The Cricket Song
by lady-lunastar
Summary: Crickets aren't supposed to fall in love and neither are maids cursed to be swans, that changed when Jiminy met Odette. In Storybrooke, Dr Hopper isn't sure how he's supposed to feel about his vet, Natalie White. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The Cricket Song

By Lady Lunastar

Disclaimer-I don't own Once Upon a Time...boy I wish I did...

Prelude

She could hear the soldiers catching up with her and she knew she couldn't stop running. If she stopped or even slowed for a second they would take her back. Take her back to The Queen, take her back to Rothbath and whatever punishment they could dream up for her. _Rip my heart out, kill me, who knows...I just have to get away...I have to find Snow._ Odette noticed the sky through the trees was starting to lighten and for the first time in a long time she felt a sense of hope. She just had to make it till dawn and than she would show them that they might have cursed her, but she was going to use it flee from them...she just had to make it till dawn.

Odette ran faster ignoring the branches that tore at her, the woods were starting to thin out now and she could see that dawn was close at hand. The woods ended, the only problem was they ended on a cliff side. _Of course._ She walked to the edge of the cliff and waited, she knew they were close and that she had no where left to run now.

"No one touch her, she's mine," ordered Rothbath. Odette took a deep breath and forced herself to stand straight. She would show him no fear, no weakness. The knights surrounded her and she noticed the Huntsman was with them. He gave her a sad look and she nodded in understanding. She knew she his punishment and he had no say in this act. _I won't let them do that to me._ The knights parted and Rothbath stood in front of grinning.

"You thought you could just run away?" he asked.

"That was the plan," she admitted.

"You know once you leave the lake that you'll stay cursed all the time," he mocked. _We'll see about that,_ thought Odette.

"I honestly don't care anymore. I would rather stay cursed the rest of my life than stay with you another second. You are a horrible man...to think we were friends...that I trusted you," she spat. She could feel the first rays of sunshine on her back and took a step closer to the edge.

"I love you and I'm willing to give you everything," he said.

"You love me so much that you would see me a prisoner trapped to a lake."

"Only till you agree to love me than the curse is lifted," Rothbath explained.

"No...the terms are true love can lift the curse and this is not true love. I don't love you and I never will." Rothbath glared at her and went to move towards her and Odette took another step back.

"You have no where to go," said Rothbath taking another step.

"You forgot something...I can fly," she stepped off the cliff and Rothbath screamed in fury and went to the edge to see a white swan flying away and the sun rising.

"Damn her." Rothbath turned and glared at Huntsman. "Shoot her down!"

"But The Queen said..." started Huntsman.

"If I can't have her no one will. Shoot her down now!" Huntsman drew his bow and lined up a shot. _Forgive me dear girl._ He adjusted and took his shot and hit her in the wing and she went down below the trees.

"I lost sight, but her wounds should kill her," said Huntsman.

"Good," said Rothbath and he turned and started walking out of the woods. _Please let her be alright, _thought Huntsman following him.

…...

"What was that?" asked Pinocchio. A crashing sound and a cry broke the silence of the woods they were in. Pinocchio went off towards the sound of the crash. Geppetto and Jiminy looked at each other and Geppetto shook his head, the newly made boy was always curious and he wasn't surprised to hear his son cry out in wonder a minute later.

"Papa...papa come here. It's a huge white bird," cried Pinocchio. He went to touch it and the bird tried to snap at him. Geppetto sat his saw down and came over to his son to see what was going on about. Pinocchio went to touch the bird again and she snapped at him again and he heard it hiss at him.

"Be careful." Geppetto sat down next to him and saw what his son was talking about. "Oh this is a swan Pinocchio." Jiminy studied the swan and noticed that she was holding her wing close to her body and that some of her white feathers were turning red.

"She's hurt too, poor thing," said Geppetto and he went to touch her and she hissed at him.

"We just want to help you," said Pinocchio.

"Jiminy maybe you should talk to our new friend," said Geppetto. Jiminy got off Geppetto's shoulder and flew over carefully to the swan.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," said Jiminy. The swan looked up at him in shock, her blue eyes were filled with fear and hurt.

"We can help you, but we need to see your wing," said Jiminy and he landed in front of her. The swan carefully lifted her wing and Jiminy saw that it had an arrow stuck in it.

"My friend can help you," said Jiminy. Geppetto reached out and touched the swan on her head and she didn't try to hiss or bite at him.

"Come on, let's get her back home and we can fix this," said Geppetto. He picked her up carefully and placed her in the cart filled with wood.

"Can we keep her?" asked Pinocchio. Jiminy saw the swan glare at the little boy's remark.

"He means well," said Jiminy sitting next to her. She looked over at him and to his shock he heard her whisper to him.

"Are you cursed too?"

…...

Archie Hopper sat across from Henry and fought the urge to sigh. He had been treating the boy for a few weeks now and was getting nowhere with him. He knew that this would take time, but it was like pulling teeth at times to get the boy to talk to him.

"Well Henry I think that's all for today." They had spent the last hour with Henry just doing his homework and talking about his day.

"Ok," said Henry and he packed up his things.

"I'll walk you to your mother's office," said Archie. They headed outside and the weather was finally starting to warm up. As they walked past Marco's shop, Archie saw the older man coming out from behind the shop holding a small moving bundle in his hands.

"Shush it's alright, I'm going to help you,"said Marco. The bundle started whimpering and struggling harder.

"Hey Marco," cried Henry and he ran over to him. "What do you have?" Marco bent down and showed Henry a small spotted puppy.

"I found it behind the shop, he must have gotten lost. I was heading to the animal shelter to get him some help. You want to come?" asked Marco.

"It's on the way to my mom's. Can we Dr. Hopper?"

"I don't see why not," said Archie. They started walking again and the puppy whined and fought them the whole way. Archie saw his head poking out and it was a Dalmatian puppy and it kept nipping at Marco.

"Here I'll take him," said Archie noticing his friend wince at a nip that was just a little to hard. Marco handed him over and and the puppy seemed to get tired and fell asleep.

"Hey I think he likes you," said Marco. The walked into the shelter and didn't find anyone at the front desk.

"Hello," called out Henry. "Helllllooooooo!"

"Hold on a second," called a female voice from the back. A few moments later a woman in her early thirties came out from the back room. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she was wearing light purple scrubs. It took Archie a second to realize that she was in a wheelchair, but it was her eyes that caught his attention, they were a deep shade of blue and they took him back for a second.

"Can I help you?" she prompted looking up him annoyed.

"Um yes...we found this little guy outside and he doesn't seem to have any tags," said Archie.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Oh yes of course," said Archie handing the puppy over. Her annoyed demeanor changed and she smiled at the puppy.

"Why...hello sweetheart. You shouldn't be out by yourself," she started talking in a high pitched tone and she placed the puppy in her lap and started pushing her chair towards one of the back rooms. Henry followed her to the backroom, Archie followed behind him and Marco behind him. She had placed the puppy on the table and he was licking her hand and showing her his belly.

"You are just the sweetest little thing. You aren't old enough to be away from your mommy though. No you're not." Henry came up beside her and let the puppy sniff his hand.

"How old is he?" asked Henry.

"Well he has his spots. So maybe five or six weeks old. Still to little to be on his own away from his mom."

So someone just left him?" asked Henry sounding a little upset. She sensed his hurt and tried to comfort him.

"Well he could have run away...they do like to run. Dalmations are always looking for something to do."

"My name is Henry. What's yours?" asked Henry.

"Well here it's Dr. White, but my friends call me Natalie." She held out her hand and Henry shook it.

"Archie's a doctor too," Natalie looked over at Archie and gave him a small smile.

"How did you get in the chair?" asked Henry.

"Henry," hissed Archie. He knew that the boy didn't mean anything by it and didn't know any better, but still.

"It's ok," said Natalie looking at Archie and than and back at Henry. "I was in an accident when I was about your age and that's how I got my chair of awesome."

"What kind of accident?" he asked and the therpist knew the boy had crossed the thin line by the way she pulled on her necklace and how she deflected the attention back to the puppy who was itching his ears.

"So where did you find this little guy?"

"By my shop," said Marco.

"Well. I'm going to have to keep him here for a few days to make sure he's not sick and I'll start seeing if anyone has a missing puppy."

"What if no one comes for him?" asked Henry.

"Well if no one comes for him...I'll have to keep him here for a few weeks since he'll need to be bottle fed and after that I promise to find him the best home possible," said Natalie.

"You promise?" asked Henry.

"I pinky promise," she said and held out her pinky and Henry locked his pinky with hers.

"I was adopted too," said Henry reaching out and petting the puppy. Natalie looked up at Archie and her eyes were just begging for help.

"Henry, maybe it's time to go meet your mom," said Archie.

"Can we come back and visit?" asked Henry.

"Um...that's up to Dr. White," said Archie.

"Can we come back and visit Natalie?" asked Henry. She just shook her head and gave Archie a look that was torn between amusement and uncertainity.

"I don't mind if you want to come back and see our friend," she picked the puppy up and placed him in her lap.

"So I need to get this little guy fed and you need to get to your mom. I'll see you later Henry," said Natalie.

"Bye," said Henry and he left the room. Archie looked at Henry's retreating back and shook his head.

"So I'll see you later than," said Archie and he quickly left the room. Marco shook his head and followed his friend out. Natalie shook her head and rubbed the pup behind the ears.

"This is why I like your kind more than mine. You make sense." He yawned and went to sleep in her lap.

For the next few weeks after the finished Henry's session they went to the animal shelter so he could play with the puppy and he found his stubborn patient starting to open up to him.

"Why would anyone want to get rid of a puppy?" asked Henry has they left his office to head to the shelter.

"Well they are lots of hard work and they need a lot of care and attention. They need a lot of stuff and sometimes people just can't do it," said Archie.

"Babies are the same right?" asked Henry.

"In a lot of ways they are the same," said Archie. Henry nodded and they walked into the shelter. Natalie was already waiting for them and had the dog sitting next to her on a leash.

"Hi Pongo," said Henry and he sat down next to the dog and started rubbing his belly. Natalie just looked up at Archie and gave him a half smile.

"I have to do some work in the back so will you be ok out here?" asked Natalie. Henry didn't answer her, his attention was on the dog. Natalie wheeled herself in to the back and Archie sat down next to Henry and rubbed Pongo's head.

"Hey Henry would you be alright if I went to talk to Natalie for a second?" asked Archie.

"Ok," said Henry. Archie headed into the back. Natalie was tending to a small rabbit and was rubbing his ear and was talking to it in a soft voice.

"Yeah you need to be more careful. You hurt your paw because you were trying to get out of your cage. I wouldn't like a cage either."

"I don't think anyone does," said Archie and Natalie jumped a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," said Natalie and she placed the rabbit back in it's pen. Archie noticed one of the paws was wrapped "He got his paw stuck in his wire cage door."

"Ouch," said Archie taking a seat so they could be at eye level. "I actually need to thank you."

"For what?" she asked wheeling herself over to a medicine cabinet and taking out a small bottle and needle.

"I've been trying to get Henry to open up to me for weeks now and I wasn't having any luck with him. But, now he's talking to me and I feel like I might be able to help him," admitted Archie. Natalie came back over, took the rabbit back out of his pen and placed him on the table to give him a shot.

"Well I am a firm believer that animals have great healing powers," said Natalie placing the rabbit back in his pen.

"It seems to work with Henry," said Archie.

"You know maybe his mother might consider letting him have the dog since it's helping him out," suggested Natalie.

"I'm not sure his mother is a dog or any sort of pet person," said Archie.

"Oh...his mom is mayor isn't she? I would need a shrink too than," teased Natalie and Archie had to force himself not to laugh.

"He's a very bright child, but he has trouble connecting to people and...I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this," said Archie.

"Right, the human patient/doctor privilege," joked Natalie. Archie heard the door chime and heard Henry greet his mother and Graham.

"I should go," said Archie. Natalie nodded and Archie left the backroom. Henry was giving Regina the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"But he's been house trained and everything," countered Henry. Regina frowned.

"Puppies need a lot of time Henry and we don't have the time to care for a puppy," said Regina.

"You don't have time for him," snapped Henry and he grabbed his bag and walked out, Regina took a second to glare at Archie and followed her son. Graham shook his head and headed in the back. Archie took a second to overhear Graham make a joke and to hear Natalie laugh. Archie just shook his head and left the shelter. Natalie came back to front of the shelter and saw that Archie was gone. Pongo looked up at her and whined.

"Yeah I know boy. Come on," Natalie grabbed his leash and lead him to the back.

…...

"Let's take a look at your wing," said Geppetto. He reached out and took her wing and studied the arrow. He knew he couldn't pull it out whole. "This might hurt, but for just a second." He grabbed a pair of shears and cut the shaft so the arrow was broken in two and was easier to pull out. The swan winced in pain and whined.

Jiminy looked at her confused, he had heard her speak to him and now she wouldn't talk at all. She was clearly frightened of something or someone. Geppetto cleaned the wound and wrapped it.

"You might not be able to fly for some time," said Geppetto. The swan glared at the table and Jiminy could tell she was upset at this news.

"Come on son, let's go make some lunch and we'll find something for our friend to eat." Geppetto and Pinocchio left the room and Jiminy looked at the swan.

"Can we talk now?" asked Jiminy.

"I have to be careful who I trust. I made the mistake of trusting the wrong people and you can see where it got me," she said gesturing to her wing.

"What happened to you?" asked Jiminy.

"It's not important. The important thing is that I need to find Snow White," she said.

"The princess?" asked Jiminy and she nodded.

"I have to help her," she said.

"Than let us help you. Can you at least tell me your name and who did this to you?"

"It's Odette and if I'm right The Queen is making sure the person who did this to me is paying dearly for my escape."

…...

"What do you mean she got away!" yelled Regina.

"She just ran," said Rothbath. "I didn't think she would...the curse..." Regina cut him off.

"You think she cares about being a swan more than she cares about getting away from you. She never loved you and you tried to force it and she escaped because you were foolish to think she wouldn't run."

"It doesn't matter now, she's gone," snapped Rothbath.

"You go and find her now," ordered Regina.

"She's gone!" snapped Rothbath.

"You killed her," said Regina and she glared at Huntsman.

"He ordered me to take the shot," said Huntsman. Regina glared at Rothbath.

"I gave you Odette, I gave you one of my only friends...my loyal maid and you killed her," said Regina.

"What does it matter? You gave her to me," said Rothbath.

"That was a mistake and now you will pay for it," said Regina and she turned around, ripped his heart out and crushed it. Rothbath body dropped to the floor.

"One would think you actually care about your maid?" said Huntsman.

"I used too...she was kind to me. It's why I allowed her to keep her heart," said Regina. "Someone clean that up and now you my dear Huntsman are capatin of the guard."

…...

Natalie was finishing up the last of the paperwork when Archie came in.

"Good afternoon," said Archie.

"Good afternoon to you too," said Natalie pushing the paperwork aside.

"I was wondering if anyone had expressed an interest in adopting Pongo?" asked Archie.

"Not yet," said Natalie.

"Would it be possible for me to adopt him?" asked Archie. Natalie looked at him puzzled.

"I...I don't see why not." she reached in a drawer and pulled out some forms. "You'll need to fill these out, plus the fee of course...but I could see about getting it waved if you plan on using him for therapy." Archie took the paperwork from her and a pen.

"This is a really good thing your doing for him," said Natalie.

"Well I could also use the exercise," joked Archie.

"Good he'll need a lot of walking," said Natalie. Archie finished filling out the forms and handed them to her. "I'll get these in right away."

"Thank you," said Archie. He turned to walk away and faltered in his steps. He went to turn around when he saw Graham coming in with a lunch sack.

"Lunch time. Afternoon Dr. Hopper," said Graham.

"Sheriff," said Archie and he left the shelter. Graham watched Archie walk away and shook his head.

"Wow you have his head turned," teased Graham.

"You are so full of it," said Natalie. Graham just rolled his eyes. If it was going to happen it would happen on it's own.

Timeline-I'm setting the start of this two years before Emma came to Storybrooke making Henry about 8 at the time. I know they say time is frozen, but Henry ages so we're just going to work with that. I'm still new to OUAT, but I'm madly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Time has a way of playing tricks on the minds, speeding up when you find yourself doing something you enjoy or crawling to the pace of a snail when you wished something would end. For Archie Hopper his time was measured by the time he spent with his patients and two years had passed since he started treating Henry and sometimes it felt like those two years were never ending.

Henry was a good kid and one of the brightest Archie had ever met, but he was stubborn about working on his issues. Particularly those dealing with his mother or in his case mothers. He had started expressing an interest in wanting to find his birth parents. It was only natural in Archie's mind to want to know where you came from, however his adoptive mother wanted to hear nothing about it.

Archie had tried to explain to Henry that maybe it wasn't the best idea to find them, that he had a good life here and people who loved him no matter what.

"But what if they love me too? What if they are looking for me too," countered Henry. If that wasn't a set back in treatment than Henry's newest issue was. He had recently found a book of fairy tales and now Henry had started building a world based on his book where this town and everyone in it was based on a character in his book and that they were cursed to not remember who they where and to never have a happy ending.

In their last session, Henry had revealed that he thought Regina was the Evil Queen who had cast the curse, that his teacher was Snow White and that Archie was Jiminy Cricket. Archie had to chuckle to himself at the thought of himself as a cricket from a children's movie. Archie was currently waiting for his young patient to come in for his Tuesday appointment and the boy was currently twenty minutes late. Pongo yawned and looked up at Archie as if it say, 'something is not right'. Archie got up and rubbed the dog behind the ears.

"I know boy...we'll wait a little longer and than I'll get us some dinner," said Archie. Pongo put his head down and let out a deep sigh. It wasn't like Henry to miss his sessions and Archie was getting slightly worried about the boy. He decided to place a call to Regina, all he got was her voice mail and he left her a message. It was now thirty minutes past his appointment and since it was to be his last one of the day he decided to leave the office for a little bit and get some dinner.

"You wait here and I'll be right back," said Archie and he grabbed his coat, umbrella and wallet before heading over to Granny's dinner. He headed inside and noticed that Natalie was sitting at a table reading a book and eating a sandwich.

"Is that for Book Club?" asked Archie. Natalie looked up and shook her head.

"No. I finished that a few days ago. This is just an old favorite," said Natalie. She held it up for Archie to see. The book had clearly been well read and it showed in how dog eared it was.

"Dune. I didn't peg you for a sci fi fan," said Archie.

"Well you of all people should know not a judge a book by it's cover," said Natalie taking her book back.

"Yes of course...would it be alright if I joined you?" asked Archie.

"Sure." Archie pulled up a chair and Ruby poured him a cup of coffee and took his order.

"So did you finish your assigned reading for tomorrow night's Book Club?" asked Natalie.

"Just barely," said Archie.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Honestly...I think that was the most depressing book I have ever read," said Archie. Natalie smiled at him.

"Thank you. I think I cried like fifteen times during the last chapter. The death scene just went on forever. I actually debated coming to you and asking for some Prozac to get through the last three pages."

"I would have to have at least three sessions with you before writing you a prescription," said Archie. Natalie let out a laugh and shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." Ruby sat his order down and just gave him a smirk.

"I take it Graham won't be joining us this evening?" asked Ruby.

"No. It appears he has bailed on me," said Natalie. Ruby just gave him another smirk and left the table.

"So I wasn't the only one stood up this evening. Henry bailed on our session this evening."

"Wow, you got ditched by a ten year old and I got ditched by my best friend. We are just winning this evening."

"Well don't tell Henry this, but this has been one of more enjoyable Tuesday nights," said Archie.

"Nice to know I'm more fun than a ten year old boy," said Natalie.

"That wasn't what I meant...I..."stammered Archie and Natalie just shook her head and looked at Archie's fries.

"You better eat those before they get cold," said Natalie. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow night," said Natalie paying her tab.

"Tomorrow?" asked Archie.

"Book Club," prompted Natalie.

"Oh yes right...Book Club. I'll see you there," said Archie. Natalie unlocked her wheels and left the diner. Archie paid for his tab, ignoring the look Ruby gave him and went back to his office. Pongo gave him a look.

"I know boy, I didn't plan to be gone for so long." Archie took a sample bag of food he had gotten the last time he took Pongo to see Natalie and dumped it in a small bowl. Pongo devoured it quickly and than looked up at Archie for more.

"You should know begging doesn't work." Archie sat down to finish up some of his paperwork and found his thoughts drifting. He could never understand why he could ask his patients to share their deepest fears with him yet he could never work up the nerve to ask Natalie out to dinner. He knew she wasn't dating Graham, despite their very close relationship they never crossed the line of friendship. She wasn't a patient so it wouldn't be a conflict of interest to ask her out. It was his own fear of rejection that always left tongue tied around her. Archie forced himself to finish the paperwork on his desk and it was close to eleven.

"Well boy, I guess it's time to head home," said Archie and he packed up his things and got Pongo leashed and headed out. The first thing that caught his eye was Henry was outside in the street next to a young blond woman.

"Henry! What are you doing out here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Archie," said Henry with a small grin on his face.

"Who's this?" asked Archie studying the woman.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home," she said looking exhausted.

"She's my mom Archie," said Henry. _Oh crap. _Was the first thought that came into Archie's mind.

"I see," said Archie.

"Um do you know where he lives?" she asked clearly uncomfortable about this whole thing.

"Oh yes. Just drive up Mishler street and the Mayor's house is the largest on the block." She looked down at Henry in shock.

"You're the Mayor's kid."

"Yeah," admitted Henry looking down at street. He had clearly not told this woman his whole story. _Where did she come from? I thought his records were sealed,_ thought Archie.

"Henry where were you today? You missed our session."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I went on a field trip," fibbed Henry. _A field trip that found your birth mother..._Archie bent down so he could look Henry in the eyes.

"What did we say about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Ok. I really should be getting him home now," said the woman in a tone that Archie took to be pleading. _She didn't want to be found and now they can't go back._

"Yes of course. Well have a good night and you be good Henry," said Archie and he continued his walk home. _Well at least we'll have something to talk about on Thursday._

…...

Odette shut the door to Snow White and Charming's room and fought the urge to sigh. She headed to her own chambers to mend some of Snow's dresses before she turned in for the evening. She shut the door and went to pick up her sewing when she heard the faint chirp.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Jiminy. Odette smiled to herself.

"You know it never it is," said Odette sitting down. Jiminy flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

"How is Snow doing?" asked Jiminy. Odette sighed and started unpinning her hair.

"She puts on a brave face for Charming and the others, but truthfully she is fearful of when the queen will cast the curse, she's fearful of leaving this land with her child, she fears for her subjects and she fears far too many things to name."

The counsel had met today to discuss what was to be done and the only way was to send Snow and her child to the land where they would be untouched by the curse and in twenty eight years the child would break the curse and lead them into a final battle. The Blue Fairy had presented them with a magic tree that would be turned into a cabinet that would take Snow and her child to safety. Geppetto was working on turning the tree into a wardrobe that would send Snow and her child to the new land. Jiminy hated the fact that he was keeping a secret from Odette, but he had made a promise to Geppetto and he couldn't break it. He owed Geppetto a debt and this was the only way to repay it.

"Your thoughts on what was said today?" asked Jiminy.

"Going to war would get us no where. We fought one for years and look where it got us, an angry queen ready to curse us into a new world. Sending her majesty and her child to safety might be the best thing we can do," said Odette.

"Anything else?" he asked. Odette looked over at the cricket and gave him a very tired smile.

"This land that Regina plans on sending us to is a land where we lose everything we love and that we will never have a happy ending. I have to count myself somewhat lucky though. A lot of people have lost their loves and have never had a happy ending. I was lucky enough to find someone who loved me enough to help me be free and that I know will always love me now matter what." Jiminy just shook his head.

"Do you regret the fact that I didn't..." Odette cut him off.

"No...you had your promises to keep and I had mine to keep. I was just happy to know that I was loved for once." Odette picked up her sewing basket and started to working on mending one of Snow's dresses.

"I was happy too," said Jiminy. She placed a kiss on her fingertips and than on his head. He watched Odette finish the dress and yawn.

"You should get some rest. We're going to be in the West wing until Geppetto finishes the wardrobe. Can I speak with you tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Good night Jiminy."

"Good night Odette." Jiminy flew out the window and towards the West wing. Geppetto and Pinocchio were both asleep. Jiminy took his own spot by the window to look over to where Odette was staying and sighed. A part of him did regret the fact that he decided to remain a cricket, he had been his human self again for one hour, it was to save her life and break the curse that held her captive, but still that hour was a taste of a life with someone who loved him and would forgive him of his past. He wished his parents could have met her, she would have shown them that good wasn't weak.

…...

Natalie rolled her chair into the bullpen of the Sheriff's office with gave Graham a look.

"You stood me up last night. If that is how you treat the ladies you will never get a date," said Natalie handing him a cup of coffee.

"You always seem to come back for more," teased Graham.

"That's because I feel sorry for you. So what was so important that you ditched me?"

"Her," Graham pointed at a cell to where a blond woman was passed out.

"Well this is a new tactic. So are you locking her up until she says yes to dinner and a movie," said Natalie.

I hadn't thought of that, but thank you for the idea. Actually she's Henry's birth mother. He ran away yesterday and brought her home with him," said Graham. Natalie looked at him wide eyed and than back to the woman sleeping in the cell.

"I bet Regina is regretting not letting him have the dog now. So who won in the cat fight?" asked Natalie.

"Actually they were civil to each other while I was there. Her and Regina had a drink and between the drink and how tired she must have been she fell asleep at the wheel and knocked over the town sign. Thankfully she's ok. I figured she just needed to sleep it off like some others we know," said Graham pointing at Leroy's cell.

"Well I guess I can forgive you for this time," said Natalie sipping her coffee.

"Beside I heard you found my replacement anyhow. How was dinner with Dr. Hopper?" asked Graham with a grin.

"It was ok," said Natalie taking another sip of her coffee.

"Just ok," mocked Graham and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"It was magic, sunshine and rainbows all rolled into one and than I got out of chair and we danced. It was just dinner between two friends, that was it," said Natalie rolling her eyes.

"You know if you would just ask him out if would make things easier on you," said Graham.

"He would just say yes out of pity and I don't want that," said Natalie.

"The man has a PhD and can barely form a sentence when you're around. Would it be easier if you just wrote him a note like a school girl. Check here for yes or here for no."

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Leroy from his cell rolling over on his cot.

"And good morning to you too sunshine!" called Graham happily.

"I should go. Have fun with your Sleeping Beauties," teased Natalie leaving the office.

As the day went on the town of Storybrooke was abuzz over the appearance of the newcomer Emma Swan and her checking in at Granny's Inn to stay for a week.

"She seems really nice," said Mary Margaret that night when they were at Book Club.

"Can we talk about the book?" asked Archie trying to stop the gossip.

"It sucked," said Granny and Natalie had to force herself not to laugh. "Now I can only imagine what our lovely Mayor thinks of this."

"She wasn't to happy about it," said Mary Margaret.

"Well I imagine it puts her in a difficult position. To have to see the woman who gave birth to your child," suggested Archie.

"Always trying to find the positive," teased Tom fighting back a sneeze.

"Well if having her in his life makes Henry happy than she should stay," said Natalie.

"She seems unsure about the whole thing though," said Archie.

"Well how are you suppose to act when a ten year old comes knocking on your door in the middle of the night?" asked Natalie.

"She wants to be sure he's ok though, it's why she's staying," said Mary Margaret.

"I hope she stays, it's good for business," said Granny. Natalie almost choked on her tea from trying not to laugh and even Archie had to crack a smile on that one. The club wrapped up and everyone started heading home for the night.

"So you really think she'll make him happy?" asked Archie grabbing his coat.

"I think she might. She just needs a chance to try," said Natalie. Archie held the door open for her as they left the cafe and went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

The buzz of the alarm clock woke Natalie up at six and she rolled over and fumbled for the clock to shut it off. It was after she shut it off that she heard the chiming of a bell, a very large bell. _What in the world,_ thought Natalie. She sat up in bed and pulled herself into her chair and made her way over to her window and didn't see anything outside. _That was odd. _She went about her morning getting ready. As she was getting ready to leave at seven she heard the large bell chiming again. She grabbed her bag and was debating getting her hearing tested as she headed out the door. It was only a few blocks to the shelter from her apartment and as she was crossing the street she saw a few people looking up at the clock tower. It took her a few seconds to realize that the clock read 7:25 and not 8:15. She honestly couldn't remember a time in her life that the clock didn't read 8:15. People had wanted to get the clocked fixed for years, but efforts never went any where.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," said Marco.

"Not in this town," said Natalie and she unlocked the door to the shelter and let herself in. Her morning was rather uneventful, expect every hour the clocked chimed. The dogs kept looking at her each time the bells chimed as if it was her fault.

"I know it's very loud. We'll just have to get used to it." Lunch time rolled around and Natalie told Dr. Thatcher she was going to lunch. She went over to Granny's and the only topics of conversations were Henry's birth mother and the now working clock tower.

"I wonder how it got started again?" said Ruby.

"A roving gang of clock repairmen," joked Natalie placing her order.

"I can see them now...little old men roaming village to dell repairing broken clocks in the middle of the night," said Ruby. She went into the back to get Natalie's order ready when Archie came in. Natalie noticed that he looked a little frazzled and worried.

"So the clock wake you up too?" asked Natalie.

"What...oh the clock...yeah. That is something isn't it. Those rusted gears must have finally started themselves up," said Archie.

"Ruby and I think it's a roving gang of clock repairmen. You ok?" asked Natalie.

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You just look a little out of sorts." Ruby came back out and handed Natalie her lunch.

"I'm fine," said Archie and it was clearly to Natalie they were done talking.

"See you later," said Natalie and she left.

Archie placed his order and took it back to his office. He found he had no taste for it. Regina had called him earlier this morning and told him that if Emma came to him asking about Henry he was to give her his file and than call Graham and report that she had broken into his office and stolen it.

"Why?" asked Archie stunned.

"She's a bad influence on Henry! Since she's been here he's stolen a credit card, skipped school, run away from home and I don't want my son becoming like her. I don't care what has to be done to get her out of this town and away from Henry, but it is going to happen and you are going to help me!" ordered Regina and she hung up before he could protest. Archie threw his lunch out and popped two aspirin for the headache he knew was coming.

This was wrong and he knew it, however Regina could make his own life a living hell. She could pull Henry out of his care and than who would the boy have to help him. His recent actions of the stealing and running away had been to find Emma, it was too soon to tell what influence she could have on his life. _I know what influence Regina can have on my life and it will be bad._ Archie started working through his notes when he heard a knock at his door and there stood Emma.

"Hey," she said looking around nervously.

"Oh Emma Swan. I was just reading about you." Archie held up The Mirror's front page story about her crash into the sign and mug shot. Emma just looked at clearly annoyed. "Let me guess you need some help with some post traumatic stress. The diagnosis was free by the way," joked Archie and Emma let out a nervous laugh.

"Actually, I'm here about Henry," said Emma and Archie felt his stomach drop.

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't..." Emma cut him off and she looked genuine in her guilt and worry about asking him about Henry.

"I know and I'm sorry, but can you just tell me about this fairy tell obsession and what is causing it? I mean he thinks everyone is a character from this book...I mean it's crazy," said Emma. Archie felt himself get a little upset at the use of the word crazy. Henry wasn't crazy he was just very imaginative. If anything if showed how smart and creative the child could be. _I mean a whole cursed town, frozen in time. Stephen King could have written it and it would sell millions._

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word 'crazy' is really damaging. I mean these stories they are his language and he has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can. It's how he communicates and he's using this book to help deal with his problems," said Archie.

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?" asked Emma.

"Yes he has," said Archie.

"So it's Regina," said Emma clearly worried. Archie realized he was looking at someone who was clearly dealing with issues of loss and regret about giving her child up. No matter what she was tied to Henry and was trying to make up for what she felt was the worst thing ever.

"His mother is a complicated woman and over the years the attempts to bring them closer together really have backfired," admitted Archie and Emma looked down the floor and has much as he hated himself for doing this and knew that he was going to cause Emma a great deal of trouble, but she had the right to know. He went over to his file cabinet and pulled out Henry's file and gave it to her.

"Why don't you read it over and see what I mean." Emma took the file and looked at it confused.

"Why are you doing this?'

"Well he talks about you a lot and your very important to him," said Archie telling her part of the truth. The look on her face was stunned.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Just see that I get it back," said Archie. He needed her to leave before he could change his mind and tell her the whole truth. As she was heading out the door Archie had to add one last thing. "For the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be devastating." She nodded and left. _Because what I'm about to do is devastating enough,_ thought Archie shutting the door and making the call to Regina.

…...

Since it was Thursday, Natalie only had to work until three and than Dr. Thatcher handled everything else till close. Instead of going home she decided to go see what Graham was up to. One of the perks to living in a small town was nine times out of ten Graham was so bored at work she could find him in his office playing darts, solitaire or napping. However when she came into the office today was was shocked to see Emma Swan in handcuffs taking another mug shot.

"You know the shrink is lying," she protested.

"Turn to your right and why would he lie?" asked Graham.

"Because the mayor put him up to it. She must have something on him, He's scared of her just like everyone else in this town," said Emma.

"What is going on?" asked Natalie.

"Ms. Swan broke into Dr. Hopper's office and took Henry's file. To the left," said Graham.

"I didn't," countered Emma.

"Regina can be imposing, but I don't think she would frame you," said Graham and Natalie starting thinking how worried and out of sorts Archie had been at Granny's and knew that if Regina said jump people asked how high. _But this...this is low._

"Hey," cried Henry and Mary Margaret was right behind him.

"Henry what are you doing here?" asked Graham.

"His mother told him what happened?" said Mary Margaret and Natalie was stunned. _That is just mean to tell a kid while he's at school that someone got arrested._

"Of course she did. Henry I don't know what she told you but I didn't..." Henry cut her off.

"You are a genius!" cried Henry and Emma looked at him confused.

"What?"

"You were getting information for Operation Cobra," said Henry.

"What's Operation Cobra?" asked Graham.

"It's need to know Sheriff," said Henry. Mary Margaret gave Natalie a look and Natalie was trying not to smile from just how serious Henry was being. "All you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard is going to bail her out."

"You are...why?" asked Emma.

"I trust you," said Mary Margaret and Emma smiled.

"Well if you can uncuff me. I have something I need to do." Graham sighed and went to go get the keys.

"So Henry what is Operation Cobra?" asked Natalie.

"I can't tell you just yet. But you are on a list of possible members," he said and Mary Margaret smiled.

"I'm sorry we keep meeting while your under arrest. I'm Natalie White." Graham came back out with the cuff keys and uncuffed Emma.

"Well thank you and maybe the next time you see me maybe I'll actually be guilty of what I'm being accused of." Mary Margaret wrote Graham a check for two hundred dollars and the three of them left the office. Graham sat down with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not paid enough to deal with this."

"So seriously you really think she broke into Archie's and took Henry's file?" asked Natalie.

"Why would he lie?" asked Graham.

"He looked really upset about something this afternoon and he just wasn't himself," said Natalie.

"I know Regina can be a hardass, but this low even for her," said Graham.

"Well if she really doesn't like Emma and wants her out of town..." suggested Natalie.

"The only person getting hurt is the boy by two adult woman acting like high school girls," said Graham.

"Now you and I both know that high school girls are far better at this type of tit for tat," said Natalie.

"I should take the file back to Archie," said Graham.

"I can take it. It's on my way home," said Natalie and Graham gave her a look.

"Don't," he warned.

"Don't what?" asked Natalie.

"If Emma is right and this was because Regina is down his throat he doesn't need you adding to it."

"I'll try to be good." Graham handed her the file and she took it. Natalie wheeled herself over to Archie's office and took the elevator up to the third floor where his office was. Natalie knocked on the door and Archie opened it and looked stunned to she her there.

"Um hi. Can I help you?" he asked. Natalie handed him the file.

"Graham asked me to give this back to you."

"Well thank you," said Archie. He went to walk away and realized that Natalie wasn't going anywhere.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

"Emma says you gave her the file. Why would she say that?" asked Natalie.

"She's clearly troubled and needs help," said Archie. Natalie looked at him and bit her lip. If was so clear to her that he was lying. She didn't know why or where she got this knowledge from, she just knew in her gut.

"You are a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying." Archie felt like he had been punched in the gut. He already felt guilty about what he had done and now he was being called on it by the person he least expected it or wanted it from.

"I don't know why your lying or what Regina told you to do, but it's really unfair to Henry," said Natalie.

"And you know so much about him," said Archie barely hiding what Natalie took as contempt.

"I know that this is the most he's smiled since you brought me Pongo and it's just mean to take it away from him."

"Why don't you let me treat Henry and I'll let you treat Pongo," snapped Archie and the second the words left his mouth he regretted them. Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"I just thought you to be better person is all." She turned her chair around and went back towards the elevator.

"Wait...Natalie please just wait," called Archie. Natalie got on the elevator and closed the doors. He knew he could take the stairs and catch up with her, but all he would be doing is proving that he could be even dumber than he was. Archie went back into his office and from his window he watched Natalie quickly wheel herself away from his office and towards her home.

She was wrong, he wasn't a very good person. He had broken Henry's trust and was likely hurting the poor boy and when someone called him on he lashed out, it was even worse because it was someone he really liked, even though he could never spit it out. _Way to go Archie._

The hours until Henry showed up dragged on and than when the boy did show up he was clearly upset about his mother's arrest and how he overheard her talking with Regina.

"She's thinks I'm crazy," he said sadly and Henry started playing with his umbrella.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Archie and Henry shook his head no. "You know that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm." It had been the one he was carrying the day they found Pongo and met Natalie. "Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

"I don't think your anyone," said Henry sitting the umbrella down. _I bet your birth mother thinks I'm a jerk, your adoptive mother thinks I'm a push over and Natalie most likely thinks I'm an asshole and all three would be right._

Before Archie could say anything else his office door opened and there was Emma and Archie felt that sinking feeling get worse and he needed to make it stop.

"Ms Swan I am so sorry and I can explain...the mayor," Emma cut him off.

"Yeah, don't worry I get it. Henry I'm so sorry," said Emma.

"I don't wanna talk to you," said Henry dejected.

"Ms. Swan if she knew you were here..." Emma cut him off.

"To hell with her," she snapped and Emma took a seat across from Henry. "Listen there is one simple reason I stayed here and that is you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy," snapped Henry.

"No I think the curse is crazy and it is. But, it doesn't mean that it isn't true," said Emma. Henry gave her look and even Archie had to wonder where she was going with this.

"You have to know that this is a lot to ask anyone to believe, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know, maybe this is true."

"But you told my mom..." started Henry.

"I told your mom what she needed to hear," said Emma. "What I do know that if the curse is real that the only way to break it is to trick the Evil Queen into thinking we are non believers. So that way she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra is all about?" asked Emma looking at Archie and he couldn't help but smile, she was reaching Henry using the things he undersood and was far better at it than he had ever been.

"That is brillant," said Henry sitting up. Emma held a fist full of pages in her hand.

"I read these pages and you were right Henry they are dangerous and the only way to stop them from falling into the wrong hands is to get rid of them." She went over to his fireplace and tossed them in and watched them burn.

"Now we have the advantage," said Emma smiling. Henry got up and and gave her a hug and she hugged him back just as hard.

"I knew you were here to help me," said Henry

"That's right kid I am. And nothing, not even a curse is going to stop me," said Emma. Henry hugged her again and smiled at her. Archie had to admit it had been a long time since he had seen the boy this happy about anything.

"I think I want to leave early. Is that ok Archie?" asked Henry.

"I guess so. I'll see on Saturday," said Archie. Henry picked up his backpack and holding hands with his mother they left the office together. Archie picked up his notes and started adding what had just happened to Henry's file. When he finished it was still early and he decided to go home and take Pongo for a walk to try to clear his head.

He hadn't seen Henry that happy in a long time and it was unfair and mean to take the thing that made him happy away. He had been working two years to see him that happy and now it felt like he might be able to make some progress with him. Regina might not like how the progress was made, but she had been on his case to make process. Pongo walked beside him, at least the dog didn't think he was a bad person. _If you only knew better. _

Natalie had been right to call him on his lies since no one else would and what he had said was uncalled for and mean. It started to rain and Archie decided to head home and figure out what to do in the morning. He know he owed her an apology and the truth...the truth about everything.

…...

The next day proved to not be in his favor, he seemed to have patient after patient in and had to work through lunch and he didn't stop until almost six. He left quickly and luck would have it Natalie was just leaving the shelter.

"Natalie," called Archie. She looked up and saw him. The look was one of annoyance and she started wheeling herself away. "Natalie, please just wait a second." He had to run to catch up with her and jog when he finally did.

"Can we just talk for a second?"

"About what?" asked Natalie.

"I was lying about Emma and I was angry with myself and I took it out on you and it was wrong and I'm really sorry," said Archie. Natalie stopped her chair and looked up at him.

"You were a jerk and that is the nicest word I can come up with right now," snapped Natalie.

"I know that and you have every right to be mad at me," said Archie.

"You think so?" asked Natalie.

"Please just hear me out," said Archie. "I don't know why I snapped at you the way I did, but it was unfair to you and uncalled for and I know that sorry really doesn't make up for it. You were right to call me out."

"It wasn't just me that you lied to. You lied to Henry indirectly at least and got his mother accused of a crime she didn't do. If Mary Margaret hadn't bailed her out, she would still be sitting in a cell right now. You know what I think upsets me the most is that you were willing to do that and for what? To keep Regina off your ass. She's not your patient, Henry is and...just forget it," Natalie went to wheel herself away and Archie grabbed her chair.

"Please let's talk about this."

"Let go of my chair."

"I just need you to understand."

"There is nothing to understand now let go of my chair."

"Natalie...I...I'm really sorry," pleaded Archie. Natalie forced his hand off her chair and wheeled herself away from him quickly. "And I think I might have feelings for you," muttered Archie under his breath before walking away.

…...

Odette was getting ready to go to bed when she heard the knock at her door. Odette opened the door and found Snow White standing there.

"I'm so sorry I didn't hear the bell ring. Do you need anything?" asked Odette.

"Someone to talk too," said Snow White. Odette opened the door and let Snow in. She shut the door and watched as Snow walk around her room and over to the dress she had just finished mending.

"I could never do the sewing work that you do," said Snow.

"You could never sit still long enough to learn how," teased Odette and Snow laughed. Snow sat down and sighed.

"I don't think I can do this. Leave Charming behind...after everything we went through to be together just to leave him again. It just hurts too much," admitted Snow.

"I know how painful it is to have love and have to let it go," said Odette. Snow gave Odette a very tired smile. "I know that people think it's silly and I know that I am the butt of many jokes in court, they are under the impression I care though. I found love, your ladyship and I don't care what form it came in."

"You have to admit it is unusual. What was it that made you love him?"

"His ability to be honest, to understand what it's like to try to make up for past mistakes, to see all my mistakes and still love me." Snow frowned.

"She tricked you, she tricked us all into thinking she was a good person."

"She used me and I could have hurt you and that is something I must live with. I know how hard it is to give up love after finally finding it. You might have to give up Charming, but you will always have a reminder of your love. Your child."

"What is your reminder?" asked Snow.

"I get to be here with you." Snow hugged her.

"Now I know why my mother needed your mother so much. Thank you," said Snow.

"And like my mother before me, I will be with you till the end." Snow wiped her eyes.

"We should both try to get some sleep. Good night Odette."

"Good night your Highness." Snow left the room and Odette wiped away her own tears and tried to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gossip is just a way of life in small town and Storybrooke was no exception to the rule and they finally had some very good gossip going around. Since Emma Swan had come to town the rumor mill had been on fire about her spats with Regina. Her other actions: helping Ashley keep her baby from Mr. Gold, helping Sheriff Graham find a missing John Doe, moving in with Mary Margaret and taking a job with Graham were fuel to the fire. However, there was other gossip going on in Storybrooke that were just little embers to the flame.

One of those embers was how the temperature in the room seemed to go down about ten degrees whenever Dr. Hopper and Dr. White were in the same room for more than five minutes and how they couldn't seem to look at each other. They couldn't help but notice that when they did catch Dr. Hopper looking at her it was one of longing. Like there was something he really wanted to say and just couldn't get out. When they caught Dr. White looking at Dr. Hopper it was a mix of disappointment and hurt. Add to the fact that they were seen fighting last week outside of the shelter just added a little glow to the embers to get some people talking.

It had been almost a week since he had spoken to Natalie and Archie found his mind drifting more than once during his sessions with patients about how much he missed talking to her and wished she could understand how sorry he was.

"You weren't always a cricket," said Henry.

"I wasn't always a what...oh right. Because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. Why do you think that Henry?" asked Archie.

"Because of who you are," said Henry.

"And what am I?"

"You're a conscience. You help people tell right from wrong," said Henry. _I wish I had someone to tell me what is right from wrong._

"So all the crickets in Storybrooke were people once?" asked Archie trying to Henry back on himself.

"They're aren't any crickets here. Listen," said Henry going to the window. It was late spring and the only sound Archie heard outside was an owl.

"Well maybe it isn't light enough," said Archie and Henry shook his head.

"There's never been crickets here, you just haven't notice." The boy was right, Archie could never recall a night when he had heard a cricket chirp.

"So you think that's proof that there is a curse?"

"Not enough, I'm still looking," admitted Henry.

"Look I know I asked this before, but why is the idea of a curse so important?" asked Archie.

"It...it just is," said Henry and Archie sighed.

"Well I really want you to think about it Henry because I think there is something buried there," said Archie.

"Tune in next time," joked Henry picking up his backpack.

"I'll walk you to your mother's," said Archie.

"So I think I want to ask Natalie to be part of Operation Cobra," said Henry.

"How come?" asked Archie trying to ignore the little twist he felt at the mention of her name.

"Well I'm not sure who she is yet, but I'm pretty sure she's on our team," said Henry. They had just gotten down the stairs when suddenly the Earth seemed to lurch forward and Archie heard several of his books fall off the cases upstairs and several car alarms go off. _An earthquake...in Maine,_ thought Archie.

…...

"I have to agree with Emma. Brown is not her color," said Natalie. Graham gave Natalie a look and Emma smiled at her.

"Thank you Natalie for your support." Emma was holding up the uniform shirt Graham had ordered for her and it did remind Natalie of something she had seen on a bad cop show once.

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red jacket?" he asked.

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now," said Emma and Natalie laughed.

"You aren't helping anything," said Graham.

"You're under the impression that I'm here to help you," said Natalie sipping her tea.

"I need to get a you man," muttered Graham and Emma smirked at her. "At least wear the badge." He held out the badge and Emma gave it a look like it had just insulted her. "Look if you really want to be a part of this community than you have show that you belong here. Just wear the badge." Emma took it from him with a grimace and placed on her belt. Not a second later the whole room shook and Natalie was force to lock her brakes and hold on to a desk so her chair didn't tip over. It only lasted a few seconds, but the phone started ringing off the hook.

"Duty calls. Could you handle the phones?" asked Graham looking at Natalie.

"Sure thing." She went over the desk and started taking messages as they left. It turned out that the mines just a little outside of town had collapsed in after how many years, causing the quake. It wasn't until a little after ten that Graham and Emma came back looking exhausted.

"Damn look loos don't understand the meaning of police tape and safety hazard," muttered Graham sitting down.

"You know if this town more than one bar it might not be so bad," said Emma.

"I settle for a good movie theater," said Natalie.

"Well next time a mine collapses I'll bring you out with some popcorn," said Graham.

"Oh boy a real date. I feel special," said Natalie.

"Ok, you two have never dated?" asked Emma looking confused.

"Natalie is like the sister I never had or wanted," said Graham getting up to file a mountain of paper work.

"It would just be too weird after all this time. I've just never felt that way for him. You've never had guy friends?" asked Natalie.

"Until I got here I didn't have friends of either sex," said Emma. "How long have you two been friends?" Natalie thought about it for a second and just shrugged.

"I don't know, we've just always been friends," said Natalie.

"Henry would chalk that up to the curse too," said Emma.

"So what else has Operation Cobra been up too?" asked Natalie.

"That is top secret and I will never tell," said Emma.

"This paperwork isn't going to do it's self," called Graham.

"Have fun with Sheriff Serious. Night," said Natalie leaving the office. As she headed home she thought she saw Archie heading into his office looking depressed and Natalie fought the urge to call over to him. A part of her was still upset with him, another part of her was upset with herself for being so mad at him. It was clear that Regina was bossing him around and he had no idea what he should do and really didn't have anyone on his side to help him. She really didn't know what to say to him to let him know that if he really wanted someone on his side he needed to ask. _I would have been on your side if you had just told the truth._

…...

Archie went into his office to collect his notes so he could work at home. He shoved everything into a bag and fought the urge to slam his door on the way out. _Damn it, why can't she leave me alone to do my work the way I want to do it. I'm trying to help him and it's like she's undermining at every turn._ Regina's threat was ringing in his ears has he made his way home.

After the earthquake Archie and Henry had made their way to Regina's office only to find out that she had left and gone to the site of the quake where a bunch of old mines used to be.

"Let's go see," said Henry running away and even Archie had to admit he was a bit curious to see what had happened and he followed Henry. When they got there things had gone bad quickly. Henry was convinced that this was proof that the curse was weakening and thought that Regina was trying to hid something by planning to cover up the old mines and that they had to go down there and investigate.

"It's just some old mines," said Emma trying to talk him out of it.

"That just happen to cave in after you got here. You must have done something new today," countered Henry and Archie watched Emma's hand touch her new badge and look at him stunned.

"Henry! What did I tell you? Deputy Swan do your job!" snapped Regina and Archie started to walk away hoping to avoid her when she called out to him.

"Ok we're done with this!"

"Done with what?" asked Archie.

"My son. We need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks is part of some evil scheme." _I'm starting to see why,_ thought Archie. "I can't even cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm up to no good and hiding something! How does any of that make sense?"

"Well he has an amazing imagination..."started Archie and Regina cut him off.

"That you let run wild!"

"Well I think it would be unfair to rip away the world he's created when I can use it to reach him," said Archie and Regina glared at him.

"Sometimes I think you forget who you work for and you work for me! I can fire you...this is my town! You will lose your office, lose your house, I can cut you down to size until you are a tiny shrunken creature and this will be the only roof over your damn head," hissed Regina taking his umbrella from him.

"What would you have me do?" asked Archie defeated.

"You take that delusion out of my son's head and you crush it," she said and shoved his umbrella back at him and walked away like he was nothing. _Because you are._ Archie watched Henry get in Regina's car and drive home. Archie started his long and lonely walk back to his office with only Regina's voice hissing in his ear about how he was nothing and Natalie's voice telling him that she thought he was a better person than this. _Too bad she was wrong. _

By the time Saturday came around Archie found himself trying to figure out how to reach Henry about this fairy tale and make him stop it when Marco came in.

"Hey lunch time," said Marco.

"What? Oh lunch, I'm sorry I forgot I have another patient. Another time?" asked Archie. Marco looked at his friend and couldn't help but noticed how flustered and distracted he seem and it seemed to be his current mood all the time now and Marco could only chalk up his friend's distresses to a certain blond haired, blue eyed woman that hadn't spoken to him in over a week. _Well I'm going to have to fix that._

"Sure," Henry dashed in and grinned at Marco. "Hey Henry. You have a good session." He patted the boy on the head and left to find the cause of Archie's problems. _It's always a woman, _thought Marco.

"Are you recruiting Geppetto for Operation Cobra?" asked Henry.

"You think Marco is Geppetto?" asked Archie trying not to get mad at the child.

"Well sure. He's Jiminy Cricket's best friend and Marco is yours," said Henry as if explaining why two plus two equals four.

"Look Henry we need to talk about this," said Archie trying to figure out how to do this.

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where we can get proof," Henry handed over his backpack and Archie started looking through it.

"Flashlight, candy bars...oh Henry no you can not go down into the mine," said Archie suddenly fearful. _Maybe Regina was right and we need to stop this now._

"Emma is here and stuff is happening and I have to look into it!" countered Henry.

"Henry. Henry you need to stop now." Archie sat him down and than he sat down across from him. "There is no proof! All of this...all of this is a delusion! Do you know what a delusion is?" Henry looked at him confused and worried.

"I think so."

"It something that is not real and it's not healthy! I thought that you would out grow this, but now it's turned into a psychosis and do you know what that means? It means you can no longer tell what is real and what is not and if that continues...than they will have to lock you away. Henry, look this has to stop and you need to wake up. This nonsense must end!" Henry sat there for a few seconds and than his eyes clouded over and his face went red. He picked up his backpack and slammed out of his office. _Oh god what did I do? _Archie quickly wiped his own eyes, he had for all intents and purposes bullied his own patient, a child and it was a child that trusted him without thought with all his fears and hopes only have Archie turn around and use them to scare the boy. Pongo looked up at him confused and Archie just sat there. _I thought you were a better a person...you thought wrong._

…...

Natalie adjusted the basket on her lap and wheeled herself down the aisle of the store. Tom must have redone the shelves and now her favorite cereal was on the top shelf. Sighing Natalie got out what Graham called her grabby stick and went to get the box down when Marco reached up and got it for her.

"This was the one right?" he asked placing it in her basket.

"Yeah. Thanks." Natalie started to head down the aisle and Marco was right next to her.

"In case you need anything else," he said. Normally, Natalie was against this sort of extra help. After all she was an adult who could take care of herself, however she just couldn't say no to the older man. He was a sweet guy who most likely was used to getting things off the top shelf for his wife out of kindness and habit. She had to admit when she was done it was nice to have company. _They say chivalry is dead, I would argue against it right now._

"Thanks. You probably saved Tom a bunch of time and headache from me knocking stuff down by mistake," she said at checkout. Tom went to hand her the bag when Marco took it.

"I'll carry it home for you," he said and Natalie shrugged. She knew she couldn't say no without hurting his feelings.

"You know you're spoiling me right." They left the store and Natalie kept a slow pace next to him. Summer was finally starting to come in and it could be felt in the temperature. They made it back to her apartment and Natalie felt the least she could do is invite him for some water.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you anyway. It's about Archie," said Marco and Natalie bit the inside of her cheek as he went on. "He hasn't been himself since you two had your fight."

"What fight?" asked Natalie and Marco frowned at her.

"You should know how this town works by now." Now it was Natalie's turn to frown.

"If I want to what I'm doing I should go sit at Granny's and someone will tell me what I'm doing. Listen we just had a disagreement and we just needed to go to our corners and chill until we have both cleared our heads."

"He's not clearing his head and neither are you. He likes you," said Marco.

"I like Archie too, he's a good friend...most of the time," said Natalie and Marco shook his head.

"He _Likes _you," said Marco and Natalie found herself at a lost for words as the realization started sinking in. Marco pulled his chair over to her and sat down across from her.

"Archie has to keep secrets, everyone's secrets, all the time and sometimes he forgets that he doesn't have to keep his own. It's why he's never been able to say it," said Marco.

"And you know this how?" asked Natalie trying to get her thoughts together.

"I was in love a very long time ago and how he is with you, is how it was with my wife. Just think about it, please," said Marco and Natalie nodded. "You're a nice girl and you'll figure out what to do when the time is right. Just for his sake, give him some hope."

"Ok." Marco bent down and gave her hug and Natalie couldn't help but hug him back.

"Take care," said Marco taking his leave of her and Natalie wished she had thought to buy herself something stronger than OJ to drink. _He likes me...me...of all the people in all the world...me._

…...

Since it was Saturday and since he had no other patients Archie poured himself some Scotch and took a sip. After the past few days, he figured he deserved an irresponsible coping device. He couldn't believe how terrible he had been to Henry and he had a feeling it was going to be Natalie all over again. He had managed to hurt two of the people who saw good in him, now if he could just piss Marco and Pongo off the circle would be complete. Pongo jumped on the sofa next to him and nudged his hand. Archie started rubbing the dog behind his ears and took another sip of his drink.

"You know what the worst part of all this is boy. It's that I care about them." He cared about them more than he was willing to admit right now. Henry really didn't have friends his own age, he couldn't talk to Regina and Henry had never brought up wanting a father. It only took a few sessions for Archie to realize that he might be the closest thing to a male/father figure that Henry had in his life. He needed someone to understand him, it's why he brought Emma here to be with him.

Natalie was a different story. At first, he had tried to chalk up his feelings for her as purely physical in nature. She was pretty and had he been a different type of person he might have just tried for just a causal fling, but that wasn't him and he had a good feeling that wasn't her either. She had helped Henry open up to him and she didn't have to. She had shown patience with him that his own mother seemed to lack with all his questions about everything.

She was a far stronger person than he would ever be. One day Henry was playing around with Pongo and another dog in the main area of the shelter and somehow they managed to knock Natalie and her chair over. Henry was terribly upset and Archie was worried that somehow they had managed to hurt her even more. Natalie shook it off, had him pick up her chair and she pulled herself back up again. She had to keep assuring them that she was fine and that it was just one of those things, you just had to pick yourself sometimes. It was something he didn't know how to do.

"ARCHIE! Snapped Emma. _Oh boy another woman who hates me._ She slammed into his office looking more upset than anything. "What did you do? You told me to not take the fantasy away that it would destroy him!"

"If the course of therapy stops working you have to find another treatment," said Archie.

"Is it her! Is it Regina?" asked Emma hitting the nail on the head. "Did she threaten you? What could be so important to drown out your own conscience?"

"I do not need to defend my professional opinion to you," said Archie. Emma just rolled her eyes as her phone rang.

"Hello Madam Mayor. Nice work! Yeah I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what you left your fingerprints all over him." Emma paused and her face fell. "I dropped Henry off at your office an hour ago. I don't know where he is." Archie didn't think it was possible to feel any more guilt ridden at that second.

"I know where he is." Emma hung up her phone and looked at him. "He wanted to go into the mines." Emma's face went stone cold and she turned on her heel and ran out of his office. _I thought you were a better person._ Archie grabbed Pongo and his umbrella and ran after Emma.

They ran to mines and started calling out for Henry and got no reply and Archie started fearing the worse. _What if he fell and hit his head...this is all my fault._

"I don't think he's here," said Emma. Pongo was whining and digging at something near the opening.

"What is it boy?" Archie found one of Henry's candy bars. "He was here."

"Maybe he was and than he left," said Emma trying to be hopeful.

"Do we really want to take that shot?" asked Archie. The ground started to quake again and without really thinking what he was doing he went into the mine.

"Henry...Henry it's not safe!" He heard Emma scream at him and than he heard nothing. The opening was gone and was replaced with solid rock. _Just find the boy._ Archie reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a thing of matches he always kept for Marco in case he wanted to smoke and his umbrella.

"Henry," called out Archie fearful of starting another cave in. Suddenly he was blinded by a light and he dropped the match.

"Archie! You came to help me."The boy sounded so hopeful and it the situation wasn't so serious Archie would have been happy to know that the boy still trusted him a little.

"No we have to get out of here," said Archie and Henry pulled away from him.

"So you're still against me."

"Henry please there is no time for this we have to get out of here."

"No. You don't believe me. You'll see!" Henry took off down the tunnel and Archie seeing no other way followed the boy further into the mine. It took Archie more than ten minutes to find Henry trying to reach into a crack.

"There's something shiny down there."

"Henry it is seriously dangerous in here and we need to leave."

"But it might be something." Henry tried to reach his arm in and Archie grabbed him.

"Look at me! I'm frightened for you,"

"Because you think I'm crazy?" asked Henry.

"No! No! It is because we are trapped in an abandoned mine and there is no way out."

Natalie was reading a book when the second earthquake hit and she winced has she heard glass hit the floor. Thankfully it only lasted a few seconds and she felt safe to go and clean up what fell over. Thankfully it was only a vase and an ugly mug that she had gotten one Christmas. She cleaned up the glass and than she heard a pounding at her door.

"Hold on," she went to the door and saw it was Marco looking very grave.

"Just come with me right now," said Marco

"What...why?" asked Natalie feeling her stomach drop.

"The mine caved in and I was with Graham when he got the call. Henry was in the cave and Archie went in after him.

"Oh god." She followed Marco to his car and he helped her get in and placed her chair in the back. The drive only took a few minutes and it felt like forever to her. _I was so mean to him...what if I don't get to say I'm sorry?_ Marco parked the car.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help. I'll get your chair out first," said Marco going to the back and getting it for her. Natalie pulled herself in the chair and Marco went to see what he could do. Ruby came over to her Pongo and the dog tried to jump on her while whining and barking.

"Hey boy. I know...I know. It's going to be ok," said Natalie petting him.

"I hope so," said Ruby. Emma and Regina were fighting again, but it stopped quickly and they worked on a plan of action. They were going to blow up the entrance. They took Pongo from her and placed him in a fire truck and made everyone get behind cars when they lit the fuse and the boom shook her chair. Emma went to see what had happened and came back up.

"It didn't open!" she cried.

"Than what did it do?" asked Graham. Regina turned her fury to the workers and the group tried to come up with a new plan. All the while Pongo was barking, Natalie was about send Ruby over to bring her the dog when Emma went over to the truck and let him out. She had always known Pongo was smarter than the rest and he proved it by finding an old shaft entrance.

…...

Archie's head was ringing and he could feel a goose egg rising on his forehead from when he hit the floor of the elevator. They had found the elevator by following Pongo's barks and were trying to get it to go up when an explosion rocked the mine and the elevator fell. Henry was looking up to see how far they had fallen and couldn't tell. He sat down slowly.

"I am really, really, really sorry," said Henry.

"It's alright," said Archie.

"I just really wanted to find proof."

"No it's really alright Henry and for what it's worth I'm sorry too. I don't think you're crazy. I just think you have a very strong mother who wants you on a certain path and when you get off that path she doesn't know what to do, but it's not fair to you. You should be free to be who you want to be and to think the things you want to think. So I didn't mean those things I said and I shouldn't have said them," said Archie.

"Than why did you?" asked Henry.

"I guess it's because I'm not a very good person. I'm not the man I wanted to be," admitted Archie. The elevator shook dangerously and Henry looked fearful for a second.

"I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean you're Jiminy Cricket," said Henry and Archie sighed.

"Jiminy Cricket...he was a cricket. He was a conscience and I hardly think that is me."

"But before that he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Archie sat back and couldn't believe he was getting life advice from a ten year while they were stuck in a mine.

"I guess that sounds like me."

"But now it's harder for you because of the curse to hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be," said Henry. _I want to be the person that Henry and Natalie thinking I can be. A good person._ The elevator shook again and Archie made a promise to himself. _If we get out of here I'm going to stand by Henry and I'm going to ask Natalie out for a date...We just have to get out of here._

"Hey can I ask you again?" asked Archie. Henry was digging in his bag for a snack.

"Ask me what?"

"Why is it so important that your fairy tale theory is true?" asked Archie and Henry shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Just give it a shot." Henry handed him some candy.

"Because this can't be all there is."

"I understand," said Archie. The need for there to be something more is natural and there would be no stopping that.

"I thought if I found proof, but I didn't find anything."

"That's not true. You found me."

"You remember?" asked Henry smiling.

"No I don't remember. But I do remember they type of person I want to be. I just have to listen hard," said Archie and he smiled at Henry. More rocks were starting to fall on them, but this time there was a light coming with them.

"What is that?" asked Henry.

"I think it's a rescue," said Archie. The light got closer and soon enough it was Emma Swan pulling Henry to safety with his help. The elevator started shaking violently and there was no way for Emma to get him before it fell.

"I'm sorry," said Emma.

"It's ok," he said. _Sometimes you have to pull yourself up. _He still had his lucky umbrella and Emma had a hook he could latch on too. The elevator fell and there he was dangling god knows how many feet in the air, still alive.

"Can we go now," teased Archie. The decent up was slow, they had to be careful so the sides wouldn't cave in. When he got to the top, Marco grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The old man hugged him tightly.

"If you want to give me a heart attack just give me some bacon in the future," said Marco.

"I'll keep that in in mind," said Archie unhooking himself. He looked over to see Emma trying to give Henry a hug only to have Regina push her away. Emma stood there stunned and Archie felt his own temper kick in. _She saved our lives, not you. _It was than Regina turned to him smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Hopper for keeping him safe."

"I would like a word with you," said Archie and they stepped away from the crowd. "I'm going to continue to treat Henry and I'm going to do it my own way." Regina frowned looking at him.

"My relief at his safety changes nothing. You will do as a I say or..."Archie cut her off.

"Or you'll do what? You'll ruin my life, you'll do your worst. Because I will always do my best."

"Don't test me!"

"Oh I don't need to, because you are going to let me do my work in peace."

"And why is that?" asked Regina and Archie couldn't help but smile.

"Because Madam Mayor you might find yourself in a custody battle and you know how they determine who the fit parent is? The consult an expert, particularly one who as treated the child. So I suggest you think about that and you allow me to do my work and let me do it the way my conscience tells me too." Archie walked away from her and she stood there stunned. Unknown to either of them Natalie had been near the truck and heard the whole exchange and couldn't help but feel proud of her friend for finding his courage.

It turned into a party around the sink hole, Rudy and Gus got food and drinks from Granny's and everyone just sat around watching the sun set. Natalie was out of her chair sitting on the grass near Graham and some of the others. Marco and Archie were in the sink hole talking.

"Hey listen," cried Henry and Natalie turned away from the party noise and was stunned to hear crickets. _When was the last time I heard those?_

"Crickets," said Archie.

"They're back. Things are changing," said Henry.

"Come on you," said Emma and the group walked over to them and Natalie sat there trying to find something to say to him and nothing was coming to her.

"Here have a drink," said Marco handing her a flask.

"I can't drink and wheel," joked Natalie.

"I would ticket you," said Graham. The party was starting to get rowdier as time went on and Emma took Henry home, Graham had to head back to the station house to file the paperwork.

"You want me to take you home?" asked Graham.

"I'll have Marco take me home," she said. He left and Natalie found herself sitting alone listening to the party. Archie noticed that she was sitting by herself and broke away from the crowd to talk with her.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey," she said.

"Listen I just..."started Archie and Natalie shook her head.

"It's ok." She knew he was trying to apologize, but she didn't need him to anymore.

"No I just..."

"Let's just forget the whole thing ok," said Natalie and Archie smiled at her. "As anyone looked at that?" Archie had a huge scrape on his forehead.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Go get me a first aid kit now please," she said. Archie got up and found a first aid kit. He sat down again and watched Natalie pull out some alcohol, cotton balls and a band-aid. "You don't have any gravel in it." She soaked the cotton in the alcohol and started cleaning the scrape.

"Ouch," winced Archie.

"Oh stop being a baby," she teased. She placed the band-aid on his forehead. "Better?"

"Yeah." It grew silent again and Natalie took a deep breath.

"I'm really glad your ok," she said.

"So am I," said Archie.

"That's not what I meant." She reached over and hugged him and it stunned him for a second before he hugged her back.

"Hey. Let's head home," said Marco coming over with her chair.

"Can you help me?" asked Natalie. She put an arm around his neck and he placed an arm around her waist to help her back into the chair. They helped her back into the car and Marco drove back to town and they dropped Natalie off at her apartment first and Archie got out the car to help her back into her chair.

"I guess I'll see you later," said Natalie and she started to wheel herself inside when Archie called out to her.

"Are you free for dinner next week?" She turned around and was stunned, even Archie looked a little stunned at himself.

"You mean like a date?" asked Natalie. Archie stood there for a second and than he nodded.

"Yes. Like a date," said Archie.

"Yes," said Natalie.

"Ok than," said Archie. "I'll talk to you later...we'll set up a time. Good night Natalie."

"Good night." Natalie let herself into her apartment and Archie got back into Marco's car and couldn't stop smiling.

"So how was your day?" asked Marco.

"All in all...not too bad," said Archie with a smile and Marco just shook his head.

"It's about damn time."

Odette started tapping at the window near sun down. Geppetto and Pinocchio looked up from their work to see her tapping.

"You want out? Here you go," said Geppetto opening the window for her and placing her outside. Jiminy decided to follow her outside, he watched her walk away from the cabin and towards the woods. The sun was starting to set and she was watching it set intently.

"Please work," he heard her mutter. The moment the sun went down Jiminy watched as Odette started to glow blue and in the next second she turned into a woman with long blond hair and wearing a long gray dress. She stood there for a second before she started laughing.

"You said I had to stay at the lake, you didn't say it couldn't come with me," she called out into the night and Jiminy saw she was holding a necklace that looked like an glass locket filled with water. They hadn't noticed it before due to her wing.

"That was clever," said a voice and Jiminy saw the Blue Fairy come down and Odette looked at her stunned.

"I had help," said Odette.

"Some yes, but you did most of the work on your own. I wish I could reward you for that," said Blue Fairy.

"You can't undo the curse?" asked Odette sadly.

"It's dark magic beyond my power. I can't break your curse, but I can help you on your journey. The princess and her future prince will need guidance and it will be up to you and your traveling companion to provide them with that," said Blue Fairy.

"Traveling companion?" asked Odette. Blue Fairy smiled.

"Jiminy I know your there," said Blue Fairy and he flew over to Odette and landed on her shoulder.

"I believe we've met," said Jiminy and Odette gave him a small smile. The Blue Fairy looked at them.

"I know you two will give the best counsel to the princess and prince when they call upon you," said Blue Fairy.

"But he can't leave his family," said Odette.

"It's up to Jiminy, I promise that Geppetto and Pinocchio will be safe if he decides to accompany you. The fate of the relam is in the balance and it can be tipped by the smallest thing," said Blue Fairy. Jiminy knew she was telling him that he needed to go, even if he was worried about what would happen to his friend and his son.

"I'll go," said Jiminy. Odette gave him another smile.

"You should take this evening to rest and start your journey tomorrow night. We'll talk to Geppetto about keeping a better eye on his little wooden boy. Come on, let's go inside," said Blue Fairy flying ahead.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me. It's very kind of you," said Odette.

"Sometimes we can all use some kindness," said Jiminy. Odette nodded and they went back towards the cabin.

Notes-Ep's used-That still small voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie was checking out Ms. Ginger and her cat when Archie came in. He waited while she finished up with Ms. Ginger and found himself getting more anxious by the minute. _Maybe she's changed her mind, maybe it was just pity that she said yes, after all I did almost die on Saturday. Who says no to a guy who almost died?_

"Just keep her out of the chocolate milk and she'll be fine," said Natalie. Ms. Ginger left and she looked at Archie and rolled her eyes.

"The fun never stops some days. How's your forehead?" asked Natalie.

"It's a lovely shade of purple under the band aid," said Archie.

"So I have to work until eight on Friday, but I'm free Saturday," said Natalie.

"Oh right yes...I have a session at two, but I should be free after three. Do we want to try for six?" asked Archie.

"Six sounds good. So do you mind me asking where we're going? I want to make sure I wear my best scrubs," said Natalie.

"I was thinking of that place near the pier, After Dark," said Archie and Natalie blinked. After Dark was really nice, it was more than what she expected for a first date. Than again she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a real date.

"I've always wanted to see what all the fuss is about and well after what happened last Saturday I decided I didn't want to put it off anymore," said Archie.

"Well life is for living and for you I'll even go out and buy a brand new pair of scrubs for the event," said Natalie.

"So I'll come get you around five thirty," said Archie.

"Sounds good," said Natalie. Archie said good bye and Natalie went to check up on some of the dogs when Graham came in

"So Dr. Hopper had a little extra spring in his step," said Graham.

"We're going out Saturday night," said Natalie and Graham just smiled.

"Oh my date night at Granny's," teased Graham.

"We're not going to Granny's. We're going to After Dark." Graham looked at her stunned.

"Well someone clearly wants in your knickers."

"Graham!"

"Take a joke will you. Archie's a nice guy. I won't have to worry about you, I know your in good hands. So...will you call me afterward and gossip with me first?"

"Who else would I call? So why we are on the subject of love lives can we talk about your hiring policy?" asked Natalie.

"My what?" asked Graham.

"Oh please. You have such a crush on Emma it can be seen from space...I'm sure the blind can see it. You like Emma," sang Natalie and now it was Graham's turn to blush.

"I like her the same way I like you," he said and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

…...

Natalie forced herself to take a deep breath as she started getting ready for her date with Archie. She had found a dress in the back of her closet that she had must have bought ages ago and forgotten about. It was a blue halter dress with with a black sash that went down to her knees. _Hope this is dressy enough,_ thought Natalie as she started getting dressed. She finished getting ready and wondered why she was so nervous all of a sudden. She knew Archie, he was the guy who started Book Club, who got coffee in the morning at Granny's and walked Pongo at least three times a day. He was also one of the nicest guys she had ever known. She picked up the newest book she was supposed to read for the club and found her attention just wasn't there. The knock at the door scared her and she started getting annoyed at herself for being so damn jumpy. She went over to the door and answered it.

"Hi," said Archie. He was wearing a white button shirt under a dark green sweater and tan dress pants. The bruise on his forehead was fading away and he had this look in his eyes that Natalie couldn't recall seeing before.

"You look really nice,"he said. The dress she was wearing almost matched her eyes, her hair was down to her shoulders and in loose curls. He was so used to seeing her with her hair pulled up and either wearing scrubs or a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that this look took him by surprise.

"My mother always said I clean up nicely and by the look on your face she was right. You don't look too bad yourself Doc," said Natalie.

"Are you ready?" asked Archie and Natalie nodded. She followed Archie out to his car and he helped her in, he folded up her chair and placed it in the back seat before getting into the driver's seat.

"So how's Henry doing?" asked Natalie as they started driving towards the pier.

"He's doing ok. They do say children are resilient and I think Henry is a textbook example of that." said Archie. Things got silent between them again until they reached the restaurant and Archie helped her out of the car and back into her chair. The restaurant was an old house near the pier that had been redone and faced towards the ocean. Natalie eyed the slope leading up to the restaurant and worried about how steep it was and trying to get up to the top.

"I can help you if you want," said Archie

"If you could please," said Natalie. Archie got behind her and started pushing her chair up the slope and inside the restaurant. The restaurant was two stories, the floors were hardwood and the curtains were a deep shade of purple. The hostess gave them a look as they came in. Archie gave her his name and that he had reservation. They were seated by a window and the hostess gave another look as Natalie asked the chair on her side to moved and she pushed herself up to the table. Archie didn't miss it, but he made a mental note to bring up her rude behavior when he left.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine?" asked Natalie.

"Just ignore her," said Archie picking up his menu and hiding his shock about the prices. "The lobster sounds good."

"Oh you plan on eating here too," joked Natalie sitting her menu down. "I think the bread and water are free." A waiter sat down a bread basket, two glasses of water and a pitcher of water before leaving.

"Well we could always order one big dinner and share," said Archie.

"I'm sure they would love that," said Natalie taking a slice of bread.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Archie looked up and saw Dr. Whale standing by their table. "How are you doing Archie? No head aches or anything?"

"I'm just fine," said Archie fiddling with his glass of water. He didn't care much for Dr. Whale personally. Archie couldn't count the times he had seen Whale leer at Ruby while she was working or just leer at anything that happened to be female. Currently, Whale was giving Natalie that very same leer and she was regretting not wearing a sweater over her dress.

"So what brings you two up here?" asked Whale.

"We're on a date," said Natalie in a tone and Whale raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'll leave you two alone than. Have a nice night." Whale walked away from the table and Natalie made a face.

"I can not stand that man," she muttered.

"He does come across as a narcissist," said Archie.

"So he really is in love with himself? I thought it was just a summer thing," said Natalie and Archie laughed and got a glare from the waiter asking if they were ready to order.

"Can we get the appetizer sampler and can we get it to go?" asked Archie with a smirk. The waiter took their order and headed to the kitchen. "Let's just get out of here." Natalie grinned at him.

"This place is defiantly over rated. I'm just going to use the restroom before we go," said Natalie and she left the table. She came back a few minutes later and the food came shortly after and the waiter tossed the bill down. Archie put down money for the tab and tip while Natalie took the bag of food.

"Let's just go down to the edge of the pier," said Archie has they headed out.

"Ok," said Natalie. Archie pushed her chair back down the slope and towards the end of the pier. They had a few tables and chairs set up and they grabbed one and started eating.

"I think Granny makes a better cheese puff," said Natalie. Archie took a bite and had to agree.

"This is not what I had in mind," admitted Archie.

"This is nice though," said Natalie looking out to the ocean.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," said Archie.

…...

"You got bit by a pony," said Archie trying not to laugh. They were taking turns asking each other what ever came to mind and Archie had asked her what had been her worst day on the job and the answer amused him.

"They are really mean animals. Dr. Thatcher needed me to come with him and help with some exams and we were about to finish up and I was petting this beautiful black and white pony and telling him how sweet he was and he just bit me. I had this horrible bruise on my forearm for almost three weeks. Stop laughing it's true!" cried Natalie.

"Here I thought mine shafts were dangerous. No, I need to watch out for ponies," said Archie.

"Ok. Um...tell me about your family? Are they all doctors?" asked Natalie. Archie took a sip of his bottled water and try to appear unfazed by this question.

"I'm an only child and I haven't seen my parents in a long time," said Archie. Natalie could tell there was something he was hiding, but she didn't want to push it. "What about your parents?"

"My dad passed away when I was baby and my mom passed away when I was seventeen. She was also a vet."

"You two were close," said Archie.

"I always looked up to her. She was just amazing at her job," said Natalie. "So did you always want to be therapist?"

"I just knew that I wanted to help people and I just figured the best way to help people is to make them better people," said Archie. Natalie nodded. Off in the distance they heard the clock tower chime and it was only than that they realized it was almost ten o'clock and that the sun had gone down.

"I didn't realize what time it was. You know we never had a real dinner, you want to head to Granny's? My treat," said Natalie.

"A cheeseburger does sound really good," admitted Archie. They headed back into town and into Granny's before the kitchen closed. Red looked back and forth between the two and just grinned before she took their orders.

"So let's agree from now on all dinners will be here," said Natalie after taking a bite of her burger.

"Agreed," said Archie. They ate their dinner and Ruby started cleaning up around them did they realize it was closing time.

"We should go," said Natalie. They headed out and Archie decided to leave his car parked and they went down the block towards her apartment.

"So is this an experience we'll be repeating?" asked Natalie. Archie looked down at her slightly stunned. _She wants a second date._

"I would like too," said Archie and Natalie smiled.

"Good." They found themselves in front of her apartment and Natalie was fishing her keys out of her purse so she could unlock her door.

"So I guess this is good night," said Natalie.

"I guess it is," admitted Archie. She unlocked the door and looked up at him.

"So good night," she said taking his hand and squeezing it. He squeezed it back and suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Good night," said Archie and before he could change his mind he got down to her level and gave her a hug. He went to step back after the hug was finished and locked eyes with her. He went to lean to kiss her, but shook his head. _Just take it slow._ He kissed her on the forehead instead. "Good night." He waited until Natalie was inside before making himself walk away. _Next time...I'll kiss her next time._

He didn't see her again until Monday afternoon and she was sitting with Ruby, Emma and Mary Margaret and all of them were giggling. He was waiting for his order when Dr. Whale came up to the group of women.

"What's so funny?" asked Whale.

"Oh I was at After Dark last night and when I went to the restroom there was an interesting bit of gossip on one of the stalls," said Ruby.

"What kind of gossip?" asked Whale.

"It's not for mixed company," said Natalie.

"Oh come on tell me," said Whale.

"It was about you," said Emma grinning. "And about how somethings don't live up to their names." Mary Margaret had to put her head down on the table and was shaking with laughter. Whale's face turned pink.

"I see...well good day ladies." He turned and walked away quickly. The group just burst into laughter.

"It's a good thing he can't see what was written on the bathroom stall here," said Rudy getting up to finish her work. Archie gave Natalie a look and she just shrugged. Archie took his coffee and left the diner. Mary Margaret looked between the two and grinned.

"So I take it your date with the PhD went better than my date with the MD," said Mary Margaret.

"I don't kiss and tell," said Natalie grinning.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Jiminy was starting to think that his role on this journey was to remind Odette that she needed to rest and to eat. He had a feeling that if not for him she would have walked from one side of the relam to the next without stopping.

"It's going to be dawn soon. We should rest for the day," he said. Odette looked up at the sky and bit back a sigh.

"We should." They found a spot to rest for day and Odette sat down. She took some bread out of her bag breaking off a piece for herself and than a chunk for him.

"Thank you," said Jiminy taking a seat on her knee to eat. Odette nibbled on her bread and Jiminy could tell she was lost in her own thoughts, they had been on this journey for about two days now and she had barely spoken since they started. He could tell when someone had a troubled mind and her's was troubled.

"Odette, I know you feel that you can't trust anyone...but..."she shook her head.

"My mother would be so disapointed in me. I failed in my task of making sure the princess was taken care of. My mother took care of her mother, like her mother before her and too many generations to count and I failed. I don't even know if she'll forgive me once we find her," said Odette wiping her eyes.

"It's only a failure if you give up and so far you've managed to escape from Queen Regina, while cursed, and with an arrow in your wing trying to find her. It's clear you care a great deal about her," said Jiminy.

"I do...I also used to care for Regina too and look where it got me," said Odette.

"You were a maid?" asked Jiminy.

"I was a Lady's maid," said Odette trying to get comfortable. "My task was to care for the ladies closest to the King, be it mending a corset or listening to how they truly feel about their marriage and hiding it from others. At one point in time, I actually felt sorry for Regina when we were younger. She seemed so unhappy and she really had no one other than her father and me. But, after awhile she even started hiding her feelings from me and that was after she called me her friend. Her last act of kindness towards me was to not rip my heart out after I heard she killed the King. Instead, she cursed me and in exchange for his loyalty to her, I was given as a pet to the Captain of Guards. A man who claimed to love to me and would see me a prisoner." Odette was trying not to cry and Jiminy landed on her shoulder.

"It's ok."

"No it's not." She started crying and Jiminy hated the fact he couldn't be a better soucre of comfort. He grabbed a strand of her hair and tugged on it.

"I know what it feels like to have a debt that you feel can never repay. You asked if I was cursed when we first met and in away I am. I chose to be cricket after I took away the parents of a young boy who had shown me kindness. I chose to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that horrible mistake. I know I can never take back what I did, but I can try to make other lives better. I think your mother would be proud of you for trying," said Jiminy.

"Would your parents be proud of you?" asked Odette.

"They thought being good was weak, they would be very disapointed in me." Odette looked over at him and she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for listening to me. I think you might be the first person...or cricket to see a lady of the royal court cry. We might be the shoulder for queens and princess, but rarely do we have shoulder to confide in. Outside of the person who helped me get away...you have been the only one to offer to help me in my whole life. Thank you."

"I think the Blue Fairy knew you needed the help." The sun rose and Odette turned into a swan. "I think it's time for us to get some rest.," said Jiminy. She nodded and settled down to sleep. Jiminy settled down next to her, he didn't need a lot of sleep. He could only imagine how hard it had been for her to flee and he wondered who had been the one to help her run. Jiminy closed his eyes to rest and for the first time in a very, very, very long he felt a longing for human contact. It had been a long time since he had a shoulder to lean on too.

Notes-I thought it was werid that Charming said he had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland while in school, so it must mean the curse gave them some childhood memories. I would like to think it took some of their old memories and twisted to fit in this land. It would be odd if a whole town didn't remember their parents considering all the other stuff they don't remember.

Love it, hate it, review it please.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enchanted Forest_

He was trapped, trapped and owned like a pet by a woman who had no soul. He paced around the room the way an animal in a cage did. The cage had four stone walls, fine furnishings, a roof over his head and he hated all of it. The door opened and he braced himself for his owner to come in and treat him like the pet he was now forced to be. Instead of his owner, a woman came in with her head down and carrying a tray of food. Her long blond hair hid her face from him and her posture was no different than a dog that had known the lash. _That will be me soon enough. _

The woman pushed her hair away from her face and started setting a table for them. She poured some wine and offered him a glass which he refused.

"You failed to kill Snow White," she whispered. He nodded and he barely heard her when she whispered. _Thank you._ She turned back to setting the table and than to making sure the bed was made, before going to stand by a wall. He knew better than to speak to her, it would only cause them trouble. The door opened again and in came his owner, Regina...The Queen. Dressed in her black gown and wearing a cruel smile she sat down at a dressing table and the woman came over to her and started taking pins out of her hair.

"I take it you have seen my newest guard," she Regina.

"I have," said the maid sitting the pins aside and picking up a hair brush and started to brush Regina's hair.

" He's a fine pet isn't he?" asked Regina.

"He is your majesty." Her tone was soft and she kept her eyes down.

"I do miss these little chats of ours Odette. I wish you would consider Rothbath's proposal. You could be yourself again. All you have to do is say yes." In the mirror, he saw her eyes and for a second he saw a spark in them, a spark of defiance, a spark of someone who wanted out of their cage.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I can not make myself love someone who I didn't love from the start. You of all people should know that," said Odette. He watched Regina just grin and Odette finished brushing and braiding Regina's hair.

"I'll just have to get used to having a different maid during the day. Your dismissed for now." Odette bowed and turned to leave. He saw the spark in her eyes again and knew that she might appear to be a prisoner, but she was no ones pet.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"Is Mary Margaret coming tonight?" asked Granny taking a seat next to her.

"She told me that she was going to meet with someone tonight," said Natalie.

"Just someone," teased Granny.

"She didn't say who and I didn't ask," said Natalie. Granny grinned.

"It seems like everyone is meeting with someone lately." Archie walked in and gave Natalie a quick smile which she returned. Granny nudged Natalie and she gave her a look.

"So you two..." whispered Granny and Natalie just rolled her eyes.

"It for us to know and everyone else to find out," whispered Natalie. Book club started and went on for about hour, everyone agreeing for the most part that for a children's book, The Magician's Nephew wasn't too bad and that they wanted to read the rest of the series. The group broke up for the night and Archie and Natalie left together and towards her apartment.

"So I was wondering if after you got off work Friday if you would like to have dinner at my house?" asked Archie.

"You cook?" asked Natalie.

"I can open a box of noodles and a jar of sauce," joked Archie.

"That is impressive." As they got closer to her apartment, Natalie noticed a large lump on her doorstep. The lump sat up and they saw it was Graham and he was drinking from a bottle. "What are you doing?" asked Natalie.

"I'm an idiot," he called out and took another drink from the bottle.

"That's clear," muttered Natalie. They got up to him and Archie could smell the booze coming off him.

"Can you help me get him inside? We can't leave him out here," said Natalie. She unlocked her door and Archie helped the Sheriff up and inside. Natalie turned on the light and Archie put Graham on the sofa.

"I'm going to make some tea," said Natalie going into the kitchen. Archie looked around the apartment and couldn't help but start to study her home. The floors were fake wood and the walls were white, but she had a few pictures hanging up, one of her and her mother when she was still a teenager, a painting of the ocean and another was a small painting of a swan.

"My mother did those," said Natalie handing him a cup of tea.

"She was talented," said Archie. Graham groaned from the sofa and Natalie sat a bottle of water down on the coffee table. Archie looked down at the coffee table and saw it was cluttered with veterinary journals and animal training books.

"Natalie," groaned Graham. She sat her tea down and went over to him.

"What is a matter with you?" hissed Natalie. Graham sat up and groaned again.

"I slept with Regina," he muttered and Archie could tell by Natalie's expression that she had no idea about Graham and Regina.

"Tell me it was just once," said Natalie.

"It was more than once," said Graham.

"I should get going," said Archie. This was clearly something between them and he was the third wheel.

"No...I'm really sorry," said Natalie to Archie. Graham just slumped back on the sofa and kept talking.

"I don't love her...I don't feel anything when I'm with her and I...I don't feel things Nat." Graham had this odd look in his eyes.

"Drink some water and get some sleep," said Natalie. She went to wheel away and Graham took her hand.

"I think you and Emma are the only two I feel something with...I think I love her and now she hates me and...I don't want you to hate me too...why couldn't I just fall in love with you...why didn't we fall in love?" asked Graham. Natalie felt her face turn red and Archie suddenly wished the floor would sallow him.

"Graham...listen to me. You are drunk and you aren't going to remember this in the morning so lay down, shut up and go to sleep!" ordered Natalie. She turned to Archie and felt her face get even redder.

"I am so sorry...he is clearly wasted and..."

"Good night Natalie," said Archie and he walked quickly to the door.

" Wait, Archie..." he walked out before she could say anything else and she glared at Graham passed out of sofa.

"I'm going to kill you in the morning," she hissed and rolled into her bedroom and shut the door.

She started getting ready for bed and thought about what Graham had asked her. _Why didn't we fall in love? _ She loved Graham, but she had never been _in _love with him and she could never explain why. It was just something never clicked between them the way people in love should click. She had always cared about Graham, but it was because he had never treated her like she was broken. He always treated her like she was his friend and she was sure that he had stood up for her when people had made remarks about her being in this chair. She got in bed and tried to go to sleep.

…...

Archie let himself into his home and was greeted by Pongo who jumped up wagging his tail. Archie petted the dog on his head and let him outside to use the bathroom. The dog finished and came back inside for treats. Archie sat down on his sofa and found his mind racing a mile a minute, he had left her alone with her drunk friend who was asking her why they didn't fall in love.

She had known Graham for years and even Archie had to wonder why she hadn't chosen Graham. He clearly cared a great deal about her and had been there for her for years. Archie found himself trying not to feel disappointed, he and Natalie weren't a serious couple. One good date hardly meant they were meant to be together long term. Still it was hard to deal with the fact that he really liked Natalie and he felt some sort of connection with her that he just couldn't put his finger on. Pongo nosed his hand and Archie started petting the dog. _I shouldn't have left..._

…...

_ Enchanted Forest_

He had been here for almost two months and in those two months the only person he could stand to be around was the maid, Odette who he only saw at night. She didn't speak much, but he saw it in her eyes. Someone who wanted to be free, a kindred spirit. During the day he didn't see her and no one would speak to him other the Queen to mock him. The Queen was gone this morning and Graham decided to explore his cage and headed out to the gardens. They were so unnatural, paved stone and trees forced to grow in odd shapes. He walked down to a pond and saw one of the knights standing by the edge and was talking to a swan swimming in the pond.

"I hate seeing you this way. If doesn't have to be this way love." Graham saw the swan give the knight a look and that was when he saw her eyes, those blue eyes with a spark of defiance in them. _Odette...so this is where you go in the morning. _It was a spark he had lost and he felt something stir inside him. He wasn't going to let that spark die. He would find a way to help her.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"Oh god," groaned Graham as Natalie turned on the blender. He staggered into her kitchen and was holding his head. She handed him some water and a bottle of headache medicine. She poured the smoothie into some glasses for them and looked up at him.

"You were such an ass last night," said Natalie.

"I'm really sorry...I said some really stupid things and...I said them in front of Archie too didn't I," said Graham his drunken ramblings coming back to him in bits and pieces.

"Yeah you did and he wouldn't even look at me when he left last night so who knows what he thinks happened between us. Graham listen...I do love you, but I'm not in love with you."

"I know that and that's how I feel about you too. It's just...I think you and Emma are the only people I feel anything for and I don't why. Before Emma came you were the only one I felt something for and...I'm sorry if I've caused an issue between you and Archie. You really like him don't you?" asked Graham. He saw it in her eyes, a spark of something he had never seen before, but he knew it was something that he wanted to see in her.

"I promise I won't show up drunk anymore on your doorstep. I'll call first," said Graham.

"I won't use the blender as a wake up call again," said Natalie. Graham took his smoothie from her and grinned.

"Deal."

…...

Archie was in between patients that morning when Graham came into his office.

"Sheriff. What can I do for you?" asked Archie.

"I think we have to have a talk about Natalie, it's one would should have had a long time ago," said Graham sitting down. Archie sat down across from him and tried to stay neutral.

"The way she feels about me isn't how she feels about you and it never will be. I do love her, but it's not how you should feel about someone your in love with," admitted Graham.

"What do you love about her?" asked Archie trying to figure out how he was supposed to feel about this.

"When people look at her, they just see someone who is...broken. But, she has this sort of strength about her, this spark that won't let her give up despite people telling her she should. I think that's what I love about her...she defiant and I hope you can handle that," teased Graham.

"Is that what you like about Emma, the defiance?" asked Archie and Graham shook his head.

"I need to learn when to shut up when I'm drinking. I don't know what it is about Emma that I like...I just feel something when I'm with her. I don't feel anything when I'm with Regina and...I'm going to shut up right now. I want to be able to look at you when I leave this room," said Graham.

"I'm not here to judge you, but if things with Regina are as bad as you say than why did it start?" asked Archie.

"It was just...easy. Listen go and talk to Natalie, I got the impression I caused some tension between you two with my drunken ramblings and for that I am sorry. I just...I know she'll be ok with you. Maybe that's what I've been waiting for...someone else to look after her. I should get going now. I'll see you later Archie," said Graham quickly leaving his office. Archie sat there stunned for a moment. He had never thought of Natalie has broken or seen her that way, or saw the defaince Graham spoke of. It was kindness he saw in her, a sense of compasion for others. That was what he loved about her.

Archie waited until after lunch to go and see Natalie. Dr Thatcher let hime go into the backroom where she was folding towels.

"Hey," said Archie sitting down across from her.

"Hi," said Natalie. Archie reached over and started helping her fold.

"So are we still on for Friday night?" asked Archie.

"Um, yeah. I can never say no to pasta," said Natalie taking a stack of towels and putting them away. "Listen I'm really sorry about Graham last night and..." Archie cut her off.

"It's ok, really. He was clearly not in his right mind last night." He decided to not tell her about his talk with Graham. Granted it wasn't between them as a doctor and patient, but still he had a feeling that it was something Graham wanted kept between them for now.

"So can you meet me at my apartment around six? I don't want to come over smelling like other dogs around Pongo, he might get the wrong idea about me," said Natalie.

"Why don't I just make dinner at your place than, I'll even do the dishes after we're done," said Archie.

"I still plan on showering before you come over. No one should have dinner with a woman who smells like dog. So six than," said Natalie.

"Six sounds good," said Archie. They said their good byes and Natalie couldn't help but smile to herself. She had a feeling that Graham must have said something to him in an attempt to clear the air between them. Whatever it was she owed him.

…...

Friday morning started off normal enough, she went into work. It was the afternoon when things started going down hill. She was sorting out some paperwork when Graham came in and his appearance scared her. He was sweating and his eyes were wild.

"Oh my god Graham!" She went over to him and touched his hand and he felt like he was burning up. "What is wrong with you?"

"I...I saw a wolf...and I had this dream and you were in it, but you were different. You were running away from me and I had an arrow pointed at you and...have I ever hurt you?" asked Graham all in one ragged breath.

"Sit down," ordered Natalie and she pulled him over to a chair. "What is going on?"

"I keep seeing these flashes of things and it's almost like memories Natalie. Like I had another life and you were there, and so was Mary Margaret and Regina and none of it makes any sense."

"No it doesn't," agreed Natalie.

"Do you remember when we first met? Because I don't...you are my best friend and I can't remember when I met you and in this dream...I was going to hurt you and I felt really bad about it, but I didn't have a choice. I just had too," said Graham.

"Maybe we've just known each other so long that it doesn't matter. I know you and I know that you would never hurt me. It was just a dream...we don't have wolves here and I would never run away from you. You are running a fever and are clearly dehyrated. Let me call Emma for you," said Natalie going over to her phone.

"I need to talk to Mary Margaret...I just needed to make sure you were ok," said Graham. Before Natalie could say anything he got up and dashed out of the shelter. _What in the hell,_ thought Natalie going over to the phone and calling Emma. She got her voicemail and left a message. _I had a dream you were running away from me._ Natalie tried to focus on her paperwork, but was troubled by what Graham had told her. She had that dream too once, a dream that she was running through the woods being chased and that she saw Graham pointing a bow and arrow at her. It only happened once and she had almost forgotten it had Graham not brought it up.

…...

_Enchanted Forest_

He waited till the sun went down and saw her transform back into a woman. Odette looked at him fearful and than she looked around and saw no one else.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm going to help you," he said.

"By getting me killed?" she asked.

"Don't worry, he won't be coming down for at least an hour. He should be more careful about what he drinks," he teased and she looked at him confused.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to end up like me...you can still be free. The guards are patroling the south side and the Queen is meeting with The Dark One at his castle so you have an hour before anyone notices you are gone. Please take this chance and run." Odette looked at him with a smile.

"I have to do one thing first." She turned to the water and put some in an empty locket and back around her neck."Thank you for this. Come with me," she said.

"I can't be free anymore, but you can for the both of us," said Huntsman. "Now run and don't look back and remember...you can fly." She nodded and took off towards the east. He watched her run and smiled. _I wish I could love you,_ he thought and headed back inside.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie finished her shower and started drying her hair. Emma returned her call and told her not to worry about Graham she would take care of it. She got dressed and found herself distracted by Graham's odd behavior. Her phone rang and it was Graham.

"Hey...sorry I scared the bejesus out of you. I was just out of my mind there for a second. I'm fine now," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me lovely. I have Emma with me," said Graham in a tone that clearly indicated that he was in a very good mood.

"Good," said Natalie. There was a knock at her door and Graham heard it on his end.

"You have a nice night," he said.

"You too." She went to hang up when she heard Graham call out. "I love you Nat."

"Love you too Graham." She hung up and went to open the door. Archie stood there holding a bag of groceries.

"I hope you like fettuccine," said Archie coming in. She showed Archie into the kitchen.

"Sorry it's kind of small," said Natalie getting out the pots and pans while Archie started getting the food out of the bags.

"So how was your day?" asked Archie.

"Same old, same old...you?" asked Natalie.

"Ditto," said Archie. He started making dinner and refused to let her help, Natalie sat back and watched as he rolled up his sleeves and started cooking. Natalie herself was an ok cook, but Archie seemed to be rather skilled at it. He was sauting onions and mushrooms and did that cool trick that chefs did when they tossed the food in the air and back into the pan.

"Where did you learn to cook?" asked Natalie.

"Just taught myself," he said adding the sauce and dropping the noodles into the pot. Dinner was soon ready and he plated it for them. They went over to her kitchen table and started eating.

"Wow this is really good," said Natalie taking a bite.

"You got sauce on your chin," teased Archie and he went to wipe it off her face. He wiped the sauce off with his thumb and he couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed her. It was clear she wasn't expecting it at first, but she started to kiss him back. Archie twirled a strand of her hair around his finger and started playing with it as he kissed her. _Have we done this before,_ thought Archie. Something about this felt so familiar to him. Natalie's phone started ringing and she broke away from the kiss.

"Stay right there," teased Natalie going to get the phone. Archie just sat there grinning as she answered the phone. "Hello...Emma...Emma slow down...what?" Archie watched as the smile slide off her face and all the color drained from her face. "What...what do you mean...oh my god!" She dropped the phone and started crying. Archie got up from the table and went over to her.

"Natalie...Natalie what happened?" asked Archie.

"Graham...Graham's dead," whispered Natalie. She buried her face into his sweater and sobbed.

…...

_He remembered now who he was...he was the Huntsman. He was free now and now even though the Queen had his heart, he remembered that he loved. He was happy for Natalie...Odette. She found love, she found her freedom and even though Regina was taking his life she was giving him his freedom and because of this curse he had found love, if only for a few seconds with Emma and he was happy. We're both free now..._

Ep's used-The Heart is a Lonely Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

Archie sat in his office and found his mind drifting, it had been almost two weeks since Graham had died and he watched as Natalie tried to deal with her grief and while the doctor in him understood that she would need some space and time, the man in him wanted to come in and make it all go away, he hated seeing her like this. They really hadn't spoken since Graham's funeral and it was like talking to a shell of a person, everything seemed to have worn her down, it started when they had gone to meet Emma at the hospital. Emma was sitting with Mary Margaret and looked shell shocked. Mary Margaret saw them and she went over to them and gave Natalie a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said. They went over to Emma and she was just picking at her nails.

"It...it just happened so fast...we were talking and than he just grabbed his chest..." Emma wiped her eyes and just looked at the floor.

"What the hell is going on," snapped Regina coming over to them. One of the doctors must have called her.

"Graham is dead," said Emma and Regina glared at her.

"I don't understand how, but this is your fault somehow." Emma stood up and glared back.

"At least he was happy before he died," snapped Emma. A doctor came over to them with a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry, but we need someone to claim his body."

"I'll do it," said Regina when Natalie spoke up.

"No. No you won't." Regina looked down at her and she turned on Natalie.

"Excuse me!" she snapped.

"Graham is...was my friend and I will take care of him. The same way he would for me. You will have no say in this," said Natalie and Archie saw that defiance Graham had spoken of just yesterday.

"I don't think you understand..." started Regina and Natalie cut her off.

"I understand very well. You should understand that Graham was my family and you did not know him at. I will not let someone he didn't love plan his funeral," said Natalie.

"And he loved you," spat Regina.

"More than he loved you," said Natalie. The look Regina gave Natalie was murderous.

"I hope you can afford it," she said and she left, purposely knocking into Natalie's chair before leaving. She sat there for minute trying to regain her composure. The doctor handed her the papers and Natalie signed them.

"Would you like to see him?" asked the doctor and the question seem to stun her.

"I...I can't right now...I'm sorry," said Natalie.

"It's alright. We'll have to do an autopsy and than we'll release his body to whatever funeral home you wish. Most likely by tomorrow afternoon," he said. Natalie nodded and she gave the doctors back the papers.

"We'll call you when we're done," said the doctor and he went to go file the papers.

"Natalie, I just want you to know that I'll help pay for Graham's funeral. Thank you for not letting Regina have him again," said Emma.

"She never had him to start with," said Natalie. Emma bent down and hugged Natalie hard.

"Come on, there isn't anything else we can do here. Let's go home," said Mary Margaret. She wrapped an arm around Emma and lead her outside.

"Natalie...come on I'll take you home," said Archie. He took her home and than went inside with her. "Here...I'll clean up the kitchen and," Natalie shook her head.

"I'll get it in the morning...I just need to be alone right now...ok," said Natalie clearly trying to keep it together.

"Are you sure?" asked Archie.

"Yeah," said Natalie unable to look at him.

"Ok...I'll...if you need anything call me, please," said Archie before leaving. He didn't hear from her until the funeral, but he had heard plenty from everyone in town. It seemed liked Regina was making everything harder for Natalie and Emma. Natalie had gone to clean Graham's apartment with Mary Margaret only to find that Mr. Gold was already there and had half the place was empty already. He said that Regina had already called him and had given him permission to clean the apartment. Natalie had to explain that she was in charge of Graham's estate and she would see to it that his rent would be paid, but the rest of stuff was hers. According to Mary Margaret, Mr. Gold had given her a sleazy smile, apologized for the misunderstanding and left. However, he didn't return the things he had taken from the apartment and Natalie had no way of known what was missing so she could get it back.

Regina had blocked Natalie from claiming Graham's life insurance or pension to pay for the funeral so she and Emma dipped into their saving accounts and charged what they could to pay for the funeral. He knew Regina could be hateful, but this was taking it to a whole new level in Archie's book. He decided to go over to Granny's and get some lunch, maybe swing home and get Pongo for a walk since his next appointment wasn't until three. He walked over to Granny's and ran into Mary Margaret.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Not at all," said Archie. Mary Margaret sat down with her lunch and looked at Archie, he seemed to be distracted and she had a feeling that he wanted to ask her something, but was far to much of gentlemen to ask.

"Natalie's going to be ok. She's just trying to deal the best way she knows how," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh...I didn't...I just want her to talk to me again," admitted Archie. Mary Margaret gave him a smile. She decided to give the good doctor a little lesson about women.

"Women are vain about different things. Some there looks," she said looking over at Ruby who was dressed in a pair of skin tight shorts, low cut top, and perfectly applied make up and hair. "Some of us are vain about our brains," she gave a little nod of her own head. "Others like Natalie and Emma are vain about their spines. They don't want to appear weak in front of others...it's like their Achilles Heel."

Archie thought about what Graham had told him about how people thought of Natalie as broken and how asking for help, from anyone might be seen, even from those who cared about her.

"I just can't believe the depths Regina has sunk to with this. It's beyond cruel. I know why she hates Emma...she's not that fond of me either, but what did Natalie ever do to her?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I wish I knew," admitted Archie.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette sighed and finished writing the condolence letter, signing it as Queen Regina and Snow White and adding the official seal of the kingdom. She sat it aside to dry and was thankful it was the last one she had to write today. The Queen and Snow were far to distracted to handle this detail and Odette saw no need for them to bother with this.

The King's death had come suddenly and had taken everyone by shock, his death by the hands of coward who the King had invited into Court and shown every kindness too had killed him while he slept with snakes. It made Odette sick to her heart to think he was still out there free. She put the letters away, she would have them sent out in the morning.

Right now she needed some air. She had a feeling they wouldn't mind if she took a quick walk around the grounds before tea time. Odette went down to the kitchen area and told one of the maids that she was going out for a walk and to make sure that trays were sent up to Snow and the Queen by tea time and she would be back for lunch than. Odette headed out to the grounds for her walk and found even the beautiful day couldn't distract her.

"Would you mind some company?" said a voice. Odette looked up to see Rothbath had joined her. The Captain the Guards was dressed in his ceremonial armor in honor of the King. His dark brown hair was pulled back and he appeared to be freshly shaven, but his green eyes were hard to read. He was a handsome man and many ladies of the Court were very taken with him.

"I don't think I would mind too much," said Odette and they started walking together.

"I have to ask how are you holding up with all this?" asked Rothbath.

"I have my work to keep me busy and distracted. I wish I could say the same for Snow and the Queen. They feel so betrayed and who can blame them. Forgive me for what I'm about to say, for it's so un-ladylike, but I hope you catch that evil man and hang him for all to see for all the pain he has cause us. Have you had any luck tracking him down?" asked Odette.

"I fear the coward got a head start on us and is most likely back in his home land. Trust me though, we'll find him," said Rothbath. They continued their walk in silence for awhile before Rothbath spoke up again. "I feel the King's passing as made me reconsider certain things in my life. I'm not going to be a young man forever," he joked.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'm considered an old maid," joked Odette.

"It's nonsense. I find you to be a very beautiful young woman. It's why I was wondering if you would consider a marriage proposal...too me," said Rothbath. Odette stood there stunned, she liked Rothbath and considered him a good man. But like and love are two very different things.

"Oh...my...um...this does come as a shock. I...I...I..." stammered Odette.

"Odette," called Snow White coming towards them. _Oh thank you,_ thought Odette.

"Yes, my lady," said Odette bowing.

"Would you walk with me. I thought being alone would clear my head and it hasn't," said Snow.

"Of course. You'll have to excuse me," said Odette turning to Rothbath. He bowed to Snow.

"My lady, you have my deepest condolences on your father's passing. I'll return to my rounds," said Rothbath walking away. Snow and Odette went back towards the castle.

"Can I ask what Rothbath wanted?" asked Snow.

"My hand in marriage," said Odette and she shook her head. "I'm afraid I'll have to tell him no."

"Why?" asked Snow.

"He is a good man, but not one I think I could love to marry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be troubling you with this trivial thing," said Odette.

"No, I need the distraction. Do you mind me asking why you don't love him?" asked Snow.

"I don't know really. I just feel that when you find love you should feel free when your together, that you could talk of everything with that person and never be bored, that you can show weakness around and not fear judgment. I don't think I could ever feel those things with Rothbath and I don't know if I will ever find that. But, I won't settle for less and you never should," said Odette.

"Will you come up and have tea with me. I don't feel like being alone right now," said Snow. Odette nodded and followed Snow. Both were unaware that what they assumed to be a private chat had been heard by Rothbath as he followed behind them unseen. _I will make you love me that way...you'll see._

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie was looking over the mountain of paperwork that seemed to overrun her life right now. Thankfully this was for work, the last of the paperwork for Graham had been signed last week and now she had nothing left to do for his estate. Now she had to try and focus on her day to day life and was finding it daunting at times. Natalie took a sip of her water and looked up when the door open and was stunned to see Archie standing there. He gave her the smallest of smiles and was holding a bag from Granny's.

"I thought you might like some lunch," he said sitting the bag down.

"Thank you," said Natalie. He had gotten her a BLT and french fries, it was her favorite and he seemed to be one of the few who knew that.

"You better eat that before it gets cold," said Archie. Realizing he wasn't going to leave until she ate, she decided to humor him and have lunch. Archie had to hid his worry looking at her, she looked tired and appeared to have lost at least five pounds since he had really seen her last. They really didn't get a chance to talk at funeral, she seem to be bombarded by people wanting to talk to her and than people wanted to talk to him as a doctor and he couldn't turn them away. Archie made sure she ate the lunch and leaned on the counter between them.

"So how are you holding up?" asked Archie and Natalie shrugged. The doctor in him saw the walls going up and he didn't know how to get around them.

"Just trying to stay busy. I finally got the last of Graham's stuff settled...I still can't find some of his stuff. I'm sure Mr. Gold has it and I stand an ice cubes chance in hell about getting them back without owing him something. It's just not worth the fight anymore," muttered Natalie quickly wiping her eyes. "I really should get back to this. Thank you for bring me lunch."

"Sure. Will you be coming to Book club this week? We miss seeing you." _ I miss seeing you,_ thought Archie.

"I'll try," said Natalie. Archie nodded and left. Wednesday night came and Natalie was a no show, her empty spot weighing on Archie. _I miss you._

…...

It was Emma being fired that seemed to light a fire back into Natalie. Emma had been acting as Sheriff since Graham's passing. After two weeks, Regina decided to fire Emma and appoint Sidney Glass as the new Sheriff. However, it appears the Mayor didn't know her own town rules that she may appoint a candidate and Emma was going to run against Sidney. At first it looked like everything was against Emma. Regina and Sidney played dirty by dragging up a juvenile record against Emma and that Henry had been born while she was in detention. The tables turned on Regina when Emma saved her life from a fire at City Hall. The Daily Mirror, Sydney's own paper got a great picture of Emma saving Regina's life.

"We should turn into a flier," said Mary Margaret and it was than Archie saw that spark in Natalie's eyes.

"Sidney is running an ad in his own paper. We should run one for Emma," said Natalie.

"I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind paying for that," said Ruby.

"Team Swan," said Mary Margaret and the three of them started planning what Archie could only describe as a rebellion against Regina. Fliers were up with Emma carrying Regina out of burning building. A full page ad in color also went up in the Daily Mirror along with an opinion piece by Natalie why they should vote for Emma. _She might be new to our town, but she's touched us all with her actions and like the Sheriff before her, I feel that she will represent our best interest with all her heart. _

…...

_Enchanted Forest_

"I can't remember the last time we sat down and had tea together," said Snow.

"You were much smaller...I think a stuffed bear might have been with us," said Odette and Snow smiled. "That's what I wanted to see." Odette poured them tea and added cream and sugar to Snow's before giving to her.

"Odette. Can we speak freely?" asked Snow her tone worried.

"Of course we can," said Odette.

"And it stays between us?" asked Snow. Odette frowned at her.

"All the things you say stay between us." Snow sat her tea cup down and her hands were shaking.

"I'm scared. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my whole life, but...I think she means to kill me too," whispered Snow and Odette got up and hugged her.

"Oh my lady. Tell me you haven't been listening to rumors?" asked Odette.

"How can I not? Everyone is whispering about them...looking back I don't know how I could have been so foolish? She's never been happy here and you know that don't you?" asked Snow.

"You know what you say stays between us and I extend the same to the Queen. However, if I ever had doubts that she would hurt you. You know I would take your side in a heartbeat. I don't think she played a hand in your father's death. I feel that horrible man did and he's using lies and rumors to make everyone think she loved him. I don't think she did..." Odette shook her head and hugged Snow again. "Please don't let them add to your heart ache. Tomorrow you will be at the summer palace and I hope it offers you some solace."

"Will you be coming with me?" asked Snow.

"I have to finish the packing, but if it makes you feel better to have me with you. I'll see if one of the other maids can handle it. But, I don't want to hear a word of complaint if anything is missing," said Odette.

"Thank you," said Snow.

"Now I need to get back to work. Try to get some rest," said Odette.

"I really don't know what I would do with out you," said Snow.

"I hope you never have to find out," said Odette. She bowed and left the room. Odette went back down to the kitchen to see if one of the maids would help her with the packing when she noticed a fully laid tray sitting on a counter and two maids bickering back and forth.

"I'm not going up there, she might have more snakes."

"It might be worse than snakes and you owe me!"

"What is going on here!" ordered Odette and the two maids bowed. "I gave orders that this tray was to go up at tea time for the Queen. Snow had hers when we came back so why is her Majesty's tray still here and getting cold?" The two maids bowed their heads and wouldn't speak, Odette felt her temper rise.

"I will have you both know I will be speaking to the Head Housekeeper about this. I gave you an order and it was clearly ignored. I will also have you know I will not put up with this nonsense and rumors about the Queen. They have reached the ears of the Princess and have upset her greatly. Which is the last thing she needs to deal with right now!" The Head Housekeeper, Rosalyn came over to them and was frowning.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"A disregard for orders," said Odette and she told Rosalyn what had happened. She shook her head.

"Sere, Katrina...go wait in the kitchen and I'll talk to you in a minute. Odette, can I speak with you in my quarters?" The two girls went into the kitchen and Odette followed Rosalyn into her quarters.

"Odette. I know you don't have to answer to me in any respect, but I know how much you care about this household. So please understand when I say that maybe your loyalty is stopping you from seeing the truth in this matter. It's far to convenient that the King died as soon as this stranger came to take the fall...the rumors have been going on for years Odette. Where does she go when she leaves for her rides in woods? She some times disappears for days at time...not taking you or any guard with her. The King and you share one very common trait Odette, you trust far to easily and care far to much for her," said Rosalyn Odette bit her lip.

"I care for her because no one else will. Now you will excuse me, I have a tray to take since no one else will do their job," said Odette. Rosalyn nodded her head and she and Odette left the room. "I won't report this. I don't want any trouble for you." Rosalyn nodded and Odette took the tray and started upstairs to the Queen's wing of the castle. Each step she took Odette tried to stay calm and not let her angry and confusion get the better of her. The rumors about Regina had been going around since the marriage had happened.

It was no secret that her mother, Cora dabbled in magic. Rumors followed about what Cora did to those who upset her. No one dared to repeat to them to the King, he was in love with Regina and it seemed Snow was too. No one wanted to upset the happiness they had found. When Cora had vanished it seemed that everything would be alright. Regina had been so unhappy at first, Odette knew it wasn't a marriage of love, but one of companionship and Regina seemed be alright with it once her mother was gone and she seemed to care for the King and Snow.

The happiness was marked though...she would disappear for day long rides, trips to her family home with no one with her and not tell anyone what she was doing. The King didn't seem to care and Odette knew better than to ask questions. Regina used to talk to her all the time, but lately she seemed distant and distracted. Odette made her way to the top of the stairs and started down the hall. She knew how unhappy Regina was when she first came here and for awhile it seemed to be getting better, now she worried about what was going on.

The guards stopped her at first, but soon let her through when they realized who she was. She was about to enter the room when she heard a male voice speaking.

"She has no idea does she?"

"That I'm responsible for his passing? She sought comfort with me, it was sickening," said Regina. The tray dropped from Odette's hands with a crash and it was only than that Regina took notice of her.

"Why Odette...how thoughtful of you to bring up a tray that I didn't even ring for." The look she gave Odette was no different than a cat playing with a mouse. Odette took a step back and she was about to run when she found herself frozen to spot.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," said Regina.

"Why?" asked Odette trying not to cry. _She killed him...she means to kill Snow and now she's going to kill me._

"It had to be done. Don't worry I don't plan on killing you dear. I have bigger plans for you. For now, just go to sleep," said Regina and with a wave of her hand, Odette fell to floor asleep.

"Take her to tower room and lock her away until I have time to talk with Rothbath," said Regina. One of the knights picked her up and took her away.

That night before bed Snow rang for Odette to come up and brush her hair, instead Rosalyn came in.

"Where's Odette?" asked Snow and Rosalyn motioned for Snow to be quite and to sit down. Snow did and she felt her heart sink.

"No one has seen Odette since she took a tray up to your step mother. I'm sorry." Snow nodded and blinked back her tears. Her mother was gone, her father was gone and now her friend was gone She was alone.

…...

Odette woke up that night to see Rothbath standing over her and Odette felt a sense of relief.

"Oh thank the fairies...you have to arrest to Regina...I heard her saying she killed the King." He smiled at her and brushed back her hair.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are. I know many find Regina and Snow the fairest in the land, but you...your eyes...you have no idea what they do to me." He moved in to kiss her and Odette pulled away.

"What are you doing? You have to go and arrest Regina we don't have time for this," she hissed. He smiled at her and Odette went cold.

"Oh my dear we have all the time in the world. Have you thought about my proposal? I could make you very happy. The Queen would make you a lady of court, no more sewing or bowing for you. You would have people to wait on you for once. We could be happy together," he said. It was a very rude awakening for Odette, the people she had trusted for years were not who she thought them to be and now she was paying for being so naive. _My poor Snow...if I get out of this I will do everything in __my power to keep you safe. I will not let them break me._

"My answer is no. I will not marry you and I do not love you. I don't care if you lock me in this tower until I die and I will never love you. You are a heartless man and you have my pity," said Odette with a small smile. Rothbath's eyes grew cold and he slapped Odette hard across the face.

"You will love me. You will." He left the room and locked the door behind him. Odette heard him talking to Regina in the hall.

"You can make her love me?" he asked.

"No one can make True Love. Even Rumpelstiltskin failed at that spell. If I didn't like her so much I would just take her heart and give it to you," said Regina and Odette felt herself go numb.

"No...I want her to chose me. I want her to truly love me," said Rothbath.

"I might have something to do just that. It will change her and the only way to break it is to be offered true love and to accept the offer in return," said Regina.

"Than do it and you will have my all my loyalty," he said.

"Deal," said Regina. The door opened again and Odette picked herself off the floor. She would show them no fear, no weakness. They would not get the best of her now.

"I am truly sorry for this Odette...you've been very loyal to me." Regina waved her hand and Odette felt hot and cold all at once and than she passed out again. When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't herself...she felt small and when she looked in the water and saw herself she screamed in shock. She was a swan and when Rothbath came to her that morning he was kind enough to explain the terms of her punishment. She would be a swan during the day, herself at night, but only it she stayed by the water to transform. She had to be by the water. Odette knew they meant this to break her and she would play the part, but they would not win.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"So have you ever moderated a debate before?" asked Natalie. They were getting ready to go inside City Hall for the debates between Sidney and Emma.

"I imagine it to be a lot like couple's counseling," joked Archie. Natalie laughed and it was first time she could recall laughing since Graham's death.

"Well good luck," said Natalie going to find a spot to watch the debates. Archie headed into the back to start prepping his opening remarks.

"Welcome citizens of Storybrooke...we welcome you citizens of Storybrooke..." Archie paced around trying to get his head together. He hated public speaking, talking one on one with his patients was one thing this was something else. He could say one good thing had come out of all this, Natalie seemed to be getting back to her old self. She had even volunteered to help count votes tonight after voting had taken place. Archie looked out from behind the curtain and saw Natalie sitting with Marco and talking. She had a smile on her face and it was something Archie had missed greatly. It was time for the debate and Archie took his spot at the center podium and started his introductions.

"Welcome citizens of Storybrooke. For those who don't know me, my name is Dr. Archie Hopper and I will be your debate moderator this evening. The two candidates are running for the position of Sheriff. While a tragedy may have brought us here we are faced with a decision and I would like you to listen to our two candidates with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So without further ado...our candidates Sidney Glass and Emma Swan...Glass...Swan. Sounds like something a decorator would make you buy," said Archie. Natalie had to bury her face in her hands and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the giggles. "Oh wow crickets...ok...Mr Glass. You have the floor," said Archie and he took his seat to the side of the stage. He looked out into the crowd and saw Natalie was just giving him this look of amusement. _Glad someone found it funny._

Sidney went through his opening remarks and they sounded so scripted Archie looked out to see if there was a teleprompter for him. When Sidney finished ,Archie got up again and introduced Emma. Emma took a deep breath before getting up and grabbed the podium for support. She wanted this so badly, not for herself, but for Henry and Archie had to admire that.

"Hey. I guess a lot of you know that I have you would call a troubled past. You've been willing to overlook it because of the hero thing," said Emma. She took a second to stand up a little straighter. "But here's the thing. The fire was a set up." Everyone started talking all at once and Emma was forced to talk over them.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that would mean he would start a fire. I don't have solid evidence to support this, but I am sure." Emma was no longer speaking to the crowd. From where Archie stood she only had eyes for Henry. "And the worst part of all this is that I let you all think it was real and I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold got up and if looks could kill Emma would be dead on sight. He walked out of the meeting hall with everyone looking at him. Emma shook her head and walked off stage. Sidney looked at Archie and Archie went back to the podium.

"Well I think the debates are over. Voting is in meeting room 1 down the hall from here in and will go until six tonight," said Archie and he left the stage. The crowd started talking amongst themselves and Natalie decided to go down the hall to make sure everything was set up now. Thankfully it had been set up and between her and Granny they were able to get people in and out of the hall quickly. Six came far too quickly for Natalie and soon Regina was standing over her shoulder watching as she and Granny counted and than recounted the votes.

"Emma won by ten votes," said Natalie trying to hide her joy. Regina didn't say anything, she just huffed off and the breath Natalie had been holding in was released.

"Well come on girl, we have a party at my place to get to," said Granny. Natalie followed behind Granny.

"So what was the count?" asked Mary Margaret the second she came out of the room.

"Emma won and that's all that matters," said Natalie. Mary Margaret hugged her tightly.

"This is great! I can't wait to see her face," said Mary Margaret. They all headed to Granny's and the best part was seeing Regina hand over Graham's badge to Emma before leaving defeated. The after party went on for some time and Natalie was actually enjoying herself when it just hit her all of sudden. She had nothing else to do now...all this had been for her friend, now he was really gone and she had nothing to do. Archie looked across the room and saw that Natalie had gotten this far away look in eyes and it looked like she was struggling with something. Archie watched her sneak out of the party unnoticed.

"Excuse me," said Archie and he followed Natalie outside. She was clearly trying not to cry. Archie put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"I really wish you would talk to me," he said.

"I need a friend, not a shrink," said Natalie quickly wiping her eyes. He got down to her level so he could look her in the eyes and took her hand in his.

"That's what I've wanted to be from the start. I just didn't know how," admitted Archie. Natalie looked him eye and she started crying. Archie hugged her tightly.

"Come on...let's go somewhere we can talk," said Archie. He got behind her and pushed her chair across the street and to this office since it was closer than her apartment. It took an effort of will for Archie to get in the elevator. He still had nightmares at times about his experience in the mines. Natalie reached over and took his hand, she could sense his discomfort about being in this confined space. The reached the second floor and Archie unlocked his office door. Natalie went over to the sofa and pulled herself onto the sofa. Archie watched as she pulled her legs onto the sofa and curled up. Like she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Archie.

"You have anything stronger?" asked Natalie. Archie reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He poured them a shot and Natalie downed hers and the face she made was priceless. "God what is this, paint thinner with nails?"

"Marco gave it to me as a gift. That is twenty year old Scotch," said Archie sipping his. Natalie sat her glass on the table and Archie could tell she was trying to figure out what she doing. He took a seat next to her and waited.

"It just hit me that he's really gone you know. I was doing everything to keep myself busy so I wouldn't have to think about it and now I've had a second to think about it...it really sucks," said Natalie wiping her eyes. Archie reached over and took her hand. They sat there for awhile in silence, Archie not letting go of her hand.

"Can you pour me another one of those god awful drinks?" asked Natalie. Archie poured her another Scotch and added some water to kill some of the taste. Natalie took a sip and grimaced.

"Any port in a storm," she said.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Archie.

"Yeah. A part of me still wants to punch Regina in face though," said Natalie.

"The shrink in me wants to tell you that is a horrible thought. But I can understand why you would want too," said Archie finishing his drink and pouring them both another one.

"Emma took care of it anyway. Besides someone would have to bring her down to my level anyway. I think that's what I'll miss the most about Graham...he didn't see the chair, he saw me. I think he might have been one of the only people to see me first."

"That's not true. I saw you first," said Archie taking a large gulp of his drink. There was something to be said about liquid courage. Natalie shook her head.

"You were so taken aback by it you couldn't speak," she said sadly.

"It was your eyes," said Archie and Natalie looked at him confused. "You have no idea how pretty your eyes are? That was the first thing I noticed." Natalie found herself turning red and decided to finish her drink. Archie sat his down, one of them had to be sober party. He couldn't recall seeing her eat at Granny's and if she wasn't used to drinking Scotch it was going to be hitting her hard any time now. Natalie sighed.

"Why haven't you seen your parents in years?" asked Natalie. Archie sighed and she went on. "You have always been one of the nicest people I have ever met and for you to not see your family it must have been really bad." She had opened up to him and he owed her the truth, if he wanted a relationship with her and he did, than he had to tell her where he came from.

"My parents liked to steal, not because we were poor or homeless, they just did it for fun. They would use me to help them steal and it took me a very long time to get away from them. I cared about my parents I really did, but it wasn't the life I wanted," said Archie. Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," she said. Actually it felt good to let it out, he hadn't told anyone about his parents, not even Macro. He had always been one to tell people to confess and let things out, yet he held everything inside. _Maybe I needed a shrink after all._ Natalie stiffed a yawn, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept though the night and the three drinks, plus her full day at work were starting to wear her out, on the plus side it was Friday night so she didn't have to worry about going into work.

"Are you ok?" asked Archie.

"Just a little tired," said Natalie. "So...glass swan?"

"So I should never go into stand up comedy," said Archie with a smile.

"No," said Natalie with a laugh and Archie had to laugh too. Natalie fought another yawn and leaned on his shoulder. He didn't think about it he just wrapped an arm around her, it didn't take very long for her to doze off.

"Natalie," he whispered. She was out cold, he adjusted himself on the sofa so his back was against one of the arms and she was resting on his chest. Archie kissed her on the top of the head.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Natalie half asleep.

"You mean now?" he asked.

"No, when we had dinner...why did you kiss me?"

"It was something I had wanted to do for a long time," admitted Archie as he curled a stand of hair around his finger and started playing with it. Natalie dozed off again and right before Archie dozed off, he had a sense of deja vu. He had watched her sleep before while he played with her hair, it was the only way to be close to her. _That's just silly, _thought Archie finally giving into sleep.

Notes-Ep's used-Desperate Souls.

Ladies maids only had to report to the Lady of the House, but they could give orders to the younger staff.

As I stated in another chapter (and as Charming stated) They do have false memories of their youth in this world, so it would make some sense to have some of their Fairy Tale memories twisted to fit here. Archie would remember that his parents suck.

Love it, Hate it, review it...


	8. Chapter 8

Archie's first thought upon waking was that his back was killing him and that there was a weight on his chest, but it was a pleasant feeling. He opened his eyes and the weight on his chest was Natalie. Archie shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable and Natalie stirred and woke up. She winced slightly and rubbed her temple.

"Morning," said Natalie and she pushed herself up. Archie sat up and heard his back pop. "Sorry."

"It's not the first time I've taken on nap on this sofa, I keep meaning to get a new one," said Archie.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," said Natalie embarrassed. Truth be told it was the most restful night of sleep she had in weeks.

"No, it's ok," said Archie. Natalie got into her chair and ran a hand through her hair and realized it was lost cause, she needed to go home and shower. Archie handed her a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thought I had to be a patient before you started handing out meds," teased Natalie.

"For you I'm willing to make an expectation," said Archie trying to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"I think we both need to go home and shower...maybe brush our teeth," said Natalie, she could still taste Scotch.

"I kind of like the idea of having breakfast first," said Archie.

"Donuts sound really good," said Natalie.

"I'll go get us some donuts and coffee and you wait here for me," suggested Archie.

"Sounds like a plan," said Natalie. Archie left and went over to Granny's and ordered two coffees and got a mix of donuts from Ruby. Ruby looked at Archie, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was more messed up than usual.

"Rough night?" asked Ruby.

"No, everything is fine," said Archie paying the tab. Ruby could see he was barely hiding his smile and watched him walk back across the street. Archie came back to his office and Natalie was still there and reading one of his medical journals.

"This almost put me back to sleep," she said taking the coffee from him. Archie sat back down and they had breakfast together.

"So I know you have to work this afternoon, but maybe we could do something tomorrow morning?" asked Natalie.

"I would like that," said Archie. They made plans to meet at her apartment and take Pongo for a walk and have lunch on the pier if the weather held up. They finished up breakfast and headed downstairs.

"So thank you," said Natalie when they got outside.

"For what?" asked Archie.

"For being you," said Natalie. Archie bent down to give Natalie a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." They each headed home unaware that Ruby had been watching them across the street and grinned. _Way to go doc! _

…...

"Good morning, Dr. White," said Dr. Thatcher as Natalie came in Monday morning.

"Morning," said Natalie.

"It's nice to see you back," said Dr. Thatcher. She had this little smile on her face and it had been a long time since he had seen that smile.

"I was here last week," she said confused.

"You know what I mean," he said smiling at her before heading into his office to start ordering supplies. Natalie went into the back to get started when she nearly ran into someone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," said a man. Natalie looked up and a tall blond man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt was standing there.

"You must be David," said Natalie.

"My reputation proceeds me," joked David. About a month ago David had been a comatose John Doe. He had woken up and than somehow made his way out to the woods and had been saved by Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret. She and Dr. Thatcher had been short staffed for some time now and David had expressed an interest in working with animals and they figured they could start him out with simple tasks to help him get used to working again and help them out with the stuff that seem to run them over here and there.

"I'm Natalie...or Dr. White. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet sooner." She had been off when Dr. Thatcher had interviewed him dealing with Graham's funeral and estate.

"It's fine. So you ready to get started?" asked Natalie.

"Lead on," said David. Natalie took him in the back and started walking him through the morning procedures and where everything was kept.

"So any questions so far?" asked Natalie.

"I think I'm good," said David. They sat down to take morning break together and Natalie found David to be a very pleasant guy.

"So what did I miss while I was in a coma?" teased David.

"Cell phones...we added another stop light and that's about it," said Natalie. David laughed.

"Have we met before?" asked David. "I just get the strangest feeling that we've met before," said David.

"I don't think so," said Natalie. David nodded and looked a little depressed. Natalie had heard that David had memory issues since waking up. "Hey, it's ok. I'm sure your memory will start coming back soon enough." They went back to work and David couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before. _Just like Mary Margaret. _

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Charming went about his evening rounds making sure the camp was secure. Snow was resting, however Charming couldn't sleep. They had barely defeated a group of Regina's men this afternoon and make it to a meeting point with Prince Thomas tonight. Thomas was going to speak with his father to see if they could have safe passage in though his land and maybe join them in their fight against King George and Regina. It worried Charming, what if they didn't agree to this, they had so few allies. _Seven Dwarfs, a werewolf girl, her grandmother. _Charming spotted Odette sitting by some firelight sewing something. _And a woman who turns into a swan during the day._ Odette spotted him and gave a nod of her head. Charming was still leery of her even though she was Snow's Lady Maid, however she had also been Regina's maid too and he worried that maybe she had been sent as some sort of spy. Charming saw that she was sewing a white jacket in the dark and had to wonder what she was doing. He went over to her and sat down.

"How can you see to sew that?" asked Charming.

"It's hard, but you get used to it," said Odette.

"Is it for Snow?" he asked.

"You can't go meeting Kings and Princes dressed like a woman of the woods. They want a princess and this will just have to do for now," said Odette. Charming noticed a white pair of leggings and cloak.

"When did you find time to do this?" asked Charming.

"I don't sleep much at night...it's the only time I get to be me," she said. They sat there for awhile before Odette spoke up again. "You don't care much for me do you? It's alright...I understand."

"You do?" asked Charming stunned.

"I don't like this any more than you do. I don't like being dead weight or useless...but even if I wasn't cursed during the day I don't know how much use I would be. I wasn't trained to fight in battles..."

"I wasn't either," said Charming. Odette looked at him stunned. "The first thing I ever fought was a dragon and really it was just the desire to live that helped me. Snow wasn't trained either, but she learned. I can teach you," said Charming. Odette sat the jacket down and looked at him.

"You would do that?" she asked. Charming motioned for her to follow him and he went over to the weapon rack. Snow was pretty good with a bow and a sword, but it might be best to start Odette off with something light and picked up a quarterstaff.

"Here, this isn't too heavy," said Charming handing it to her.

"A walking stick?" asked Odette.

"It's a quarterstaff and trust me, you get someone in the head with that they won't be getting up for awhile. You want to hold it at the end and near the center. Stand with your feet apart and try to aim your first blow towards the legs or feet so they fall and your second blow to the head to knock your opponent out. If you can't get the legs or feet, try to aim for the arms or legs so they drop their weapons." Charming took her over to a dummy they had for target practice and had Odette work on holding the staff and trying to hit the target. She seemed to have a little trouble at first and had accidentally hit him in the gut once or twice when taking a swing, but she wasn't to bad."

"You should get some rest. The sun is going to up soon," said Odette sitting the staff aside and rubbing her hands on her dress. They hurt a little and she had a feeling it was going to get worse before it got better, but she needed to do this. She didn't want to be useless here.

"Do you want to do this tomorrow night?" asked Charming.

"I would like to if possible," said Odette.

"Ok than. You didn't do to badly for your first time. I think for now we should stick with this for the time being. Good night Odette." She bowed her head and Charming went into the tent and laid next to Snow. Odette went back sewing when she felt that familiar tug on her hair.

"I wish you wouldn't fight," said Jiminy.

"I don't want to, but this isn't for me. It's to help Snow and Charming. I'm no good if we get attacked at night and I can't defend myself or Snow."

"I don't want you getting hurt," said Jiminy sadly. They had traveled on and off together for months and he had developed a certain attachment to her in ways he had never felt before. She didn't blame him for what happened when he was younger and still a man for his mistakes. He thought she might be the only person in the who didn't. A part of him wished they could have met when he had been a man, however she hadn't even been born yet. It suddenly dawned on him how old he really was in human years compared to Odette in her thirties.

"I'll be fine. So what brings you here?"

"I was talking with Prince Thomas and his father about agreeing to meet with Charming and Snow. How it's for the good of realm to stand against Regina and George or else we'll all fall under them," said Jiminy. Odette turned and looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you for laying the ground work. Snow was worried that it wouldn't go well." Odette finished her sewing and went to place the garment in Snow and Charming's tent. She took her seat back by the fire and rubbed her hands again. Jiminy let out a little chirp of unhappiness, he knew that she was a good person and she was learning this to help in the battle. He didn't have to like it though, he knew that it would weigh on her conscience to hurt anyone even if they meant to hurt her. The sun started peaking through the trees and Odette sighed, she careful brushed Jiminy out of her hair and went to the edge of the camp to transform into a swan. Jiminy sighed and went to report to Blue Fairy about what was happening. _I wish there was something I could do help you. _

The talks went well with Prince Thomas and his father they agreed to join forces with Snow and Charming. Snow came back to camp that afternoon wearing the outfit Odette had made for her, she waited until the sun went down to speak with Odette.

"I almost forgot how good you were at this," said Snow touching the cloak.

"We do what we must," said Odette. Snow took her hand and felt the blisters on Odette's hand and frowned.

"What is this from?" asked Snow.

"It's nothing," said Odette taking her hand back.

"I hoped you wouldn't do this," said Snow looking at her own hands. Her blisters had healed ages ago, but when she had first started weapon training her hands always hurt. She knew Odette was doing this for her and at times like this Snow wondered what she did to have so many people love her so much.

"Like I said, we do what we must," said Odette. Snow hugged her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. You are the last piece of home I have now," said Snow. Charming watched them and a smile tugged at his lips. Snow clearly needed her here, she brought out a side of her he hadn't seen before.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie was showing David how to file paperwork for adoptions when Archie walked in with Pongo.

"He's not due for shots for another two months," said Natalie with a smile.

"He's fine...I just wanted to know if maybe we could maybe get some coffee after Book Club this week?" asked Archie.

"I would like that," said Natalie.

"Alright. I'll see you than," said Archie. He headed out and David looked at her a smirked.

"So what's the deal with you two? Boyfriend?" asked David.

"It's still sort of new and I don't know if we're ready to slap labels on it yet," said Natalie.

"He seems like a really nice guy," said David filing the paper work.

"He is," said Natalie. She looked down and saw his wedding ring. "So is your wife an animal person too?"

"She likes dogs. We used to have one named A-jaxs. Maybe that's why I thought I knew you, maybe you treated our dog," said David.

"I would remember a dog named A-jaxs. He might have been Dr. Thatcher's patient," said Natalie.

"That is a dumb name for a dog," said David.

"I didn't say that," said Natalie.

"Well I said it," said David.

"Ms. Ginger names all her cats after spices-Salt, Pepper, Basil, Thyme...Mrs. Dash. The list goes on," said Natalie.

"Ok she wins," said David. The finished up the paper work and Natalie explained how closing worked for him.

"So if you aren't busy on Wednesday nights you could always come and join Book club," said Natalie. She could only imagine how hard it must be to not remember your friends and how lonely that must be.

"Not much of reader," he admitted.

"Well Archie and Mary Margaret try to keep us on topic about the book, but we somehow we always end up off topic so it's not boring I promise," said Natalie.

"Maybe I'll give it shot," said David.

"We meet a Granny's Bed and Breakfast in the meeting room, around seven," said Natalie.

"Great," said David. _I can't wait to see her again...I can't get her off my mind...Mary Margaret..._

…...

"Ruby said what?" hissed Natalie.

"That she saw you and Archie together last Saturday morning and both of you looked a little...messy," said Mary Margaret. Natalie fought the urge to go over to the diner and see if someone would hold Ruby down while she choked her.

"I was upset after Emma's election party. Archie found me, we went over to his office, we talked, we had a few drinks and we fell asleep...so yes we literally slept together and that was it. Just sleep," whispered Natalie.

"It's ok...I mean everyone knows that you and Archie are dating so it's really a non issue," said Mary Margaret. "You guys are dating right?"

"We've gone out a few times, but nothing is set in stone." Mary Margaret gave her a look.

"Well maybe you should start with setting something on paper and work up to stone," said Mary Margaret. Archie came in with David and behind him with a pretty blond woman.

"Kathryn, this is my boss Natalie. She told me about the Book club," said David.

"Well I'm technically one of his bosses," said Natalie shaking Kathryn's hand.

"We were looking for something to do together and this seemed like a really good idea," said Kathryn.

"Well let me introduce to everyone," said Archie. Kathryn followed Archie and Natalie went to get herself some tea so they missed the looks exchanged between David and Mary Margaret.

"So you like working with Natalie?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah she's really nice," said David. Before he could say anything else she walked away from him. The meeting started and Kathryn couldn't help but notice how David kept looking across the room with the oddest expression on his face. _Why does he keep looking at Natalie like that?_

Natalie was sitting next to Mary Margaret. When the meeting ended, Natalie poured her and Archie two to-go cups of coffee so they could leave and talk somewhere private. She waited while David and Kathryn talked to Archie about the reading list.

"So I was thinking about bring the kids into the shelter for a field trip. Maybe you could talk to them about what goes into raising a pet and how things work at the shelter," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh that's a great idea. Let me talk to Dr. Thatcher and we'll set something up," said Natalie. Mary Margaret noticed David looking at her and she couldn't take it anymore. Mary Margaret said her good byes and left. Kathryn noticed her husband kept looking over at Natalie and he seemed depressed._ What is going on with you? _

"You ready to go?" asked Kathryn.

"Um yeah," said David.

"Well I hope to see you two again," said Archie and he looked over to see Natalie was waiting for him with two cups of coffee. David and Kathryn left and Archie went over to her.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Archie.

"Yeah," she handed him his cup of coffee and they headed out."You mind if we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Sure." Granny had a small garden near the inn and they went over to a table to talk.

"So I guess Ruby saw us Saturday morning and I guess our appearance made it look like we had been sleeping together," said Natalie nervously playing with her necklace.

"Well we...oh," said Archie as realization hit him and his ears started turning red.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at it is...god I'm going to sound like a high school girl right now, but is this serious?" asked Natalie.

"What do you mean by serious?" asked Archie trying to keep his tone even. Natalie seemed just as nervous as he did.

"I really like you, but I really haven't had a lot of relationships. A lot of guys see me and run the other way. But you're different and I know some people don't care about labels and I thought I didn't...but I don't know now. I guess what I want to know is, if someone were to ask if you were my boyfriend would it be alright to say yes," said Natalie. Archie reached over and took her hand.

"I haven't had a lot of relationships either and well I'm not a young man." Natalie frowned.

"You aren't that old," countered Natalie.

"I'm a good ten years older than you and I know you don't care. The way I feel about our age difference is the way you feel about your chair. That it's the first thing people see, that they don't see beyond it. That being said, I don't care. I really like you too Natalie and to be honest I have for a very long time now and was to scared to say it. That being said, if people were to ask if I was your boyfriend and you were to say yes I wouldn't mind. Actually I would really like it if you did," said Archie. Natalie leaned over and she kissed him on the lips slowly. Something about this kiss made his skin tingle and he didn't want it to end. Natalie was the one of end it and she took his hand and smiled at him.

"So would you like to walk me home as my boyfriend?" asked Natalie.

"I would love too," said Archie. He walked next to her and it seemed to go by too quickly for his liking. Natalie got her keys out and looked up at him.

"So I'll you later," said Natalie.

"Yes," said Archie. She turned to let herself in when he got down to her level and took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She didn't know how he could turn her inside out with just a kiss, but he was good at it. He broke away from her and Natalie took his hand and squeezed it.

"Ok...good night now," said Natalie.

"Yes, good night," said Archie. Natalie let herself in and couldn't stop smiling. Little did she know Archie was walking home with the same smile on his face.

…...

_Enchanted Forest_

Jiminy sat on a tree limb and watched Snow and Odette talking by the fire and he wished he could figure out his own feelings. He had never felt like this when he had been a person and now he had no way of acting on his feelings or what to do with them.

"I know it's not easy on you Jiminy," said Blue Fairy sitting down next to him.

"I know that I've already got my wish, but I do wish that she would find someone who could love her," said Jiminy.

"Maybe she's already wished the same thing and who's to say she hasn't gotten it," said Blue giving him a look. Jiminy looked at and shook his head. If Odette had wished for someone to love and he was the answer than it was just cruel to her. He could never love her the way she deserved to be loved.

"It's not me," he said. He flew away and went over to the fire by Snow and Odette. Odette was showing Snow what she made and it was small top hat and little vest with a medal that looked like the new royal seal. They were clearly meant for him.

"All I have to say is when I have my first child you better pay the same attention to deal," teased Snow.

"Like I would do anything less," said Odette with a smile. Snow laughed and the two went to go have dinner and Jiminy looked at the small clothes she had made him and smiled to himself. _I could only be so lucky to have someone like her love me._


	9. Chapter 9

Towns like Storybrooke have a way of finding entertainment in the littlest things. For awhile the main source of entertainment had been Emma's public and heated spats with Regina. However, they were starting to die down and become less intense at least in public. The awakening of a John Doe was entertaining too, however David Nolan was turning out to be an average Joe so not much fruit was coming from that tree. Recently a newcomer had ridden into Storybrooke and had asked Granny how much it would be to rent a room for a few months. He kept to himself for the most part, said he was a writer and had come to Storybrooke for some inspiration. Sadly, he wasn't inspiring the town folk.

The thing that had started to entertain people the most right now was the budding relationship between the town vet and the town shrink. They seemed to be the most unlikely couple at first, the tall quiet, and serious psychologist and the sweet, funny but sometimes very blunt veterinary were rarely seen out of each others company now a days. They could be seen together while he was walking his dog, her pushing her wheelchair right next to him and the two of them talking almost non stop. They could be spotted having dinner together at Granny's more than twice a week or Dr. Hopper leaving Dr. White's apartment late at night. It was nice to see the change they brought out in each other. People noticed that Dr. Hopper seemed to smile more now. That Dr. White seemed to be a little more personable with people than before. All in all it was something just to watch them together.

The two people that happened to be the center of the talking were unaware of the attention they were getting since they started dating a few months ago. To Archie it was nice to have someone who he could confide in for once and keep his secrets. He knew that no matter what he said to Natalie about his life or work it stayed between them. He didn't tell her who he saw, but he knew he could ask for her advice and not worry that she would tell. It was nice to have someone help him out for a change. For Natalie, it was someone who treated her like she was an equal and seemed to know when to offer to help her and when to step aside and let her do it herself. Other than Graham no one had ever wanted to understand how she managed her day to day life. Archie seemed to go out of his way to want to understand her so he could be in her life. It wasn't out of pity and Natalie had a feeling that even if he wasn't her boyfriend, this was something he had wanted to do for sometime now and he had simply found a way now.

Archie got up that morning, let Pongo out and made himself some coffee. He turned on the TV and the only thing on the news was in the storm that was coming in and it looked to be a bad one. Pongo whined to be let back in and Archie fed him breakfast and started getting ready for work, he didn't think he had many patients today and he wouldn't be surprised if they canceled due to the weather. He decided to go in anyway just in case. He decided to bring Pongo with him so the dog wouldn't be upset by the weather. It wasn't raining yet, but the wind was howling and the skies were darker than normal. He decided to drive to work instead of walking and hoped that Natalie would be ok getting in this morning. Archie did worry about her getting home this evening and staying by herself during the storm.

Most of the time he came over to her apartment to make things easier on her. But with this storm coming in it would be hard on Pongo to be in such a small space that he wasn't familiar with. Maybe she would be willing to stay with him at his house for the night. Then again they had never stayed over night at each other homes before. He parked his car and got Pongo out. They headed up to his office and Pongo laid down his bed. Sure enough he had over a dozen messages that appointments were canceled for the next two days. Archie looked over at Pongo and sighed.

"Sorry I made you leave the house," said Archie and he rubbed Pongo's head. Archie spent part of his morning rearranging appointments and taking more cancellations and trying to fit those in. By ten o'clock he realized that he wasn't going to be seeing anyone until Friday afternoon.

"Well Pongo I think we're done for the day. You want to go see Natalie?" Pongo's ears perked up and he started wagging his tail happily. Archie got Pongo leashed and they headed across the street to see Natalie. Dr. Thatcher was used to these impromptu visits from him now and simply nodded his head to the kennel area. Natalie was with David, they were feeding the dogs and trying to calm down some more anxious ones.

"I see you're more liberal with the meds than I am," teased Archie as David handed her a bottle and a needle.

"They've been here long enough to earn the drugs. Give me a minute," said Natalie. She went over to a very anxious Black Lab mix and started petting him before giving him a shot. "There...it's ok Bear. I know you don't like storms." She gave him a treat and he went to his bed and laid down.

"Think you can handle the rest?" asked Natalie.

"Sure," said David and Natalie went into the lobby with Archie.

"So I take it you have the day off," teased Natalie.

"The next two days actually," said Archie.

"We live in Maine, you think people would be used to winter storm by now," said Natalie rolling her eyes.

"It's a plus for me," said Archie. "I was wondering if you had to work during this?"

"Dr. Thatcher is going to stay here in case things get bad and has a cot in his office. I get to leave at one once everything is settled here. Why?" asked Natalie.

"Well at the risk of sounding like an overprotective boyfriend, I was wondering if you would be willing to stay with me until the storm blows over. I just don't like the idea of you being alone if the power goes out and..." Natalie shook her head. He was starting to turn pink around the ears and couldn't seem to look her in eye. She had only been to his house once or twice and never to stay the night, however she hid her nerves better than him and started petting Pongo.

"I need to pack a few things, but if you think you can handle me staying with you for a few days I think we could make it work," said Natalie. Archie smiled at her.

"I need to go pick up the house a little bit, but I can pick you up around two," said Archie.

"I'll see you than," said Natalie and she went into the back to finish up with the dogs. Archie took Pongo and headed out.

…...

Natalie finished getting her duffel bag ready and started to get nervous for some stupid reason. She had never stayed the night with any of her other boyfriends before...not like she had a lot of serious boyfriends before this. _You are an adult in a relationship with another adult so stop being an idiot._ Archie knocked on the door and Natalie let him in.

"You ready?" asked Archie.

"Yeah," said Natalie. Archie took her duffel bag and they went out to his car. Natalie got into the passenger seat and Archie placed her chair and bag in the backseat. Archie started the drive to his home and the doctor in him couldn't help but notice the tell-tell signs that she was nervous about something. She was playing with her glass locket, a gift she got from her mother when she was child and he knew it was her way of trying to deal with stress.

"Are you ok?" asked Archie when he parked the car in the driveway.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. Archie knew her well enough that she wasn't fine, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. They went in the house and Pongo greeted them, by jumping on Natalie and licking her face.

"Pongo get down," said Archie and he pulled the dog down.

"Oh it's ok. I didn't shower so he probably smells all the other dogs and is jealous. You know you are my favorite baby," said Natalie rubbing his ears.

"Did you have lunch yet? I was going to make some grilled cheese," said Archie.

"That sounds really good," said Natalie. She followed Archie into the kitchen and sat at the table. For a single guy, Archie kept a very neat kitchen that was done in bright yellow with a red back splash. The kitchen led to a small patio area and to the backyard, Natalie suddenly found herself wishing for summer. She wanted to sit outside with a cup of tea and listen to the crickets. Instead she heard a large boom and the rain hitting against the house. Pongo whined and came over to her.

"I think you might be a bigger baby than Bear," said Natalie. Archie gave the dog a look.

"He is simply trying to get treats out of you." Archie sat a sandwich down in front of her and took a seat across from her with his own. They finished their lunch and they were going to watch a movie together when the power went out. Natalie looked outside and could see nothing, but a sheet of water hitting the window.

"Well that puts a kink in the plans," said Archie. Natalie started playing with her locket again and Archie reached over and took her hand. "Natalie what is it?"

"It's stupid," she said.

"Something is clearly bothering you right now and I wish you would tell me," he said.

"I've never been asked to stay the night with someone I was dating. Than again I don't think I've dated anyone long enough to want to stay the night with them," said Natalie.

"If I told you that makes two of us would you feel better," said Archie. Natalie smiled at him and he squeezed her hand. "Come on, I think I have candles around here somewhere."

…...

"You have any sevens?" asked Natalie. Archie handed over his card and Natalie grinned laying down her last card.

"I think you're cheating," said Archie reshuffling the deck and Natalie faked being hurt.

"How dare you accuse me of such a horrible act."

"That's the forth hand you've won," said Archie dealing the cards.

"You want to quit?" asked Natalie looking at her cards. Archie was terrible at shuffling, he had given her a pair of queens and a pair of threes.

"I would like to win at least one hand of this," he said. Natalie shrugged and debated throwing the game for him. "Any two's?"

"Go fish," said Natalie laying her pairs down and grinning at him. Archie just rolled his eyes and sat his cards down.

"I can't win with you can I?" asked Archie.

"Not with this game, or checkers, or Clue" she teased. The lights still hadn't come back on and Archie was finding himself on a losing streak that wouldn't end. Natalie went over to the fridge and took out his leftover pizza for them to have dinner.

"So you have any other games you want to lose at?" asked Natalie grinning.

"I have Monopoly, but I'm scared to see what you would do to me if I landed on one of your properties," said Archie. The lights came back on and Natalie turned off her flashlight.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out," said Natalie. Archie threw the pizza box away and went to make them some tea. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Archie sitting down the mugs.

"You've never asked what caused me to be in this," said Natalie gesturing to the chair. "Why?"

"I figured that was something you would bring up when you were ready," said Archie. Natalie took a sip of tea and Archie was reminded of when his patients were debating being truthful with him.

"I was eight and I was a lot like Henry...I kind of lived in my own head and for some unknown reason I was really into the idea of being able to fly. So one day I got the bright idea to climb a tree and jump. I flew, I just didn't know how to land right," said Natalie sipping her tea and she started biting her lip. Archie leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok," he said. It spoke volumes to him that she had been the one to bring up what caused her to be in a chair, he trusted her with everything and it was nice to know that she trusted him the same way.

"So we were going to watch movies," said Natalie tucking her hair behind her ears, another nervous habit that Archie found endearing. They went out into the living room and Natalie curled up on his sofa and leaned against him when he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and while it sounded silly to her, she liked the way his sweater felt on her cheek and how he smelled like tea and fabric softener.

"You plan on falling asleep again?" teased Archie looking over at her.

"Not really," said Natalie. She sat up a little straighter, grabbed his tie and kissed him. Archie found himself stunned for a second, before kissing her back. Granted they had been dating for a few months now, but they had never gotten overly physical with each other, despite what the town thought. Natalie had never allowed herself to get this close to anyone before and Archie simply worried that he might accidentally hurt her physically, despite everything telling him otherwise.

Archie soon found himself laying on his sofa with Natalie half on and half off him and she wouldn't stop kissing him. He felt her hands on his chest and couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Natalie...Natalie...please," Archie carefully pushed away from her and Natalie felt herself turning red and she couldn't seem to look him in eye. _Stupid...stupid...stupid,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," she went to reach out for her chair when Archie grabbed her hand.

"It's not you...it's me and..." _God you idiot a beautiful woman throws herself at you and you put the kibosh on it. What is a matter with you?_ "I'm a moron," muttered Archie out loud and he went to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" asked Natalie trying to not get mad.

"I know that I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm still worried that I will," Archie took a breath and ran a hand through his hair trying to get his thoughts together. "I regret the fact that I rushed into having physcial relationships and I don't want that for you. I care too much about you to do that. Natalie...from what we've talked about concerning our prior relationships...I...I'm not wrong in assuming I would be your first?" asked Archie. Natalie nodded her head and kept her eyes on the ground. "Please look at me." Natalie looked up at him and her face was a deep shade of red and Archie took her hands in his.

"You mean so much to me and please don't think this is because I don't desire you in that way. I do very much, but for you I want it to mean something. I was stupid when I was younger and my first time...and the few times after that were meaningless. I don't want that for you. Please don't be mad at me," said Archie.

Natalie quickly wiped her eyes and tucked her hair back. It was hard to be mad at him when he was giving her those puppy dog eyes and what he said was right and it did make sense, this was one of those things that shouldn't be rushed...that should be special for both of them. Natalie kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"Ok," said Natalie and she leaned against him again and he wrapped an arm around her.

Later that night, Natalie drifted off to sleep while they were watching their third movie and Archie realized it was around midnight. Archie picked her up carefully and took her upstairs. It dawned on him that he really hadn't thought out the sleeping arrangements all the way through. He had a room for just junk and a room for his office, but only one bedroom. He laid her down in his bed and went to take off her shoes when she woke up.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"It's ok. Just go back to sleep," he said pulling a blanket over her. He went to leave the room to sleep on the sofa when Natalie called out to him.

"Will you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Just give me a minute," said Archie. He grabbed a set of pajamas from a drawer and went into the bathroom to change. He came back into the bedroom and Natalie was sound asleep. Archie got into the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her wasit and listened to the rain and her breathing until he fell asleep.

…...

_ The Enchanted Forest_

"I used to love storms like this," said Odette stripping off her damp cloak and hanging it close to the fire. They had been forced to seek shelter since a storm had hit this evening making it impossible for them to travel. They had found a small cave and the remains of an old campfire and some wood. Odette managed to start a small fire so they could stay warm.

"Back home...I would have a cup of tea after everyone had gone to sleep and listen to storms while I sewed...during the summer sometimes I would hear the crickets," said Odette giving him a small smile while she tried to wring out her hair.

"I never really cared for storms when I was a person. Now I don't mind them so much," said Jiminy. He thought back to the last time he had been caught in a down pour like this and how a little boy handed him an umbrella.

"What made you want to be cricket?" asked Odette. "The Blue Fairy could have turned you into anything you wanted and you chose to be a cricket?"

"I just always liked them. They were free to do whatever they wanted and I wanted to be free too," said Jiminy. Odette moved closer to the fire trying to stay warm.

"Didn't you think anyone would miss you...as a person I mean?" asked Odette. Jiminy gave a little shrug.

"I wasn't a very good person to miss." Odette frowned.

"I don't think that's true at all." Jiminy sat down on her shoulder so she could look over at him. "You must have had someone who loved you as a person?"

"I don't think I did," he said. His parents loved him as long as they could use him, they had never been in one place long enough for him to make friends. When he got older he had mistakenly thought a girl in one of the villages might have loved him, however when he woke up the next morning she was gone, they left town and he never saw her again.

"I think my life as a cricket as made more people care about me," said Jiminy.

"Well I count myself as one of them," said Odette. They sat together near the fire listening to the rain before Odette spoke up again. "Maybe we'll be able to travel in the morning. I don't know how far I'll be able to fly though or if I can again." The wound on her shoulder had healed, but they worried about hurting it again with no one who could help them.

"Did you like flying?" asked Jiminy. She had this odd look on her face when she talked about it.

"I always did like the idea of it," admitted Odette playing her locket. " When I was a girl I would just sit outside and watch them and was so jealous. The first time I did it was to get away from that horrible man and there was such a rush behind it and I wish I had words to describe it."

"You were free," said Archie recalling the first time he had flown with his wings. She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. Yes I was free," agreed Odette. Her cloak was sort of dry and she pulled it around her.

"Maybe we should get some rest and we'll try again in the morning," said Jiminy. Odette settled down and pulled the cloak around her.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" asked Odette. She still woke up at times with nightmares. Jiminy had asked her once what the nightmare was about and she would never tell him.

"Of course," said Jiminy. He got back on her shoulder and settled in her hair until she fell asleep, even after she was sound asleep he stayed with her. He must have fallen asleep too and when he woke up he found that Odette had turned back into a swan and was waiting for him to wake up.

"It only seemed fair to let you sleep for a change," said Odette. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining. They went outside and Odette gave her wings a slow flap.

"I think I want to try again," said Odette.

"I don't think I can go as high as you can," said Jiminy flying in front of her.

"Than maybe you should hang on," said Odette. Jiminy got on her back and held on tightly. She took a deep breath and she started running and before he realized it they were off the ground and in the air. The night when they made camp the smile on her face was one that Jiminy understood, it was the smile of someone who was free.

Ep's referenced-7:15


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok. I think everything looks good here," said Natalie finishing up the stitches on Magpie, a young hound who was in getting spayed.

"That was sort of impressive," said David studying the stitches. Dr. Thatcher always left the stitches up to Natalie, she had a very steady hand and her stitches were always perfect and uniform.

"It's a gift," said Natalie taking off her gloves and tossing them in the trash. David careful picked up the dog and took her into a recovery room.

"Well I need a break after that," said Natalie washing her hands.

"Sounds good," said David. They went into the break room and made themselves a cup of coffee.

"So this might sound odd, but I have to ask. Kathryn and I were thinking about going to see Dr. Hopper...Archie for some couple's counseling and well...what's he like when he's in offical doctor mode?"

"I really don't know? I never saw him as a patient, he wouldn't be dating me if me if he had," joked Natalie. David smiled.

"Doesn't seem to stop Whale?"

"Archie tries very hard to keep the personal and the private separate when working. I promise when you see him at Book Club he won't ask if you've done your journal for the week," said Natalie.

"I have to keep a journal?" asked David making a face.

"Or role-playing exercise or whatever happens in therapy. What happens in his office stays there," said Natalie.

"He never talks to you about work?" asked David.

"No names, no serious identifying traits, but sometimes if something is really bothering him he might ask what I would do if I was in his sitiuation. Trust me whatever you and Kat say to him is safe and if he does say anything to me, it says with me I promise," said Natalie.

"I'm just nervous I guess," said David.

"It's going to be fine. So you going to meet her for lunch today?" asked Natalie. David took a sip of his coffee to buy time. He told Natalie that he was going to meet Kathryn for lunch when in fact he was going to meet Mary Margaret, it had been going for over two weeks now.

"Yeah."

"See. It's going to be ok between you guys, all good things need work," said Natalie sipping her coffee.

"Speaking from experience?" asked David.

"Archie had to have a near death experience before asking me out," said Natalie. David laughed and she went to go see if Magpie was waking up yet. David finished his coffee and rinsed his cup out. He didn't like lying to Kathryn, but he didn't know how to talk to her about his feelings. He felt bad lying to Natalie too, she seemed to be his only friend other than Mary Margaret. He went to see if Natalie needed help with anything and she was on her cell phone.

"No, Jane it's totally fine. Just let me know when you're free and we'll fit in sessions than ok. Ok, thanks. I'll see you than." Natalie hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" asked David.

"Jane. She does my physical therapy, however she's expecting her first baby so she needs to move people around. So it means I won't be having thearpy on Tuesday afternoons anymore, it's whenever Jane is free. Can you watch Magpie while I talk with Thatcher?" asked Natalie.

"Sure thing," said David. Natalie went into his office and David got a text from Mary Margaret.

_Can't wait to see you at lunch._

…...

"She can't fit you in on Tuesday anymore?" asked Archie when they were having dinner that night at his house.

"Tuesday was the only night she could go to parenting classes and Fridays are no good for her," said Natalie. Archie had been coming with her to theapry when he was free to understand what it was about.

"When can she fit you in?" asked Archie.

"She thinks either Monday afternoons or sometime on Thursday. Wednesdays are for us," said Natalie sipping her water. They had dinner at Granny's together before going to Book Club together.

"Monday's are always a coin toss for me, but Thursday afternoons are out for me. Will you be able to get there?" asked Archie.

"Yeah Jane is going to pick me up. She feels bad about messing up my routine,"said Natalie.

"So other than that how was your day?" asked Archie.

"David wanted to know if Doctor you was different than normal you? He's nervous about seeing you on a professional level."

"Most people tend to not see doctors as people after seeing them in a professional setting," said Archie.

"Is that why you waited so long to ask me out?" teased Natalie. Archie gave her a smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"It was rather intimidating to ask out a woman who is skilled in surgery," teased Archie.

"Only on small critters," joked Natalie.

"Still..." joked Archie and Natalie nudged him.

"Watch yourself sir."

…...

It was past six when David finally came home and Kathyrn sat her book down and and gave him a look.

"Hey, do you want me to warm you up some dinner?" asked Kathryn.

"It's ok, I had a late lunch," said David.

"Work was busy?" asked Kathryn.

"Yeah. Thatcher hurt his back so Natalie needed my help lifting some dogs," said David. He had been with Mary Margaret at her apartment since Emma was working late.

"I set up a meeting with Dr. Hopper for Thursday evenings," said Kathyrn.

"I'll be there," said David going upstairs to take a shower. Kathryn frowned and picked her book back up. She smelled perfume on him and it wasn't hers.

…...

"Going to lunch," called David before heading out. Thatcher made a face

"He is the biggest sap ever," teased Thatcher.

"I think it's sweet that he meets his wife for lunch all the time," said Natalie.

"You have become the biggest sap since you started dating," he teased.

"Don't judge me," said Natalie.

"I like it," said Thatcher. They went back to finishing up paper work and Natalie bit her lip and she couldn't help but smile to herself. They finished up for the day and Natalie went across the street to meet Archie before Book Club, they had a quick dinner and headed over to the B&B. Archie went to get somethings set up and Mary Margaret came up and gave Natalie a hug.

"So are we on for next week with the kids?" she asked.

"You got all the slips signed so it's good," said Natalie. They talked about what they were going to do with the kids at the shelter when Kathryn walked by and she smelled the same purfume she had smelled on David. _She works with him...it could have just rubbed off...he would never hurt me like that._

…...

"I would invite you, but you're a taitor to the cause," said Ruby mock glaring at Natalie. Today was Valentine's Day and Ruby was inviting Ashley, Mary Margaret and even Emma out for a Girl's Night.

"The first time in years I have a boyfriend and I'm a traitor. What a load of crap," said Natalie sipping her tea.

"Yeah but you get to spend the holiday with him," said Ashley with a pout.

"So dish what are you guys doing?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know dinner, movie, the usual," said Natalie.

"Wow. You two know how to have a good time," teased Mary Margaret. David bit back a laugh and pretended to read his book while they talked. Natalie headed home to shower and change before Archie came over. She really didn't care what they had planned, like she had told Ruby and the others she was just happy to have someone for a change.

…...

Archie walked into Mr. Gold's shop and repressed the urge to shudder. He had never set foot in here before, but he wanted to get Natalie a present for Valentine's Day. Natalie wasn't a very high maintenance girlfriend and she never asked for gifts or anything overly extravagant like some of the other couples he counseled complained about. Archie looked around and spotted a pair of wooden puppets with almost horror stricken expressions on their faces and they gave him the creeps. _Maybe I should have just stuck with a book or some flowers or anything else. _

"Why Dr. Hopper what brings you here?" Archie almost jumped hearing Mr. Gold come up behind him. "You interested in the puppets?"

"No," said Archie a little to quickly. "Actually I'm looking for a gift for Natalie."

"The lovely Dr. White...she doesn't strike me as a puppet person either. A ring maybe," suggested Mr. Gold.

"I don't think that..."stammered Archie and Mr. Gold smiled at his discomfort. He went behind the counter and started looking through shelves when Archie spotted a rather unusual hair clip. He picked it up and started to study it. It was wooden and hand crafted, it had carved flowers, leaves and what looked like a cricket in the center. Something about it felt right, the cricket in the center stuck him as funny. _Henry would approve._

"I think I have a nice bracelet she might like," said Mr. Gold showing him a beaded black bracelet. Something about it gave him the creeps like the puppets did.

"Actually how much for this?" asked Archie showing him the hair clip.

"Interesting choice. I'm sure she'll like it," said Mr. Gold taking the clip from him and ringing it up and placing it in a box for him. Archie paid him for it and placed the box in his pocket.

"Thank you," said Archie and he left the store quickly. Mr Gold couldn't help but smile a little to himself and he placed the bracelet back on a shelf. It wasn't for her anyway, it would only bring out the worst in her.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Would you for the love of the farries, please stand still," pleaded Odette. Snow smiled and touched her dress, her wedding dress. Odette had made this for her and today she was getting married. Finally after all this time and all the heartache she was going to have her happy ending. She looked down at Odette who was trying to do a last minute hem on the dress. _At least an almost happy ending for some of us._ Odette picked up her sewing kit and put it away, she was human again. Her friend had gone through a terrible ordeal to be here with her today and Snow could never thank her enough for that. Odette rubbed her wrist and Snow frowned seeing the dark ring around her wrist.

"You said it didn't hurt anymore."

"It comes and goes and it doesn't matter. Blue said it would fade soon. Besides today is a happy day," said Odette. She made Snow sit down and started doing her hair.

"I know I have said it before and I will probably say it again, but I'm very happy for you. If anyone deserves a happy ending it's you." Odette started putting flowers in her hair and Snow saw that black band around her wrist again and her smile faltered for a second.

"I wish you could have one too," she said and Odette just shook her head.

"I'm happy with what I got. I was lucky to have what I got..." Odette quickly shook her head and wiped her eyes and Snow stood up and hugged her.

"You weren't at fault...she did that to you. I know you...I've known you since I was a child and I know you would never hurt me. Even when she made you your worst you didn't want to hurt me. You were willing to give your own life for mine. The only other person who was willing to do that is marrying me today. I know my father married Regina, but you...you've been a mother to me in so many ways. I just never realized it and I know it's rarely said, but thank you. Thank you for everything." Odette stood there for what felt like forever when someone knocked at the door.

"Your majasty," called a maid.

"In a minute," called Snow. Odette quickly wiped her eyes and studied Snow, they had lost so much, their home, their friends, their families and even after all this they still had each other.

"Ok, enough of this nonsense...you have a wedding to get to," said Odette.

"One last thing," said Snow and she reached into her drawer and pulled out a small box with a small letter attached.

"This came this morning for you," said Snow. Odette took the box and she smiled, she opened it and inside was a hair barrette made out of wood and it had carved flowers, leaves and in the center was cricket. Odette took her other pin out and placed the new one in her hair.

"It suits you," said Snow studying it. Odette tucked the small letter in her pocket to read for later, she had a princess to get to a wedding.

It was much later when she finally got to sit down and read it, after the ceremony, after Regina came in and gave her threat, after the party was over, after all the guests and everyone had gone to sleep. Odette sat down in her room and pulled the letter out and a small magnifying glass to read it.

_Odette,_

_ I hope you like the hair pin. Geppetto was kind enough to make it for after I told him what happened. We're sorry we couldn't be at the wedding, we're still working on getting someone to behave like a real boy. I'm sure it was beautiful though._

_ I do miss you though and even than I don't think that sums up what I feel. I wish I could be with you again...even if it was for just another hour. The pin is the closest thing I could think up to be close to you again. _

_ Jiminy._

Odette smiled to herself and took out the pin to study it. He admited to loving her hair, in the brief time they had together he had held her hand in his and played with her hair. She studied the black mark on her wrist and touched it. It still hurt, Blue said it would fade and the pain would stop. The memories of what she had almost done would never fade. _I almost killed Snow..._Regina had mockingly called her a Black Swan after she placed the bracelet on her wrist when she had been taken prisoner again. She didn't remember much after that until she returned to Snow and Charming's camp. What she had tried to do was burned into a brain. It had been Jiminy who saw the change in her first, Jiminy who helped stop and had been the one to break both her curses. Odette changed into her night clothes and fell asleep holding the pin in her hand.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Archie and Natalie made dinner together, they made Beef Wellington and scallop potatoes. Natalie brought over some tarts from Granny's for dessert.

"So how was your day?" asked Archie checking the potatoes.

"Good. Ruby told me I was a traitor to the cause. What cause I'm not sure of, but I'm a traitor so that was fun," teased Natalie. "I also got you a present." It was a small blue box. Archie sat down and opened it. Inside was a small gold pin, it was round and it had an odd knot like design in the center.

"I really had no idea what to get you," said Natalie. Archie put the pin on his tie, it looked really nice. He pulled out the box he had gotten for her.

"Well I hope you like this," said Archie. Natalie opened it and Archie watched her smile and take the hair clip out.

"Oh this is really pretty," said Natalie. She pulled her hair back so that half was in a ponytail and the rest stayed down and used the clip to pull it back. "I have to say the cricket is a nice touch...considering," said Natalie. Henry had told her about the curse and that he thought Archie was Jiminy Cricket. He told her he was still working on figuring out who she was when she saw him last time.

"Well I have good news for you. Henry thinks he's figured out who you are now and he asked me to ask you if you would like to be part of Operation Cobra," said Archie.

"I finally get to be a part of Operation Cobra. This is better than the day I got into to Veterinary school. So can I guess who I am...it's the Little Merimaid isn't it?" asked Natalie.

"Why would you think merimaid?" asked Archie and Natalie gestured to her chair.

"She wanted legs for walking on land. If I was a witch going to curse someone well...it's really evil" said Natalie.

"He thinks you were Odette," said Archie.

"Odette. Like from Swan Lake. So that makes me a princess. Sweet," said Natalie grinning.

"Actually in his book Odette was a maid who was cursed to be a swan by the Evil Queen during the day until she found true love," said Archie.

"Let me guess...she found it with Jiminy Cricket," said Natalie.

"Did Henry let you read the book?" asked Archie.

"It was just a guess considering. It's still a bummer that even in fairy tale land I don't get to be princess." said Natalie. Archie had to laugh, the timer rang letting them know dinner was done. Archie took the food out and platted it for them. Pongo came into the kitchen to start begging and Natalie shook her head and rubbed Pongo's head until Archie shooed him away.

"So you really like the clip?" asked Archie. Natalie sat her fork down and took his hand,

"I do. It's a really sweet gift. Thank you." He squeezed her hand back. They finished dinner and moved onto dessert.

"So I have thearpy Thursday night, you want to meet afterwards?" asked Natalie.

"I'll have to see how long my session runs," said Archie.

"Ok," said Natalie going to tuck her hair behind her ears and Archie leaned forward and did it for her. He kissed her and couldn't help but twirl her hair in his hands. "You always do that," muttered Natalie.

"Do what?" asked Archie.

"Play with my hair...why is that?" asked Natalie.

"I just...I've always liked your hair," said Archie. He kissed her again and Natalie wrapped her hands around his neck and she felt Archie's hands drift down to her sides. He broke the kiss and gave her a look that Natalie couldn't make out. _Just tell him._

"I love you," said Natalie taking his hand.

"I love you too," said Archie. He pulled his chair closer to her and started kissing her again, harder than before and trying to get closer to her. Natalie broke the kiss and took his hands. She looked in his eyes and saw the love he had for her and that he was having an internal conflict with himself.

"I trust you," said Natalie. Maybe it was what he needed to hear along or maybe he was just tired of fighting his feelings about her, about where this could head if he gave in.

"Are you sure?" asked Archie.

"Yes," said Natalie pulling him closer to her. Archie leaned in and started kissing her again. He had always advised people to never give into to their dark sides, but this...this was different. It was passion, he had never felt this way in his in entire life and the second he felt her skin under his hands he knew it was something he wanted more than anything. That he wanted her more than anything.

"Ok."

…...

Natalie was resting on his chest and Archie found he enjoyed her weight on him, it was pleasant sensation. Natalie felt Archie brush her hair back and him kiss her temple. She pulled herself up and looked him in the eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" asked Archie. She had been near tears at one point and he almost stopped, she had to assure him that she was ok.

"It was just a lot to process in the moment," admitted Natalie. Archie nodded, he could only imagine what it was like for her in the moment to give him something that she would never get back, to trust him completely when she was at most vunerable.

She leaned over and kissed him again. "I'm fine." Archie kissed her back and pulled her close to him.

"I love you," said Archie falling asleep.

"I know," said Natalie dozing off next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you so much doing this," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh it's fine. I'm glad they're having fun," said Natalie They watched the kids in the kennel with Bear, a male Black Lab and Sugar, a female Saint Bernard. They had just finished a tour of the kennel and were letting the kids play with two of the friendliest dogs they had.

"Maybe we should do this again with your class next year," said Natalie.

"That would be nice," said Mary Margaret.

"Hey Natalie," said Henry.

"Hey sweetie. You having fun?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah. So did Archie ask you?" asked Henry.

"Did Archie...oh yes he did. I would love to be part of Operation: Cobra. So what's my first assignment?" asked Natalie.

"I'll get back to you on that," said Henry and went back to playing with the dogs. Mary Margaret grinned.

"Aren't you lucky," she teased.

"Don't be hating," laughed Natalie and she went into the kennel with the kids. David came in and Mary Margaret couldn't help but straighten out her sweater.

"So can we meet tomorrow night?" asked Mary Margaret.

"For a little while," agreed David. He touched her wrist and he went into the back to take inventory.

"Ok kids. It's time to go," said Mary Margaret.

…...

Archie poured Kathryn a glass of water and sat back down, they were waiting for David and he was twenty minutes late.

"Do you want to start without him?" asked Archie. Kathryn shrugged and put her elbows on her knees.

"It's like we're stuck...like I'm always waiting for him to be where I need him to be," said Kathryn.

"Was it like that before his accident?" asked Archie.

"Honestly I think it's always been like this. I love him and I think at times he loves me too, but it's like there is something that doesn't want to let me in all the way," admitted Kathryn. Before Archie could say anything, David came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help Natalie with inventory," said David sitting down. Archie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Natalie had told him last night that she was having physical threapy tonight with Jane. Kathryn took a sharp breath but didn't say anything. David sat down and took Kathryn's hand and Archie couldn't help, but spot how guilty David looked in his posture.

"Ok, Kathryn why don't you tell David why you want him here and what you hope to get out of this," said Archie.

"I want you here because I want us to be _us_ again. I know we were having issues before your accident, but at least before...I felt close to you. That things could be ok. Now it's like you're building a wall to keep me away and I don't know what I'm doing that makes you want to stay so far away from me. I guess my goal here is for us to have a better marriage," said Kathryn.

"David?" asked Archie.

"I guess I've been distant lately and I don't mean to be, it's just...I feel like I'm not me anymore and I don't know who I'm supposed to be and it's unfair to you," admitted David. They talked for another twenty minutes about what Kathryn had gone through when he had been in a coma and what she had felt when David had come home. David didn't say much and Archie had a feeling they weren't ready for counseling together, but they clearly needed help.

"I think for now I would like to see the both of you, but it might be best for now if we start this off slow. I would like to see each of you one on one for a few weeks and than work on bring you two together," suggested Archie. David agreed quickly and Kathryn did after some hesitation. They set up their sessions and left together. Archie went over to his phone and noticed he had a missed message from Natalie.

_Hey Jane isn't feeling very well so she ended things early. So come over whenever. Love you. _Archie gathered up his things and decided to pay Natalie a quick visit before heading home to take care of Pongo. She was in her pajamas and making a cup of tea when he came in, she had given him a copy of her key last week. Natalie gave him a hug and went to make him a cup.

"So Jane got sick?" asked Archie sitting down.

"She's dubbed it All the time sickness since it's not just in the morning," said Natalie sipping her tea. "You alright?" Archie had this strange expression on his face that she couldn't make out. Archie was trying to figure out why David would lie like that and why he would bring up Natalie like that.

"I'm fine," he said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I should go, I have to let Pongo out. See you tomorrow night." Archie left and started his walk home. David had been lying, that much was clear to Archie. Natalie hadn't brought up work and she had already told him that she was meeting with Jane last night. _She would never lie to me._

…...

"Oh Kathyrn, what can I do for you?" asked Dr. Thatcher looking up from his paperwork.

"I was hoping to steal David away for lunch," she said holding up a bag.

"You just missed him, he was going to meet you," said Thatcher. Kathryn bit her lip, David told her he was going to be working through his lunch.

"I must of forgotten. Is...is Dr. White here. I was hoping to talk to her."

"She had an appointment with her physical therapist, but she should be back in a little while. You want to wait?" he asked.

"No...I should be going. You have a nice day." Kathryn turned to leave and stopped. She needed to know one more thing. "How's your back?"

"It's fine why do you ask?"

"David said...nevermind. You have a good day." She turned and left and tried not to cry. It was so painful to realize that her husband was a liar. She went home and waited for him, she would give him one more chance to tell the truth. She had gotten the letter from Boston today, she had been accepted to Law school. _We just need to leave...I just have to get him away from this and from her._ David came home on time for once and she made him his favorite dinner, roasted chicken, potatoes and salad. She didn't bring up that she had gone to see him at lunch and that he wasn't there.

"This chicken is delicious," said David and Kathryn nodded. She wanted to scream at him, throw something at him, she just wanted him to love her again.

"David we need to talk," she sat down her silverware and clenched her fists. David sat down his too and looked at her concerned. He had been waiting for this since last week. Using work as a lie about his time had just become second nature. It wasn't until after they left Archie's office that he realized he had mentioned Natalie in lie and that all Archie had to do was ask Natalie about work and the truth would come out.

"I applied to Law School," she said and he smiled at her the way he used to and told her that he was proud of her. "I got in." She handed him her letter and his smile slipped for a second.

"It's in Boston," said David.

"I know things have been hard between us, but maybe a fresh start is what we need. We've been trying so hard to get back old memories when we should be making new ones. This could be really good for us," said Kathryn.

"It's just a lot to consider. I'm going to take a walk ok." David got up and left the table before she could say anything else. Kathryn waited until he left and she called Archie's office and he picked up.

"Can I come over and talk to you?"

"Of course," said Archie. Kathryn got her car keys and drove over to his office and was barely keeping her tears in check. She walked up to his office and felt sorry not only for herself, but for Archie. He always came off as the nicest guy and he seemed very smitten with Natalie. They seemed like such a good couple. _How could they do this to us?_

Archie opened the door for her and saw that she was clearly distressed and made her sit down right away.

"What is it Kathryn?" asked Archie sitting down across from her.

"I'm pretty sure David is having an affair...and I'm pretty sure it's with Natalie," she said wiping her eyes.

"That's a serious accusation," said Archie trying to keep his tone steady. He had just spent the whole weekend with Natalie and while he knew David was lying, he never had a feeling that Natalie was lying to him about anything. When had brought up work, she said inventory had been done Wednesday so David couldn't have been doing it Thursday night. _Unless they're both lying,_ hissed some hateful voice in the back of his mind.

"David is always working through his lunches, working late and he's so distant and I can hardly get him to touch me lately," muttered Kathryn. This past weekend, Natalie hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself, he had never dated someone who expressed such an interest in him physically as well as emotionally. _She wouldn't hurt me like that._

"Kathryn I can assure you that David and Natalie are not cheating," said Archie. "David does love you, you just have to give him some time to work through your issues." Kathryn wiped her eyes and looked at Archie.

"You love her that much?" asked Kathyrn.

"I do and I know her. She and David are not having an affair." She decided to not bring up the purfume or the looks she had seen David give Natalie during Book club. She just needed to get him out of this town, she needed out of this town.

"Thank you Dr. Hopper for listening to me...I'm sorry that I..."

"It's ok. You've been under a lot of stress with David and waiting to be accepted into school," said Archie. She had brought that up during her Friday morning session with him.

"I got in." Archie gave her hug.

"That is great news. I'm sure David is very proud of you."

"He is. I should get going," she left his office and Archie sat there for a while trying to get his head clear before going to see Natalie. Wasn't it just a little to convenient that her thearpy sessions had been moving around so much? He shook his head and started walking over to her apartment. _She would never do that. She would never hurt me like that_, thought Archie when he heard that voice of self doubt in the back of his mind. _David is her age, a better looking guy, someone who could keep her happy...how long do you think you could keep up with her?_ By the time Archie had walked the three minutes to her apartment he was just a bottle of nerves and questions that he shouldn't be having after being with her for months now. He let himself in and Natalie was sofa reading. She heard him come in and she smiled at him.

"Hey...wow you look beat," she pulled herself into her chair and took his hand, "You ok?"

"Just really tired." She went into the kitchen to get him something to drink and Archie shook his head. _She loves me...she would never do that._

…...

Kathryn had the day off of work and decided to put her best foot forward and start planning her new life with David and was looking at apartments on line. She called David and he promised to be home for lunch and to her surprise he was on time.

"I was thinking about asking Emma which neighborhoods we should look into since she's from there," said Kathryn.

"I can't go to Boston with you," said David sadly and it took everything she had to not scream.

"Can't or won't?" _Just tell me the truth...tell me what I already know._

"I am so sorry and I don't know what to say," said David.

"Try the truth! Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"No," said David and she couldn't even look at him. _How stupid do you think I am,_ thought Kathryn and she listened to him go about how he couldn't connect with her and that she needed a fresh start without him.

"I can't believe you. I love you and you have no idea how much you've hurt me and you...both of you are so selfish to hurt us like this! You won't tell me the truth! Than I'm going to get it out of her!" She grabbed her keys and before he could stop her she was out of the door. David grabbed his phone and went to call Mary Margaret and she didn't answer her phone.

"Please call me the second you get this!"

…...

"Oh that one's pretty!" said Ruby holding up a picture of a bright red bridesmaid dress.

"Not my style," said Ashley. Natalie shook her head and started flipping though another bridal magazine Ashley had brought. Since she had gotten engaged she had thrown herself into wedding planning.

"How about this one?" asked Mary Margaret holding up a picture of a while dress with a train that went on for days.

"Too puffy," said Natalie making a face.

"Oh come on Nat! You've never played Wedding when you were a little girl?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I had a bunch of stuffed animals and we played Doctor," said Natalie. "However, I always did want to learn to make my own wedding dress."

A few tables over Regina listened to their conversation and stirred her soup. _How could this happening...the curse was supposed to make sure that no one got their happy endings._ Listening to Ashley talk was just reinforcing that Emma was messing with her curse. _First Ashley, those kids got their father back, Natalie and her cricket, Mary Margaret and her Prince...everything is going so wrong. _She despised the fact that Mary Margaret was finding her happiness with David, even though she was sneaking around with him. It was Natalie's very public relationship with the cricket that got under her skin more than anything. _I don't know if I should laugh at the patheticness of it all or despise the fact that she's so damn happy with him._

"I think I like this blue one," said Ashley. The door opened and there stood Kathryn and she looked upset. Regina spotted her first and saw her glare at the table where Mary Margaret and the group was sitting. She walked over to the group and Natalie went to greet her and got slapped in the face.

"You conniving, manipulative bitch!" snapped Kathryn.

"Whoa...wait a second! What are you talking about?" asked Natalie stunned.

"Don't play dumb! I know about you and David!"

"What?" asked Natalie. Mary Margaret sat there stunned. David was supposed to tell her the truth about them and somehow it must have gone horribly wrong.

"The saddest thing is that Archie actually defended you!"

"Ok wait just one second! I have no idea where you got the idea that I've been sneaking around with your husband..." Kathryn cut her off.

"He's always working late and through his lunches and I've seen how he looks at you!" Now Natalie cut her off.

"I have never made David work late and he always leaves a lunch to meet with you!" snapped Natalie. Mary Margaret stared at the floor and couldn't find words to make this stop.

"Kathryn please. Stop this," said Regina coming up to her and placing an arm around her. "This isn't Natalie's fault. I am shocked that you would be willing to let your friend take the fall for this." Regina glared at Mary Margaret and Natalie looked back and forth between Kathryn, Regina and Mary Margaret confused.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Natalie.

"I thought Kathryn and David were working out their issues, however someone couldn't keep her homewercking to herself. Sidney took pictures of David and Mary Margaret and I had them burried. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I see it was a mistake." Kathryn pushed away from Regina and ran out of the diner in tears. Natalie sat there stunned and was trying to make sense of everything that had just happened in the last forty seconds. She had just been slapped, called out for having an affair with a co-worker that she wasn't having, that Archie had known and defended her about and that it had been Mary Margaret having the affair and she just sat there letting her be blamed for everything.

The buzzing got louder and she realized that everyone was staring at her and whispering.

"Natalie...Natalie I'm so sorry," said Mary Margaret touching her arm and Natalie pulled away.

"You...were you going to let me take the blame?" asked Natalie stunned.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," protested Mary Margaret. Natalie looked at her and she just shook her head and wheeled herself out of Granny's. "Wait Natalie." She started following Natalie down the street.

"I am so sorry," said Mary Margaret. Natalie went to turn around and her wheel slipped on some gravel and she fell over.

"Damn it," hissed Natalie. Mary Margaret picked the chair up and went to help her up and Natalie pushed her away. "Don't you touch me." She had gravel in her hands and it hurt to pull herself up and back into her chair.

"What's going on?" asked Archie. He had gone over to Granny's to get some lunch and Ruby told him that Kathryn had just been there and had accused Natalie of having an affair with David, only to have Regina come forward and tell everyone it was Mary Margaret.

"Did you think I was cheating on you?" asked Natalie looking up at him stunned.

"No...no I didn't," said Archie, but he forgot that this was Natalie he was dealing with and he couldn't lie to her. She had to close her eyes and try to keep herself together. This was by far the most painful three minutes of her life.

"If you had any doubts about me or this why didn't you just ask me?" asked Natalie.

"Kathryn came to me as a patient and expressed her fear that David was having an affair with you and I told her that I didn't think you or David were having an affair," said Archie.

"She brought our relationship into this and I should have been told," said Natalie.

"I am so sorry," said Mary Margaret and Natalie turned to her and glared.

"You! You're suppose to be my friend and this is how you repay me? What the hell!"

"David was supposed to talk to Kathryn and tell her the truth. You shouldn't have been blamed for any of this," said Mary Margaret.

"Natalie, please let's go somewhere we can talk," said Archie.

"I don't want to talk to any of you right now," said Natalie and she started to wheel herself away. Mary Margaret sighed and looked up at Archie.

"I'm so sorry," said Mary Margaret and she walked away quickly. Archie turned and went after Natalie. He let himself in and heard her swearing in the bathroom. He went in and found Natalie was picking gravel out of her hand.

"Natalie please just talk to me!"

"You didn't want to talk when you thought I was cheating on you," said snapped cleaning up her hand.

"Natalie, please just listen too me! I...I was stupid and honestly it was just for a minute and than...I am so sorry I thought even for a second that anything happened between you two," said Archie.

"I love you and if you thought that I would hurt you like that than...you clearly don't feel the same about me," said Natalie and she started wrapping her hand up.

"It was me! I'm the idiot...I look at you and sometimes I wonder what you see in me and..." Natalie cut him off.

"I saw someone who I thought I could trust and who I thought loved me. I was wrong. So very, very wrong. If you thought I would hurt you like that...even for a second than we shouldn't be together," said Natalie.

"Please," said Archie and she wouldn't look at him.

"Please just leave me alone," said Natalie barely keeping herself from crying. Archie stood up and left. He heard Natalie sobbing as he left and hated himself. _I do love you and I am so sorry..._

…_..._

Natalie called into work the next day, it was first time she had taken a sick day since she didn't know when. Thatcher had been very nice about it, he clearly had been told about the whole debacle and was taking pity on her. He told her to take the rest of the week off and she didn't protest.

"If working with David is going to be any trouble for you..." Natalie cut him off.

"The man is going to lose his wife. He should keep his job. I promise not to punch him in the bits," said Natalie.

"You are a far better person than I am," said Thatcher. They got off the phone and Natalie curled up on her sofa and tried not to cry. She had never in her whole life been so hurt and embrassed. She heard someone knocking at her door and she screamed at the door.

"Go the hell away!" she snapped.

"Please...I just want to talk to you," called Kathryn. Natalie went over the door and opened it. Kathryn looked downcast and was wringing her hands nervously.

"Can I please come in and talk to you?" asked Kathryn.

"Sure," said Natalie and she let Kathryn in. "My mother would find it rude to not offer you something to drink. Tea?"

"Please," said Kathryn. She followed Natalie into the kitchen and sat down while she made the tea. Natalie handed her the mug and Kathryn took a small sip. "I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have come at you like that. I had no right to say those things to you and I am really really sorry about everything."

"You were hurt and angry. I know what's that like," said Natalie.

"Have you talked to Archie?" asked Kathryn.

"In a matter of speaking," said Natalie sipping her tea.

"He really does care about you and he defended you to me," said Kathryn.

"It's a matter of trust though. If he can't trust me all the time than what's the point?" asked Natalie.

"I've seen the way he looks at you...it's the way David looks at Mary Margaret. He's never looked at me like that and I told them they should be together." Natalie looked at her stunned and Kathryn grinned.

"Whatever you're on can I please get some?" asked Natalie.

"I'm leaving town. I got accepted to law school in Boston and I think a fresh start might do me some good. You know it's silly I've always been scared to leave town and now I can't wait to leave. Have you ever thought about it? Leaving Storybrooke."

"I've always wanted to go to California, see the ocean...I mean I know we live near an ocean, but I've heard the Pacific is really nice. Warm weather all year round...my mom and I were going to go when I was teen and than she got sick. I got into a Vet School here and I've never left Storybrooke," said Natalie.

"I was going to go to New York when David left and than it was like my life froze in place," said Kathryn.

"I accept your apologize. I'm still going to be pissed at Mary Margaret and Archie for a bit and that's not your fault. I wish you luck though." Kathryn shook her hand and took another sip of her tea.

"Thank you," said Kathryn. She left and Natalie took Kathyrn's tea and dumped it and than sat with her own tea and thought. What would it be like to leave Storybrooke? To go somewhere where she didn't know anybody and nobody knew her? To go far away from here? Maybe Emma would be nice enough to let her use the computer at the Sheriff station, see what postitions were open outside of Storybrooke.

…...

Archie walked into his house and Pongo greeted him.

"Hey boy," said Archie and he let the dog out and sat down in the kitchen to think. He hadn't seen Natalie in almost two days, actually no one had seen her since Kathryn had slapped her and she had found out that her friend and her boyfriend had betrayed her. Pongo asked to be let back in and Archie fed him.

"I really screwed up boy," said Archie. She was right to be angry at him, to call him out about not being able to trust her. She had never given him any reason to doubt her and he had in the worst way possible. Archie sighed and picked up the phone to call Natalie and it rang five times before she picked up.

"What do you want?" asked Natalie sounding slightly defeated. This had been the routine for the past two days now. He would call, it would ring five times and she would hang up, this was the first time she had picked up the phone.

"Just to see you. Please," said Archie.

"I don't know if I want to see you. You have no idea how much you've hurt me."

"I do, because this hurts me too." He heard the sharp intake of breath and her sniffle.

"I can't right now...I'm sorry," said Natalie and she quickly hung up the phone. Archie hung up and his end and Pongo whined and nosed at him.

"I know...I know."

Ep's used-What Happened to Fredrick.

Love it, Hate it, Review it please.


	12. Chapter 12

On the start of day three of her self imposed exile into her own apartment, Natalie realized that she was out coffee, cereal and just about everything. Natalie sighed and forced herself into the shower and as she was getting out she heard a knock at the door.

"Shit," she muttered. "Hold on," screamed Natalie. She grabbed a robe and went to the door. Emma was standing there and she gave Natalie a look.

"Wow...um...sorry. I got you at a bad time," said Emma.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," said Natalie and she went into her bedroom to get dressed and pulled her hair back quickly. She came back out and saw that Emma was looking around her apartment and was frowning.

"Did you break out the Adele and the other angry girl music?" asked Emma noticing the trash bin full of tissue, the two pints of ice cream and the empty bottle of red wine.

"Are you here to check up on me?" asked Natalie.

"Well yes and no. On the yes side, no one has seen you in almost three days and they were starting to worry," said Emma.

"Dr. Thatcher gave me the time off," said Natalie.

"He was worried too and Mary Margaret feels really awful about all this," said Emma and Natalie glared at her.

"Good I hope she feels as bad as I do. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? How hurtful? I was basically called a slut in front of my friends and strangers in town and slapped for an affair I wasn't apart of. I think I might earned the right to be a little pissed off and not want to deal with anyone for a few days," snapped Natalie.

"I get it and trust me I understand. I have been on the receiving end of relationships gone wrong before and it sucks. But staying in here isn't going to make it better," said Emma.

"I was getting ready to go to the store and into work to see if Thatcher needed anything. Ok," said Natalie.

"You might want to put some make up on...you look like shit," said Emma trying not to laugh. It reminded Natalie so much of Graham she couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok, so what was the no part of your visit?" asked Natalie. Emma sat down and got real serious with her.

"Was Kathryn Nolan here yesterday?" asked Emma.

"Yeah she was. She felt bad about what happened on Tuesday and we talked. She apologized and told me that she was getting ready to head out to Boston. Why?" asked Natalie.

"Kathryn is missing and you might have been the last person to see her," said Emma looking worried.

"Oh my god. She seemed really happy when she left considering all the crap," said Natalie.

"Happy how?" asked Emma.

"She was ready to leave Storybrooke, move on...she didn't want to deal with David anymore," said Natalie.

"She was done with David," said Emma.

"She was actually ok with him wanting to be with Mary Margaret. I firmly believe she was on something, but that's just my opinion," said Natalie. Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ok. If I think of anything else I'll get back to you," said Emma. "Now please do something with your hair and get the hell out of this apartment." Natalie gave her a mock salute and Emma let herself out. Natalie sighed and went to finish getting ready. She grabbed her bag and decided to see about getting groceries first and maybe seeing Thatcher around closing time.

Natalie was used to getting stared at times because of the chair, but these looks were different. It was pity and she hated it. She quickly wheeled herself into Tom's store and was thankful it wasn't so busy. She got her basket and started shopping.

"Oh hey Natalie," said Ruby.

"Hey," said Natalie and Ruby seemed to be the only person in the store not giving her the pity look.

"How you doing?" asked Ruby.

"Ok...I guess," said Natalie and she noticed that Mrs. Ginger was trying to listening to them and Ruby turned around and glared.

"Yes?" asked Ruby and Mrs. Ginger turned and walked away. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Screw them, freaking vultures in this town."

"I'll get used to it," said Natalie.

"So you coming to the Miner's Day tomorrow night?" asked Ruby. Miner's Day was a huge festival and the nuns used it as a fun raiser to sell candles. Natalie had been planning to go with Archie and now she had totally forgotten about it.

"I'm really not sure," said Natalie and Ruby gave her a look.

"Oh come on...it will be fun," said Ruby.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be the funniest person right now," said Natalie. Ruby frowned at her.

"I know that the last few days have been sucky. But I think it would be good for you to get out. Come on...it will just be us. I promise just girl time," said Ruby. She smiled at Natalie and she found she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, just us and if I want to bail I'm bailing," said Natalie. Ruby bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I promise it will be so much fun!" Ruby skipped out of the store and Natalie shook her head, Ruby always had a way of making people happy and maybe this was what she needed. She paid for her groceries and headed out. Has she got back to her apartment she noticed a thing of daisies on her doorstep. She picked them up and went inside. The flowers came with a card and it was all Natalie could do to not cry. _I'm sorry and I love you._

…_..._

Archie sat with Marco at Granny's and stirred his soup.

"You look horrible," said Marco. His friend had the saddest expression on his face and it looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"She won't talk to me, she won't come to the door, she wouldn't even look at me the last time we spoke," said Archie. He had just been by her apartment and had left her some flowers, she liked daisies. If he was coming off as a love sick school boy he didn't care, he missed her terribly.

"Her feelings are clearly hurt and she just needs some time to sort through it all," said Marco. Archie nodded, he of all people knew that you couldn't make someone feel something until they were ready to feel it. He couldn't make Natalie forgive him until she was ready, he just worried that it was never going to happen.

"My wife and I had a fight like this once...it was after we found out we could never have children. Judy...she put on a brave face...I couldn't see how hurt she really was. I was so focused on how hurt and disappointed I was. One day I came home and she wasn't there anymore. It was only than that I realized how far I pushed her away. It was months before she came home again and when she did, I never let her go again. It takes time for hurt like this to go away." Archie sighed and took a bite of his cold soup.

"Archie," said a very timid voice. He looked up and saw Mary Margaret standing there looking downcast. "Can we talk?"

"I'll see you later," said Marco. He put down money for his tab and left the table. Mary Margaret sat down and forced herself to look at him.

"I...I am really sorry about what happened. It was never my intention for anyone to get hurt and well I screwed up royally."

"I'm not mad at you," said Archie. It was the truth, he wasn't mad at her. He was mad at himself for being so damn stupid.

"I'm mad at me...I'm pretty sure Natalie hates my guts. I actually sent Emma over to go check on her," said Mary Margaret.

"How is she?" asked Archie trying not to sound pathetic.

"Emma said she was getting dressed and was going to the store and to see if Thatcher needed anything. That she was trying," said Mary Margaret. Archie nodded and pushed his soup away, he had no appetite anyway.

"Thank you for having Emma check on her. I'll see you later Mary Margaret." said Archie getting up and leaving money for his tab. Mary Margaret sighed as he walked out the door. It was one thing to have her happiness ruined, but it was something else to ruin someone else's.

…...

Natalie rolled into Thatcher's office and he gave her a look.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I've had better days. Everything ok here?" asked Natalie.

"Place is still standing. Bear's been mopey without you though. Go back and see him and than just enjoy your time off. Go to the Miner's Day and try to have some fun. For me at least." He came over and gave her hug.

"Come on let's cut the sappy crap," said Natalie. She went into the back into the kennel and Bear perked up and went over to his door and whined. "Hey baby. You missed me...I missed you." Natalie went into his kennel and started petting him.

"Natalie," said David and she felt herself stiffen up. She turned around and saw him looking at her rather sheepishly. "How are you?" he asked.

"Let's just lay out the ground rules right now. From now on, you'll address me as Dr. White. If you want to take a long lunch or leave early you talk to Dr. Thatcher. We don't take breaks together anymore. We're not friends anymore, we're work associates. Nothing more. Understand?" asked Natalie. David nodded, her tone was so cold and he felt horrible about what he had done to his friend.

"I understand," said David. Natalie nodded and she turned back to Bear.

"This is why I like dogs more than people...they don't lie," said Natalie. David walked away and had never felt so low in his whole life.

…...

"Hello!" called Ruby. Natalie let her in and she almost skipped in. "Granny says I can't stay out long. Work, but whatever. Come on. Is that what your wearing?" Natalie was wearing a gray sweater dress with black leggings and black flats.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Natalie.

"It's all blah! You have to wear something with a little color," said Ruby and she headed back towards Natalie's bedroom. It was like a force of nature and Ruby started looking through her closet.

"Wow it must suck having to wear boring scrubs all the time. I thought Granny's uniform sucked. Oh here this is pretty," said Ruby and she pulled out a pink sweater with a short black skirt. "You have any tights?" Ruby started looking though her drawers and pulled out a pair of black tights. "Ok get dressed." said Ruby and she left the room. Natalie stood there looking at the door and shook her head. It was like a force of nature. She changed and went back out into the living room and Ruby smiled.

"See that is much better," said Ruby. They left and Ruby got behind her and started pushing her chair.

"I can push myself," said Natalie.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself," said Ruby. She was talking a mile a minute and Natalie could hardly keep up with her. Her mind was just a thousand miles away. "Hey space case you want to eat or what?"

"Um yeah...food sounds good," said Natalie. Ruby got them a spot at a table and she went to get them some sandwiches and fries. Natalie took a deep breath and didn't understand why she felt so closed in all of a sudden. Natalie looked around and saw others looking at her with pity and than looking away quickly when she looked at them. Ruby sat back down across from her and handed her the food.

"So when do you plan on slapping David?" asked Ruby.

"What?" asked Natalie stunned.

"Seriously you and Mary Margaret both just need to team up and slap the hell out of him. It might make you feel better," said Ruby. Natalie took a bit of her sandwich and found it really had no taste. "Oh hey...I have to go. See ya," said Ruby and she took off.

"Wait Ruby," called Natalie.

"Natalie," said Archie and she felt herself stiffen up. She turned and looked up Archie. He was holding two cups of coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruby brought me here clearly as a ruse. Excuse me," said Natalie. She unlocked her wheels and started to wheel herself away. Archie sat the coffee down, he had been here to meet Marco. Marco had insisted it would be good for him to get out. He hadn't expected to see Natalie out with Ruby, she looked lost and so out of place. Not the confident and fun woman he had grown to know.

"Wait. Natalie wait please. Don't go because of me," said Archie.

"I'm going because everyone is staring. I'm so tired of everyone staring," said Natalie. Archie looked up and saw they were getting everyone's attention.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk privately," said Archie.

"Talk about what?" asked Natalie. "How you thought the worst about me for no reason at all? When I have trusted you completely with everything! Do you have any idea how hurtful that is? I just...there is nothing to say at this point. Now excuse me, I'm leaving," said Natalie. She wheeled away and Archie felt everyone looking at him and understood how Natalie felt about everyone staring.

…...

Natalie wheeled herself into Emma's office and saw her studying a board with pictures of a car crash.

"Bad time?" asked Natalie.

"I can't see the sail boat," muttered Emma.

"The sail boat?" asked Natalie.

"There was a magic eye puzzle when I was a kid and if you looked at it right you could see a sail boat. I can't see the sail boat. I'm waiting for Kathryn's phone records, but her car crashes and she just starts hoofing it without her bags. I'm also waiting for her school to call me back to see if she checked in. It just doesn't make sense," said Emma.

"You mind if I use your computer here?" asked Natalie.

"Go right ahead," said Emma. Natalie went over and started a search for vet clinics out of state and found five in California looking for help. She e-mailed all five of them and gave them her phone number.

"Santa Monica is nice," said Emma sitting down next to her. "I said get out of your apartment...nice to see you're listening. West Coast is really out of your apartment."

"What's it like?" asked Natalie.

"What is what like?" asked Emma.

"Not having people know who you are all the time?" asked Natalie.

"At times it was really nice," admitted Emma. Natalie played with her necklace.

"I've lived here all my life and have never once thought about leaving. But, I don't know now...maybe Kathryn was right sometimes a fresh start might be a good thing."

"Don't let the last few days ruin your life here," said Emma.

"Let's just call it vacation planning," said Natalie.

"Vacations are good," agreed Emma.

"I'll let you get back your puzzle," said Natalie. She wheeled herself out and Emma shook her head. If this was anyone else she would assume the worst of them, but this was Natalie and she wouldn't hurt anyone.

…...

Mary Margaret leaned against her car and fought the urge to cry, she hadn't sold a single candle and had every door in town slammed in her face. The looks that everyone gave her made it clear how they felt about her. Leroy had taken the candles and gone off to do what with them. She kicked her tire and she looked across the street and saw Natalie. Against her better judgment Mary Margaret called out to her. Natalie looked across the street and eyed the car.

"Who tagged your car?" she asked. Mary Margaret shrugged and went across the street to talk to her.

"Wish I knew," said Mary Margaret.

"I would like to send them flowers as a thank you," said Natalie.

"I deserve that," said Mary Margaret. In fact it was the first time that she felt the person giving her crap was actually going easy on her.

"Oh yes. Absolutely you do. You have no idea how angry I am at you right now and you were supposed to be my friend and you just sat there and let your boyfriend's wife call me a whore when it was you. If Regina hadn't of spoken up everyone in town would be calling me a tramp right now and tagging my windows and I didn't do anything. I never would have thought Regina would be the better person next to you,"snapped Natalie.

"I am so sorry," said Mary Margaret.

"Because sorry fixes this," said Natalie with a bitter smile.

"I wish it did," said Mary Margaret.

"It doesn't. Now if you will excuse me. I'm going home now. It's the one place I have left where no one stares at me like I'm something to be pitied," said Natalie and she left Mary Margaret standing there alone.

…...

The next day Natalie got a phone call from one of the offices in California they wanted a copy of her resume and degree along with her references. She faxed it the next afternoon from work. She felt a little bad doing this to Thatcher, but he had to understand she needed out of here in the worst way. Things were wrapping up that night and she was in the back and heard David talking to Mary Margaret and had no desire to go out there. She went back into the kennel area and sat with Bear.

"I think you might be my new best friend right now. Honestly if I were to leave I would miss you the most right now." She kept petting Bear and tried to keep her thoughts together. She would miss Henry, he was a sweet kid who she couldn't help but see a little of herself in him. She would miss Emma, she was a little reminder of Graham who she missed a little bit every day. She would miss Marco, he was a sweet old man who showed her kindness. She would miss Archie...she shook her head and went back to petting Bear. Bear whined at her and put his paw in her lap.

"You're a good boy. Yes you are...I'll miss you." Natalie burried her face in his fur and tried to keep it together.

"Natalie," said a voice and she quickly wiped her eyes and saw Emma standing there looking distressed.

"Hey. What's up?" asked Natalie.

"Can you tell me what this is?" she held up a baggie with a bottle in it. Natalie took it from her and studied it.

"It's Pentobarbital. It's a seditive we use on dogs," said Natalie.

"We found this in a box that had a human heart in it," said Emma sadly taking the bag back.

"Oh my god," said Natalie stunned.

"We ran it for prints and yours were on them," said Emma.

"Wait. What?" asked Natalie.

"I have to take you in now," said Emma.

"I don't understand," said Natalie.

"Natalie you're under arrest," said Emma. Emma read her rights and she followed out front stunned to the squad car and Mary Margaret was already in the back seat. David was looking at her shocked.

"What is going on?" asked Natalie.

"Mary Margaret's prints were found on the box," said Emma and she got Natalie in the squad car and her chair in the trunk.

"I don't understand," said Mary Margaret.

"It makes two of us," said Natalie.

…...

Regina sat in her office smiling to herself, the princess and her maid were going to leave Storybrooke. It was easy enough to get into the office and take the drugs, easier to get into Mary Margaret's apartment and leave what was needed. Snow took her love away and if the queen couldn't have her love than why should the maid have her bug. It would be easy and she would be free of both of them.

Notes-Sodium Pentobarbital is used as an anaesthetic in veterinary medicine. It can also be used on humans. I know the last two chapters haven't gone back to The Enchanted Forest, but the next chapter will have a lot of TEF.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me get this straight. You think I drugged Kathryn and than she got back in her car, crashed it and than Mary Margaret killed her?" asked Natalie as she got ready for her mug shot. Mary Margaret sat in her cell looking shell shocked at the accusation. They had spent the night here and as of this morning they were both being charged with her disappearance.

"That's what the DA is going to say based on the evidence," said Emma.

"That's crazy," said Mary Margaret.

"All of this is crazy," muttered Natalie.

"Turn to your right," said Emma. Natalie turned her chair to the right as Emma took her picture. "Your left." Emma finished taking her mug shot and placed Natalie in her cell next to Mary Margaret.

"Ok. I'm going to question you first Mary Margaret and than you next Nat. After that if you guys want you get your one phone call," said Emma.

"Just like on TV," muttered Natalie looking around the cell, it was just a cot and enough room for her to roll her chair three times each way. Emma let Mary Margaret out of her cell and than took her to a back room for questioning. Natalie started her version of pacing the room and wheeled to one side and than the other for a good fifteen minutes before Emma brought Mary Margaret back to her cell.

"Emma...someone clearly stole my jewelry box. I didn't know," said Mary Margaret looking even more shocked.

"I believe you," said Emma as she placed her back in her cell. She went over to Natalie's cell and unlocked it. "Ok." She got behind Natalie and pushed her chair into the meeting room. To Natalie's surprise Regina was sitting there. Something about this made Natalie's hair stand on end.

"What is she doing here?" asked Natalie.

"She's here as a third party to make sure I stay fair," said Emma sitting down and turned on a tape recorder.

"This interview is with Dr. Natalie White about the possible murder and disappearance of Kathryn Nolan. You saw Kathryn Nolan on the day she disappeared?" asked Emma.

"Yes I did," said Natalie.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Emma.

"She said she was sorry about yelling at me and accusing me of having an affair with her husband. She said she was looking forward to leaving town and that she was done with husband and that she wanted to move on without him," said Natalie.

"Did you offer her anything to eat or drink?" asked Emma.

"I made her a cup of tea," admitted Natalie.

"Did she drink the whole cup?" asked Emma. Natalie had to think. _I picked our cups...I dumped hers._

"No...no she didn't," said Natalie. Emma sat the evidence bag down.

"You know what this is?" asked Emma.

"It's Pentobarbital. It's used as a sedative on dogs," said Natalie.

"Do you know how much would you need to knock a person out?" asked Emma.

"No," admitted Natalie.

"No?" asked Regina scornful.

"She's a person. I work with dogs and cats. I don't know her weight or size so I wouldn't know the right dosage," said Natalie.

"So you could have given her any amount and it would have knocked her out," said Regina.

"No. Too little and nothing happens...too much and it's instant death," said Natalie.

"Your prints are on the bottle," said Emma.

"I touch those bottles. I work with them. So yes my prints are on it. I don't know how it got out of the office though," said Natalie.

"I think you and Dr. Thatcher would watch your medication more carefully," said Regina.

"I was off for a few days and maybe something happened while I was gone," said Natalie trying to figure this out.

"Did Dr. Thatcher report a robbery?" asked Regina.

"Can we speak in the hall," said Emma. Regina and Emma went into the hall and Natalie felt her hands start to shake and she balled them up in her lap and tried to keep her breathing even. _They are accusing me of murder...they think I murdered someone...they think me and Mary Margaret killed someone. I didn't...I didn't do this. Neither did Mary Margaret. _She hadn't slept last night and neither did Mary Margaret. They sat on their cots staring at the walls.

Emma came back into the room and shut off the tape recorder.

"We're done for now," said Emma.

"Emma, you have to believe me. I don't know how that bottle got where it did, but I didn't drug anyone," said Natalie.

"I believe you," said Emma and she started wheeling Natalie's chair back to the cell. "I'm going to check the apartment for break-ins and talk to Dr. Thatcher about the drugs. It's going to be ok. I promise. But first, you get your phone calls." Emma took Mary Margaret out of her cell into her office to make the call. She waited outside while Mary Margaret was on the phone for two minutes and than she hung up. Emma put her back in her cell and than she got Natalie out and took her into the office.

"You get three minutes. Ok," said Emma. Natalie nodded and Emma stood outside. Natalie stared at the phone for the first minute, really who did she have to call. By minute two she picked up the phone and dialed, it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello," said Archie. Natalie suddenly found she couldn't breath. "This is Dr. Hopper's office. Can I help you? Hello...Natalie is that you?" She slammed the phone down and wondered what made her do that. She went back to Emma and got locked in her cell again.

"I'll be back later ok," said Emma. She grabbed her keys and left. Natalie got of her chair and sat on the cot while Mary Margaret paced around her cell. Natalie counted it was seven steps each way.

They didn't say anything to each other.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Are you sure?" asked Odette trying to hide how hopeful she felt. After months of looking and rumors they had found Snow White. She was living in a small cottage with seven dwarfs and from what Jiminy had overheard she was in need of some help. She had drank a potion from Rumpelstiltskin to forget that she loved someone and now she was just impossible to live with now. Not the girl Odette had described to him during their travels together.

"They dwarfs have asked for my help to talking to her," said Jiminy. He had presented himself to them after hearing them talk about her. That he knew someone that might be able to snap her out of this haze she was in. It was before sun down so Odette was still a swan when they made their to the cottage. Odette tapped the door with her beak and one of the dwarfs opened it and sneezed.

"Oh feathers...really," he sneezed again and went back inside. Another dwarf came to the door and frowned looking at them.

"Really a swan is going to help us?" he sneered.

"She's not just a swan," said Jiminy.

"My name is Odette. I took care of Snow when she lived at home." The dwarf shrugged and let them in.

"I'll go get her," he said. He went into the back and the others started talking amongst themselves.

"I hope this works...she's so mean lately."

"I bet she plucks your feathers just to torture Sneezy," said one looking at Odette.

"Jiminy are you sure you have the right Snow White?" asked Odette listening to the dwarfs talk.

"She just needs some help," he said. Snow came out and he heard Odette gasp, yes they had found the right Snow White.

"Did somebody die?" asked Snow deadpan. Jiminy flew over to her.

"Snow why don't you have a seat," he said and she tried to swat at him, something he was very used to at this point in his life.

"Vermin! Why is there a dirty cricket it in here?" snapped Snow. _Well that's a first,_ thought Jiminy. He had never been called dirty before.

"My name is Jiminy and your friends asked me to be here. They're worried about you and have somethings they would like to say. Grumpy why don't you start." Grumpy stood up and pulled out a letter.

"Snow White, you've changed. You've become angry, irritable and down right mean..." Snow cut him off.

"Changed...who are you to tell me I've changed," she snapped. Jiminy looked over and saw Odette was behind Snow and was looking at her stunned.

"Snow please these are your friends and we're all here because we care about you. Who wants to go next?" asked Jiminy. The dwarf who opened the door accused her of bring bails of straw into the house even though he was allergic.

"You're allergic to everything," she protested.

"You broke my mug," cried another.

"Your lucky it wasn't that mug you call a face," snapped Snow and Odette was shocked. This was not the girl she had watched grow up, this was not the girl that she had taken care of after her mother died, this was someone else.

"Look what you're doing to Happy," said Grumpy. "That potion you took, the one that erased the Prince from your mind. You haven't been the same since you drank it."

"That helped me forget whoever and whatever I needed to," countered Snow. "That potion is not the problem. The problem is that I'm living here, in a house full of _dwarfs_ instead of in my palace with my father as a Princess. But I can't do that anymore because he's dead! He was murdered...murdered by the same woman who sent a Huntsman after me to cut out my heart," said Snow trying to not cry.

"Snow your angry at the Queen is understandable, but it's not fair to take it out on your friends," said Jiminy. For a second he thought he had gotten through to her.

"You're right. I should be taking it out on her," said Snow suddenly looking very thoughtful.

"Whoa, wait revenge is not the answer," said Jiminy. Snow picked up a cake lid and trapped him inside while he tried to reason with her.

"Good news fellas. You can quit your complaining because I'm leaving. I have more important things to do," said Snow as she went to get her things.

"Enough of this," snapped Odette. Snow paused hearing her voice and she turned around and Jiminy saw something in her eyes.

"Odette?" asked Snow. Odette stepped out of the shadows and Snow looked confused at the swan. "What did she do to you?"

"It's not important right now. What is important is your behavior. This is not who you are...this is not the person I took care of. This is not the person I have searched for months to find and help. I don't know who this man caused this in you, but losing yourself is not going to fix it," said Odette.

"I stopped being the girl you took care of a long time ago. I'm not about to listen to the woman who brought me tea about what I should I shouldn't do. She's going to pay for what she did to me," snapped Snow and she walked out of the door. Jiminy felt horrible for Odette, all the time spent looking only to have it blow up in there face.

"Your Odette?" asked Grumpy. She nodded and Grumpy went on. "Snow spoke about a maid that took care of her when she lived at home...she thought you were dead. She is clearly not herself anymore and I'm not going to stand by and watch this anymore. I'm going after her and see if she'll go back to Rumpelstiltskin." Happy took the cover off Jiminy and he flew over to Grumpy.

"Why go to the person who started all this?" asked Jiminy. He hadn't seen Rumpelstiltskin in over fifty years, but the name still made him fearful.

"He gave her the potion that started all this, maybe he has something to bring her back," said Grumpy.

"Well I'm not going. She's crazy," said Happy.

"And mean," said Sneezy.

"I'll go," said Odette. "It will be night soon...maybe she'll listen to me as a person."

"Please..." started Jiminy and Odette cut him off.

"I have to go Jiminy. I know you'll worry about me, but I'll be fine. Maybe you can try to find this Prince. He called off his wedding and from what we heard he's looking for Snow. Maybe if you find him and we bring them together. It might fix this," said Odette.

"Ok. Just be careful," said Jiminy.

"I will," said Odette. She followed Grumpy out the door and they went to try and find Snow together. It would be the first time in months that they traveled apart and Jiminy went to see if he could find James.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Archie had been sitting in his office when his phone rang he picked it up and than heard nothing on the line other than breathing. "Hello. This is Dr. Hopper's office. Can I help you?" He heard the sharp intake of breath and he knew it all to well. "Hello...Natalie is that you?" The next thing he heard was the phone being slammed down and the dial tone. Archie sat back and looked at the phone, she had called him. She had reached out to him and than panicked. _It's something,_ he thought. At least she was trying. He went through the rest of his morning without issue and it was about lunch time when Marco came into his office looking worried.

"Marco are you ok?" asked Archie.

"Have you talked to Natalie yet?" asked Marco.

"No why?" asked Archie. Marco sat down and rubbed his face.

"She was arrested last night," said Marco.

"What?" asked Archie confused.

"I heard from Ruby and David that both she and Mary Margaret were arrested last night and they are being charged with her disappearance and possible murder, of David's wife" said Marco. Archie sat down numb and his mind went blank.

"Natalie and Mary Margaret would never hurt anyone," said Archie.

"We know that...but there is evidence. They found a heart in a box with drugs from the shelter. At least that's what David told me. Natalie's prints are on the drugs and Mary Margaret's prints were on the box. It looks bad," said Marco. Archie ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep this thoughts together. It didn't make any sense, he knew Natalie. She would never hurt anyone, this was a woman who admitted to crying herself to sleep when she had to put her first dog down. Mary Margaret was a person who would scoop up spiders and toss them outside inside of crushing them. These were two woman who would never hurt anyone and were being accused of murder.

"I think she tried to call me," said Archie.

"What?" asked Marco.

"This morning. I got a call and nothing was said and than she hung up. I was her one phone call," said Archie.

"Go over to the Sheriff station and talk to her right now," said Marco.

"What if she won't talk to me?" asked Archie.

"She's looking at a possible murder charge. She reached out to you...she needs someone right now even if she won't admit it. Please don't make her beg or wait until it's too late," said Marco. He got up and left the office. Archie sat there in shock and was trying to wrap his mind around what he had just been told. He grabbed his coat and umbrella and walked over to the sheriff's office. He ran into Emma in the hallway.

"Is it true?" asked Archie.

"Yeah and it's getting worse. The DNA test came back and the heart was Mrs. Nolan's and it tested positive for the Pentobarbital. It's really bad," said Emma.

"Can I see Natalie please. Just for a few minutes," said Archie.

"Ok. They could really use the support right now," said Emma.

"Thank you," said Archie and he went into the cell area. Natalie was sitting on her cot and was picking at her nails. Mary Margaret was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," said Archie. Mary Margaret looked over shocked and Natalie looked torn between relief and annoyance at his presence.

"Oh boy we're getting a psychiatric evaluation. I feel special," said Natalie.

"Natalie," said Mary Margaret.

"It's ok," said Archie. He grabbed a chair and sat outside Natalie's cell. "You called me."

"No I didn't," said Natalie looking at the floor.

"You called me and than hung up. It's ok, I understand," said Archie.

"Understand what?" asked Natalie.

"You don't like asking for help. You never have and you never will. I understand that and I understand that when you do ask for help it's against everything you are. The fact that you even attempted to ask me for help means something. It means you still trust me," said Archie.

"It was a mistake. I dialed the wrong number," said Natalie not even looking at him.

"I don't buy that for one second," said Archie.

"What do you want?" asked Natalie.

"I want to be here for you," said Archie.

"I don't want you here. It was a mistake. I'm sorry I bothered you and you can go now," said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked at him sadly and Archie started to stand up to leave and than he sat back down.

"I made the mistake of doubting you once and it was wrong. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't care that you want me gone...I'm staying and I don't care if you like it or not," said Archie. Natalie got in her chair and and wheeled over to him.

"What do you want from me?" asked Natalie. Archie reached through the bars and took her hand.

"I want you to know that I do trust you and that I am going to be here for you. I know that you had nothing to do with this and that I love you," said Archie. Natalie's eyes started watering and he felt her hands shaking in his.

"They think I helped kill someone...I don't even like putting sick animals down and they think I drugged someone so Mary Margaret could kill her. I'm scared. I'm really scared right now," said Natalie and she started crying.

"It's ok...shush. It's ok," said Archie and he reached through the bars and tried to calm her down. "Everything is going to be ok. We'll find a lawyer and fight this."

"Mr. Gold offered to represent me and Mary Margaret for free," said Natalie wiping her eyes.

"Oh Natalie. Mary Margaret...you two can not trust that man," said Archie.

"We don't have a choice," said Mary Margaret.

"We can't afford a lawyer and really who else is going to take this case? There is so much against us right now it's unreal. He beat his own criminal charge with a ton against him too. He might be our only chance," said Natalie. Archie hated the fact that they were being forced into this. He didn't trust Mr. Gold, but they were right.

"Ok. Just don't let him talk you into something that goes against who you are. Both of you," said Archie. Mary Margaret nodded and Natalie squeezed his hand.

"Archie. I have to ask you to leave now," said Emma.

"Ok." He squeezed Natalie's hand. "It's going to be alright. I promise." He leaned through the bars and kissed her forehead. He hated the fact that he had to leave.

"I love you," said Natalie.

"I know," said Archie and he got up and left. Natalie took a deep breath and went back over to her cot. Mary Margaret sat back down on her cot and pulled her knees up to the chest. Despite all this going on, she was happy for Natalie. She deserved someone like Archie in her life.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest._

"So every night you turn back into a person?" asked Grumpy.

"That's the way the curse works," said Odette. They found the path Snow was on and were trying to find her.

"I know that Snow really missed you and she's going to happy to see you again once we get this fixed," said Grumpy.

"I hope so," said Odette. When they found Snow she was stripping armor off of one of the Queen's knight, the knight in question was out cold with a knot on his forehead.

"Snow. What are you doing?" asked Grumpy.

"I told you. I'm going to kill the Queen," said Snow smiling. Odette was worried, she had run away from a woman like that only to end up back with one. _What am I doing?_

"By stealing the armor off a knight?" asked Grumpy.

"Whatever I have to do to get into that castle," said Snow.

"It won't work," said Odette and Snow looked at her.

"Weren't you a bird less than an hour ago?" asked Snow.

"We'll talk about it later. You can't do this," said Odette.

"You don't want me to kill your lady?" asked Snow glaring at her.

"You know my loyalties have always been with you," said Odette taking her hand and Snow pulled away.

"Would you listen to yourself. All you care about is revenge. You can't even see reality anymore!" yelled Grumpy.

"What I don't need is to be lectured by a dwarf with a bad attitude and a woman who turns into a bird," scoffed Snow.

"We didn't come here to lecture you. We came here to help you," said Grumpy.

"Help me how?" asked Snow.

"We're taking you back to Rumpelstiltskin. He gave you the potion in the first place and took away all your memories of the Prince. If anyone can get them back, it's him," said Grumpy.

"I don't want my memories back that's why I took the potion," said Snow.

"And look what it has done to you," said Odette.

"Maybe he can bring you back to the person you used to be. He's the most powerful man in the world. He can do anything," said Grumpy.

"Anything," said Snow and she got this look on her face that Odette knew meant she was planning something.

"My lady?" asked Odette.

"Let's go," said Snow and they started the walk to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. Odette was worried. The Queen had dealings with Rumpelstiltskin, who was to say he wouldn't turn them over to Regina.

"So where were you? I thought you were dead," said Snow not even looking at her.

"I overheard Regina talking to someone about how she killed your father and how you were next. She caught me listening to her and she trapped me, locked in a tower and than she cursed me to be a swan during the day and gave me to Rothbath as a gift so he would be loyal to her," said Odette. Snow didn't blink an eye.

"You promised that you would always be there and you weren't," said Snow.

"I am so sorry for that and I will try my hardest to make up for that," said Odette.

I honestly don't care," said Snow and she started walking faster leaving Odette behind. Grumpy looked back at Odette and the woman was trying to not cry.

"We'll fix this soon. I promise," he said putting a hand on her arm. They walked through the night and when Odette turned back into a swan at sunrise Snow didn't blink. They were at Rumpelstiltskin's castle by the afternoon and he let them in and up to his study.

"What brings you all to my humble abode?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"The potion you gave Snow, it changed her. She's not the same," said Grumpy. The Dark One went back to his wheel and laughed.

"Well of course she changed. It took away her love and left a hole in heart. There is no cure for that," he said. Snow paced around his study clearly not caring about what was going on.

"No potion can bring back true love. Love is the most powerful magic of all. It's the only magic I haven't been able to bottle. If you can bottle love, you can do anything. But, you don't care about that do you?" asked Rumpelstiltskin looking at Snow and Odette felt her heart sink. "What is it you really want?"

"I want your help to kill the Queen," said Snow.

"Now we're talking dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin and he started walking around his study and he picked up a bow and strung it with a stand of gold.

"Snow you can't do this," said Grumpy. Rumpelstiltskin handed her the bow.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"This is how you kill the Queen," he said.

"How is it going to help me get into the castle?" asked Snow.

"No that's impossible. You have to kill her when she's on the move." He created a map and showed Snow where she should hide for her attack and gave her arrow that would never miss. She took the weapon and map.

"You take that and you do it alone," said Grumpy.

"That was always the plan," said Snow rolling her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin laughed and Grumpy left. "So what do I have to do in return?" asked Snow.

"You don't have to do anything dearie," he said.

"There is always a price with you. Last time it was a lock of my hair. What do you want now?" asked Snow.

"Lets just say I'm invested in your future," said Rumpelstiltskin with a smile. She returned it and walked out of his study. Odette followed behind her.

"I don't need you," snapped Snow.

"I think you do. More than you know," said Odette. Snow turned and pulled a sword and pointed it at Odette's throat.

"You will kill me? After all this time?" asked Odette.

"I don't need you. So go!" ordered Snow. The swan bowed her head.

"Very well...I'm sorry that I failed you," said Odette.

"You did," said Snow and she turned and left. Odette started flying back looking for Grumpy on the road. When she found him, she landed and started walking next to him.

"She sent you away?" he asked.

"With a sword no less," she said. They walked back in silence and their hearts heavy with failure.

…...

Archie was thankfully he didn't have to see a lot of people this afternoon and almost put a closed sign up. He didn't think he could focus on other's people's issues when the fate of his friend and the person he loved the most were hanging by a thread. He had called other lawyers in town and no one would touch the case once he gave them the facts. They really did have no one other than Gold and it worried him. What would a jury think seeing them represented by him? He could get them off technically, but everyone would assume their guilt based on his reputation. Archie was about to call it a day when someone knocked on his door. He went to the door and there stood David Nolan. The man looked the way Archie felt, panicked and worried sick.

"David, what can I do for you?" asked Archie.

"Dr. Hopper I need your help," said David and he walked into the office.

"What is it?" asked Archie.

"I've been having these blackouts and I need to remember what happened during them?" asked David.

"Why?" asked Archie.

"Because I might know something that could help Mary Margaret and Natalie," said David. At the second Archie didn't care about staying professional or remaining neutral. All he care about was getting Natalie and Mary Margaret out of jail. He placed 'in session' sign on the door and shut it.

"Have you ever been hypnotized before?" asked Archie.

"You mean look at watch and listen to my voice?" asked David and Archie nodded. "No."

"You were in an unconscious state during these blackouts and in order to get to them you need to be there again. Please get comfortable," said Archie. David sighed and laid down on the sofa and Archie closed the drapes in his office, turned the ringer off on his phone and sat down across from David.

"Now tell me what you want out of this?" asked Archie.

"I just want to remember what I was doing," said David crossly.

"Ok. You need to calm down and I know how hard that is going to be. We won't get anywhere if we don't talk this through. Just trust me. Close your eyes and think of somewhere you feel relaxed at," said Archie.

"Near the Toll Bridge," said David.

"Think about being there. You hear the wind in the trees, the birds chipping...the water hitting the rocks. It's so peaceful, no one around for miles. All you hear is the wind," said Archie and David's breathing even out.

"Now think about relaxing every part of your body starting with feet and legs. Feel your hips and waist relaxing, than your chest and arms. Your shoulders and your neck and finally your head. Just feel relaxed all over. Now you can fell a heavy relaxed feeling coming all over and you will keep feeling that get stronger the more I talk to you." David's breathing was heavy but calm, like someone about to go sleep.

"Every word is putting you deeper and deeper and deeper into a deep and peaceful state and now you are resting comfortably in a deep and peaceful state of sleep. Going deeper and deeper all the time until I bring you back." David was out, Archie had never had someone go under so quickly before.

"David I want you to that you are safe and we can talk. Now think about Kathryn and the last time you saw her, what you talked about and where you are?"said Archie.

"In our bedroom," said David.

"When?" asked Archie.

"The night she left," said David.

"And what were you doing?" asked Archie.

"I called her on her cell."

"What did you talk about?"

"She said she realized that she needed to start a new life. Without me. That she thought Mary Margaret and I should be together."

"How did the conversation end?"

"She said she was hurt, but she wanted me to be happy," said David.

"Do you remember anything after that?" asked Archie.

"Yeah...I saw Mary Margaret in the woods."

"What was she doing there?" David didn't answer him. "David...what was she doing in the woods." His eyelids started twitching and than his whole body started twisting and he shook his head.

"No...no...no don't do it," muttered David.

"David listen to me...it's time to wake up. Starting backwards from five...four...three...two...one...David...David!" cried Archie moving next to him and David sat up his eyes wide.

"What happened?" asked David.

"You went into too deep and I had to wake you up. What did you see?" asked Archie.

"It was..." David wouldn't look at him.

"What did you see," prompted Archie. "Tell me and I can help you." David pushed away and got off the sofa. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

"Please tell me and I can help you," pleaded Archie.

"No you can't," said David and he took off.

"David!" He was already running down the stairs and Archie shut the door fearful that he might of done more harm than good.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

When he finally found James he was tied to a tree and had a huge cut on his forehead. _Oh dear this is going all wrong._ He flew over to James and James tried to shoo him away.

"Go on get out of here," said James.

"You must be James," said Jiminy and James looked at him confused. "The name is Jiminy."

"You can talk?" asked James.

"Yes and you can listen. I was traveling with a lady of Snow's named Odette and when we finally found her she was living with some dwarfs and we approached them about helping her since they were complaining about how she had changed since taking a potion from Rumpelstiltskin. I'm afraid I didn't do much good," said Jiminy.

"I don't think I did any better. Do you think you could get me out of this?" asked James.

"I can try," said Jiminy and he started chewing on the rope. "What's your plan?"

"I don't know. I tried everything I could think of to get her to remember me and nothing worked," said James. Jiminy chewed the rope loose so James could pull his one arm free.

"It sounds like you're approaching this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are when she's forgotten who she is?"

"You're right," said James.

"From what Odette told me she was a kind person and had a good heart," said Jiminy.

"She does," said James.

"She needs to be reminded of that," said Jiminy. James nodded and he pulled out a map.

"Snow is only a short distance from here. She means to kill the Queen," said James.

"You have to find a way to stop her or she will be lost," said Jiminy. James took off to where Snow was headed and Jiminy followed him. He watched as James jumped in front the arrow meant for the Queen and her fury at it.

"Why would you do this!"

"You said you wanted action more than words and now you'll have both," said James wincing as he stood up. "I love you."

"I don't love you...I don't even remember you."

"I don't care. The only thing I care about is you and that you don't forget who you are. I would rather die than do that," said James and Jiminy watched a change come over Snow.

"You would die for me?" asked Snow.

"Does it look like I'm making this up?" asked James fighting to stand.

"No one has been willing to die for me," said Snow.

"No one you can remember," said James. Snow touched his shoulder and Jiminy could see she was crying as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Charming."

"Yes it's me!" She kept kissing him until King George's men came and took him away and were about to kill Snow until the captain forced him away.

"I will find you. I will always find you," said Snow trying not to cry and wiping the blood off her face. She picked up her bow and started walking back. Jiminy flew down and landed on her shoulder. Snow jumped a foot and looked at him.

"You scared me. You helped him get free to find me?" asked Snow.

"I did. Where's Odette she was looking for you?" asked Jiminy. Snow closed her eyes and started crying.

"I was cruel. To her...to my friends. Did she really escape to find me?" asked Snow looking at him.

"You were the only thing she cared about all these months," said Jiminy. Snow sat down and started sobbing.

"I sent her away and I said horrible things. I sent them all away."

"Forgiveness is not an easy thing to give, but you have to ask for it," said Jiminy. Snow wiped her eyes and stood back up.

"Will they?"

"They love you and it might take time," said Jiminy.

"Ok," said Snow and together they started walking back to the cottage.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Mary Margaret was laying on her cot and Natalie was reading a book when David came in. Mary Margaret stood up when he came in and she went over the door.

"Oh David," said Mary Margaret looking relived. She had left him a message when she got her one phone call.

"Emma said we could have a few minutes alone. I wanted you know that I went to Dr. Hopper and he helped me remembered what happened during my blackouts," said David.

"And?" asked Mary Margaret. David started pacing and he stepped away from the door.

"I only got pieces of it back and we were in the woods and I kept saying. "Don't do it. Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" asked Mary Margaret. Natalie sat her book down and looked at David and how he wouldn't look at Mary Margaret.

"Don't kill her. It's what I kept saying," said David.

"Kathryn?" asked Mary Margaret. "You think you remember me wanting to kill her?"

"Can you explain why I have that memory?" asked David. Natalie wheeled herself over the wall between her cell and Mary Margaret's.

"Are you asking me if I killed her?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Emma found a heart in our spot, in your jewelry box, the weapon was found in your apartment, and I have these memories. So yes, I'm asking," said David. Mary Margaret backed away from him.

"When your phone records came back, when I found you in the woods, when everyone thought it was you. I stood by you. I never once doubted you and now that everything is pointing at me...you actually think I am capable of that kind of evil?" David didn't say anything and Mary Margaret nodded. "Get out!" David turned and walked out.

"I'm sorry," said Natalie. Mary Margaret turned and looked over at her. "I know what's it like to have the person you love the most assume the very worst in you. I know how much that hurts. It might be kinder to have your heart ripped out than to feel that pain." Mary Margaret went over the cell wall and took her hand.

"It really hurts," she said through the tears. She sank to the floor crying, Natalie got out of her chair and through the bar doors she comforted her friend.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Waiting for sundown felt like the longest wait of her life. Snow found Odette sitting outside near the woods.

"When they told me you were missing. I thought Regina had killed you and it broke my heart. I was all alone and so scared. I didn't have anyone any more. I missed you so much and to see you again after all this time. You didn't fail me. I failed you and I hope you can forgive me," said Snow. Odette looked at her and saw she was crying. Odette didn't see a young woman, she saw the little girl who had lost her mother. Odette went over to her and hugged.

"Between us there is nothing to forgive. I was so worried about you," said Odette.

"I behaved I swear," said Snow and they both laughed.

"You live in a house with seven men," joked Odette.

"Not by choice," said Snow.

"It's good to see you again," said Odette.

"You too. Now could you help me with something?" asked Snow.

"Anything," said Odette.

"My prince needs saving," said Snow. Odette looked at her.

"What sort of prince did you get involved with?" asked Odette.

"He's very Charming."

"For you and only for you," said Odette. She and Odette walked to the cottage together and Odette felt Jiminy in her hair and she couldn't help but smile. _It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine._

Ep's used-Heart of Darkness.

I have never hypnotized anyone before. That's why we love the Interent6


	14. Chapter 14

"Natalie...Natalie...wake up," said a voice. Natalie woke up with a start and saw Mary Margaret in her cell.

"What are you doing?" hissed Natalie. "We talked about this." Mary Margaret had found a key hidden under her cot and to both their surprise it opened the cell door. They waited until Emma was gone to talk about it.

"Do you think she put it there?" asked Natalie.

"Why would she?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know. I think you should tell her though," said Natalie.

"Tell her what...I found a key in the cell and I thought about leaving?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma came back in and they shut up. It wasn't looking good for them though. Mr. Gold came in and explained the charges to them.

"Dr. White is being charged as an accomplice for 1st degree murder premeditated, possession of drugs, and poisoning. Ms. Blanchard is being charged with premeditated 1st degree murder," said Mr. Gold. Natalie looked at Mary Margaret and fought the urge to laugh.

"So if I understand this right, she supposedly did the actually killing, but I have more charges against me?" asked Natalie.

"The DA is just fishing and piling stuff on. Understand you are the doctor here and did have the drugs," said Mr. Gold.

"I'm going to lose my license," said Natalie burying her face in her hands. "Even if I beat the murder charge...I'm done as a doctor."

"Relax sweetheart. Nothing is set in stone. The DA would be willing to make you a deal. You plea to the poisoning and drug possession and you'll only serve fifteen years, ten with good behavior," said Gold.

"Serve fifteen years for something I didn't do," snapped Natalie.

"It's better than Mary Margaret's deal," said Gold.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Life, parole in thirty five years if you behave," said Gold.

"That's the deal?" stammered Mary Margaret.

"It's better than the death penalty," said Gold. Mary Margaret sat down on her cot.

"I know this hard for you ladies, I was just doing this for some per-trial fishing. Just seeing what we could get. If we go to trial it's going to be messy," said Gold.

"I can't take the deal. I didn't do this," said Natalie.

"The same for me," said Mary Margaret.

"Ok Dearies. I'll see you in the morning for the arraignment. Think things over," said Mr. Gold. He left and they started talking again.

"So...thirty five years. You'll only be in your mid 50's," said Natalie. Mary Margaret started laughing.

"You'll be out sooner than me," said Mary Margaret. They looked at each other and they couldn't stop laughing. The whole situation was insane, it was either laugh or cry at this point. Archie came in and he brought them lunch. Natalie told him about the deals and he shook his head.

"Please don't take the deals. You two have to trust Emma on this. She is going to find whoever did this and get you two out. It's going to be ok," said Archie. Natalie nodded and he took her hand through the cell. He left and Mary Margaret started reading and Natalie laid down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. Emma brought them dinner and than she left for the night. Natalie dozed off and before she knew it, Mary Margaret was waking her up.

"Come with me," said Mary Margaret.

"Where?" asked Natalie.

"Any where...we just have to run and we have to run now," said Mary Margaret.

"I really can't 'run' anywhere," countered Natalie.

"Just come with me," said Mary Margaret.

"If you want to run I won't tell," said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked at her stunned. "I'll be ok. Trust me." Mary Margaret gave her a hug and Natalie hugged her back.

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret. She walked out of the cell and locked it behind her. She took off and Natalie laid back down on her cot. She closed her eyes and started using the breathing techniques Archie had talked to her about. _Just close your eyes and think of floating, take slow deep breaths and think about floating...just think about floating..._she started dreaming and as of late her dreams had been so odd. She could almost remember them when she woke up and than they slipped away. They always felt so real to her when she first woke up, like it had been part of her life once. She fell asleep again and started dreaming. _She dreamed of a cell...only she was walking around the cell. Regina was standing outside the cell. She grabbed her wrist and she put a bracelet on it, a black bracelet and it burned her wrist. She tried to take it off and she couldn't. Regina was laughing at her..._

"NATALIE WAKE UP!" yelled Emma. Natalie sat up screaming.

"Geez, Emma," said Natalie panting.

"Where is she?" asked Emma.

"I don't know," said Natalie.

"How did she get out?" hissed Emma.

"You left her a key," whispered Natalie and Emma looked horrified.

"Did this key have a skeleton on it?" asked Emma.

"It did," said Natalie.

"Damn you Regina. She's behind all of this. Don't tell Gold anything," whispered Emma. She nodded and Emma left to find Mary Margaret. Mr. Gold came in and looked at her.

"Are you alright Dr. White?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Just a bad dream," said Natalie.

"Sometimes dreams are memories. Memories of a past life," he said.

"Or wishful thinking," muttered Natalie.

"Do you walk? In your dreams do you walk?" asked Gold. He didn't mean it in a cruel fashion, he seemed genuinely curious.

"All the time," said Natalie. She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. She touched her wrist and had a faint tinge of pain. Like she had been burned.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Storms are coming," said Red looking up at the sky.

"Hopefully they hold off," said Odette. The were waiting to hear from the Prince Thomas. They were getting ready to plan the final assault against King George and Regina.

"You want this to be over," said Red,

"I wouldn't mind living in a castle again," said Odette. Red laughed and sat down next to her.

"It would sure beat sleeping on the ground. In the rain, snow and the cold," said Red.

"You'll love it," said Odette. Red laughed. Charming came over to looked worried.

"We need to have some messages delivered to Thomas in the western woods and to his reinforcements in the north," said Charming.

"I could run to the western woods and back before supper," said Red.

"I could fly the other one to Thomas," said Odette.

"Alright," said Charming and he gave one message to Red and the other to Odette. "Be careful ok, we've heard rumors that Regina's men are in those areas."

"We'll be fine. I'm more worried about beating the storm," said Red. She took off and Odette started flying towards the north. The trip there presented no problem and Odette delivered the message to Thomas.

"Tell Charming he can count on us," said Thomas. Odette nodded and she took off back towards camp. The skies were getting darker and darker has she flew back to camp and before she knew it the downpour started and it was impossible for her to see where she was flying. She decided to land and wait for the rain to stop. As she circled down, she felt herself get caught in a net of some sort. The more she fought the tighter it got, it pulled her down and before she knew it she was trapped.

"What a pretty little bird we got here," said a voice. Odette looked and it was one of Regina's men.

"Let's ask her majesty what she wants with our new pet," said another man. Odette kept fighting and they put her in a wagon cage. She couldn't fit between the bars and she was trapped. She threw herself against the bars and got nowhere. The hours until sunset drug on and once it did happen Odette did nothing but pace around her wagon cage.

"It's good to see you again Odette," said Regina.

"I wish I could say the same," said Odette. Regina frowned at her.

"My dear girl we used to be so close and now I get the impression you don't like me," said Regina.

"Your impression is correct," said Odette.

"You still aren't mad about this whole swan thing," said Regina.

"It doesn't matter," said Odette. "If you plan on killing me can we make it quick please."

"Well haven't we gotten cheeky lately," said Regina.

"So are we going to get on with it or not?" asked Odette.

"Why would I want you dead when you can do some much more for me alive," said Regina.

"Now you are under the impression that I would anything for you. I won't," said Odette.

"You are very sure of yourself aren't you," said Regina. Odette just shook her head and looked at Regina.

"I'm sorry," said Odette.

"What?" asked Regina.

"I'm sorry that you are so unhappy in your life that you have no one in it anymore. I cared a great deal about you, I truly did. I never thought I would feel sorry for a Queen. I was sorry that you were so alone in your life. I'm sorry that our friendship didn't make you happy," said Odette.

"Let's make this clear. We are not equal and we were never friends," said Regina. Odette nodded.

"So are we going to get this over with," said Odette.

"Yes I think we will," said Regina and she reached through the bars and grabbed Odette's arm and placed a black beaded bracelet on her wrist and the second it touched her skin it started to burn her.

"What is this?" asked Odette and she tried to pull it off and it hurt.

"Oh that's not going to come off. Not unless you do what I tell you to do and the longer you fight it the worst it is going to get. The pain it can cause is incredible, how much do you think you can stand?" Odette glared at her.

"So this is how it's going to be than," said Odette.

"Kill Snow and it stops," said Regina.

"I won't do that," said Odette.

"We'll see. I'm going to enjoy this my little Black Swan," laughed Regina. She put Odette to sleep, she wouldn't remember any of this.

"Take her and leave her a few miles away from Snow and Charming's camp. Make sure she's found. I think I'm going to enjoy this," said Regina.

Odette woke up and felt the leaves on her face. _What happened,_ thought Odette and she picked herself up. She rubbed her head and she felt dizzy. She remembered that is had been raining and that she had tried to land and everything went into a hazy after that. _Did I crash...I must have._ She looked around and started walking. She took a few steps and she felt a shooting pain in her wrist and she fell to the ground and tried to not cry out in pain.

_You can end this...all you have to do is kill Snow White._ Odette looked down and saw a black ring around her wrist. She went to rub it away and it burned to touch. _What is going on?_

"Odette! Odette!" called Snow and Odette felt a sudden wave of rage come over her and she didn't know where it came from.

"Odette," said a voice in her ear and she looked over and saw Jiminy in her hair.

"Are you ok," he asked. He had never seen that look in her eyes before, like she was fighting with herself and that she was scared.

"Oh Jiminy. You scared me," said Odette. She looked so happy to see him.

"Odette," cried Snow and she bent down and hugged her. Jiminy watched her and saw for a split second how she stiffened up before hugging Snow back. "I was so worried about you. What happened?"

"I got lost in the storm and must have crashed. I'm fine though," said Odette. Jiminy knew she was lying, but not on purpose though. It was like she was confused.

"I'm just happy you're alright," said Snow and she took Odette's hand and they started walking back to camp. Jiminy stayed on her shoulder and saw that she was rubbing her wrist against her dress. She had this look in her eyes that he couldn't make out.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"Just hurry up and get in the cell," hissed Emma. Mary Margaret got back in her cell and sat on her cot and picked up a magazine.

"Did you bring me a present?" asked Natalie and Mary Margaret gave her a look.

"Not funny Natalie," said Emma and she went into her office.

"I'm glad you came back," whispered Natalie. Mary Margaret smiled and turned a page in her magazine. A few moments later Regina came in and for a moment she looked surprised to see both women in their cells. Mr. Gold came in a few seconds later and asked Emma to let them out of their cells so they could go to the arraignment. The court house was down the street and Emma went with them. Archie met them in the court room and Natalie gave him a small smile.

The charges against them were read and they entered their not guilty pleas. Mr. Gold requested bail and the DA almost laughed.

"For 1st degree murder?"

"Both women are not flight risks, upstanding citizens and have lived here their whole lives. I don't see why we can't let them be at home until trial," said Mr. Gold.

"Dr. White started looking into employment in California a few days after Mrs. Nolan's disappearance. We feel there is potential for flight," said the DA and Natalie felt her heart sink, she had almost forgotten she had done that. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Dr. White and Mrs Blanchard will stay in custody until trial," said the judge. Natalie saw Archie's face as they left and he looked heartbroken. He came to visit later on that day and sat down across from her. She hated the fact that she made him look so sad.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Archie.

"When I was talking to Kathryn, we started talking about having a fresh start and how we had never left Storybrooke. I was so mad Archie. I was so mad about everything and I didn't think I could stand being here and having to put up with the stares and the pity and having to face you everyday. I wanted to be not here anymore," said Natalie.

"And now?" he asked. Natalie reached the bars and took his hand.

"I just want...I want us to be ok," said Natalie.

"Do you still want to go?" asked Archie.

"Only if you come with me," said Natalie. Archie nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Ok...you should try and get some rest. I'll see you later," said Archie. Natalie let his hand go and she blinked back tears.

"I know what's it like to want to run," said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded and she laid down again and looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't wanted to hurt Archie, she just wanted away from here. She wanted away from him because he hurt her and she didn't want to hurt anymore. Natalie closed her eyes and started working on her breathing until she fell asleep.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette was sitting by the fire and she was trying to focus on her sewing and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Nothing was right in her head it felt like everything was spinning...her wrist wouldn't stop hurting and she started rubbing it. It felt like something was there and she couldn't get it off.

"Are you ok?" asked Jiminy sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," said Odette and she picked up her sewing and started working. Jiminy looked at her and something about her seemed off. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she had this look in eyes that he couldn't understand.

"Are you sure?" asked Jiminy.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she snapped. She sat her sewing down and walked away from the fire and into the woods. She got away from the camp and leaned against a tree.

_Just kill her...kill that girl...kill Snow White and this will stop. All the pain will stop once you do it,_ said the voice in her head. Odette started rubbing her wrist and it burned her. She looked down and a black ring was forming there. _What's going on...I don't remember._ She got up and was going to tell Snow what was going on and she felt a pain shoot up from her wrist all the way to her head and she bit back a scream and fell down again. _I won't...I won't do tell anyone just make it stop,_ thought Odette and it did. She got up, brushed herself off and headed back to camp.

Jiminy watched her come back to camp, sit back down by the fire and start sewing again. She looked like she had been crying and was shaken. Normally he would go to someone looking this upset, but for some reason he couldn't. He wished he could...he wished he could comfort her the way she needed and deserved to be. He sat there on his tree branch and watched her, it was all he could do.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie woke up and saw Regina standing there looking at them with the oddest expression on her face.

"Are you that bored you have come watch us sleep?" asked Natalie sitting up and getting in her chair. Mary Margaret woke up and about jumped seeing Regina there.

"You know they say only the guilty sleep in jail," said Regina.

"The cots are very cozy," said Natalie. Mary Margaret got out of bed and went over to the cell door.

"What are you doing here? Where's Emma?" asked Mary Margaret.

"She's not here yet. I just wanted to stop by and offer the both of you a chance to spare yourselves and this town the cirrus of a trial. The chance to confess," said Regina.

"We didn't kill Kathryn," said Mary Margaret. "Why won't anyone believe us?"

"The murder weapon was found in your apartment, the heart in your jewelery box, and Dr. White's prints on the bottle of drugs found in her heart. Maybe that's why," said Regina.

"It's all so neat don't you think?" asked Natalie wheeling her chair over to the cell door.

"What does that mean?" asked Regina.

"Where's her body? Why leave the car where anyone could find it? Why did I steal drugs from my own office when you can knock a person out with a lot of cold medication? For two heartless murderers, we are very messy," said Natalie.

"Rage causes mistakes," said Regina. "Why not for once make it easier on everybody? Because confession or not, you two are leaving Storybrooke." Regina got right up in Mary Margaret's face and Natalie was sure the only thing keeping Mary Margaret safe was the bars.

"And you would like that...why? Why do you take such pleasure in this? What did we ever do to you to make you hate us so much?" asked Mary Margaret. For a second it looked like Regina was going to say something and than stopped herself.

"Regina," said Archie. He was holding two bags from Granny's and looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying a visit." Regina turned and started to leave. "I hope you know that congenial visits aren't allowed in this state's prisons Dr. Hopper. All of you have a wonderful day." She turned and left.

"If I was going to drug and help murder someone," muttered Natalie.

"Natalie," said Archie handing them their breakfast.

"I have to go with Natalie on this. If I'm going to serve time for a crime, I might as well commit one," said Mary Margaret sitting down her cot. Archie sighed and sat down across from them. They had been here for almost a week and it was starting to show. Mary Margaret seemed withdrawn and Natalie seemed to bitter.

"What was she doing here?" asked Archie.

"Telling us that confession is good for the soul and we should confess to everything and spare everyone," said Mary Margaret.

"She's really pissed off at us about something and I can't figure out what. If this about Henry and suggesting she let him have Pongo. I think framing me for murder is excessive," said Natalie.

"I gave him a book," said Mary Margaret.

"You two don't think that..."Both women gave him a look and he shut up.

"Morning," said Emma coming in with Mr. Gold.

"Dr. Hopper, I'm going to need to talk to my clients for a moment," said Mr. Gold.

"He can stay," said Natalie.

"No. I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow," said Archie and he left.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The DA would like to meet with both you for a pre trial interview," said Mr. Gold.

"Explain to me how that is a good idea?" asked Emma.

"The DA would like to ask Ms. Blanchard and Dr. White a few questions," said Mr. Gold.

"They are done answering questions. And why are we kissing up to the DA? Why aren't we going after Regina she's set this whole thing up," snapped Emma.

"But you can't prove it, just because we found her skeleton key in the cell," said Mr. Gold.

"So what is the plan?" asked Emma.

"I think the key to winning this case is by using our most valuable asset," said Mr. Gold.

"What's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"It's you and Natalie dearie. A sweet, kind elementary school teacher. A hardworking and disabled veterinary. Doesn't fit the prototype of a killer does it?' asked Mr. Gold.

"That's how you're going to get them acquitted? Using their personalities?" asked Emma.

"Perception is everything in life Ms. Swan," said Mr. Gold.

"No," said Natalie. All three of them looked at her. "I'm not about to be proven innocent of murder because I'm in a wheelchair. I want to be found innocent because it's the truth."

"Pride comes before the fall," said Mr. Gold.

" Well pride is all I have left at this point," said Natalie and she wheeled herself over to her cot.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," called Sidney and he was carrying a vase of tulips. Spring was starting to come and Natalie was sorry that she was missing it. Emma went over to Sidney and started talking to him. She had been working with him on their case.

"Mary Margaret I know this has been hard on you, but it's a chance to tell your side of the story for once," said Mr. Gold. She looked over at Natalie and she shook her head no. Natalie felt it in her gut that nothing good was going to come of this. Emma came back and before she could say anything Mary Margaret agreed to talk to the DA.

"Mr. Gold is right. I have nothing to hide, but no one sees that. I need to let people see me for who I am," said Mary Margaret.

"An excellent decision Ms. Blanchard. My name is Spencer, I'm the District Attorney," he said. Regina came in behind him and Natalie sat up straighter in her chair.

"Shall we get start?" asked Regina.

"You can use the interview room down the hall," said Emma.

"I would like to start with Dr. White," said Spencer.

"She's declined the offer," said Mr. Gold.

"Has she?" said Spencer giving her a look that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"You've already made up your mind about me. Nothing I say is going to change that," said Natalie.

"Very well," said Spencer. Emma got Mary Margaret out of her cell and the whole group went down the hall. Natalie picked up a book and stared at the pages. The group was only gone less than ten minutes before coming back. Mary Margaret was fighting tears, Regina was looking smug and Emma was looking grim. She placed Mary Margaret back in her cell and all them left the cell area. Natalie wheeled herself over the wall between their cells and looked at her.

"What happened?" asked Natalie.

"You were right. It doesn't matter what I say. Their minds are made up," said Mary Margaret. Natalie took her hand through the bars and squeezed it.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Are you ok?" asked Snow.

"Just feeling a little tired," admitted Odette taking a bite of her soup and found it had no taste. It had been two nights since she had woken up in the woods after her crash. Her whole body ached, like she had been sick and was still getting over it. The black band on her wrist was getting darker, she seemed to be the only one to notice it. Snow laughed at something Red said and Odette's grip on her spoon tighten till her hand was white, had they been paying attention they would have noticed. She didn't understand why she felt so mad all the time. She couldn't sleep during the day when she was a swan, she had nothing but nightmares. During the night she felt like everything hurt and she had these thoughts in her head that she couldn't understand. They were wrong and she knew that, but the more she tried to not think those thoughts the more she hurt.

"Hey...hey...should we get Doc to look at you," said Snow. She noticed that Odette was quiet and seemed to have lost color in her face.

"I'm fine," said Odette. Snow rubbed her back and she winced.

"You don't seem fine," said Snow softly.

"I must have hurt myself when I crashed," said Odette. Snow hugged her carefully and went to go talk to Doc and Charming. Odette got up and started walking towards the woods, she just needed away for a second. She sat down and fought the urge to cry.

_Kill her...kill her...I can make this all stop if you do this one little thing. Just kill her. _The band got tighter on her wrist and she fought back the urge to scream. She fell the ground shaking.

"Please stop it," she whined.

"Odette," said a voice near her ear. She opened her eyes and Jiminy was next her. She could see he was worried about her. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"It hurts," whined Odette and she started clawing at her wrist. "It won't come off and I can't make it stop." Jiminy looked at her wrist and saw that it was red from her rubbing and clawing at it. He noticed that she hadn't been herself for the past few days and he was very worried about her. She grabbed her head and started screaming.

"Ok...ok I'll do it. Just stop it!"

"Odette!" cried Jiminy looking at her. She had gone white and her eyes lost all color, they went black.

"Odette," cried Snow. The whole camp had heard her screaming and Snow took off towards it. Jiminy watched her stand up and her eyes stayed black. "What happened are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine," said Odette in a very flat voice. She turned around and punched Snow in the face knocking her out.

"What are you doing!" cried Jiminy. She grabbed Snow by her hair and started draging her away. "Odette you have to stop this and you have to stop this now! We can help you!" She swatted him away and he hit a tree.

"Damn bug," she muttered and contuined walking away with Snow. Jiminy picked himself up and winced. It had been years since he had been swatted and he had forgotten how much it hurt. She wasn't herself. Something was terribly wrong with her, she needed him and she needed help now.

"Snow!" cried Chaming. He and Red came over carrying torches and Charming had his sword.

"What's going on?" asked Red.

"Something is wrong with Odette...she...it's like she's cursed or something," said Jiminy. "She kept talking to something that isn't here and she has something on her wrist."

"Regina's men have been spotted in the area. What if they did something to her?" said Red.

"We just have to find her and Snow," said Charming. They took off and Jiminy sat there helpless.

"We've talked about you wishing so loudly before," said Blue coming towards him.

"She needs help and she needs help now," said Jiminy.

"You know you can't stay with her," said Blue sadly.

"You told me she wished for someone to love her and so far I seem to be the only one who does love her. I just want to help her...just till we find her and I help her. Please. I'll go back than. Please. It's not for me it's for her," said Jiminy. Blue nodded and waved her wave. It felt so odd to be human again after all these years. He took off after Charming and Red, he needed to find her and save her.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Later that night Emma came into the cell area and into her office.

"Get me Judge Larsen. Yes this is Sheriff Swan and I need a search warrant. I got an anonymous tip that someone saw Mayor Mills digging a hole by the Toll Bridge on the night that Mrs. Nolan disappered. We found a shovel tip at the crime scene and we would like to compare shovels," said Emma. After a few moments Emma started thanking someone repeatedly and she got off the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Mary Margaret. Emma came over to them and was smiling ear to ear.

"We found new evidence at the crime scene and I got a judge to grant me a warrant to search her shed. It should be here in the morning and I hope to have you two out by tomorrow night," said Emma.

"Are you sure?" asked Natalie.

"All it takes is one loose thread. Pull it and everything goes to pot," said Emma. Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand through the bars.

"Thank you," said Mary Margaret through her tears.

"Took you long enough," teased Natalie.

"Ingrate," said Emma laughing. "Ok you guys try and get some rest and in the morning I'm going to fix all this." Emma left and Natalie and Mary Margaret looked at each other and hugged each other through the bars and couldn't stop laughing.

"We can home," said Mary Margaret smiling.

"Ok! What is the first thing you plan on doing when you get out of here?" asked Natalie.

"Burn these clothes," said Mary Margaret.

"A bath. I want to take the hottest bath possible. I want to wash my hair," said Natalie.

"Sleep in my own bed," said Mary Margaret.

"A huge glass of wine," said Natalie.

"Screw the glass give me the bottle," said Mary Margaret.

"I say we go to Granny's and order every dessert," said Natalie. The two smiled at each other and went to their cots.

"I just want to go home," said Mary Margaret.

"Ditto," said Natalie. They laid there unable to sleep. "So according to Henry, Emma is your daughter and you must be really proud of her right now."

"I had one hell of a kid," laughed Mary Margaret. "So Henry also thinks that you were like my lady in waiting or something. You know I don't think I could have made it through this ordeal without you here. You are a good friend Natalie, despite all the crap I put you through. Thank you."

"Well what are friends and maids for?" asked Natalie.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Snow started to wake up and she heard crying. Her head hurt and it felt like everything was spinning.

"I can't do it now...I can't do it now...please just kill me. Please kill me," cried Odette. Snow picked herself up and saw that Odette was curled up on the ground and crying.

"Odette," said Snow going over to her and touching her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Please," cried Odette and she started clawing at her wrist and Snow saw how red and swollen it was.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I can help you," said Snow trying not cry. She hated seeing how much pain her friend was in. She was white in the face and couldn't stop shaking.

"You can't help me," cried Odette.

"Yes I can. I want to. You're my friend and I need you," said Snow. Odette grabbed her hands and she had this wild look in her eyes.

"Kill me. Just make it stop," pleaded Odette and Snow looked broken.

"I can't," said Snow.

"If you have any love for me you will end this for me! I can't stop these thoughts in my head and the pain...oh my god it hurts so much. It hurts! I can't stop it and I don't want to hurt you and it's making me," said Odette showing Snow her wrist. Snow saw a black band under the red. "I can't get it off and it's killing me," said Odette and she couldn't stop crying. Snow went to hug her again and Odette pushed her away.

"I don't want to hurt you," cried Odette.

"You won't," cried Snow and she reached out for Odette again and her eyes went black.

"Stay away from me," hissed Odette and she pushed Snow away.

"Snow!" called Charming.

"Over here," called Snow. Charming and Red came running over and helped Snow up. They saw Odette was laying on the ground sobbing.

"She needs help," said Snow looking up at Charming.

"What do we do?" asked Red looking over at Odette with worry and fear.

"I don't know," said Charming. Before he could make any move to her a man came running over to her. He had short red hair, glasses and had an umbrella on his back.

"Odette!" he called and he ran over to her. "Odette. Please look me."

"Just leave me alone," she cried.

"Who are you!" snapped Snow. "Did you do this to her?"

"I can help her," said the man. Something about his voice seemed familiar to Charming and he couldn't figure it out.

"Just leave me alone," she repeated.

"Listen to me. Please just listen to me. It's me...it's me," said the man. Odette looked up at him and her eyes were blue again and she looked at him confused.

"Jiminy?" she asked.

"Yes. It's me and it's ok," said Jiminy stroking her hair.

"Please make it stop...please have them kill me," she pleaded. Jiminy looked down and saw that a black band was forming around her wrist.

"I won't do that. Not to you," said Jiminy and he touched her wrist and she bit back a scream.

"Why?" she asked looking at him. He wiped away her tears and looked her in the eyes.

"Because in all the years that I've been alive and there have been a lot them...I have never loved anyone the way I love you," said Jiminy and she looked at him stunned.

"Why? I almost did a horrible thing...I almost killed somebody and I had the most horrible thoughts. Why would anybody love me?" asked Odette.

"I told you that I did a lot of horrible things before you met me and I hurt people. I can never take that back and even after I told you the things I did you admitted that you cared about me. That you thought I was a good person. No one ever thought I was a good person expect for you. I love you and I will not let you go."

"I love you too," said Odette. Jiminy hugged her tightly and he kissed her. A wave of light shot out and Snow looked at them in shock.

"Jiminy," muttered Odette and she fainted. Jiminy picked her up and looked at the stunned group.

"We need to take her back so Doc and Blue can make sure she's ok," said Jiminy.

"Jiminy?" asked Snow stunned.

"Yes," he said and he started walking back towards the camp with her.

"Ok," said Snow and she followed Jiminy. Charming and Red looked at each other and followed behind them. Everyone in camp looked at the group stunned as the strange man came in carrying Snow White's lady maid and Snow and the other came in behind them. He took her into a tent they used for treatment and Blue and Doc were waiting.

"Don't touch that," said Blue studying the black bracelet on Odette's wrist.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"A very powerful and cursed item. Most people barely stand a day with this on. She's strong," said Blue and she waved her wand and it took the bracelet off and wrapped it in a box. "We'll find a way to get rid of it."

"That mark?" asked Snow looking at the black band on her friend's wrist.

"It's going to hurt her for awhile, but it should fade and the pain will stop," said Blue. She looked at Jiminy and saw that he hadn't let go of her hand and he was stroking her hair.

"Jiminy..." started Blue.

"I know," he said.

"You can have an hour," said Blue and he looked at her shocked. "Just one and than..."

"I know. Thank you," said Jiminy. Blue picked up the box and flew away. Snow kept looking at Jiminy stunned.

"You're a cricket," said Snow. Charming put a hand on Snow's arm.

"Snow. Come on," said Charming and he took her out of the tent and he gave Jiminy a small smile. He knew what it was like to have a limited amount of time with the person you love. Jiminy sat down next to her and felt his hand was shaking. He hadn't held anyone's hand in years let alone the hand of the woman he loved.

"Odette," whispered Jiminy and she looked at him.

"You have kind eyes," said Odette squeezing his hand. He leaned over and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and he felt something inside him flutter. He had never felt this way before in his life and he didn't want it to stop. He leaned over and blew out the one lantern in the tent. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. It was all so new to him, this feeling of passion. He couldn't stop kissing her and he could feel her shaking in his hands. _No...not like this...she's scared now and I can't stay with her. It wouldn't be fair. _

"No...wait...I'm sorry," said Jiminy and he pulled away.

"For what?" asked Odette.

"I love you, but I can't stay with you. It's not fair to you. It's not fair for me to take something away from you and not be able to give you anything back," said Jiminy. Odette nodded and took both of his hands and placed them on her sides.

"You can't stay?" asked Odette.

"I have to go back to being a cricket again. This was just to save your life and I can only be here with you for an hour. I wish it could be more and I'm sorry it isn't," admitted Jiminy.

"You did give me something and I promise that no one other than you will ever be this close to me again. That no one other than you will have hands on me. I belong to you and no one else. I love you too." Jiminy stayed close to her and played with her hair.

"You always play with my hair," muttered Odette.

"I like your hair," said Jiminy. "I wish I could stay but..." Odette cut him off.

"You have your duty. Your obligation to Geppetto and I understand that. I have an obligation to Snow and you understand that. Still. If it wasn't for all the obligations that we owed to others, I would love to be yours," said Odette.

"If I had met you years ago. I would have changed sooner," said Jiminy. They stayed close to each other and it felt like time had stopped.

"Will you stay with me while I fall asleep?" asked Odette.

"Of course," said Jiminy. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, her head resting on his chest. Jiminy wound her hair in his fingers and waited for it. "I love you and I will always be here for you." Jiminy felt the tingle and before he knew it he was no longer holding her hand and was wrapped up in her hair.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Emma came in that morning and took the warrant from the judge and gave them a huge smile before leaving.

"This is going to be great!" said Natalie. Mary Margaret sat on her cot and couldn't stop smiling. They sat there for an hour, an than another and when Emma came back and she looked broken. "Hey. What's going on?" asked Natalie.

"She knew," said Emma.

"What?" asked Mary Margaret.

"When I got there this morning she had gotten rid of the shovel. I'm sorry," said Emma. Natalie felt her heart just sink and Mary Margaret shook her head.

"We trusted you," said Mary Margaret

"It's not your fault Emma," said Natalie.

"I could have run. I could have been miles from here. I could have taken Natalie with me and we could have been out of here. But we trusted you to help us and now," Mary Margaret shook her head.

"She tired," said Natalie.

"And now we're going to jail for life!" snapped Mary Margaret.

"We can change our pleas. We'll plead guilty and take the deals," said Natalie numb.

"Oh god no," said Emma.

"It's ok. We know you did your best, but no one is going to believe us with the evidence and we either take the deals or we end up in jail for life or worse," said Natalie. Emma hung her head and Natalie quickly wiped her eyes. "Could you tell Archie to not come today or to the trail tomorrow? I don't want the last time we see each other to be here or in a courtroom. Just tell him that I'm sorry and that...just tell him I'm sorry," said Natalie.

"Come on you two," said Emma.

"Just go," said Mary Margaret. Emma nodded and she quickly walked out of the cell area. Mary Margaret sat down back on the cot and started sobbing. Natalie felt numb. It was like she was watching herself in the cell.

"Having a bad day?" asked Regina.

"Go to hell," snapped Natalie.

"I'm sure you'll be there before me," said Regina with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mary Margaret going over to the cell door. Natalie went over to her door too.

"I wanted to see you while I still can," said Regina.

"What does that mean?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That the trail starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one and both of you will be leaving Storybrooke for good and I will never see you two again," said Regina with a look on her face that Natalie had seen wild dogs give before attacking. "I want to enjoy this while I'll can."

"Enjoy what? Seeing two inoccent people suffer?" asked Mary Margaret.

"You have always seen yourself that way," spat Regina. Natalie felt this rising rage inside her watching the two fight and seeing Mary Margaret cry.

"I am!" cried Mary Margaret getting in Regina's face. "I don't know what this is about, I don't know what I did to you but whatever it is...Regina...I'm sorry," whimpered Mary Margaret.

"Apology not accepted," hissed Regina. "You have anything to add to this Natalie?"

"Leave her alone. You have what you want now get out," hissed Natalie.

"Get out of that chair and make me," laughed Regina. Natalie went over to the cell door.

"If I get out of this chair I'm going to make sorry," said Natalie.

"Please we didn't kill Kathryn," cried Mary Margaret. Regina reached through the bars and wiped away one of Mary Margaret's tears.

"Oh I know," she whispered before grabbing Mary Margaret's face. "But you do deserve this." Natalie grabbed one of the horizontal bars and with every thing she had pulled herself out of her chair and grabbed Regina's sleeve with her other hand still hanging on to the bar.

"Get out!" hissed Natalie. Regina pulled away and pushed Natalie down. Natalie fell and Regina walked out. Natalie pulled herself over to her chair and got herself back in.

"Are you ok?" asked Mary Margaret squating down.

"I just wish I could have reached her throat," spat Natalie and Mary Margaret took her hand.

"You are a good friend," said Mary Margaret.

"At least we're going down together," said Natalie.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Snow came into the tent and saw that Odette was sleeping and that Jiminy wasn't there. She sat down and took Natalie's hand. It was than she noticed that Jiminy was in her hair and looking downcast.

"You saved her life and you love her?" asked Snow.

"I love her very much," said Jiminy flying over to her.

"But you're chosing to stay this way?" asked Snow.

"It's not really a choice," said Jiminy. "I have an obligation to someone and she has an obligation to you."

"She's my friend. I love her very much. I was so worried about her," admitted Snow.

"Me too," said Jiminy looking at her. Snow gave him a very small smile.

"Thank you Jiminy for helping her," said Snow.

"Even though...even though we can never be together. I know she'll be happy and she'll be free to do what she wants," said Jiminy.

"You love her that much," said Snow.

"Sometimes it's not about being together, it's knowing that someone loves you. I love her and she knows that and I know she loves me too. That's enough for me," said Jiminy. Snow nodded and Jiminy took his place back by Odette's side.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"I never wanted to hurt Mary Margaret," said David. He was sitting on Archie's sofa. Archie offered him a cup of tea and he declined. "How is she holding up?"

"Under the circumstances the best she can," said Archie sipping his tea. He had been ready to had over to the jail for his visit when David came in and wanted to talk.

"And Natalie?" asked David.

"About the same," said Archie. They lapsed into silence before David spoke up again.

"You've never doubted Natalie in this?" asked David.

"I made the mistake of doubting her before and I shouldn't have. I won't make that mistake again," said Archie.

"We got a call about Natalie from an office in Santa Monica. Dr. Thatcher gave her a great recommendation. He didn't tell them about the charges," said David. "I didn't know she planned on leaving."

"I didn't either until the arraignment," said Archie and David sighed.

"I'm sorry," said David.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at her for not telling me and I really have no right to be hurt considering what I did to her. She's a young, independent, vibrant woman and she has the right to do what she wants. When she gets out of this I'm going to tell her that she should take any job she's offered out of town," said Archie.

"Why?" asked David. Archie had thought about this since he had left after the arraignment and they had spoken. He loved her, but he couldn't leave Storybrooke. He knew that even though she didn't want to leave without him, it would be something that she would one day wake up and regret.

"Because after all of this she'll want a fresh start and she can't have that here. I love her very much but I can't give her a fresh start here," said Archie.

"So you just plan on letting her go?" asked David.

"Yes and no. I know that if I hold her back that someday she'll wake up and not be happy. Nothing means more to me than her being happy. Sometimes love is about letting the person you love be free. Sometimes it's enough to know that someone loves you no matter what," said Archie. There was a knock at the door and Emma came in. She looked near tears.

"I really messed up," said Emma.

"What's wrong?" asked Archie making her sit down.

"I had evidence! Evidence that could free them both and I lost it...she got rid of it! Now, now they want to take the deals. They're going to prison because I failed." David sat there numb as Emma cried. Archie's mind went blank, they couldn't take those deals.

"Let me go talk to them. I'll talk them out of it," said Archie.

"Natalie told me that she didn't want to see you or have you come to the trail tomorrow. That's she sorry. That's she sorry," said Emma wiping her eyes.

"It's not your fault," said Archie.

"I promised them that this was going to be ok. I told them that they could trust me and that I would get them out of this and now...now two people I care about are going away for things they didn't do," said Emma. The three of them sat there unable to do or say anything.

The next morning Archie headed over to the jail and when he walked in the door he heard Emma yell and the sound of breaking glass.

"Emma," called Archie and he went into the cell area and saw Emma was in her office. She was bent down and was picking up something.

"That son of bitch," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed the cells were empty and felt his heart sink. He was too late. She held up what looked like a head phone ear piece to him.

"I trusted all the wrong the people," said Emma. "I was bugged and Regina heard everything about the case." She grabbed an evidence bag and bagged it.

"I missed them," said Archie sadly.

"Natalie left you a note. She asked me to give it to you," said Emma sadly and she pulled the note out of her pocket. She left and Archie took it and sat down at her desk to read it.

_Archie,_

_ Please don't be mad at me for taking the deal. It was the only solution I could see to this. They offered me me fifteen years, but with good behavior it should only be ten. When I go, I don't want you to wait for me or come see me. I know that sound cold, but I don't want you to see me in there like that. I want you to be happy and I want you to go see other people. I don't want you waiting on me for all those years when you could be happy. Know that I love you and that I miss you. _

Archie wiped his eyes and placed her note in his pocket. He got up and started walking back towards his office when he heard Ruby screaming and he took off towards the sound. Ruby was leaning against the wall of Granny's with August and was shaking.

"What happened?" asked Archie.

"She...she...she..." was all Ruby could get out. He heard the sound of sirens and two paramedics ran past him with a gurney. They came back a few moments later with Kathryn on a gurney and Archie thought he had lost his mind for a second seeing her. Emma was on the phone.

"We found Kathryn Nolan and she's alive. I want them released now!" ordered Emma.

"What is going on?" asked August.

"She's alive! She's alive and you can't have murder charges against someone if the victim is alive," said Emma almost laughing. Twenty minutes later he and Emma were waiting for Mary Margaret and Natalie. They looked shelled shocked being brought in and were uncuffed. Mr. Gold smiled and sat down.

"All the charges have been dropped. Dr. White you haven't lost your license and Ms. Blanchard you haven't been fired. I'm going to head over to the hospital to see how Mrs. Nolan is doing. Good luck ladies," he said and he walked out.

"What just happened?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We found Kathryn," said Emma.

"I don't understand," said Natalie.

"We found her alive," said Emma. Both of them looked stunned.

"So we can go home?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yes," said Emma. Natalie and Mary Margaret looked at each other and started laughing and hugging each other.

"Let's all get out of here," said Mary Margaret. She and Emma walked out first and Natalie looked up at Archie stunned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Natalie nodded and he bent down and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," whispered Natalie and she was shaking in his hands.

"Let's go home," said Archie.

Ep's used-The Stable Boy

Love it, hate it, review it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh Pongo I missed you too," said Natalie as he jumped on her and started licking her.

"Pongo get down," said Archie pulling the dog away.

"I don't mind. I really missed him," said Natalie rubbing his head. Archie shook his head and let Natalie lavish attention on him. Archie went into the kitchen and went to make them some tea. Mary Margaret had gone home with Emma and there was talk of a party tomorrow night at her house. They had gone to her apartment first to pick up a few of her things. Her answering machine was blinking and Archie was about to listen to them when Natalie came out of the bedroom with her bag.

"I'll listen to them later. Come on, let's go," said Natalie taking his hand.

Archie came out with their tea and saw that Natalie had curled up on the sofa and had Pongo at her feet and handed her a cup. Natalie took a long sip of her tea and let the mug warm up her hands. She had been cold in the cell, it wasn't Emma's fault the building was always cold. Archie sat down on the sofa and watched Natalie sip her tea, he had missed her so much.

"I smell horrible," said Natalie as Pongo sniffed her.

"It's not so bad," teased Archie. Natalie rolled her eyes and finished her tea.

"I could run you a bath," said Archie.

"I would really like one," admitted Natalie. Archie leaned over and kissed her before going upstairs. Archie started running Natalie her bath went back downstairs to help Natalie up to the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" asked Natalie looking at him. He sat her down and turned off the water.

"I'm fine," he said. He went back downstairs and brought her bag up. "I'll just...I'll just." Natalie took his hand.

"It's ok now. Really," said Natalie. Archie nodded and he shut the bathroom door as he left. Natalie threw her scrubs into a hamper and carefully got in the tub. _Oh thank you god,_ thought Natalie sinking into the hot water. She reached into her bag and pulled out her shower kit and started scrubing her hair, She was seriously debating cutting it after not being able to wash or brush it for almost a week. She finished her bath and grabbed a towel from the near by rack. She felt silly for taking a second to enjoy the smell of clean laundry. She managed to wrap herself up and now tried to pull herself out of the tub. She slipped and landed with a thud on the floor and she winced.

"Natalie! Are you ok?" called Archie through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine," she called. Archie opened the door and saw that Natalie was wrapped up in a towel and laying on the floor of the bathroom.

"I would have helped you," said Archie coming in and bending down next to her. Natalie pulled the towel around her tighter and got into a sitting postion.

"It's ok," she said and Archie watched her grip the towel tighter.

"You sure?" asked Archie.

"I was about to go jail an hour ago. Trust me being on your bathroom floor in a towel is ok," said Natalie. "Now as silly as this sounds, I want to get dressed and you need to leave so I can." Natalie couldn't help but smile as Archie's ears turned bright red.

"Oh right. Sorry," said Archie and he left the bathroom. Natalie had to force herself not laugh as she got her clothes out of her bag. She put on a pair of workout pants along with an old hoodie and got dressed quickly. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a bun.

"I'm decent," called Natalie and Archie came back in. He helped her up and she wraped her arms around his neck and she felt his hands on her sides.

"I missed you," said Archie. There seemed to be more he wanted to say and he couldn't. He simply burried his face in her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I missed you...I would have waited for you."

"Archie," said Natalie sadly. He looked at her and Natalie found herself trapped in his stare.

"Listen to me. I love you. Nothing would have changed that for me. I will never love anyone the way I love you," said Archie trying not to cry. He kissed her hard and Natalie almost hated herself for making him cry and she felt herself tear up as he kept kissing her. Archie broke the kiss and wipe a tear from her face.

"Please don't cry," said Archie.

"I'm just really happy to be home," said Natalie.

"You consider this home?" asked Archie. He didn't know why, but for some reason her phrasing of this being home made him pause. _She feels at home with me._

"I honestly couldn't wait to get to get out of there and be here with you," said Natalie. Archie kissed her again and Natalie felt him pull her closer to him. She felt him leading her towards the bedroom and didn't stop him. She didn't stop him when she felt his weight on top of her, she didn't stop him when his hands started to roam and she didn't stop him when he kept telling her that he loved her.

…...

"This is so much better than the cot," muttered Natalie as she started waking up. Archie kissed her forehead.

"How so?" asked Archie.

"Doesn't smell stale, it's not rock hard and it's not in a jail cell. Do I really need to go on?" asked Natalie.

"You know it's kind of fun to have a girlfriend who almost went to prison. It's dangerous," said Archie.

"You are nerd," muttered Natalie. She was starting to doze back off when Archie spoke up again.

"So David told me that Dr. Thatcher heard from an office in California and that he gave you a very good reference," said Archie. Natalie looked over at him and shrugged.

"It's not important. I'm not going," said Natalie. Archie looked over at her and tried to arrange his thoughts. He knew that he was doing the right thing, he just hoped that she would understand that.

"You know that I love you and that I want you to be happy," said Archie.

"I'm happy right now," said Natalie.

"Now yes. But...I want...I want you to have the chance to try something new. I know that you said the only reason you applied was because you were hurt and wanted a new start. I think that after this a part of you is still going to want a new start and you can't have that here. I want you to not hold yourself back because of me," said Archie. He reached over and took her hand. "I think you still have a chance to fly."

"Just not with you?" asked Natalie. A part of her didn't want to leave now that she had Archie back, but there was another part of her that knew how hard being here was going to be after what had happened. She knew Archie would never leave here though, he didn't need too.

"I told you I would wait for you and that will never change. If you have the chance to fly I want you to take it," said Archie. Natalie put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"You promise to wait?" asked Natalie.

"Always," said Archie. Natalie closed her eyes and felt Archie twirling her hair through his fingers.

The next morning when she got home she had a message from a Dr. Claskson in Santa Monica and he wanted to set up a phone interview with her. She returned his call, told him that she had been out of town for a family issue which is why it took so long to return his call. They talked for about an hour and when they were done he offered her a job. She told him that it would take her about a week to get things in her order to be there.

…...

"Here I'll get the chair and you can just piggy back on Archie," said Ruby. They were at Mary Margaret's place and it was only than why Natalie remembered why she hadn't been here before, it was a walk up only. Archie bent down and Natalie sighed and got on his back and they headed upstairs.

"So how was your first night as a free woman?" teased Ruby watching Archie's ears turn pink.

"Ruby. I swear to god," muttered Natalie. Archie knocked and Emma greeted them at the door and gave a raised eyebrow at the sight of Archie slightly hunched over with Natalie on his back.

"You missed him that much huh?" asked Emma.

"I hate you all," muttered Natalie as Ruby sat her chair down and Archie helped her back in it. Natalie couldn't help but smile at the hand made welcome home sign for her and MaryMargaret. A few people from Book Club were here, along with Leroy, August, Henry, Dr. Whale and to Natalie surprise Mr. Gold. Ruby had told them Granny was on her way when they ran into downstairs. Mary Margaret looked over from the kitchen and she gave a mock roll of her eyes seeing Natalie.

"I can't get away from you can I?" she teased.

"Just think what would have happened had they made us cell mates," said Natalie.

"Can we not?" asked Emma pouring herself some punch.

"But we had plans to take over the prison," said Mary Margaret.

"Yeah right sister," said Leroy helping himself to a slice of pizza.

"Oh Leroy just so you know I stayed in your cell and tagged the wall," said Natalie.

"Not cool sister," he said. Henry stood up with two boxes and one big card.

"This is from the class," said Henry handing MaryMargaret the card.

"Ms. Blanchard and Dr. White: We're so glad you didn't kill Mrs. Nolan!" read Mary Margaret and everyone started laughing and he handed them their boxes.

"I got you and Dr. White a bell," said Henry.

"Thank you. Tell everyone I'll be back soon," said MaryMargaret.

"When are you going back to the shelter. Mrs. Ginger was complaining that Pepper was sick while you were gone," said Granny. Archie watched her smile flicker for a second before speaking.

"Um...actually I got offered a job out of state and I told them I would take it," said Natalie. The group they were in got quiet before Ruby spoke up.

"Wow that is really great. Congrats," she said hugging her. Granny looked over at Archie and saw that he looked happy and heartbroken all at once and she motion for Archie to follow her out of earshot while Ruby was asking Natalie questions about where she was going.

"Are you ok with this?" asked Granny.

"I told her she could go and I am ok with it," said Archie. Granny gave him a look and went back to the group. Pretty soon everyone knew about Natalie taking the job in California and they all kept looking at Archie like he should do something, anything to stop her from leaving. They kept pulling him aside asking him if he was ok with it. He kept repeating that it was ok and this is what he wanted for her. He and Natalie were the only ones who believed it though.

…...

"So I told them it might take a week to get things settled here," said Natalie as she sat on the bed.

"A week?" asked Archie and Natalie nodded.

"Think of it like ripping off a band-aid. The longer you take peeling it off the more it hurts," said Natalie. Archie sat down next to her and took her hand. They sat there and neither knew what to say next.

"Will you drive me to Boston?" asked Natalie.

"You know what you said about the band aid?" asked Archie and Natalie nodded. "I know I said that I wanted you to do this, but I know that the drive will just be the slow pulling off of the band aid for me. I think we should just say good bye here in Storybrooke before you go."

"Ok," said Natalie. She squeezed his hand and laid down in his bed. Pongo jumped on the bed and Natalie started petting him and Archie laid down next to her.

"I don't know which one of us is going to miss you more," said Archie.

"If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now," said Natalie. "Well him and Henry...you know I sort of fibbed to you about Pongo. Graham had wanted to adopt him, but when you asked for him. It just felt right that you have him."

"I'm normally against lying, but thank you for that," said Archie.

…...

"So she took the job," said Marco. They were having coffee in his office the following morning and Archie was telling Marco about Natalie's new job.

"She's planning on leaving next week," said Archie. Marco gave him a look and Archie gave it right back. "Not you too."

"I didn't say anything," said Marco.

"You don't need too," said Archie taking another sip of his coffee.

"I know how much you care about her my friend. She makes you happy and that she makes you smile. Are you sure that telling her to go is the right thing?" asked Marco.

"Let's say she stays and than she wakes up one day and realizes that she could have done something else with her life and that I held her back?" asked Archie.

"Than go with her," said Marco.

"The last time I tried to leave town that pipe broke and flooded my office. Took me weeks to get my notes back together," said Archie.

"Wasn't what I meant," said Marco.

"I'm needed here. I know that you would be ok, but I'm worried about Henry. He's been going more and more into his fairy tale world recently and he needs someone who will listen to him for once," said Archie. Marco sighed, his friend was always a stubborn one. It was like he felt he could never be happy.

"You two should come over tonight. Maybe we could have some dinner. I would like to say good bye before she goes," said Marco.

"Ok. We'll be over around 8," said Archie. Marco nodded and looked at his friend.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I think that she is the best thing that you could have in your life," said Marco.

"I know she is," said Archie. Marco got up and left Archie's office. Archie sat there looking through his notes on Henry as he got ready for their afternoon session. Emma had also called him to see if they could talk about Henry. She told him that she was going to try to get custody of Henry again. He knew that Natalie could take care of herself and that she would understand him needing to stay here with Henry.

…...

Around eight Archie pulled up to Marco's house and Natalie noticed the older man was in this workshop and was with August. The two were bent over a clock and laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Archie getting out the car. He went to the back seat and got Natalie's chair out. She pulled herself into the chair and the two went into the garage.

"What do you do when a blond throws a grenade?" laughed Marco.

"You pull the pin and throw it back," said Natalie. August gave her a grin.

"A blond who knows her blond jokes. Impressive," said August.

"I try," said Natalie.

"Come on than. Let's have some dinner," said Marco. The group went into the house and Marco ordered them some pizza.

"So I heard you plan on leaving us," said Marco.

"I can always come back," said Natalie. August sat there watching them all talk and it almost felt like home, his real home. He saw how Archie and Natalie looked at each other, he had seen how Odette had looked at Jiminy and he hadn't understood it as a child. Now as an adult and now that the other party was human too he could see it between them. How much they loved each other. He had heard stories about Jiminy's and Odette's travels with Snow and Charming. He had heard some of the jokes the staff made about how the cricket loved a swan. If they could see them now the joke would be on them. It was so sad though, they couldn't even be together in this world as people. Part of this was his fault, had he stayed with Emma everyone could have their happy endings.


	16. Chapter 16

Archie woke up the next morning and Natalie was curled up next him. Pongo nosed his hand and whined.

"Tell him to go back to sleep," muttered Natalie.

"I have to let him out," said Archie. He got out of bed and let Pongo out into the yard and headed back upstairs to try and get Natalie up. She was one of the hardest people to get out of bed in the morning.

"You want to take a shower?" asked Archie.

"I took one last night," said Natalie.

"You want to go have breakfast? I have to meet Emma at Granny's," said Archie.

"Oh twist my arm why don't you," said Natalie pushing herself up. Archie went to take a shower and Natalie got dressed. Archie had left her chair downstairs and it was easy for Natalie to scoot herself down the stairs and get into her chair by herself. She heard Pongo whining to be let in, she went to the back door and let Pongo in. He nosed his bowl and Natalie poured him some food.

"You spoil him," said Archie.

"He was my baby. I did bottle feed him," said Natalie. It was a nice day and they decided to walk to Granny's. Emma was already there waiting and she looked nervous. They ordered breakfast and Emma picked at hers.

"You know that I'm trying to get full custody of Henry right?" asked Emma.

"Good for you," said Natalie toasting her with coffee.

"What do you think? As his doctor you know him best," said Emma. Archie took a sip of his coffee and burned his tongue so he could think. Emma was a good person, but it wouldn't work.

"Emma I'm sorry, but I don't think you have any case for custody," said Archie.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Natalie. "That woman tried to have me and Mary Margaret sent to prison."

"We don't have any proof," said Archie ignoring the glare Natalie was giving him.

"But all the other things she's done," countered Emma.

"Like I said we can't prove any of it," said Archie. "Let me ask you this: this war with Regina, who is really getting hurt?"

"I know, Henry. But, isn't it a good thing that he's spending time me? I'm his mother" said Emma her tone frantic and Natalie felt for her. Deep down Emma had it in her to be an amazing mom, she just didn't know how.

"Yes you are," said Archie lowering his tone to try to keep her calm. "And so is Regina. Look I know this is hard, but the courts are going to come in and look at how he's been since you got here and..." Emma cut him off.

"He's been happier," said Emma and she looked at Natalie.

"He does smile more," said Natalie and Archie sighed.

"Maybe, but objectively he's skips schools, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off and he's endangered himself more than once and so in the eyes of the law..." Emma interrupted again.

"What about in your eyes? What do you think?"

"I have to agree with Natalie he does smile more, but I think it's come at a price. I told you to engage him in his fantasy life and maybe that was a mistake. Because he's only retreated further into it."

"You think he's better off with her?" spat Emma.

"I never said that," said Archie. Emma sat back in her chair and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Do you think she would ever hurt him?" asked Emma.

"No," said Archie with certainty. "Never. Anyone else, but not him. Look at this way. All of her actions have been defensive. I'm not judging, but in many ways your rival has woken a sleeping dragon."

"Tell me honestly than, has he been better off since I got here?" asked Emma. Natalie was watching Archie struggle with this. He cared a great deal about Henry, he was the only case that he would talk openly about with her and not hide anything. Truth be told even Natalie was a little worried about how deep Henry was into this, she touched the arm of her chair. An everyday reminder of what happens when you believe something that isn't real.

"It's not a matter of better off. It's a matter of this war with Regina has to end if you two are going to be in is life. You have to figure out the best way to do that," said Archie. Emma sighed and toyed with her drink.

"I think I might know a way. Henry isn't going to like it though. Thanks Archie. Natalie...it was really nice knowing you. Good luck in Cali," said Emma. She left and Natalie took a sip of her coffee. She had stalled on the topic, but she might as well tell him now and not wait till this evening.

"David told me he plans on going to Boston tomorrow morning. I know I wasn't going to leave until Friday but, I think this might be easier," said Natalie.

"It's ok," said Archie.

"I was going to go home at lunch and pack some clothes. I figured the rest of my stuff could go into storage and..." Archie leaned over and kissed her.

"It's ok. David can come pick you up at my house in the morning. I'll leave the office early and pick you up after work," said Archie. Natalie gave him a smile and she paid their tab. Archie walked her over to the shelter and watched her go inside. Natalie went into the kennel area and greeted Bear. He nosed her hand and whined.

"If I could take you with me you know I would. I know you'll get a good home some day," said Natalie.

"He really likes you," said David. He sat down next to her and rubbed Bear's head. "So you just need a ride to the airport."

"I figured you owed me that much," said Natalie.

"Do you two plan on working today?" asked Thatcher.

"Yes sir," said Natalie and she went to do the paperwork. Thatcher was taking her leaving rather well, he told her that she deserved a chance to try something new and that she would do a good job. She took a long lunch to go pack her clothes and to take some money out of the bank. She planned on getting her ticket at the airport tomorrow morning. It was hard to wrap her head around the fact that by this time tomorrow she would be on a plane or landing on the other side of the country. She felt her hands shaking as she went back to the shelter. The rest of the day went by in a haze and soon she was giving the dogs their dinner and signing out for the last time.

"So you have Archie's address?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, I'll come get you around 6:30," said David. He locked up and Natalie saw Archie across the street waiting for her. He must have gotten his car during lunch, he placed Natalie's bag and chair in the back seat while she got in the car. They didn't drive to his house though, they drove out to the pier where they had their first date.

"It's been almost a year," said Archie when they got out to the tables. It was hard to process that a year had come and gone in what felt like the blink of an eye. Spring was coming and somewhere in the distant if you listened you could hear the crickets.

"When I was with Henry in the elevator shaft I had two thoughts. One was to be a better person and the other was to ask you out for a date," said Archie and watched Natalie blush and tuck her hair behind her ears.

"I was always too scared to ask you out. I thought that you would only agree to a date out of pity," said Natalie.

"Never," said Archie taking her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner."

"It's ok. I could have asked too," said Natalie. They sat there watching the waves for awhile until the sun went down. They went back to his house and Pongo was on her the second she came in.

"Really must we go through this every time?" asked Archie. Natalie rubbed the dog's ears and Archie put him outside when she was done.

"He's a big baby," said Natalie. Archie started making them dinner and Natalie went outside and sat on the porch. She could hear the crickets better in his yard and it was still a little warm outside. Pongo came up to her and nosed her before putting his head in her lap.

"You and Bear both are such sweeties. I will miss you both."

"You want to eat out here?" asked Archie poking his head out the door.

"Yeah. It's really nice out here," said Natalie. Archie shut the door and finished cooking dinner. He plated it and grabbed some candles before heading back outside. He lit the candle and sat their dinner down. Natalie grinned, it was fettuccine what he had made them on their second date. They had dinner and Natalie couldn't stop smiling.

"What is it?" asked Archie.

"I kind of always wanted to sit out here and listen to crickets. It's nice," she admitted.

"Glad you like it," said Archie. They went back inside and Natalie helped him clean everything up and fed Pongo.

"So..." said Natalie.

"I am going to miss you so much," said Archie. She took both his hands and looked up at him.

"I can stay. If this is going to be hard on you I can stay," said Natalie sadly.

"No you can't," said Archie. "This is about you and I want you to do this. That way if you change your mind it's because you have done it and knew it wasn't right. Not because you were scared to try because or because of me." He bent down and hugged her hard.

"I think this is why I love you so much. You let me be me...you think I'm more than this," said Natalie touching the chair.

"Because you are," said Archie.

…...

"Nat...Natalie...it's almost 5:30. You want to get up and take bath?" asked Archie. Natalie groaned and opened one eye.

"I should," she said.

"I already ran you one," said Archie. She opened her other eye and gave him a grin.

"Thank you," said Natalie. He helped her into the bathroom and went to go make breakfast while she bathe and got dressed. Archie was waiting for her when she finished and they went downstairs together and had breakfast on the porch and watched the sun come up. Pongo sat with them and Natalie slipped him a piece of bacon.

"It's just this once," said Natalie sipping her tea. "I'll call you once we get to Boston and than I'll call you once I land."

"Ok," said Archie.

"I wonder if I'll be able to hear the crickets when I get there," said Natalie. Archie went to say something when Pongo ran to the edge of the yard and started barking and Archie heard a car pull up and a door open and shut. Archie looked at his watch and it was 6:30, it was time. Natalie's grip on her tea cup got tight and Archie took her hand.

"You can do this," he said. They went inside and Archie let David in.

"Morning," said Archie.

"Morning," said David and he looked nervous. "I promise to get her there safe."

"I know you will," said Archie. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a package," said Natalie. Archie picked up her suitcase and they went outside and he placed the suitcase in the back of the truck. Archie helped Natalie up and got her in the cabin and David folded up the chair and placed it in the back.

"I'll call you," said Natalie taking his hand.

"Alright," said Archie.

"Is it alright if I use the restroom before we go?" asked David.

"I'm sure. Upstairs and it's the first door on the right," said Archie. David nodded and went inside.

"Natalie I..." She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. Archie wove his fingers in her hair and kissed her back just as hard.

"I love you," she said when she broke away from him.

"I know," said Archie. He kissed her again quickly and David came back out.

"Good luck David," said Archie.

"Thanks," said David and he shook Archie's hand before getting back in the truck.

"Good bye," said Natalie.

"Good bye," said Archie. David put the truck into drive and they drove off. Archie went back in the house and grabbed his coat and umbrella and decided to walk to work. He knew it would help him clear his head about Natalie's leaving. He got to his office door and was about to let himself inside when this sudden wind hit him and it was like a thousand different fireworks going off in his head all at once and he had to sit down on the ground to make sense of it.

_My name isn't Archie...it's Jiminy._He looked down at his hands and they were human hands. _I haven't been human in ages and I was cricket...we were cursed. The Queen sent us here as punishment so we would never have a happy ending...My name is Jiminy Cricket...no it's Archie Hopper and I'm a doctor and I have a girlfriend her name is Natalie and no...no it isn't it was Odette. Her name was Odette and I was Jiminy Cricket..._

…...

"You ok?" asked David once they got down the road.

"Yeah," said Natalie looking out the window.

"I'm really glad that things between you and Archie are ok now," said David. Natalie nodded and kept looking out the window.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and Mary Margaret," said Natalie.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," said David. They kept driving in silence and were almost to the town line when a gust of wind hit them and David slammed on the brakes and looked at her stunned.

"Odette?" he asked stunned. Natalie sat there and had to think. _Yes...yes that's my name. It was Odette and I was a Lady maid to Snow White. We were cursed by Regina so we would forget and she sent us here to a land without magic._

"Charming," said Odette.

"What are we doing?" asked Charming.

"I don't know...we wanted leave here. We have to go back," said Odette.

"Right," said Charming and he turned around and she sat there trying to make sense of everything going off in her head. _My name is Odette...here it was Natalie and I was going to leave for California and I said good bye to Archie and...no...no that was Jiminy only he was a person and not a cricket and Snow...she's Mary Margaret here and..._

"Odette, I'm going to find Snow. Will you..." started Charming.

"I'll be fine. Go find her," said Odette. He got out of the truck and took off. She didn't even realize they were back in town. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now. _Natalie can't walk she fell out of a tree and broke her back when she was child. Odette could walk._ She took off her seat belt and opened the door. _I can walk._She grabbed the truck door and used it to pull herself out and to help her stand. She held on to the door for what felt like forever, she was scared to let go. _What if this is a dream and I can't really walk...let's see if we can just stand. _She let go of the door slowly and for the first time in twenty eight years she was standing on her own two feet. She started laughing and crying at the same time. She was just in awe of the fact she could stand again.

"Odette," called a voice and it was one that Odette and Natalie had heard in their ears many times. She turned around and saw him looking at her stunned.

"Jiminy?" she asked stunned. He was how she remembered him from the one time he was a person. She stood there frozen in place looking at him while a hundred thoughts went through her mind. _Natalie knew him as Archie...we were together...and we loved each other._

Archie just started walking aimless trying to make sense of the thoughts in his head. _My name was Jiminy Cricket and I was turned into a cricket by the Blue Fairy after I hurt those poor people they were Geppetto's parents...Marco...he's Geppetto and I looked after him the same way Natalie...no Odette looked out for Snow...Mary Margaret. _It was almost too much for a person to take in all at once. Archie wondered if this was what going crazy was like and he didn't know what to do. He saw David's truck and sitting there was Natalie...no Odette. He watched her open the truck door and hold on to it for dear life and she used it to pull herself out of the truck. She used it to support herself while she stood. She looked so worried to let go and when she finally did was able to stand on her own. She started laughing and crying at the same time in shock. Maybe they were all going crazy and didn't know what to do.

"Odette," he called and she turned and looked at confused and shocked.

"Jiminy?" she asked. He took a step towards her and she in turn took a step towards him and she looked stunned that she had taken that step. "Jiminy!" She kept walking towards him and he was stunned. Less than an hour ago he had to help her down a flight of stairs and now she was walking towards him. He stood there unable to move and she was standing in front of him.

"Jiminy," she repeated touching his face. He reached down and wrapped a strand of hair around his finger and without thought tugged on it. She looked up at him smiling and crying at the same time.

"Oh please don't cry," he said he though he could feel tears running down his face. It was her and they had been apart for so long. It was silly he had been with her, only he wasn't _him_ and she hadn't been _her_

"I missed you so much," said Odette.

"Me too," said Jiminy finally finding thought to pull her close to him. She took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss and he stood there astonished for several seconds before he finally found thought to kiss her back and recalled the last time he had seen her.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"I'm so sorry," whispered Odette brushing Snow's hair back as she wept.

"I want my baby, back" she sobbed.

"This is for the best and you know that," said Odette hugging her.

"It hurts so bad," cried Snow. She had just given birth to Emma and had only been allowed to hold her for a few minutes. The Curse was upon them and the only way to save her, to save them all was to send Emma through the just finished wardrobe to a land without magic.

"I have to see if she made it. Please help me up," said Snow. Odette wrapped an arm around Snow and she grabbed a sword in case they ran into any of Regina's men. The sounds of battle had died down and Odette feared the worst as they made their way to the nursery. Odette fought back tears seeing so many of their men on the floor dead. She hoped that Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy had made it to the safe room in this wing before the fighting reached them. She and Snow made it to the nursery and saw Charming on the floor bleeding and not moving.

"No," cried Snow and she pushed away from Odette and went to Charming and she started kissing him and touching his face. "Come back to me."

"Don't worry in a few moments you won't even remember that you knew him, let alone loved him," taunted Regina coming into the room. Odette gripped the sword tightly and got between Regina and Snow.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snow holding Charming.

"Because this is my happy ending," taunted Regina. Odette saw three of Regina's men come in behind her.

"The child?" asked Regina.

"Gone. She was in the wardrobe and than she was gone," said one of the soldiers.

"Where is she?" asked Regina and Snow smiled.

"She got away," she looked up at Regina. "You're going to lose."

"Not now," she said and all of the windows broke at the same time and a wind came in and encircled them and Odette placed a hand on Snow's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" asked Snow fearful.

"Some place horrible," laughed Regina. Odette felt a tug on her hair and looked to see Jiminy on her shoulder and gave a small smile. He was with her in the end and in that second she was happy.

Jiminy held onto her hair and watched the smoke encircle them and it felt like everything was moving and yet going nowhere at the same time. He had been in the safe room with Geppetto after he told Snow and Charming that the wardrobe was finished and he started crying again.

"At least we got to say good bye...at least I got that," whispered Geppetto.

"It's going to be ok," said Jiminy. "He's a good boy and we'll see him again."

"You are a good friend and I'm sorry I was so cruel to you about what happened in the past. Have you said good bye to Odette?" asked Geppetto.

"We spoke last night," he said and Geppetto shook his head.

"I got to say good bye and you should do the same for the woman you love," said Geppetto. He went to the door and opened it a bit. All the noise had stopped and everything looked dark. "Go on." Jiminy flew down the hall and went to Snow's chambers first and didn't see them there. Snow would have wanted to see the baby one more time and Odette would have gone with her. Jiminy flew down to nursery and saw Snow huddled over Charming and Odette trying to comfort Snow. The Queen was gloating about how she had won and than she realized that Emma had gotten away. Jiminy landed on Odette's shoulder and tugged on her hair. She looked down at him and gave him a small smile. _I hope that no matter where we end up I get to see you again._

…...

_Storybrooke_

Odette broke away from and looked at him stunned.

"Is it really you?' she asked.

"Yes," said Jiminy.

"I...the curse is broken," said Odette. They looked around and saw a huge cloud of purple smoke and they looked back at each other. This was it, they were going back The Enchanted Forest. They were going home.

"I don't want to go back...we won't be us anymore. Who are we?" asked Odette. _I'm I Natalie or Odette...Natalie got to be with Jiminy...no it was Archie and I don't understand._

"I don't know," admitted Jiminy. Before anything else could be said the cloud swept over them and she held on to him tightly. It came and went and they were still standing there.

"Are we still here?" asked Jiminy.

"Yeah," said Odette stunned. They stood there unable to speak and it was than they heard the shouting and yelling.

"IT'S ALL HER FAULT AND I SAY WE BURN THE WITCH!" They looked and say Dr. Whale was leading a mob of people down the street.

"We have to stop him," said Jiminy. _Even after everything she's done she doesn't deserve to die._

"We need to find Snow and Charming," said Odette. He took her hand and they went to find them.


	17. Chapter 17

They found Snow and the others on Main Street and they had seen the crowd.

"Oh thank god. You have to stop them. Dr. Whale has everyone in a frenzy and they plan on going after Regina to kill her," said Archie as they got up to them. Snow and Odette looked at each other shocked and even Emma looked at her stunned.

"Can we watch?" asked Leroy. _No wait it's Grumpy,_ thought Archie.

"No we cannot stoop to her level," said Archie. "No matter who she is and what's she's done killing her is wrong."

"He's right. Please...she's still my mom," said Henry.

"We need to stop them," said Emma.

"If magic is back and Regina has it they're walking into a death trap," said David. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and it was one Natalie had seen before when the two had been in agreement on something before heading into battle. Without another word the two of them took off and everyone else followed behind them. _Just like old times,_ thought Natalie. By the time they got there Dr. Whale had Regina out of the house and looked ready to choke her. Natalie looked at her and Regina actually looked frightened.

"Let her go! Let her go!" ordered Emma and they pushed through the crowd.

"Why should I listen to you?" sneered Whale.

"Because I am still sheriff here," said Emma. Natalie looked at Whale and nothing was coming to her mind. She knew him, but Odette didn't.

"Because she saved too, all of you" said David coming forward.

"And no matter what Regina did she does not deserve this," ordered Mary Margaret.

"We are not murderers here," said Emma.

"Well we're not from this world," said Whale.

"Well you're in it now," said Emma. David got between Emma and Dr. Whale.

"We're done here," ordered David.

"You are not my prince," spat Whale. David looked at him and Natalie could see that he was trying to remember Whale too and he couldn't.

"Who are you Whale?" asked David.

"That's my business," he hissed.

"Well my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell. So whether I'm your prince or not isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it," said David.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and for ours," said Mary Margaret. Emma grabbed Regina by one arm and David grabbed her other arm and they started marching her down the street.

"Now everyone go home right now," ordered Mary Margaret. People looked at her stunned for a second and than turned around and walked away. Whale threw her a dirty look before following the mob.

"I forgot how awesome it was to see you order people around," said Ruby. Mary Margaret shook her head and than she looked at Natalie.

"Odette?" she asked and Natalie nodded. Mary Margaret teared up and gave her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Natalie. Mary Margaret looked at Archie next and hugged him next.

"It's good to see you again too," said Mary Margaret.

"Likewise your Majesty," said Archie. They started walking back towards town and it was Blue Fairy who spoke up first.

"I think we should all take a moment to clear our heads. I need to go and talk to the other fairies back at the convent," said Blue Fairy.

"That sounds like a really good idea," said Ruby.

"I need to go make sure Emma and David are ok," said Mary Margaret.

"Do you need me to come with you?" asked Natalie. It was out of her mouth without any thought at all.

"No I'll be fine," said Mary Margaret taking her hand and looking over at Archie. "I think we all need to clear our heads right now."

"Ok," said Natalie. Mary Margaret and Ruby headed back towards town, Blue went back towards the convent leaving Archie and Natalie standing there.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Archie and Natalie started laughing.

"I can actually go for a walk now. Do you have any idea how odd that feels?" asked Natalie. Archie just took her hand and they started walking together.

"I don't know what I should call you now. Hell I don't even know what I should call myself!" said Natalie looking confused.

"I would like to call you Natalie. I always thought it was a pretty name," said Archie. "Maybe it's best if we stick to calling each other what we've been calling each other for the past twenty eight years." Natalie shook her head again. It was just so much to process and she sat down on a bench. _Twenty eight years...we've been apart for twenty eight years...how is that possible._ Archie took her hand and tired to get his own thoughts in order.

"So what do we do now?" asked Natalie.

"I don't know. I mean we actually have a change to be together here. We never had that chance before," said Archie.

"It's so weird right now. It's like I keep having like these flashes of being here and of us being together here, only we weren't and it's just all a jumble. The only things that seems to be sticking is things that happened after you brought me Pongo and after Emma got here." Archie nodded in agreement. He kept having these flashes of trying to have a relationship with her and it only ending due to their insecurities or not even starting. How many times over the past twenty eight years had this been going on? He wondered if he was the only one having these type of flashbacks about the mistakes they had made.

"Let's try to focus on what we have now. What we have now is good," said Archie. Natalie leaned over and hugged him tightly.

"Can we go home?" asked Natalie.

"Yes," said Archie. He took her hand and they started walking home. When they walked in the door everything outside went dark and Archie heard car alarms and windows breaking in the downtown area. Pongo whined and went to his bed.

"What the hell is that?" asked Natalie.

"Nothing good," said Archie.

"Should we go find out what it is?" asked Natalie.

"Part of me really doesn't want to and the other half knows we have too," said Archie. They headed back outside and the wind had died down, but there was a chill in the air. They started walking towards downtown and when they reached City Hall they saw David, Ruby and Henry come out looking heartbroken and David was carrying what looked like a ratty piece of cloth.

"What happened?" asked Natalie.

"Gold sent a wraith after Regina...we sent it away, but...we lost Mary Margaret and Emma," said David. Archie watched Natalie's face just fall.

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie. David held up the ratty piece of fabric.

"We used this to create a portal to get rid of the wraith and it grabbed Emma and pulled her into the portal and Mary Margaret jumped in after her...the portal closed and I couldn't get to them. I don't know how to get them back," admitted David. They started walking through downtown and it was in shambles. Cars were overturned, streetlamps were broken along with several windows, parts of the road were raised up.

"It did all this?" asked Natalie stunned.

"What are we going to do?" asked Henry.

"People are going to need help," said Natalie.

"Counseling at the very least," said Archie.

"We should meet with Blue to see what she and the other fairies can do," said Ruby.

"We should meet up tomorrow morning at Town Hall," said Natalie. She looked at David and how tired and sad he looked.

"You should go home and get some rest," said Natalie.

"I'm fine," said David.

"You and Henry should go home and get some rest," said Natalie taking a tone that Archie, David and Ruby had heard her use with Snow when she needed to do something she didn't want to., like sleeping or eating. David hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"I almost forgot how bossy you could be," said David.

"It's a very old habit," said Natalie. David nodded and he wrapped an arm around Henry and started walking him home. Archie, Ruby and Natalie stood in the street looking around taking in the destruction.

"It's almost like old times," joked Ruby. She looked at Natalie and smiled. "God it's so weird to see you out of that chair."

"It's weird to be out of it," admitted Natalie. Ruby gave Archie a hug.

"It's good to see you again too," said Ruby.

"The same," said Archie.

"I guess we have a lot of planning to do now," said Natalie.

"I'll make the coffee," said Ruby. Natalie took Archie's hand and headed into Granny's. Blue ended up coming to them and they were up to the wee hours of the morning planning on what needed to be done in town.

"I think we're good," said Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"Let's all try and get some sleep," said Archie taking a sip of his stone cold coffee.

"Agreed," said Natalie. They headed out and they walked passed David's truck and Natalie grabbed her suitcase out of the back of the truck and they headed back to his house.

"I found Snow again only to lose her...at least I still have you," said Natalie sitting her suitcase down and petting Pongo. Archie hugged her tightly.

"You always will," said Archie.

…...

The next morning Archie was surprised to see Natalie up first and making coffee.

"You're up early," said Archie and Natalie shook her head.

"It's so freaky, I just woke up and was ready to go. Old habits," laughed Natalie nervously. Archie poured himself a cup and sat down. He remembered that Odette was always one of the first members of the household to get up and was always the last one to go to sleep. He always liked that fact since it was a few moments that they could be alone without anyone bothering them.

"It's almost time," said Natalie finishing her cup. Archie grabbed his umbrella and Natalie grabbed a clip board with blank sheets so people could sign up to meet with him and they headed out together towards city hall. People were already gathering there wondering what was next. Blue and the other fairies had set up a small help tent. Natalie gave his hand a squeeze and went over to the front desk to start taking names and helping people find family members. Ruby was setting up another bulletin board so people could put up fliers.

"Word of mouth is a powerful thing. All I had to do was have Granny and Leroy start going house to house," said Ruby.

"How is everyone?" asked Archie.

"Freaked out," said Ruby. "It's like you're a house and all the doors are opening at once and all the crap is falling out of all the rooms and..."she took a breath to compose herself. "It's going to be ok. We all just have to get through this." Ruby went back to work and Natalie had already started getting people into some sort of line.

"It's really you," said a voice. Archie turned around and there was Marco...or did he want to be called Geppetto now.

"Yeah," said Archie and Marco hugged him.

"I haven't found him yet! I thought once the curse broke I would find him or he would find me and nothing," he said frantic holding a drawing of what Pinocchio had looked like as a boy.

"Here, Ruby started a board for people to put fliers up and Natalie is checking people in so when he turns up we'll know," said Archie taking him over to the board.

"If you are looking for a family member, please come to the front table and talk to Natalie. If you need counseling, Dr Hopper has a sign up sheet. If the wraith damaged your house we have cots ready at the school," yelled Ruby trying to get some order in the chaos. Archie soon found himself surrounded by people wanting to talk to him now.

"I want to find my real father!" snapped one girl, her mother was crying and her father was trying to stay stoic.

"But Pagie..." protested the woman.

"It's Grace!" she snapped. Archie signed them up first. This was going to be bad, he could only imagine what it was like for the children trying to make sense of two lives in their head. Hell he was an adult and was having a hard time. They ended up creating a sort of system, Natalie would sign people in, they would than set up an appointment with him and than go to Ruby and Blue for further aid.

"Have you seen David yet?" asked Natalie when he found a second to breath.

"No why?" asked Archie. Natalie nodded over to where Henry was sitting with his book.

"I don't like the idea of him wondering around by himself," said Natalie. "If Regina has magic..." she shuddered at the thought and Archie had to agree with her. Regina had such little sway over Henry and he had a feeling with the curse broken it was even less now that Henry had found his real grandparents.

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure he's working on something," said Archie. Marco came over to them.

"Has he checked in yet...my boy?" asked Marco and Natalie shook her head sadly.

"I would have got you the moment he did," said Natalie. Marco sighed deeply and walked away.

"I hope he came over with everyone else," said Natalie shifting through the lists in case she had missed him and Archie felt a tinge of guilt in the back of his mind. He had lied to her about the making of the wardrobe that Snow could have gone with Emma if they hadn't sent Pinocchio through in the second spot. Before anything else could be said David came on the scene and up to Henry, he was still carrying the tattered remains of the thing that made the portal.

"Have you seen Blue...Mother Superior?" asked Henry.

"No, but everyone is talking about you...they want to know your plan?" Everyone started going over to David.

"I'll ask him about Regina," said Archie going over to David. Ruby, Marco and Dr. Whale were already asking questions.

"Do we know where Rumple...Mr. Gold is?" asked Ruby.

"Does Regina still have magic?" asked Archie.

"Are the nuns still nuns or can they date?" asked Whale. Ruby gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Archie. David ingored them all and went over to Blue.

"Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby, maybe I could go after them that way," said David. Archie felt for him, he had finally found his family after all these years to only have taken away again so soon. He understood the need to find them, but he was their Prince and they needed him to lead. Sure he, Natalie, Ruby and Blue had put this together. It was only temporary though and they need to start making plans for long term.

"It might be possible, but without fairy dust to guide us I don't know what would happen," said Blue.

"Don't worry. Everything always look hopeless before we get good news," said Henry.

"TERRIBLE NEWS!" yelled Leroy coming through the crowd with the other seven, Tom looked confussed and annoyed.

"We were out at the town limits! Tell them who you think you are Sneezy!" cried Leroy.

"Stop calling me that! You know who I am, I'm Tom Clark and I own the Dime Store Pharmacy. What is going on?" he asked.

"If you cross the border, you loss your memory all over again" said Leroy.

"And coming back across doesn't fix it?" asked Archie.

"If it did would have coming running in here yelling terrible news!" snapped Leroy. "If we leave our cursed selves become our only selves."

"So we're stuck here," said Natalie

"Looks like is sister," said Leroy. Everyone started talking at once and Natalie saw that David looked terrified.

"I wonder if my mom knows," said Henry. Natalie saw Archie look down at Henry and she couldn't make out what he was thinking. Before Natalie could pull David aside he took off running and Henry was running after him.

"I can help," said Henry. The crowd took off after David demanding that he do something to fix this. _He doesn't know how,_ thought Natalie looking at him. He was just like the rest of them, scared and trying to make sense of all this.

"PEOPLE! Everyone meet back here in two hours and I'll tell you my plan to fix everything," said David. He turned and left with Ruby and Henry on his heels. People started leaving or huddling in circles to talk.

"What do you think he has planned?" asked Archie.

"I think he's making it up as he goes. He's in the same boat we are...trying to fit two different people into one," said Natalie. She gathered up her lists, she didn't think anyone else was going to check in now.

"Would it be alright if I worked on this in your office?" asked Natalie.

"It's fine. I'll meet you there in an hour," said Archie.

"Where are you going?" asked Natalie.

"I'm going to talk to Regina," said Archie and Natalie grabbed his arm.

"Have you gone crazy? She might have magic again...I...she killed Graham. I know it now," said Natalie looking fearful. She remembered who Graham really was now, he was the Huntsman. The man who gave his own heart to save Snow and still had some sort of mercy him to help her get away from Regina. Regina had his heart and she must have destroyed it when his memories started coming back. Archie kissed her forehead.

"I promise it will be ok. I'm going to go talk to her for Henry and I will meet you back at my office in an hour," said Archie. He handed her his clipboard and his office keys. "It's going to be ok." Natalie nodded and she watched Archie start walking towards Regina's and with a supreme effort of will she turned and went to his office to try and sort out the list of names, people looking for family members and loved ones. _Maybe we can try and be happy here._

…...

Archie wondered if the curse was affecting Regina the same way as them. He didn't know much about magic, but even if it wasn't affecting her the same way she was now trapped in a town with really no one who liked her. He knew Henry did care about Regina somewhat, afterall she had been his mother when he didn't know about Emma. Learning of the Curse though had changed some of the love towards Regina. Henry was still a child and saw the world in black and white, not the shades of grey. The Curse was wrong, that was pretty black. The people she had hurt, that was also a heavy shade of black. However he had listened to the stories Odette and Snow had told of Regina before she became who she was. She had saved Snow's life when she was a child and despite some of the selfish reasoning behind it she had let Odette live twice. Regina might be an Evil Queen who dressed in black, but she herself still might have some shades of white. When he got there Regina was getting ready to get into her car.

"Regina. I thought you might want to talk," said Archie. She gave him a look of annoyance.

"Oh right the conscience thing," said Regina.

"It's what I do," said Archie with a shrug.

"I'm in no mood," said Regina. Her tone was one Archie was used to hearing, but now it stuck more than one cord. This wasn't just the mayor talking down to her son's doctor. This was a Queen talking down to a cricket. _I might have been a cricket once, I'm a person now and I'm going to be a good person this time._

"It's too bad. Because talking about your pain might be very helpful. It might help you learn who you truly are," said Archie. Regina turned, leaned in close and the smile she gave him made his hair stand on end.

"I know who I am." She got in the car and drove off. Archie sighed and headed back towards his office. When he got there Natalie was trying to match up names on her list, seeing what families had checked in.

"Are you ok?" asked Natalie.

"I'm fine. If she does have magic she didn't use it on me." Archie sat down and took his clip board and started making appointments for people.

"So many people...it's so sad," said Natalie.

"It's not even a quarter of the town," said Archie. He had appointments set up for two weeks solid and would make the calls after the meeting.

"Do you think people got out before we knew what crossing the line did?" asked Natalie.

"Who knows. I mean we've been frozen in time for twenty eight years. Who knows what has happened in the rest of this world and if we could handle what's out there," said Archie.

"Are you ok remembering what happened before? I mean there are things coming back to me that I don't want back" said Natalie. Archie took her hand, but he didn't answer the question. There were things he wished he could forget again. He had been a theif, a theif for Rumpelstiltskin no less and he had for all intents and purposes murdered two people. God they were in Mr. Gold's shop a mocking reminder of what a bad person he had been. It was also starting to hit him how old he really was compared to Natalie, mentally he was even older than Marco.

"Archie?" asked Natalie squeezing his hand. It was so odd to be holding his hand, she knew that she had held Archie's hand numerous times. But she had only held Jiminy's hand once in all the time they had together. It felt so right to hold his hand again.

"I just zoned out there for a second," said Archie. Natalie looked at the clock and it was almost time for the meeting at town hall.

"We should get going," said Natalie. They left his office and started the walk to city hall. A lot of people were milling around already and buzzing like bees. They looked around and didn't see David anywhere.

"It's almost time where is he?" asked Natalie.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Ruby.

"He's not picking up," said Henry looking at his phone sadly.

"Just keep trying," said Ruby.

"This isn't good," whispered Archie. He heard the people behind him whispering that they wanted to know what was going on, they were scared and nothing was making sense.

"Why isn't he here yet?" said Marco.

"I don't know," said Natalie looking very nervous.

"He still isn't answering," said Henry.

"Everyone please just settle down. He'll be here soon," said Ruby trying to get the crowd to settle down. Just has she said that the doors to the chamber flew open on there own and there stood Regina looking pleased with herself.

"My what a nice turn out," said Regina. Without thought Natalie grabbed Henry by the backpack and pulled him behind her. She knew that look, it was one Odette had seen when she ripped hearts out and it was one that Natalie had seen when she and Mary Margaret had been in jail. She had come here to hurt people and over her dead body would she let her hurt Henry.

"No need for a fuss it's just little old me," said Regina walking to the front as the people parted for her.

"Regina. Please think about what you're doing," said Archie taking a step towards her. He had seen Natalie grab Henry and the look in her eyes has she did it. She thought Henry was in danger and he just might be. If something went wrong with the magic and he got hurt than what would Regina do to herself and to them. Regina turned and gave him a look of loathing.

"Bug," she spat and with a wave of her hand he felt himself being shoved backwards hard.

"Hey," cried Leroy going forward only to be pushed backwards too. Natalie wanted to go and make sure Archie was ok, but that would leave Henry alone and unprotected and she couldn't do that. It was like Natalie wasn't in control anymore, Odette's memories were telling her what to do. She had a duty to Snow White. Had they not been cursed she would have looked after Emma the same way. Snow was gone, so was Emma and who knows what had becoming of Charming. She had to make sure Henry was safe no matter what the cost to her.

Granny shot an arrow at Regina. Regina caught it and looked at it amused.

"How sweet," said Regina settting it on fire and throwing it around the room before sending it back at the town seal and setting it on fire.

"What do you want?" demanded Ruby.

"Me. She wants me," said Henry slipping out of Natalie's grasp.

"Henry! No!" ordered Natalie as he walked away from her. Regina's face soften and Natalie felt her blood start to boil. _You evil thing...you knew he would do this._

"She wants me. Ok, I'll come with you. Just leave them alone," pleaded Henry. Regina came up to him and smiled while touching his face.

"That's my boy," she said wrapping an arm around him. They walked past her and Natalie wanted nothing more than to attack Regina and give Henry a chance to run away, but she knew he wouldn't did it. He was his grandmother and mother through and through, giving himself up to save the others. Regina walked out of the meeting room and closed the doors with a wave of her hands. The second she left everone in the room started talking.

"We need to get out of here," said Happy.

"What?" asked Leroy.

"Did you just see what happened here?" asked Dr. Whale. "She has magic now!"

"Everyone just calm down," said Ruby.

"We don't stand a chance here now and what's to stop her from coming back in here and sending us all to who knows where," said Doc.

"Let's just all settle now," said Granny.

"He's right," said Blue. "She has magic and we have no way to defend ourselves." Natalie went over to Archie.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"He's right...we need to leave," said Archie.

"What? We can't leave," said Natalie. Archie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a corner so they could talk away from everyone.

"You saw what she did and you of all people know what she is capable of! We need to get out of here now before she comes back," said Archie.

"What about Henry?" asked Natalie.

"She won't hurt him," said Archie.

"You don't know that," said Natalie. "What happens if Henry misbehaves or runs away again? She could hurt him by accident. Archie we can't leave him here alone with no one to look out for him."

"Is that Natalie talking or Odette?" asked Archie coldly. Natalie was taken aback by his tone.

"Does it matter who it is? What matters is that without Henry the curse wouldn't have be broken and he needs us. He's always needed you," said Natalie. Archie shook his head and tried to get himself together.

"For the first time in our whole lives we have a chance to be together. To really be together and we don't owe anybody anything this time. No obilagations to others. We can leave here and just be us for once," said Archie.

"No...we still have obligations here Archie," said Natalie.

"You just don't to be in the chair again," snapped Archie. Natalie took a step back from him. The look on her face was one of hurt and heartbreak.

"It still surprises me how little you truly know me after all this time. I love you very much, but I will not leave that boy behind when he was willing to fight for us. If you do this...you are the one ending this, not me," said Natalie.

"So it was ok when you wanted to leave?' asked Archie fighting his own hurt.

"You told me it was ok. That if leaving would make me happy than to do it. You aren't leaving to be happy you're leaving because you're scared of Regina and you're scared of us," said Natalie.

"What does that mean?" asked Archie.

"We don't have anything to keep us apart this time. You aren't a cricket anymore, we aren't cursed anymore, we don't have excuses this time to keep us apart. You're scared and you're running because of that," said Natalie. Archie didn't say anything else he walked away.

"Natalie," said Ruby placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone had taken off, despite her and Granny pleading with people they wanted to leave town. Ruby turned around and saw that Natalie and Archie had gone to a corner and they were in deep discussion before Archie left leaving her behind. Natalie looked near tears and Ruby felt her heart sink.

"Nat," said Ruby. Natalie quickly wiped her eyes and looked at Ruby.

"Go find David. Tell him that people are leaving town and that Regina has Henry," said Natalie.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not going to leave him alone with that woman Ruby. He's my responsibility," said Natalie.

"Oh Natalie don't..." said Ruby and Natalie took her hand.

"I'll be fine. Just find David and try and stop them from leaving." Natalie walked away quickly and Ruby watched her. She had seen how much they loved each other and how they were about to lose each other if he left. Ruby took off to find David, they had to stop this before people were truly hurt.

Ep's used-Broken and We are both.


	18. Chapter 18

Pongo whined and paced has Archie ran around the house tossing things into a suitcase and tried to stop the voices in his head that were fighting with each other.

_She loves us...do you have any idea how long I've wanted that and you're going to take it away from me, _thought Jiminy.

_We gave her a chance to go with us and she doesn't want it. She would rather stay here with all this madness than be with us,_ thought Archie.

_No she's right you're running away because you're scared of everything. We need to stay here and help her keep Henry safe. You have an obligation to Henry, _thought Jiminy.

_I'm so tired of having obligations. Just once I want something for myself, _thought Archie.

_This is so unfair! You get to have the chance with the most amazing person we have ever met and you're just going to throw it away? You got to be with her in ways we never had the chance to be and I almost hate you for it. She loves you and she let you have her in ways I never got to have and you just want to leave her because you're scared to fight for it, _thought Jiminy.

"Just shut up," muttered Archie throwing his clothes in a suitcase and shutting it. He took it out his car and went to get Pongo. "Pongo come on boy." Pongo got in his bed and laid down. "Pongo come here, come on boy!" Pongo gave him this look and didn't get out of bed.

"Pongo come here right now!" ordered Archie and the dog refused to listen to him. "Fine. Just stay here..." Archie shook his head and left the front door open so the dog could get out. He was sure that Natalie would come for him sooner or later so he wouldn't starve.

"Where's the dog?" asked Marco.

"He won't listen to me. I'm sure Natalie will come for him soon though when she comes for her things," said Archie. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence for awhile before Marco spoke up.

"You're sure she won't change her mind?" asked Marco.

"She's always been stubborn and she's made up her mind. We're doing the right thing...we can't stay in this town. It's madness to stay," said Archie.

"Ok," said Marco. He looked out the window and sighed. "My boy isn't here and I don't have a reason to be here either." Archie nodded and they kept driving and he couldn't wait to reach the town border just to make this voices fighting in his head stop.

_Please turn around and go back to her...please we don't want to lose her again. _Archie didn't know which voice it was pleading with him to turn around.

…...

Natalie calmly walked up to Regina's door and knocked. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. She wasn't scared for herself surprisingly, she just wanted to make sure Henry was ok. It was odd the sudden attachment she had for him. Natalie had always cared about him, but it was different now. She needed to take care of him because he had no one else, like his grandmother and his adopted mother before him they needed some. She knocked again and Regina came to the door and gave her a look.

"I'm not here to fight with you," said Natalie.

"Than why are you here," snapped Regina.

"You of all people should know why I'm here. Can I come in?" asked Natalie. Regina stepped out of the way and let her in. She shut the door behind Natalie.

"He's upstairs," said Regina. Natalie walked upstairs and Henry was sitting on his bed looking out of the window.

"Hey Henry," said Natalie. He turned around and looked at her surprised.

"Natalie!" He got off the bed and gave her a huge hug. He looked up at her worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to look after you. The way I looked after Mary Margaret and your mother. It's ok," said Natalie sitting down on the bed. Henry sat down next to her.

"She's going to keep you a prisoner here too than," said Henry sadly.

"I decided to stay here with you," said Natalie.

"What about Archie?" asked Henry and Natalie just shook her head.

"That's not important. What's important is that you have someone here to look after you ok," said Natalie. Henry leaned against her and was trying to not cry.

"I want my mom back!"

"I know sweetie. It's going to be ok though. I'm going to stay with you." They sat there for awhile before Henry spoke up again.

"You took care of Regina?" asked Henry.

"I did. A very long time ago," said Natalie.

"Was she always like this?" asked Henry.

"No. No she wasn't," said Natalie.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette finished getting dressed and pulled her hair into a bun before heading upstairs to breakfast.

"So everyone's due back today?" asked Nina one of the cooks.

"Yes. Snow and King Leopold are coming home today along our soon to be Queen and her family," said Odette.

"A royal weddng. Have you ever been to one?" asked Nina.

"This will be my first. My mother was witness to the wedding between Leopold and Eva," said Odette stirring her tea. It was still a little painful to talk about her mother, it had been two months since her passing. It had happened suddenly and without warning, one moment she had been fine and the next she had been complaining that her chest hurt and before anyone could do anything she fell over and she was gone. Leopold had been kind enough to let her stay behind while he, Snow and some others from Court had gone on a riding trip through some of the lands. He had sent her a letter though a few days into the trip that they would be coming home early. That while they had been riding Snow's horse had gone wild and had been saved by a woman named Regina. Snow was very taken with her and so was he, so taken he was he had asked Regina to marry him. She had said yes and a wedding was going to take place next week.

"It does seem a little quick doesn't it," said Rose sitting down for her breakfast.

"Well Snow does need a mother," said Odette finishing her breakfast so she could head upstairs and make sure the rooms were ready.

"Do we know anything about this girl or her family?" asked Nina.

"Other than that she saved Snow's life not much," said Odette heading upstairs. She made sure Snow's room was ready and than went down to the other wing of the castle to make sure Regina's chambers were ready for use. It was still so odd think that she was going to be taking care of a person she had never met the way her mother had taken care of Queen Eva. She had known Snow since she was a baby so taking care of her was easy. Unless Regina brought her own maids than her life wouldn't change much. She would just have to bring them up speed about how life in the court worked. She finished the rooms and headed back downstairs. At noon King Leopold, Snow and the rest of the procession came into the courtyard. Snow quickly got off her horse and ran over to Odette.

"I missed you...you have to meet her," cried Snow and she grabbed Odette by the hand and pulled her over to a woman with black hair pulled back into a bun and was wearing a blue dress.

"Odette. This is Regina...my new mother," she said breathlessly. Odette bowed to her and looked back up at Regina and saw another older woman along with an older man getting out of a carriage. King Leopold came over to them.

"Welcome home your highness," said Odette bowing to him.

"It's good to be home dear girl," he said. He took Regina's hand and she gave a small smile. "I see you've already met our new queen. Regina, darling this is Odette. Should you need anything at all Odette will take care of it for you. I'm sure her ladyship is tired after such a long journey. Could you show here to her private chambers before tea?"

"Of course," said Odette bowing. Leopold took Snow's hand and they headed inside. Odette turned to Regina and she looked so out of place. "If you would follow me please." Regina followed behind her along with the older woman that Odette assumed was her mother.

"Your private chambers are in the west wing of the castle. They consist of a dressing room, bed chambers, a bathing room and your own study. The King's chambers are in the east wing and those will be the chambers you share..."

"Share for what?" asked Regina and than she turned pink when it dawned on her what Odette was saying.

"My daughter is still very naïve about certain things despite her age," said Regina's mother.

"Mother," hissed Regina turning red.

"It's alright," said Odette. They reached the chambers and Odette let them in.

"Oh my this is breathtaking," said Regina's mother. Regina looked around and she seemed to be overwhelmed by the chambers.

"If you need to rest your ladyship I could bring up a tea tray for you and come get you when it's time for dinner," said Odette. Regina actually looked relieved at what Odette had suggested and was about to agree when her mother spoke up.

"She'll be down for tea dearie. Just give us a moment please," said Regina's mother. Regina nodded and Odette went and stood outside the door.

"Mother, please I'm very tired," pleaded Regina.

"Nonsense. You have make a good first impression and you won't make it hiding in your chambers. Now smile and act like you actually enjoy being here," she ordered.

"Yes mother," sighed Regina.

"Odette," called the older woman and Odette came back in and pretended like she hadn't heard the conversation between the two. Regina gave her a fake smile.

"Thank you very much for the offer Odette, but I will be coming down for tea. I might need your help getting there though...I feel like I might need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs every where I go," said Regina.

"It just seems large now. Once you get used to it you'll feel at home," said Odette. Regina gave her a real smile this time and they went to show her mother where she would be staying and than downstairs to the small dining room for tea.

Regina still seemed very ill at ease around the King and Snow and Odette really didn't blame her. They seemed to be only a few years apart in age and Odette could only imagine what it was like to be in Regina's shoes. _To find yourself away from home and getting ready to marry a man you just met and become a mother to a young girl. It would be overwhelming._

"Odette would you be willing to show Regina and her father around the castle grounds once we're finished with tea?" asked Leopold.

"Of course," said Odette from her post. The kitchen maids came to clear the trays away. Regina's mother Cora offered to stay inside and talk with Leopold about the wedding details.

"Can I come with you?" asked Snow looking up at Regina with a smile. Regina smiled back and Odette wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Of course dear." Snow took Odette's hand and they started walking around the gardens.

"This is all very lovely," said Regina looking around.

"My mother picked out all the flowers," said Snow touching a rose. Regina starting twisting a necklace and she saw her father take her hand.

"You know the gardens aren't finished yet. I'm sure we can talk to the head of grounds and have him put in anything you want," said Odette.

"Even a tree?" asked Regina hopeful.

"Of course. Anything you want, just let me know," said Odette.

"I have an apple tree back home. My mother said it would be impossible to bring here," said Regina.

"I'm sure something can be aranged so it can be brought here. Let me talk to his Majasty," said Odette and Regina smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

…...

_ Storybrooke_

Natalie came back downstairs after she had calmed Henry down. Regina was sitting at her dining room table and was holding a book that she remembered seeing long ago. It was Cora's book of magic spell. She had seen it in Regina's room after Cora had vanished, she had assumed it was a gift from her mother and had stupidly assumed it was nothing. Had she been smarter she would have taken that damn book and tossed it in the fire. Maybe than they all would have been spared the heartache.

"I never thought I would see that again," said Natalie. Regina looked up at her and for a second Natalie saw the girl that she had been put in charge of.

"Am I really like her? I tried so hard to not be her...I told myself that I would let my child live there own life and now..." Regina shook her head. Natalie looked at her and was stunned, maybe the curse was waking up parts of Regina that had been sleeping too.

"Do you want some tea?" asked Natalie and now Regina looked at her stunned.

"You didn't answer me," said Regina.

"Truthfully...right now you are just like your mother. Now do you want that tea?" asked Natalie.

"Yes please," said Regina not taking her hands off the book. Natalie went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She pulled out two mugs and some tea bags from a cabinet and waited for the kettle to whistle.

"Why are you here?" asked Regina coming into the kitchen.

"I have a duty to Henry. The same one I had to you, to his grandmother and to his mother. He's the only reason I'm here." The kettle went off and Natalie poured the water into their mugs and set a timer.

"Was duty the only reason you took care of me? The only reason you acted like a friend?" asked Regina. Natalie gave her a look.

"It still amazes me how little people truly know of me. You can't care for someone if you don't care about them and I did care about you Regina. I think I was only one who saw how terrified you were of getting married and becoming queen," said Natalie.

"You didn't try to stop it though," snapped Regina. Natalie threw the tea bags out and added sugar to her tea and than cream to Regina's.

"If I had tried to stop it, would you have gone along with me or with your mother?" Regina frowned. "I can't stop people from making the choices they do. I just have to either support them or walk away." Regina sipped her tea, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had made her tea or listened to her. She didn't know how to deal with the kindness. So she went with what was normal to her.

"So when is the cricket going to come and try to fix me?" asked Regina with a sneer. Natalie sipped her tea.

"He made a choice I had to walk away from," said Natalie sipping her tea. Regina said nothing.

…...

_Please don't do this...please turn around and go back to her. I've wanted to be with her since the second I laid eyes on her and now I can and you're going to take it away from us,_ thought Jiminy. Archie gripped the steering wheel tighter and wished the car in front of him would go faster so he could shut that voice out.

_We promised that this time we would be a better man and this is our chance, _thought Jiminy.

_The last time we were a person we stole, we lied, and we killed people. Is that the sort of person she deserves to be with. She's a good person and she deserves better than us, _thought Archie. The town line was just ahead and his grip on the steering wheel got even tighter and Archie braced himself for what was aout to happen. There was someone honking behind him and he saw David's truck in his rearview mirror. David sped ahead and blocked them from crossing the town line.

"Damn him," muttered Archie slamming on his brakes. He turned the car off and got out. "Get out of the way. We have the right to go!" Ruby got out of the truck and stood by David.

"Everyone just listen please. If you cross that line you are going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there is something worse...you'll lose yourself. Look I get wanting to leave here. I do. I get that it's easier to forget the bad memories, but even bad memories are a part of who we are. David, Storybrooke David was...is weak, confused and he hurt the woman I love," said David. Archie had to look at the ground. He was also weak. Natalie had asked him to stand by her and he ran away. It wasn't any different than when didn't trust her. She was right, he was scared and he didn't know how to face it. Staying here would mean he would have to face the man he had once been. The man he had been didn't deserve her.

_But she chose...she chose us than and now._

"I wouldn't give up Charming just to be him, but I wouldn't make the other trade either. Because that David reminds me not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses and my strengths. David and the Prince. I am both. Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both!"

_Henry told us that we're a conscience and that is who I am. It's who I will always be. But this time we can be more than that. It was what Natalie saw in us. _

"Stay here and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell go live in a shoe if that's what you want. Or eat frozen burritos and learn to write software. Let's open Granny's and the school. Let's get back to work. I will protect you, she won't be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we come together like we did before. As we shall do again."

He knew that he had to go back now. He had to make things right now only for himself, but for the people he was about to leave behind. _Natalie and Henry always had faith me in and now I have to prove it. _Archie nodded and he looked at Marco and they got back in his car and waited for others to back up so he could turn around.

"We were wrong to try and leave. I have to have faith that my boy is still here and I will find him," said Marco.

"I know that I've said it before and I know that it will never make up for what I did...I am sorry though for what I did to you," said Archie. He turned around and they started the drive back to Storybrooke.

"I know that I told you before that you owed me a debt that could never be repaid. You could have just walked away and forgot what you did. You stayed with me even when I didn't want you too. You gave up a chance to be normal again after you met Odette. Even here I always felt that you denied yourself happiness and now it make sense. You have always been a good friend in this life and in the old one. I'm telling you that it's ok. You've paid me back." said Marco. Archie swallowed the lump in this throat. They headed back into town and Archie parked outside of Granny's.

"She'll forgive you...she love you very much. I've seen it than and now," said Marco.

"It's myself that I need to forgive," said Archie. Marco patted him on the shoulder and headed into Granny's dinner. Archie drove back home and when he got there he heard Pongo pacing and the sounds of things being moved upstairs. Archie headed upstairs and saw Natalie was repacking the suitcase she had unpacked the night before.

"Please don't leave," said Archie

…...

Regina and Natalie sat at a table together having their third cup of tea and Regina looked at the book.

"I just wanted to free," said Regina. Natalie sipped her tea and looked at Regina, she had never seen her look so broken.

"Did it work?" asked Natalie. Regina eyed her.

"The curse made you a little more bold," said Regina.

"The curse is broken but I'm not your maid anymore and I'm not scared of you. I'm here because I chose to be. So did magic really make you free?"

"In some ways yes. In other ways I'm still trapped. My son doesn't love me, he's scared of me and I've hurt him terribly. I'm her...I wanted to not be her so badly," said Regina.

"You still have a chance to not be her," said Natalie.

"You talk as if change is so easy," said Regina.

"Before now you didn't have a reason to change and now you do. You want to be the mother that you never had. You have a son upstairs that you claim to love than now would be the time to prove it," said Natalie.

"I see the cricket has rubbed off on you," said Regina.

"Maybe he did. But you are the reason he did. You know a lot of people are very upset with you about the curse, but for some of us it gave us a chance to start over. To find something in ourselves that we didn't know we had until now. Don't get me wrong...I am mad at you for what you did to me, to Graham and everyone else you hurt, but here...for the first time in my life I owed nothing to anyone and even though you put me in that chair I had freedom. Regina...you can still be the person you wanted to be all those years ago if you just try. Somewhere in you is the girl who was happy to have a tree in garden. She was kind and scared and just wanted to not be alone anymore," said Natalie. Regina looked down at her mother's spell book and before anything could be said the door broke open and there was David with a sword.

"I want to see him!" David looked over at Natalie. "Are you ok."

"I fine and so is Henry," said Natalie. Regina stood up and went over to David and he lowered the sword to neck.

"David..." started Natalie.

"Henry come down," called Regina. "You won't be needing that."

"Whatever you summon I can fight it," said David and Regina shook her head,

"You won't be using your sword," said Regina. Henry came down the stairs and he looked at Regina sadly. Regina walked up to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Henry, you're going to be going to David and Natalie," said Regina and Natalie could see both of them were stunned.

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Really. I shouldn't have brought you here. That was...I don't know how to love very well. I was incapable of it for a very long time. But I know...I remember that if you hold on to someone to hard it doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you and that I made you feel like I didn't know who you were. I want you to be here because you want to be here not because I forced you and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself. I want to be a good mother this time. Now go get your things. Natalie, can you help him?" asked Regina.

"Of course," said Natalie and she got up from the table and went upstairs with Henry. He started throwing books in his bags and Natalie went into the closet and his dresser and started putting clothes in a suitcase.

"What did you say to her?" asked Henry.

"Sometimes it's not what is said it's what you listen too. Your mother hasn't had anyone to listen to her in a long time," said Natalie.

"Did she really mean it? That she wants to be a good mom this time," said Henry.

"Yes she did. She didn't have a very good mother Henry and she has a lot to learn. You have to be patient with her." They finished packing and they came back downstairs.

"He should have plenty of clothes and he has all his school things," said Natalie handing David a suitcase.

"Alright. Let's go home," said David.

"Give me a minute," said Natalie. David gave her a look of concern and Henry took his hand

"It's ok Gramps," said Henry. David and Henry walked out and Regina stood there watching them.

"You're doing the right thing," said Natalie.

"You promise to take care of him...the way you took care of me and Snow," said Regina.

"I promise," said Natalie.

"Thank you," said Regina. Natalie walked outside and got in David's truck.

"Are you still staying with Archie?" asked David. Natalie started twisting her necklace.

"Yeah," she said. David could only imagine what had been said between her and Archie. He had been stunned to see the doctor there and without Natalie. Than again he too was guilty of hurting the person he loved the most. David parked into front of Archie's house and Natalie thanked him for the ride. She headed into the house and saw Pongo was laying by the door. He perked up when he saw her and jumped on her.

"So he left you too boy. It's ok. Come on," said Natalie. She went upstairs and started repacking her clothes. She still had her apartment and she could stay there. Pongo paced around the bedroom has she packed. She fought back her tears has she threw her things in her bag. She hadn't asked David if he had stopped anyone from crossing the town line and even if had she was hurt. _He walked away from me...he left. _

"Please don't leave," said Archie. Natalie stood up straight and blinked her tears back. She turned around and looked at him and saw he also looked hurt.

"You left first," said Natalie. David was right when he said they were both, he saw Odette in the way she stood but heard Natalie in the tone and how she was trying not to cry.

"You're right...I did leave first and for that I am truly sorry. All I can say is that I'm sorry and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. When we were at the border and David stopped us from crossing he said something about how we are both. That we have to take our strenghts and weaknesses together. Archie Hopper is a weak man who is scared and Jiminy is well...he was a cricket. The only thing we have in common is that we love you and we're scared of that. I've never... in either life felt this way about anyone or have anyone feel the same about me. I love you Natalie...Odette...whoever you are. I love you and I hope you will give me a chance to prove it," said Archie.

Natalie twisted her necklace and Archie watched her fight her tears back.

"I do love you and...you have no idea how much," said Natalie. Archie took a step towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"I think I do. Our lives have been devoted to taking care of others, to putting their wants and needs before our own. We've never had anyone consider what we wanted or needed. You were the first person in my whole life to listen to me, just like I was the first person to listen to you. I do love you. Please...please don't leave," said Archie.

"Just promise...promise me you won't leave again," said Natalie. Archie kissed her.

"We promise to not leave you again," said Archie.

Ep's used-We are both.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Archie was woken up by the smell of brewing coffee and the sound of Pongo pacing around the kitchen.

"Give me a second and I'll feed you," said Natalie. Archie got out of bed and headed downstairs.

"I could get used to you getting up before me," said Archie kissing the top of her head.

"Stop it," said Natalie pouring herself a cup and adding sugar. They sat down to breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"Nice to know we're not the only ones up early," said Archie going to get the door. David was standing there.

"I know it's early, but I was hoping to talk to you and Natalie," said David.

"Um sure. Come in," said Archie. David came in and followed Archie into the kitchen. Natalie almost dropped her cup coffee and stood up.

"Your...David," said Natalie turning a bit pink and he gave her a look.

"Didn't we this talk before," teased David.

"About how I don't have to stand and address you as Your Majesty when you enter a room...I forgot," said Natalie sitting back down. David sat down across from her and Archie took his seat again.

"I'm putting the Counsel back together to help get the town back in order. Archie you were already apart of it once and I would like you to come back," said David.

"Of course," said Archie.

"Snow always valued your opinion and I would like you to join us Natalie," said David. Natalie looked at him wide eyed. She had never even sat in on a meeting of counsel before, but Archie had a feeling that as Snow's Lady maid she had been privy to everything that the counsel had said and than some. She started twisting her necklace and David grinned.

"Please don't make me pull rank on you," said David.

"I almost miss being your boss," said Natalie. David laughed at her and Archie could see the friendship between the two and he had a feeling it stretched back to The Enchanted Forest.

"We're meeting in Mary Margaret's apartment by six. We'll order pizza," said David.

"You mean I won't have to make tea," teased Natalie. David gave her a smile and headed out. Natalie and Archie finished their breakfast and she stirred her coffee.

"You know Snow...Mary Margaret would come into her chambers after the meetings and just fall into a chair looking exhausted. Are they really that bad?" asked Natalie.

"At times yes," admitted Archie. They finished getting ready and they put Pongo on a his leash and started walking together. Natalie's hand slipped into his and Archie squeezed it, yes this was something he could get very used too. He went into his office and Natalie went into the shelter.

"Hello," she called out.

"Odette?" Thatcher came out and Odette remembered him as Marcus. He was the Captain of the Guards after Snow and Charming took over the kingdom. It took her the longest time to trust him considering her past with guards. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he teased hugging her.

"Likewise. Are they ok?" asked Natalie heading to the back to check on the dogs and saw that over half the kennels were empty.

"People started coming in early yesterday to claim their pets. When she said she would take away everyone's happiness she meant pets too. I was worried when you didn't come in. I thought you had left," said Thatcher.

"I guess I have a phone call to make," said Natalie. She went into the office and was surprised that the phones did work. She forgot about the time difference and got the voice mail of what was supposed to be her new job.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Natalie White and I was supposed to be starting at your clinic next week. I'm sorry to say that my plans have changed and I won't be taking the job. I'm really sorry, but...my family needs me here." She hung up the phone and Thatcher grinned at her.

"I knew you wouldn't be leaving us," he teased.

"Would you miss me that much?" asked Natalie. Thatcher hugged her.

"You were always a nice girl who did a very good job here and there," said Thatcher. They got to work and more people came into to claim their long lost pets and by noon almost all the dogs were gone, all but Bear. He looked at Natalie and whined and she got in the kennel with him and started petting him.

"I'm sorry he didn't come back for you again," said Natalie. Bear licked her hand and jumped up on her. Natalie sat down on the kennel floor and start petting him.

"So you remember your friend?" asked Thatcher.

"Yeah," said Natalie.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette was exploring the south wing of King George's castle. The war was finally over, Snow and Charming had taken back the kingdom. Currently Snow, Charming and all the others were in a meeting about what to do with Regina who was now in a tower awaiting her fate. Odette was now trying to learn the layout of this new home. She had a feeling this was where King George had his quarters. There were wall hangings and paintings in this wing along with other decorations that they other wings didn't have.

"You should be careful walking around by yourself," said a voice and she jumped. She turned around and saw Marcus, the captain of the guards standing there. Odette stood up straighter and wished she had something to defend herself. "It's ok. It's just that not everything has been cleared and we've been blocking off the secret passages in this wing."

"I'm fine," said Odette and she started walking again.

"The meeting was over. Snow and the cricket were wondering where you had gone off too," said Marcus.

"His name is Jiminy," said Odette and he grinned at her.

"So rumors about the maid and the cricket were true. Are the rumors also true about Red and Granny?"asked Marcus.

"You ask a lot of questions about things that don't concern you," said Odette opening a door and going into a bedroom.

"Just trying to be nice is all," said Marcus. Odette studied the room and this was clearly King's chambers. Everything was overturned and packed in a hurry. No one knew what happened to George other than the fact that he got away.

"I'll have clean this room," said Odette picking up a chair. A whimpering sound came from the closet and Marcus pulled his sword.

"I told you we hadn't cleared everything yet. Stand back," hissed Marcus. He pushed her back and went to the closet door and opened it quickly. Before he could move a huge black shape came running out and jumped on Odette knocking her to the ground. Odette let out a small scream and soon realized that what was on her was a huge black dog.

"Odette!" cried Snow running into the room with Charming and Jiminy flying next to him.

"It's ok," said Odette pushing the dog off her. He whined and nosed her hand.

"I see you found Bear," said Charming helping her up. The dog whined and rubbed against her. "He was King George's dog. He must have been in a hurry if he left Bear behind. I'm sure he liked this dog more than me."

"He must of gotten trapped in the closet somehow or hid when all the fighting started," said Marcus putting his sword away. Bear kept whining at her and Odette rubbed him behind the ears and he sat down and started wagging his tail.

"So you've made a new friend," teased Snow. Snow looked tired and worried. Odette had a feeling that whatever fate had been decided for Regina wasn't a good one. The dog barked at her and got down on all fours with his tail wagging. Odette shook her head and started petting the dog again.

"Poor thing. Come on let's go get you something to eat," said Odette. "I'll be back to clean up this room in a little while." She bowed to Snow and Charming and left the room. Bear followed behind her wagging his tail.

"You had me worried for a second," said Jiminy landing on her shoulder.

"He just scared me is all. So what is to be Regina's fate?" asked Odette. Jiminy let out a small sigh.

"The only thing we could do, she's going to be executed tomorrow morning," said Jiminy.

"That was the only option?" asked Odette.

"I fear the Queen will never change and that if she lives she'll only do more harm. We can't send her to another realm to hurt others. This is justice," said Jiminy. Odette gave him a look.

"This isn't because of what she did to me is it?" asked Odette.

"Yes and no. You were one of the victims of her cruelty on more than one occasion so it shows that she will hurt anyone for any reason. But I also know that no matter how much I want to hurt her for hurting you it won't do anything for me other than hurt me in the long run," admitted Jiminy. They made their way down to the kitchen and Odette found some meat for the dog and starting tossing the food to him.

"You don't like the idea of her being killed?" asked Jiminy.

"It's hard to think of someone you once knew turning so wrong," said Odette. Bear came over and put his head in her lap and nosed at her hand. Odette rubbed the dog's head and he wagged his tail at her.

"It always is," said Jiminy.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie decided to head over to Granny's and get Archie some lunch and talk to him about her bring Bear into his home...well a talk about their relationship in general. She walked into Granny's and saw it was very busy, couples were huddled together talking and more than a few were crying. Natalie had a feeling that she wasn't the only one who had been reunited with her true love. She spotted Kathryn Nolan in a corner booth holding a man's hand and smiling through her tears.

"You should just tell Archie to set up his office here," said Ruby.

"Clearly," said Natalie. She gave Ruby her order and she went to get Natalie's order. Natalie leaned against the counter and waited. The door to Granny's open again and Natalie was stunned to see Regina walk in and take a seat at a table.

"How dare you show your face here," snapped a man sitting at a table with Kathryn.

"I'll show my face anywhere I want," said Regina calmly.

"Fredrick don't it's not worth it," said Kathryn getting up.

"She tore us apart and hurt you," snapped Fredrick. Natalie got between them and the man glared at her.

"This is not the place for this," said Natalie calmly.

"Fine! Let's go outside than!"snapped Fredrick.

"Listen you have just found your wife after twenty eight years and this is not what you want to do right now. Go home and just be happy you have each other again," said Natalie. Kathryn took his hand.

"Please let's just go," she said. Fredrick glared at Regina and they walked out together. Everyone who had been watching quickly turned back to what they were doing and Natalie sighed and looked at Regina.

"Henry asked me to meet him here for lunch," said Regina.

"That's good," said Natalie. Ruby handed Natalie her order.

"See ya tonight," said Ruby and she poured Regina a cup of coffee begrudgingly. Natalie took the food across the street and headed up to Archie's office. She passed a couple on the stairs who where holding each other and crying. It wasn't the happy crying she had seen across the street at Granny's. She knocked on Archie's door and he looked very grim at first opening the door.

"Oh it's you," said Archie smiling. Pongo looked up from his bed and laid his head back down.

"I see how it is. I bore you now," teased Natalie. He put the out of office sign on his door and shut the door. Archie sat down and he looked tired. "You ok?" Archie sighed and sat his sandwich down.

"I just had an two hour session with a couple who's daughter really isn't their daughter and now she wants to find her father and it's really hard on them since they've had her for twenty eight years. They took care of her back in our land when her father disappeared and here in this land they have memories of adopting her when she was two hours old. It was really hard to come up with something where everyone is happy," said Archie.

"I'm sorry," said Natalie. "If you want some happiness you should head over to Granny's. People are remembering their true loves and I'm sure Granny is going to make a killing on selling people rooms and food." Archie couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"So how's your day been?" asked Archie.

"Everyone also remembered they had pets and we only have one dog left at the shelter now. It's one of the reasons I came over. I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I adopted him," said Natalie. Archie watched her tuck her hair back nervously and was a bit confused why she was asking him this.

"Of course, but I do have to ask why you wanted to ask me first?" asked Archie. Natalie put her hands in her lap and Archie could tell she was suddenly very nervous.

"It's just he's a very big dog and if he doesn't get along with Pongo I would feel really bad," said Natalie. Archie looked at her and recalled how Odette was always a little bit timid at times, he had a feeling it was due to her upbringing as a servant. Natalie on the other hand was always rather upfront about what she wanted and he had a feeling she wasn't the only one trying to bring two very different people together.

"Natalie is there something else you want to talk about?" asked Archie. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Things are really different here with relationships. Back in our land it was arranged marriages with a person you had never met until the wedding. Snow and Charming and a few others were lucky to find someone that they loved and got to know before they married. Here there are a lot different stages people go through before they get married and I know we've been together for awhile now and I was wondering how you would feel if I wanted to have more than a suitcase in your house?" asked Natalie. Archie took her hands and smiled.

"Like a dog?" he teased. "Natalie, I love you and would love it if you moved in with me." Natalie gave him a smile and Archie leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. They finished their lunch and they made plans to get some more of her things after the meeting at David's.

"You're sure about this," asked Natalie getting ready to open the door. Archie stopped her from opening the door and he kissed her hard. His hands drifted down to sides he and pulled her close to him.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that," said Natalie.

"Good," said Archie. Natalie grinned and she left his office. Archie sat back down at his desk and started working on his new patient files. He looked out his window and saw Natalie leaving the shelter with Bear on a leash by her side. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, he sat back down at his desk and went back to work.

…...

By six Natalie and Archie were walking up the stairs to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"It's still so weird," muttered Natalie.

"What is?" asked Archie.

"A week ago you had to help me up these stairs," said Natalie taking another step. Archie squeezed her hand and they knocked on the door. Henry opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hey Archie, Nat...come in. This is so cool," said Henry. They came in and saw that Ruby, Granny, Blue and all the dwarfs minus Sneezy were there.

"About time," said Leroy.

"It's six and David told us six," countered Natalie sitting down.

"I don't remember Odette being so mouthy," countered Leroy.

"Times change," said Natalie getting herself a soda. Archie had to agree. He saw David talking with Ruby and Granny and noticed that David seemed more confident and sure of himself. Ruby was wearing less make up and was dressed in long black pants and a buttoned up red shirt. It was the most conservative Archie had ever seen her dress. Than again he remember that Red was always a lady despite her werewolf nature.

"So how was lunch with Regina?" asked Natalie. Henry looked down at his dinner.

"I sort of told her I wanted to meet for lunch so I could steal her keys and get into her vault and see if she any magic items to bring back my mom and Mary Margaret," said Henry. Natalie gave him a look and sighed.

"That wasn't very nice Henry," said Natalie.

"Alright everyone let's get started," said David.

"We'll talk about this later," said Natalie. She went over to the table and took a seat next to Archie.

"So the town counsel asked Regina to step down as Mayor and have asked that we try to come up with something to run the town. Until Emma returns I will be stepping in has Sheriff and leading the town. Leroy, I know you and other dwarfs will be mining for fairy dust to bring Emma and Mary Margaret back. Ruby and Granny have agreed to help me in making rounds of the town. Blue and Archie you two are in charge of making sure that people get the help they need be counseling or having somewhere to stay while their homes are being fixed. However, I'm going to need someone to help me handle some of the day to day stuff-paper work, organizing what needs to be fixed and manning the sheriff's office when I'm out..." David was giving Natalie a look and everyone else started looking at her too and she started to catch on.

"Wait what?" asked Natalie.

"It's no different than running the shelter," said David.

"A little bit yeah," said Natalie.

"You ran Snow's household back in the Enchanted Forest. You'll be good at this," said Ruby.

"That was because Snow didn't trust anyone else to do it," countered Natalie. Archie reached under the table and squeezed her hand.

"Because she knew you would do a good job," said Archie.

"He's right," said David with a grin. Natalie realized she was outnumbered here and she felt a small voice in the back of her mind talking to her.

_We can do this. It can't be any harder than trying to manage a castle full of servants. _

"So what time tomorrow morning?" asked Natalie.

"Is eight am too early?" teased David.

"Funny," said Natalie. They continued talking about what need to be done to fix the town from fixing the roads to getting everyone in town checked in and reuniting family members.

"I think we've made a lot of process tonight. Let's call it a night and we'll meet again next week," said David.

"Good. Come on dwarfs we need to good night's sleep so we can start work in the morning," said Leroy. They dwarfs took off and the others soon followed leaving Natalie and Archie there.

"I had a feeling that putting you on the spot was the only way I would get you to take the job," said David. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I really do miss being your boss," she said.

"Come on. Let's go home," said Archie.

"One second. Henry," called Natalie has he tried to sneak up the stairs. He grimaced and came back over to her.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"You know tricking Regina was wrong and that you owe her an apology," said Natalie.

"I know," said Henry. David looked at Archie and Archie shrugged. She had a point that if Henry lied he had to make up it even if lied to Regina.

"So we're going over there right now to see that it's done," said Natalie. She handed Archie the keys to her her apartment. "Just get Bear and we'll get the rest later."

"Ok. I'll see you at home," said Archie. He left and David gave her a grin.

"So you and Archie are moving in together?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a little bit. Come on," said Natalie. Henry grabbed his coat and followed Natalie as they walked to Regina's.

"So you and Archie," teased Henry and Natalie tapped him on the head.

"You are far too young to concern yourself with that," said Natalie.

"But with the curse being broken and the true loves getting back together...when are you going to get married? You can get married now since he's not a cricket," said Henry excited.

"One thing at a time. Let's get your mom and grandmother back first before you start planning my wedding," said Natalie. They got to Regina's and she made him knock on the door. A few moments later she came to the door and looked stunned to see him.

"Henry. What are you doing here?" asked Regina. Henry looked down at the ground and was biting his lip.

"Go on," said Natalie.

"I'm sorry that I lied about wanting to meet for lunch and that I stole the keys to your vault. I didn't think you would tell me the truth if you did had something to bring them back," said Henry.

"Oh Henry. I don't have anything here that would bring them back and that's the truth I swear it," said Regina.

"I think you should have breakfast with Regina tomorrow morning to make up for the lunch you missed. I'll come get you at seven and walk you to Granny's myself. If that's ok with you," said Natalie. Regina gave Natalie a small smile.

"Yes it is," she said.

"Alright. Seven it is. See you in the morning," said Natalie.

"Good night. I love you Henry," said Regina.

"Good night," said Henry. Natalie saw the hurt, but she of all people knew you couldn't force love.

They got back to Mary Margaret's and she sent Henry upstairs so she could talk to David.

"I'm going to pick Henry up at seven so he can have breakfast with Regina," said Natalie and David's jaw dropped.

"What? After what she tried to do yesterday?"

"It's to make up for the lie he told and I'll stay there the whole time and I'll even walk him to the school bus to make sure he gets on. David this is a new land and maybe this time we can have peace with Regina. Fighting with her got us cursed and ruined our lives, maybe we should take a new road this time. She does love Henry and maybe that will keep her in check," said Natalie. David sighed and sat down.

"Ok. You promise he'll be ok and that you'll watch him," said David.

"Think of it has other duties assigned," said Natalie. "I'll see you in the morning." She headed to the door and David called out.

"So you and Archie..." teased David. Natalie rolled her eyes and headed out.

…...

Pongo came to the door as Archie walked in and stopped short when he saw him coming in with the bigger dog.

"It's ok Pongo," said Archie and he took off Bear's leash. Bear walked over to Pongo and sniffed him before going to lay down in the living room. Pongo gave Archie look as if to say, _what is the meaning of this._ Archie rubbed the dog behind his ears and went to give both dogs fresh water.

"You might as well get used to him boy he's here to stay," said Archie as Pongo gave Bear a dirty look as he started drinking from a bowl. About twenty minutes later Natalie came in through the front door and both dogs ran over to her. Natalie gave Pongo pets first and than Bear.

"It's nice to see you boys getting along," she looked over at Archie who was leaning in the doorway with an amused expression.

"You missed the battle royale," he teased.

"Oh not these two," she said going over to him.

"Welcome home," said Archie twirling a strand of her hair.

"It's nice to be home," said Natalie.


	20. Chapter 20

"You look nice," said Archie. Natalie pulled her hair back into a half ponytail and clipped it back with the hair clip he had gotten her. She was wearing a black sweater and a knee length gray skirt. He remembered that the Lady Maid's always dressed in dark colors and rather plainly. _It's so we don't take attention away from the royals,_ was what Odette had told him once. He had always seen her though as the most beautiful woman in the room now matter what she was wearing or who she was with at the time.

"Trying to look presentable considering I'm supposed to be representing," said Natalie looking nervous. Archie kissed her and gave her a smile.

"You'll be fine. I promise," said Archie.

"I should get going so I can pick up Henry," said Natalie. She gave Archie a kiss and they agreed to meet for lunch so they could pack up more of her apartment. Natalie walked quickly to Mary Margaret's and found that Henry was dressed and David was sipping his coffee.

"I'm going to head over to the mines to see how Leroy and the others are getting along. Henry I want you head over to the Sheriff's office after school. Natalie, just head over to the Sheriff's station after Henry gets on the bus," said David.

"Will do," said Natalie. David left and Natalie walked Henry into Granny's.

"You look different," said Henry.

"It's the skirt," teased Natalie. Henry grinned.

"You're remembering more of who you are. It's why you took the job and why you agreed to look after me," said Henry. Natalie shrugged, but Henry was right she was remembering more of who Odette was and it felt right being here to look after Henry. A few moments later Regina came in and sat down across from them. They ordered breakfast and Ruby looked at her like she crazy as she took their orders.

"So Henry...how's school?" asked Regina.

"Ok...sort of. We have a sub since Mary Margaret is gone. Mrs. Lee isn't sure what she should teach us since they've been learning the same things for twenty eight years," said Henry. Natalie sighed and Regina sipped her coffee and looked at the table.

"David is teaching him how to sword fight," said Natalie fishing for a change of topic.

"Not with real swords," said Regina looking worried.

"No just a wooden one. He's in Prince training mode," said Natalie. Ruby sat there food down and walked away without a word.

"That's good. I'm sure David will teach you a lot," said Regina.

"Natalie's going to be helping David run the town," said Henry.

"It's just paper work and making sure things in town get fixed. It's not your job," said Natalie quickly.

"You'll be good at it...you always made sure things went smoothly for me and for Snow back in our land," said Regina. Not much else was said over breakfast and Natalie wondered if she had done the right thing.

"Henry it's almost time for you to catch your bus," said Natalie.

"Ok," said Henry.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me Henry," said Regina.

"You're welcome," said Henry.

"Maybe we can do this once a week," said Natalie.

"I would like that," said Regina.

"I guess that would be ok," said Henry. He grabbed his book bag and Natalie paid for breakfast and the group walked out.

"Have a good day at school," said Regina.

"Ok," said Henry. Natalie walked with him to the school bus and made sure he got on before walking towards the sherrif station. When she turned around Regina was standing there.

"Thank you," said Regina. "It was also a good idea about having breakfast with Henry once a week. You think David will allow it?"

"If I come along I don't think he'll mind," said Natalie. They started walking towards the sheriff station.

"I meant what I said at Granny's. You always did make life easy for me back in the palace. I honestly would have been lost a few times without you," said Regina. Natalie nodded and didn't say anything. "I also meant what I said to Henry I want to stop using magic. I hope he gives me that chance."

"He's a child and he needs time to work through things. You have to be patient with him," said Natalie.

"Let me know what time next week," said Regina. She got in her car and drove away. Natalie finished her walk to the station and found it unlocked. She walked in and found the whole place to be a mess. The desks were overturned, glass was broken, a jail cell door was ripped off it's hinges and papers were everywhere. Natalie sighed and located a broom. It was clear what her first job as David's assistant would be. It was almost two hours later when David came into work and Natalie had gotten the glass cleaned up and the papers in piles.

"Sorry I forgot about this," admitted David.

"Sure you did," teased Natalie. She went to start moving a desk and found it weighed almost as much as she did.

"Here," said David and he helped her tip the desk back over and moved back into place.

"Thank you," said Natalie and she picked up a pile of papers and sat down at a desk to sort them out.

"So how was breakfast?" asked David.

"Ok...I guess. I was wondering if maybe we could set up something where her and Henry have breakfast together once a week," said Natalie. David moved another desk and sighed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked David.

"She is his mother. She did raise him for ten years before he found out about the curse. He's the person he is because she took him in. If she hadn't had adopted him than Emma never would have come here and the curse wouldn't have broken," said Natalie.

"I hate it when you use logic like that," said David.

"I like to think people can change," said Natalie. David sat down with another stack of papers.

"It's just hard to think that my grandson was raised by my worst enemy," said David.

"So once the office is back in order what's next?" asked Natalie.

"I think we need to get more people checked in. We need to start finding out who people are here," said David.

"I think we might want to see how divorce works in Maine," said Natalie finishing one pile and moving on to the next.

"Why?" asked David.

"Techinically David Nolan is still married to Kathryn Nolan," said Natalie. David sighed.

"Oh yeah," said David.

"It's just if people want to be with their true loves they might want to untangle themselves from who they're with now," said Natalie. They worked together until lunch and David went to go do rounds and Natalie went to her apartment to do some more packing. Archie was there when she got there with lunch and his car.

"You look beat," said Archie. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I've been cleaning up the station. It was clearly damaged during the Wraith attacked," said Natalie. They went inside and she had already boxed some of her things up and Archie took them out to his car. Natalie went to take things off the wall and she paused looking at fake photo of her and mother.

"Are you ok?" asked Archie.

"I know this photo isn't real, but it feels real," said Natalie.

"Was this how she really looked?" asked Archie. He had never really looked at it before, they had the same blue eyes and long blonde hair. From the way Natalie had spoken about her Storybrooke mother he wondered if her real mother was the same.

"Yes," said Natalie looking at the picture and wiping her eyes. Archie hugged her and Natalie quickly put the photo in box along with paintings. _She painted them at night when I would work on dresses._

"Come on," said Archie. They took her boxes of clothes and other personal effects out to the car. They would figure out what to do with the furniture and dishes later. Archie gave her another hug. "I might have to work a little late...I've gotten a lot of new patients over the last few days. I could give you the keys to the car and," Natalie cut him off.

"I can't drive. Well I don't know how too," said Natalie. Archie sort of smiled.

"Meet at Granny's around nine," said Archie. He gave her a quick kiss and headed back to his office. Natalie started her walk back to the station and tugged her necklace. It had been one of the last gifts her mother had given her before she died. _I miss you and I hope I've made you proud._

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Six o' clock," called Johanna through the door. Odette groaned and her mother Mairin got up.

"Just once I would like to sleep till I'm properly rested," muttered Odette.

"Maybe in another life," said Mairin. Odette got up and washed her face. They got dressed and went to have breakfast with Johanna.

"So today Johanna is going to sit with you while you finish Snow's dress for the ball and today you're going to dress her and do her hair for dinner this evening," said Mairin.

"Yes mother," said Odette.

"You need to start calling me Mairin dear," she said. Odette sighed. She was turning eighteen in a few days and it was decided that she was going to be taking over as Snow's Lady maid since the princess was going to turn eleven soon. Johanna was Snow's maid and nanny. Her mother Mairin was the Lady Maid to Snow's mother Queen Eva. Odette nodded and finished her breakfast.

"Come along dearie," said Johanna. Odette followed Johanna upstairs and into a dressing room. "I will have to admit this is one of the best jobs you have ever done." The dress was pink and ballroom length with a bodice that was covered in crystals.

"You think she'll like it?" asked Odette.

"She'll adore it," said Johanna. Odette started finishing up the crystals work on the dress and Johanna sat down next to her.

"Now tell me how the princess starts her morning?" asked Johanna.

"Her morning starts at eight am when we bring up a breakfast tray. After breakfast we help her get dressed and do her hair. She goes to her lesson at nine thirty," said Odette. They had been drilling this into her head for months now.

"What do you do when she's having her lessons?" asked Mairin coming in and sitting down.

"We collect the clothes worn the day before and make sure nothing needs to be repaired. If they don't need repaired they need to be cleaned. Make sure the room is cleaned and take the breakfast tray back down before tea time," said Odette. Mairin sighed and Odette wondered what it was about.

"Johanna, her ladyship wants you to bring the tiara in. Would you mind locating it and making sure it's cleaned?"

"Not at all," said Johanna and she left the room. Odette sat her work aside and looked at her mother.

"What is it?" asked Odette.

"I would like it if you were a bit more pleased about the position you're about to take on. It's a great honor," said Mairin.

"Is this what my life is going to be from now on?" asked Odette sadly and her mother looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Mairin. Odette sighed, she had been groomed for this her whole life. From the moment Snow had been born she had helped Johanna look after her and it wasn't that she didn't care about or didn't like Snow even though she had her moments of being a spoiled princess. It was the fact that after Snow's birthday she would no longer be herself, she would be Snow's Lady Maid. She would have to spend her whole life worried about what someone else wanted or needed at all times and what she wanted wouldn't matter. It sounded selfish, but was it wrong to want something for herself?

"I just...was this always what you wanted? To never have anything for yourself even for a second?" asked Odette.

"She had you," said a voice and both women stood at the enterance of Queen Eva into the room.

"May I talk with you Odette?"

"Of course" said Mairin and she bowed before leaving the room. Eva indicated that Odette should sit back down.

"As difficult as ruling is, I don't think I would have the strength to do the job you are being tasked with," said Eva and Odette looked at the Queen stunned. "Your mother and Johanna have always been there for me and have given up many things for me. Johanna gave up a chance of marriage and children of her own. Your mother could have left after she had you, settled down in the village and had a very nice life, instead she stayed with me. You my sweet girl are the one thing she had for herself and even now she knows that once you accept this duty you will not be a daughter anymore. It's always hard to let our children go Odette, but if you are even half the woman your mother is I know you will be a great help to Snow. I feel relieved that you'll be with her," said Eva. Odette's face turned red and she went back to her work and Eva took her hand. "There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling right now. You are young and we are asking a lot from you. I know Snow can be a handful at times, but I think you can handle her."

"I wish I had the confidence you had in me," said Odette.

"If I didn't feel you were ready for the task I wouldn't be leaving my child in your hands," said Eva. Odette turned even redder and Eva smiled at her.

"I should let you finish your work now," Eva stood up and went to the door. "Thank you Odette. I know it's not said often, but you do a good job. I'll send Snow in to try on the dress." Odette went back to the dress and finished up the crystal work before Snow came in. She looked over the dress and a small smile touched her lips.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," said Snow touching the dress.

"Well let's see how it fits," said Odette. She got Snow dressed and made a few adjustments to the hem and corset.

"I wish I could learn how to sew like this," said Snow.

"You have to sit still," said Odette. Snow made a face and and Odette laughed. "Why don't you go show your mother to see if she wants anything else done." Snow left the room and Odette started cleaning up when her mother came back in.

"The dress looks wonderful. You did an amazing job," said Mairin.

"Thank you moth...Mairin," said Odette. Mairin touched her shoulder. Odette turned and looked at her. She took Odette's hand and gave her a necklace. It was an empty glass heart shaped locket.

"I was going to save it for the day of the ball, but I think you've earned it," said Mairin.

"But this is yours," said Odette.

"It was mine and your grandmother's and her mother's before that. Someday you'll pass this on to your daughter. I am proud of you dear," said Mairin. She hugged Odette and put the necklace on her.

Odette touched it and she felt herself tear up. "Remember...no crying. We keep that to ourselves."

"Yes Mairin." Her mother turned and walked out of the room and Odette went back to her chores.

…...

_Storybrooke_

It took Natalie the rest of the day to finish cleaning up the station house. She sat down exhausted after she plugged in the last computer. She would see if they worked in the morning, right now it was close to nine and she had to meet Archie. She turned off the lights and locked the doors to the station. She walked to the diner and saw Archie was already sitting there and had ordered them dinner.

"Thank you," said Natalie as she sat down and took a bite of her sandwich. They ate in silence, both exhausted from how long the day had been. "Are you ready to go home?" asked Natalie.

"Yes please," said Archie. Ruby refused to take their money and sent them on their way. Archie's car was out front and Natalie went to get into the passanger seat and Archie tossed her keys. "Get in." Natalie got in the driver's seat and Archie showed her how to adjust the seat and the mirrors. Natalie took a deep breath and started the car.

"Ok. Now just slowly put your foot on the gas and..." Archie winced a bit as they took off a little to quickly and than she slammed on the brake.

"Sorry. It always looked really easy," said Natalie.

"Just take your time," said Archie and Natalie started driving very slowly and Archie was glad no one else was driving behind them. She drove them home and looked at him with a smile as she parked in the driveway.

"I did it," said Natalie happily. She handed Archie the keys and they grabbed some boxes out of the back and headed inside. Pongo and Bear greeted them as they came in.

"Well it doesn't look they destroyed the house," said Archie rubbing Pongo behind the ears. Bear sat there with his tail wagging as Natalie rubbed his head. Natalie let both dogs out while Archie brought in a few more of her boxes. He sat them down and headed into the kitchen where Natalie was now giving the dogs a late dinner.

"So how was your day?" asked Natalie and Archie just hugged her.

"Long...very stressful and so far this is the best part of if," said Archie. Natalie gave him a smile and started making them some tea. "How was your day?"

"I haven't done that much cleaning since Snow and Charming took over King George's castle," said Natalie. Archie had to smile, she had looked so neat and put together this morning. Now her hair was mess, her skirt was wrinkled and she was currently studying a tear in her sweater.

"It must have snagged on something," said Natalie sadly.

"You can fix though," said Archie pouring their tea.

"Maybe. You have any black thread?" asked Natalie.

"Why don't you look in the office," asked Archie trying not to smile. Natalie went upstairs

and to the office and gasped. In the corner on the table was a small sewing machine and basket with different colored thread and needles.

"I didn't know what sort of fabric get or what sort of project you would want to start first," said Archie. Natalie turned and smiled at him. "A lot of people are going back into their old jobs or turning them into hobbies. I thought you might like this." Natalie hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," said Natalie. _Now it's home._


	21. Chapter 21

Archie sat in his office and was going over notes from his most recent session with Ashley...Cinderella and her father in law. He felt horrible about how he had treated her during the curse and wanted to make amends with her and Sean...Thomas. He was just getting ready to sneak out for a quick break when there was knock on his door. Archie fought back a sigh and went to the door. He was surprised to see Regina there looking worried and stressed out.

"Regina. Are you here to see me?" asked Archie. Maybe she was looking for Natalie since she seemed to be the go between her and David about Henry.

"I've been trying to keep my promise to Henry," said Regina.

"To not use magic," said Archie. Natalie had filled him about what had happened at Regina's place between Regina, David and Henry. She didn't say what she and Regina had talked about though and he didn't ask. As he understood it one of her duties had been to keep the secrets of the Regina and Snow quiet, Odette had clearly been the psychiatrist to both of them before the practice was even invented.

"It's been two days," said Regina.

"That's an excellent start," said Archie. Regina sort of shrugged, she had gone without magic for twenty eight years because there was no magic. Now that it was back she could feel it tugging at her. Archie stepped out of the way and held the door open for her.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Archie. Regina paused for second and taking a deep breath walked into his office and sat down on his sofa. Archie placed the in session sign on his door and shut it. He poured Regina a glass of water and grabbed a notebook and sat across from her.

"Let's start with something simple. Why is magic so important to you?" asked Archie.

"Magic has been just the way I've gotten everything," said Regina.

"It also sounds like it's the way you've lost everything," said Archie. She glared at him and Archie went on. "Regina this is your chance to start over. To earn Henry." Had it not been for the curse she would never of had Henry and it was because of magic that she had lost him too. Regina went to say something when the door to his office opened with no warning. Dr. Whale was standing there looking furious.

"Dr. Whale this is highly inappropriate," said Archie. _How dare he just walk into my office while I'm having a session._

"Send me back," said Whale.

"Excuse me," said Regina looking confused.

"Send me back to my land and back to my brother," snapped Whale. Archie looked at Whale and was in the same boat that Natalie and David had found themselves in with Whale. Their cursed selves remembered Whale, but their past selves couldn't. _Where did you come from,_ thought Archie.

"Why don't you go check the missing board or speak to Natalie since she's handling check in's," said Regina.

"Because your curse only brought the living," said Whale.

"Than I'm sorry for your loss," said Regina not sounding a bit sorry. "I'm afraid that I can't send anyone anywhere."

"Can't or won't!" snapped Whale. Archie stood up, he had enough of this and he had a feeling that if pushed anymore Regina might send him to join in his brother in the afterlife.

"Dr. Whale...I have to insist," Whale gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't finished. "Go!" snapped Archie. Whale rolled his eyes and left. Archie went and shut the door.

"I'm sorry," said Archie. He took his seat again and thought about what had just been said. If the curse only brought the living, why did she have her family grave here? "What you said isn't entirely true is it?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Regina seeming confused.

"About the curse only taking the living. Your father's grave is here in Storybrooke," said Archie.

"I don't care about Whale or his brother! I bought who I wanted to bring," snapped Regina and Archie could feel himself losing ground already and he didn't have any to start with.

"Anyone else?" asked Archie. He had seen the puppets in Mr. Gold's shop and now he had to deal with the fact that he was the reason they were dead. _Did she have anyone else she loved brought over. _"If you want help you have to try and trust me. Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting it," said Archie. He was going to have to treat this like any other addiction, only this was a deep part of who she was and would be much harder than 12 steps. Regina sat back on sofa and gathered her thoughts.

"I thought magic would bring back the thing that made me the happiest. His name was Daniel and...and I loved him. He was killed...my mother took his heart and crushed it. I thought magic would bring him back and it didn't. I have his body though. I used a preservation spell and I've kept him in my family mausoleum," said Regina.

"Because you couldn't let go of him," said Archie. He could only imagine the heartache he would feel if he lost Natalie the same way. However he knew that she wouldn't want him to hang on to her if it stopped him from living his life. He had a feeling that if this man truly loved Regina he wouldn't have wanted her to become this person. He would have wanted her to move on and let go.

"If you can't let go of the past Regina, it's doomed to haunt you," said Archie. He had woken up last night in a sweat recalling the look on young Geppetto's face when he saw his parents and it had taken Natalie over an hour to get him to calm down to come back to bed. He didn't tell her what he had dreamed about. He had that dream before when he was cursed, but he was always able to dismiss it as just a nightmare. Now he remembered the truth and it weighed on him from time to time. Regina let out a huge sigh and just looked annoyed.

"You know I think this has been quite enough," she stood up and started heading for the door and Archie followed her.

"Regina. Wait...I can help you," said Archie. She turned and glared at him.

"I doubt it," she snapped. She left his office and slammed the door. Archie sighed and went to add notes to this file. He knew how hard change was, it had taken him well over thirty years and being turned into a cricket before he was able to change.

_Patient is an addict, only her addiction is magic. She turned to magic in hopes of being able to be reunited with her true love. Once that failed she only had the magic to fall back on._

…...

Archie walked into the sheriff's station and found Natalie was helping a young girl fill out paperwork. She had long brown hair and a plaid dress.

"Do you remember what you were called during the curse?" asked Natalie. The girl looked thoughtful.

"I think it might have been Lacey," she said. "I was sort of locked up in the hospital and don't really remember much." Natalie nodded and filled out the rest of the form.

"So you're staying at the library right now," said Natalie.

"There's an apartment there for the caretaker. I would really like to clean the library up and reopen it," she said.

"Well I don't see why we can't do that," said Natalie. She gave her some forms. "Take this over to the DMV it's right across the street and they'll give you a state ID under any name you want. It's nice to meet you Belle." She shook her hand and the young girl smiled.

"So I heard there was a book club in town. I would really like to be apart of it if possible," said Belle.

"It's been sort of crazy lately, but I'll talk to Archie to see when the next meeting is," said Natalie. Archie knocked on the wall to make his presence known, Natalie looked up to see him and she smiled at him. "Speaking of...Archie this is Belle. Belle this is Archie. He's in charge of the book club." Belle shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," said Archie. "It might take awhile us to get the club back together, but once we do I'll get in touch with you."

"Thank you. Well thank you for all the help Natalie and I look forward to seeing you again," said Belle. She took her forms and walked out of the station. Natalie looked at clock and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh thank god," she said. She got up and hugged him. "How was your day?"

"Very long," said Archie. Natalie took her files and placed them in the desk. Archie looked and saw Natalie had a large brown bag next to her desk and that it three things of fabric sticking out. Archie gave a small smile, it was nice see her getting back into something she loved. She picked up the bag and took Archie's hand. He squeezed her hand tighter than normal and Natalie gave him a look.

"You ok?" asked Natalie. Archie handed her keys to the car and she got into the driver's seat.

"Just tired is all," said Archie. She was a little better this time, she keep at a constant speed over twenty five. However she did slam on the brakes to not hit a chipmunk on their street. They got inside and the dogs about ran each over to get to them.

"Here go sit down and I'll make us dinner," said Natalie giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took her bag upstairs and changed. Archie poured himself a drink and went outside with Pongo and Bear. Natalie came back downstairs and started making baked potato soup. She got them both bowls and headed outside to sit with Archie.

"Thank you," said Archie. He started eating and Natalie noticed he had this far away look in his eyes.

"You want to talk?" asked Natalie. Archie sat his spoon down and looked at her.

"Last night I dreamed about what happened to Geppetto's parents...what I did to them." Natalie pushed her dinner away and took his hand.

"You've changed and you are a much better person now. You've helped so many people since than. You told me that Marco has forgiven you since the curse broke. Why don't you want to forgive yourself?" Archie took a sip of his drink and collected his thoughts.

"If people were to know the whole truth about me do you think they would think so highly of me?" asked Archie. She looked at him and recalled the first time she had looked into his eyes and saw how he looked at her with worry and care. No one had ever looked at that way before and no one else ever had.

"What they think doesn't matter. What I know does and I know that you are a truly good person. I love you Jiminy," said Natalie.

"It's just...between us...Regina came to see me today," said Archie and Natalie looked stunned. "She wants to change and I understand that better than anyone. I just don't know how to get through to her."

"You have to give her time and know that you can help her because you have changed," said Natalie. Archie kissed her and twirled her hair in his fingers. She had always seen the good in him, even when he couldn't see it himself. That night Natalie curled up next to him while they were sleeping, one arm was wrapped around him and her hand was resting on his chest over his heart. For the first time in a long time he didn't have that dream.

…...

Archie sat in his office the next afternoon setting up appointments for people when the knock came. He opened the door and Regina was standing there crying.

"I used magic," she admitted sadly.

"Please come in," said Archie and he shut the door. Regina took a seat and wiped her eyes.

"This is all Whale's fault!" spat Regina.

"Tell me what happened?" said Archie. He was hoping she hadn't done anything to Whale, even if he was a jerk he didn't deserve to have anything bad happen to him.

"Whale broke in my vault and he took one of my hearts and Daniel's body and he brought him back," said Regina.

"What do you mean he brought him back?" asked Archie. _She has hearts here...oh god what else does she have here?_

"He brought him back to life," said Regina and Archie was stunned as things started to fall into place. Whale hadn't been from their land and he wanted to go back to his dead brother.

"Whale is Frankenstein," muttered Archie to himself and than he forced himself to get back on track. "Only what he brought back wasn't Daniel?"

"He was and he wasn't. He attacked Whale and than he went to the last place he remembered before he died, the stables. Only...Henry was there," said Regina.

"Is he alright?" asked Archie quickly.

"He got away. David helped me get him away. Than David just wanted to shoot him, to put him down like a dog. I couldn't let him do that to him. I wanted to help him," said Regina her hands balled up in her lap.

"What happened?" asked Archie. Regina's hands were shaking and Archie actually felt sorry for her.

"I sent David away so I could talk to Daniel. He looked right through me and than...he had his hands on my throat. I told him that I loved him and...he remembered me. He looked at me and he looked so happy to see me and than he...he begged me to kill him...to let him go. I told him I couldn't...but he begged me..." Regina was fighting back tears and Archie wasn't sure what to. Before he could say anything his office door open.

"Hey do you want to...oh god I'm sorry," said Natalie. He hadn't put the 'In session' sign on the door. Regina turned and looked at Natalie and she started crying.

"Odette..."whispered Regina. Archie watched as Natalie seemed torn. He knew the part of her that was Natalie didn't care at all for Regina., considering Regina had framed her and cursed her to a wheelchair for twenty eight years. The only reason she played the go between David and Regina was for Henry and to play peacekeeper. The part of her that was Odette did care and Archie could see that she did feel a little bad about Regina crying. Natalie came into the office, shut the door and went over to Regina.

"It's ok," said Natalie softly and she wrapped an arm around Regina. Regina put her head on Natalie's shoulder and kept crying.

"I had to kill him...I didn't have a choice...he was going to hurt Henry," sobbed Regina. Archie had seen patients cry before, but seeing Regina cry threw him for a loop. Natalie on the other hand seemed to know how to deal with this.

"Who was going to hurt Henry?" asked Natalie softly. It was a tone Archie had heard her use with animals that were hurt and scared.

"Daniel...he begged me to kill him...I didn't want to...I loved him," cried Regina.

"I know you did," said Natalie.

"He told me to love again...I don't know how," said Regina.

"Yes you do. You love Henry," said Archie.

"He's a good boy Regina. You couldn't have raised him if you didn't love him," said Natalie.

"Some would say that's from his grandparents," muttered Regina wiping her eyes.

"Regina you gave up the person you loved the most to save Henry's life. If you couldn't love him than how could you do that?" asked Archie. Regina didn't say anything and Natalie hugged her.

"I've seen you love before and I know that person is still there," said Natalie. Regina pushed away from Natalie and looked at her puzzled.

"I told you once that we weren't friends, but the truth of the matter is other than my father no one else has ever shown me kindness. You honestly felt sorry for me?" asked Regina.

"I felt sorry for the girl who was made to leave her home to become a wife and mother to people she barely knew. I thought she was brave...and all she wanted was a tree in the royal garden," said Natalie. Regina's face soften and Archie could only imagine what Regina had confided to Odette...what had there relationship been like when they were younger, before Regina gave into evil?

…...

_Enchanted Forest_

Odette was tiding up Regina's room while she went on her morning ride. The soon to be queen was fond of her horses and riding. Some days she would leave right after breakfast and ride until tea time and than she would take jumping lessons until dinner and than walk through the gardens afterward. She didn't seem to want any part of the court life and honestly Odette couldn't blame her. She could remember Queen Eva looking exhausted at times after a long day of dealing with the Lords and Ladies, the bowing and the games played among the social climbers. Eva had been in royal courts all her life so she was used to it. Regina seemed like a nice person and Odette didn't know how the new queen would handle the court's backstabbers. Odette was finishing up the bed when Regina and Cora came into the room. Odette bowed and went to finish the bed when Cora spoke up.

"Odette dear, Regina fell off her horse and tore her riding outfit. Could you have it washed and mended?" asked Cora.

"Of course my lady," said Odette bowing her head. Cora left the room and Odette turned to Regina and saw that the riding dress was covered in mud and had a tear in the skirt. Regina looked horribly upset and she had a feeling it was more than the outfit. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell? Should I send for a doctor?" Regina shook her head no quickly and her eyes filled with tears and she started crying.

"Oh my...here take a seat," said Odette and she made Regina sit down and she poured her a goblet of water. Regina took it and gulped it down quickly. "Are you sure you don't want the doctor?"

"No I'm fine. Just...so stupid falling off my horse. He took off and now I don't know if he'll come back," admitted Regina. "I've had him since I was little girl and now he's gone." She got this far away look in her eyes and Odette poured her another goblet of water. Regina wiped her eyes. "You must think I'm silly. Carrying on this way about a horse."

"No I don't," said Odette. She headed into the closet and pulled out a white dress for Regina to change into.

"You're just saying that," muttered Regina. Odette laid the dress down and showed Regina her necklace.

"The chain on this broke one day and it was all I could do to not break down in tears. This was my mother's. She gave it to me a few months before she passed. Some would have considered my tears over this silly, but this means a great deal to me," said Odette. She helped Regina changed and she brushed her hair out and redid the braid. She picked the riding dress up. "Do you need anything else?" asked Odette.

"No...thank you," said Regina. Odette bowed and left the room. She took the dress down the wash and than headed to the stables to see if one of the stable boys would look for the horse.

"We can't spare anyone right now. We have to everything cleaned in here by tomorrow before everyone starts coming in for the wedding," said one of the boys. Odette glared at him and went back to castle to clean and mend Regina's clothing. She would have to wait until Regina and Snow had gone to bed before she could go looking for the horse.

It was past midnight before Odette could sneak out into the woods and started looking for Regina's horse.

"What are you doing?" called a voice. Odette pulled her hood back so they could see her.

"You shouldn't be out this late by yourself," said the guard coming out of the shadows. It was Rothbath and Odette let out a sigh of relief.

"Well since no one else can be spared to locate our Queen's horse I'm doing it," said Odette picking up a lantern and heading towards the woods.

"No lady should be out alone without a chaperone on a quest. Shall we," said Rothbath giving her a small bow.

"On we go," said Odette. It took them over an hour to find the horse. He had gotten his reins stuck on a branch and Odette reached up to grab his reins only to have the frightened horse bite her arm. "Ouch!" Rothbath grabbed the reins and took control of the horse.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"My pride hurts more," said Odette rubbing her arm. The two walked back to the castle and Odette noticed that Rothbath kept giving her an odd look and despite the warm weather she felt a small chill. Odette took the horse back to the stable and woke up one of the stable boys to clean and feed the horse.

"Well thank you for your help sir knight," said Odette bowing her head and heading back to the castle. Rothbath went back to his post and wished he had been just a bit bolder and told Odette that he liked her.

The next morning Odette's arm hurt a great deal and she noticed a huge bruise forming on her arm. She took the breakfast tray up to Snow's chambers first and got her dressed for the day before taking Regina's tray up for the morning. She was pouring Regina's tea when she nearly dropped the cup from the pain in her arm.

"Are you alright?" asked Regina.

"I'll see the doctor in a little bit after I'm done cleaning the chambers. I brought your riding outfit up," said Odette.

"I don't think I'll be riding today," said Regina sadly. She sat down and Odette started brushing her hair.

"I think if your ladyship goes down to stables she might be surprised," said Odette with a smile. Regina gave her a look and Odette finished getting her dressed for the day. Regina left the room and Odette started cleaning. Regina was gone for an hour before coming back up when Odette was cleaning up Snow's room.

"How did you find him?" asked Regina with a smile.

"It took some effort," said Odette picking up a dress and draping over her good arm. Regina just shook her head and hugged her tightly. Odette was stunned. Snow hugged her, but than again she was still a child and they had known each other for years. Regina stepped back with a huge smile.

"You are wonderful. Thank you so much," said Regina. Odette bowed to her and went to pick up a tray when her arm started to ache again. Regina's smile turned to a frown and she grabbed Odette's arm and pulled up her sleeve and her eyes got wide at the sight of Odette's arm.

"Oh dear. He bit you," Regina stood up straight and looked very serious. "I'm ordering you to go see the doctor and have that looked at. Send one of the other maids up to finish the cleaning." Odette could see a small smirk grace her face and Odette couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yes your ladyship," Odette left the room and sent Johanna up to Snow's room so the cleaning could be finished. The doctor applied some herbs to her arm and wrapped it carefully She returned to delivery afternoon tea and Regina was just coming back from her morning ride and she gave Odette a little nod of her own head as she and her mother took their tea.

"Is your arm ok?" asked Regina.

"It's just fine. Thank you for asking," said Odette.

"You hurt your arm dear?" asked Cora.

"She was able to bring Rocinante back," said Regina. Cora gave her a small smile.

"Well that was very nice of you," said Cora and something about her tone made Odette nervous and she was relieved when Regina dismissed her. Regina sipped her tea and looked at her mother, she would have to steal the book tonight. She would wait until her mother was asleep and than take the book. She only hoped that the book had the answer to help free her.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie and Regina looked at each other and Archie had a feeling they had forgotten he was even there.

"You did the right thing. You saved Henry's life," said Natalie.

"I lost him twice though and now I don't have Henry," said Regina.

"You have to give him time. He's a child and he does love you," said Natalie. Regina wiped her eyes again.

"I want to be a better mother to Henry. Do you think you can help me to stop using magic?" asked Regina looking at Archie.

"We can try," said Archie. "If you like and if Natalie agrees too it I would like to have her sit in on the sessions with us." Natalie gave him a look and Regina looked stunned.

"Why?" asked Natalie.

"I think Regina would feel more comfortable talking with you here," said Archie.

"Can I think about it," said Regina.

"Of course," said Archie. Regina looked over at Natalie.

"Thank you," said Regina and she got up and left. Natalie gave Archie a look.

"Are you serious?" asked Natalie.

"Yes I am. I don't think she's ready to open up to me all the way, but she knows you and clearly feels ok talking in front of you."

"I don't know if I feel ok about this," said Natalie. Archie took her hand and squeezed it.

"I know she hurt you. This might be good for both of you...if she can see that she how her actions have hurt people she might be able to learn from her mistakes and it could help you move on too," said Archie. Natalie looked at him worried and he hugged her. "You don't have to do this if you really don't want too."

"She was a good person once...do you think she could come back?" asked Natalie. Archie gave her a kiss.

"I became a good person here," he said. Natalie sighed deeply and Archie kissed her again he knew that she would come to the sessions now. "Thank you," said Archie. He didn't have any other patients for today and decided to head home with her.

"Do you think that she'll come back?" asked Natalie.

"I do," said Archie. Natalie's grip got tight in his hand and she looked worried for some reason.

"Can you promise me something?" asked Natalie.

"Anything," said Archie.

"I...nothing...it's nothing," said Natalie. They reached the house and the dogs pounced on Natalie the second she walked in. Archie had a feeling that when she was ready to talk to him she would. He went to make them some dinner while Natalie took care of Pongo and Bear. Natalie sat outside and watched the two dogs try to catch a squirrel and twisted her necklace. While Archie's nightmares caused him to wake up and thrash about. Her nightmares caused her to be paralyzed with fear.

_She couldn't move...he had twisted her arm so hard behind her back she was shocked he hadn't broken it yet. _

_ "Why don't you love me?" he hissed in her ear. She couldn't form words, everything in her mind was a jumble of fear. She wouldn't cry though, she wouldn't give him that. _

"Natalie...dinner's ready," said Archie placing his hand on her shoulder and he noticed that she jumped a little bit when he did that. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's eat," said Natalie heading inside. _I can't tell him...I won't tell him that. I promised myself that no one would ever find out about that._


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey space case," teased Ruby sitting her lunch down. Natalie jumped a little bit and took out the headphones. She had found Emma's player in a desk a few days ago and was enjoying Emma's collection of music, it was music they had missed during the curse. She and Ruby had talked a little bit about the curse and how it seemed to have brought some of the modern world in: like cell phones and the Internet but there was still a lot they had missed out on in the past 28 years.

"What's on the play list this morning?" asked Ruby.

"Adele. Emma had asked me if I was listening to her when Archie and I were broken up. I can see why now. This girl needs a box of chocolates and than some," said Natalie pausing the player. Ruby took out her own sandwich and started eating lunch with Natalie.

"You ok?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Natalie.

"You've just been kind of spacy and quiet lately," said Ruby.

"Just haven't been sleeping well lately," admitted Natalie.

"Tell Archie to let you sleep," said Ruby with a smirk and Natalie almost choked on drink. Ruby just shrugged, once in a while she still had that bit of sacueness that she was famous for before the curse broke.

"It's just all this mess never seems to end," said Natalie gesturing to the papers on her desk. She was currently filing divorces papers or new marriage licenses for people. It was week two of the town trying to start back up and now that almost everyone was checked in they were trying to bring families back together.

"You sure it's just that?" asked Ruby eying her friend, the blonde seemed to look tired and had dark circles under her eyes. "Everyone knows that at least twice a week you go to Archie's at five in the afternoon and than Regina shows up a little bit later and you all leave an hour later and all of you look dead afterward," said Ruby.

"Can't do anything in this town," muttered Natalie. "It's private, but we're doing it to help Henry and well hopefully everyone in the long run."

"Just be careful," said Ruby finishing up her lunch. Natalie nodded and started to go back to work when she looked at Ruby.

"Have you ever...have you ever been worried that...if you told someone the truth about something they might think less of you?" asked Natalie. Ruby shook her head and grabbed her coat.

"Come on. You need a break. We're going for a walk," said Ruby.

"But..." protested Natalie.

"No but's. Leave David a note and come on," said Ruby. Natalie picked up the papers and shoved them all in a drawer. She wrote David a note that she was out with Ruby and set all the phones to machine. She put on her coat and followed Ruby outside and the two started walking towards the pier.

"The full moon is next week and I can't find my cloak anywhere. I'm going to turn into a werewolf for the first time in twenty eight years and I don't know how to deal with it," said Ruby sitting down.

"You had it under control before," said Natalie sitting down next to her.

"But before I had it under control I hurt a lot of people. Even when I had it under control I had to hurt someone to save Snow's life. It really sucked, but I had to do it and if I had to do that moment over I would do it again. If people knew that I was a wolf do you think they would be ok with me getting them coffee or helping keep the town safe. We all have our secrets from home...some of us have more than others," said Ruby. Natalie twisted her necklace and Ruby watched her carefully.

"You know that Regina cursed me to be a swan back in our land," said Natalie and Ruby nodded. "Before Jiminy broke the curse and before I was able to get away from Regina she gave me as a 'gift' to her captain of the guards so he would stay loyal to her...since he figured I was his property it meant he could do whatever he wanted," spat Natalie and her hands were shaking.

Ruby could only imagine what that meant and felt a wave of rage take hold of her. Granted before the curse broke she and Natalie had been friendly, but back home she, Odette and Snow had been family. Odette had even thanked her for looking after Snow when she was held prisoner. She taught Odette how to track and on nights when she turned into a wolf Odette would always be the one to stay up and greet her when she came back to camp. It was so unreal to have all those memories back now and to think that she had kept this from them.

"Did he...is he here in Storybrooke!" growled Ruby.

"He died back in our land. As punishment for my escape," said Natalie.

"Good. Because I don't think David would blame me if I tore him limb from limb before Wolf's Time. You haven't told Archie have you?" asked Ruby.

"It's just been hard remembering it now after forgetting it for so long and I don't know what he would think of me if I told him what happened," said Natalie.

"That he loves you and it wasn't your fault...whatever happened was that man's fault and Regina's," said Ruby.

"I think that was one of reasons I fell so in love with Jiminy..." said Natalie.

"You knew he couldn't hurt you," said Ruby.

"That he wouldn't," corrected Natalie. Ruby smiled.

"I used to think it was silly back home. How does one fall in love with a cricket? I see it here though and sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have someone like that for me?" said Ruby.

"I think I saw Billy lingering around Granny's yesterday," teased Natalie and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see that you still have some of your sass," teased Ruby.

"You're welcome," said Natalie. The two sat there for awhile and Ruby gave her a hug.

"I think you should talk to Archie about this. It's bothering you a lot and he does love you a great deal," said Ruby.

"I'll try," said Natalie. The two got up and Ruby headed back to Granny's and Natalie went back to the station to finish up for the day. She finished up around six and locked up for the night. She knew that Archie had appointments until at least eight tonight and decided to walk home. She got home and was greeted by Bear, Archie had taken Pongo into work with him today. She let Bear out and got him dinner. She made herself a small dinner and than went upstairs to the office to work on a dress. It was a knee length spaghetti strapped dress that was white with small yellow flowers on it. She had cut the fabric out, pined it and needed to sew it together.

Natalie pulled out the instruction book so she could properly work the machine, it was still very new to her after sewing by hand for years. She had barely got started when she heard Bear's bark and Archie greeting him. Natalie sat the dress aside and went downstairs. The dogs were tearing around the house and Archie let them out into the backyard.

"So this is what happens when they don't get their walks," said Archie. They had been in such a rush this morning they drove into town and no one got their walk. Archie came over to her and gave her a kiss. "I had some last minute cancellations and decided to call it a night" He went into the kitchen and warmed up some soup.

"How was your day?" asked Archie sitting down to eat. Natalie sat down across from him.

"It was ok," said Natalie. Archie looked at her and could tell she wasn't telling the truth and sat his bowl aside. She had been spacy and she seemed to be very jumpy the last few days. He noticed that at times when she was sleeping she would sometimes whine in her sleep and he would have to reach over and stroke her hair until she stopped. Archie remembered back in the Enchanted Forest she would have nightmares and would never tell him what the cause was.

"Are you sure?" asked Archie and Natalie sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I...I've been having some bad dreams lately. Well it's bad memories more like it," admitted Natalie. "It was from when I was held captive by Regina and Rothbath."

"He hurt you didn't he," said Archie softly. It was something he assumed before when he was cricket and now that he was a psychiatrist he could see the signs of someone coping with issues of abuse.

"He hit me...he did horrible things to me," said Natalie looking at the table. Archie took her hand and made her look at him.

"You know it wasn't your fault," said Archie. "Whatever he did to you does not change what I feel about you." He could only imagine what had happened and knew that pressing her to tell him the details would only hurt her more. If she wanted to tell him she would when she was ready.

"I just wish I could forget it again," said Natalie her eyes filling up with tears. Archie hugged tightly and kissed her temple.

"I know what that's like," said Archie and he wiped her eyes. "I love you and nothing will change that." Natalie looked him in the eyes, felt his hands on her sides and felt safe. He had always made her feel safe. Even when he was a cricket and all he would do was tug on her hair he made her feel safe. She knew that she would always be able to trust him.

"Thank you for understanding," said Natalie. She made herself a cup of tea while Archie finished his dinner. She was adding some cream to her tea when she felt Archie come up behind her and he placed his hand on shoulder. She didn't jump and she felt his hands drift down to waist and he pulled her close to him.

"You trust me?" asked Archie.

"With all my heart," said Natalie. She left her tea on the counter and followed Archie to bed.

…...

"Can I have a cup?" asked Henry as Natalie sipped her coffee. Natalie looked over at him and smiled.

"When you get to high school," said Natalie. Henry yawned loudly and sipped his hot chocolate. "Late night?"

"Just couldn't get to sleep," admitted Henry.

"Bad dreams?" asked Natalie. Henry shrugged and before she could ask anything else Regina sat down across from them.

"Sorry I'm late," said Regina. They ordered breakfast and Henry talked about his horse.

"I think he might let me ride him soon," said Henry.

"That's really good," said Regina.

"Have you thought about taking it up again?" asked Natalie.

"What?" asked Regina.

"Riding. You were very good at it," said Natalie.

"You were?" asked Henry and Regina shrugged.

"I was skilled at it, but it's been such a long time I've forgotten everything," said Regina.

"Maybe we could try riding together sometime," said Henry. Regina smiled and Natalie could tell that it was real.

"That might be nice," said Regina. They finished breakfast and Regina paid for their meal.

"See ya later,"said Henry and he took off for the bus. Natalie put on her coat and started walking towards the police station.

"Natalie, wait up please," said Regina. She caught up to Natalie and they started walking together.

"He's doing really well," said Regina.

"So did you really forget how to ride?" asked Natalie.

"It's been so long I've most likely forgotten everything," said Regina. Natalie nodded.

"Maybe you should try going with Henry sometime. I started sewing again and it was like I never stop," said Natalie.

"You were always good at it...you always made the most beautiful dresses," said Regina. "After you left I had to use magic for all my dresses...I had to use magic for everything. All the servants left shortly after Snow left." Natalie gave her a look.

"All the servants left because they thought you killed the King, they thought you killed me and they thought you killed Snow. You really thought people were going to stick around after that?" asked Natalie barely hiding her disgust. Regina ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry...for what happened...with you at least. You didn't deserve what happened...I couldn't have you telling the others what happened though," admitted Regina.

"That you had a hand in killing the King," said Natalie. Regina glared at her.

"Yes that! I couldn't have you telling people that!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that," said Natalie rolling her eyes.

"And what should I have done? Spent the rest of my life married to an old man I couldn't stand playing mother to a child who ruined my life?" asked Regina glaring at her.

"I honestly don't know Regina...I really don't know," said Natalie and she was about to walk into the station when she paused. "Did it make you happy? In the long run has it made you happy?" Regina couldn't answer and Natalie walked into the station.

…...

Archie poured Regina a glass of water and started looking over his notes from the last session. They had been talking about Regina's parents during their last session, they spent the whole session talking about her father, Henry. She was clearly very devoted to her father and he had tired at times to defend her. However he had clearly been beaten down by Regina's mother. He was a good man, just a weak one unable to stand up to his powerful wife. Regina had to kill the thing she loved most to enact the curse and she had used her father's heart to do that.

"Do you want to get started without Natalie?" asked Archie. She was ten minutes late and Regina was looking at the clock a little annoyed. Regina was about to answer when Natalie came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up Henry for David," said Natalie taking off her coat and hanging it up. Natalie poured herself some water and sat down.

"So we left over talking about your father. Would you like to keep talking about him or do you want to talk about your mother?" asked Archie.

"Actually I would like to continue the conversation Natalie and I were having this morning," said Regina. Natalie sighed and took a sip of her water.

"Do you want to continue the conversation?" asked Archie looking at Natalie. They agreed that during the hour she was here he would treat like a patient and not his girlfriend. It was hard for him at times to keep that line, but Regina was making progress so this was working.

"I guess," said Natalie sitting her water down. Archie looked over at Regina to start.

"Were you happy there back in our land? Were you happy bowing and looking after someone else child and watching them have a happy ending while you were alone?" asked Regina. Natalie sighed and Regina went on. "I would have made you lady of the court, given you a castle of your own and anything else you wanted. All you had to do was pretend to love Rothbath. You watched me pretend for years to be in love. Trust me after awhile it becomes a very easy act."

"I never wanted any of those things and I never asked for them. I could never pretend to love him...not after what he did to me," said Natalie.

"He was told to not lay a hand on you," said Regina coldly. Archie had a feeling they had forgotten he was there again. It wasn't their fault, they simply got so wrapped up in what they were talking about.

"Oh he did a lot more than lay his hands on me," spat Natalie and Regina looked stunned.

"Natalie," said Archie softly and he took her hand. Natalie shook her head and got up.

"I need some air," said Natalie. She grabbed her coat and paused at the door. "I was happy back home...before I found out the truth I was happy." Natalie walked out the door Regina looked at Archie.

"Did you know?" asked Regina.

"She wouldn't go into details," said Archie. Regina shook her head.

"Bastard. I'm not sorry that I ripped his heart out and killed him now," said Regina. Archie sat his notebook aside.

"Why were you willing to give Odette so much?" Regina got up and looked out his office window.

"She was my friend...I never had friends before. My mother didn't allow them," said Regina.

"Why not?" asked Archie.

"One doesn't need friends when they power. People simply pretend to like you because you have power," said Regina. It was clearly something her mother had told her by the way she said it.

"Odette didn't care that you had power," said Archie.

"She didn't," said Regina still looking out the window.

"But once she found out and you used your power on her she left," said Archie.

"She wasn't supposed to run away..." muttered Regina. Archie thought about what Regina had said and what Regina had done to Natalie once they got here.

"You made it so she couldn't run away again," said Archie. Regina turned and looked at him. "It's why she was put in the wheelchair when we got here."

"She left me...just like everyone in my life," said Regina.

"Did you give her choice?" asked Archie. Regina looked back out the window.

"I guess I really didn't," said Regina softly.

…...

When Archie came home he found Natalie was sitting in their office and was finishing up a dress she had been working on.

"That's pretty," said Archie sitting down next to her.

"Are you mad that I walked out during the session?" asked Natalie taking the dress off the machine and hanging it up.

"No. You had every right to leave when you started feeling uncomfortable," said Archie.

"Did the rest of session go alright than?" asked Natalie looking at him.

"I think so," said Archie. He hugged her and looked at her. "You're happy here too though?" Natalie smiled at him.

"You make happy. When I found you, I found the piece of me I didn't know was missing," said Natalie. Archie tugged on her hair and Natalie smiled at him.

"You make me happy too," said Archie.

…...

Natalie was finishing up the filing some of the police reports for David when Regina came in.

"Regina," said Natalie looking up. Regina sat down across from her and gathered her thoughts.

"Can we talk please?" asked Regina.

"About what?" asked Natalie.

"I had no idea that Rothbath was hurting you and for that I am truly sorry," said Regina.

"I am right in assuming he paid for me getting away," said Natalie.

"He paid dearly," said Regina. "Dr...Archie suggested that as part of my therapy I start trying to make amends to the people I hurt and I'm currently working on my amends to Henry by not using magic. I don't know how to make things right with you." Natalie looked at her stunned.

"I don't know what to say," said Natalie.

"I told you once that we weren't equals...maybe we were...we were forced by people to be happy in a situations where we could never be happy. My mother forced me and I forced you. For that I am sorry," said Regina.

"You can be happy now," said Natalie.

"I'm trying to be. Are you happy now?" asked Regina

"I am," said Natalie and Regina shook her head.

"When I heard your curse had been broken by a cricket I couldn't believe it until I saw you two together here. To tell you the truth I was jealous of what you have with him...maybe I wasn't the only one to not have my happy ending back home and found it here," said Regina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ruby coldly coming into the station with Natalie's lunch.

"She was asking about going with Henry to the stables this weekend," said Natalie.

"I was just getting ready to go," said Regina standing up.

"I'll talk to David," said Natalie.

"Thank you," said Regina taking her leave. Ruby sat down and handed Natalie her sandwich.

"What did she really want?" asked Ruby.

"A chance," said Natalie.


	23. Chapter 23

_Natalie smoothed out the skirt of her wedding dress and started her walk down the aisle towards Archie who was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face. She finished her walk towards him and he took her hand. _

_ "You look so beautiful" whispered Archie. He bent down to kiss her cheek when he gasped and Natalie felt something soaking her dress. She looked down and saw red on her dress and Archie holding his chest and that blood was running through his fingers. He fell into her arms and she held on to him and tried to stop the bleeding. _

_ "I love you," whispered Archie and he stopped breathing. Natalie felt tears running down her face as more of Archie's blood got on her dress and he felt so cold in her arms._

_ "Please don't leave me," cried Natalie. _

_ "Why are you crying over a cricket girl?" asked a cold voice. Natalie looked up and there stood the former King George holding a bloody kinfe in his hand. _

_ "You killed him...you..." Natalie looked down and instead of Archie's body she was holding Jiminy in her hands. The body of the small lifeless cricket was in her hands. _

_ "Natalie...Natalie..._Natalie," said a voice waking her up with a start. David was standing over her and looked down at her worried.

"You ok?" He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. "You were muttering in your sleep."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Natalie sitting up and started fixing the stack of files she had been working on. She had been helping David keep track of what had been fixed in town and what still needed to be repaired.

"You didn't answer me? Are you ok?" asked David.

"I would be ok if we could come up with some sort of punishment for George. At least you moved him down to the basement...I couldn't stand him being up here gloating about what he had done to Billy and to the hat," said Natalie. David sighed, the counsel had been spilt about how to deal with what to do with George since he had confessed to murdering Billy and framing Ruby for his death. He had also taken the magic hat that could have been used to bring back Snow and Emma and burned it. They had locked him up, but there was still some lingering question about letting him stay in town or letting him live at all. Sending him across the town line seemed to be an easy out, he would forget that he had killed someone. They weren't sure about killing him either, the vote was spilt on that.

"I'm sure we'll think of something that will put everyone at ease. We'll find a way...we always do," said David. Natalie took a sip of her cold coffee and frowned, she could have sworn this was a fresh batch of coffee and yet it tasted days old to her and made her stomach hurt.

"I need to talk to you about something," said David.

He quickly filled her in on Henry's dreams since being woken up from the Sleeping Curse. Henry had been having dreams of the room Snow did after she woke up from the sleeping curse." Natalie sighed and leaned on the desk. _The poor boy,_ she thought recalling how Snow would wake up everyone in the camp with her screams from the nightmares she had when she first woke up from the Sleeping Curse. It got better after awhile, but it was common for her to leave the tent at night and she would sit next to her by the fire and they would talk for hours.

"Can Regina do anything to fix it? It is her curse?" asked Natalie. Even if Regina had given up magic surely she would use it to help her son this one time.

"Gold gave him something to help control the dreams, but not much else can be done. But it did do some good. He found a woman who was with them her name was Aurora and she is with Snow and Emma.

"The silver lining," said Natalie but David looked worried.

"She told Henry that there way home is blocked by Regina's mother Cora," said David. Natalie's face went white. "She's that bad huh?"

"She makes Regina the Queen on a bad day look like a Care Bear. I only heard the rumors, but if the rumors were even half true than you don't want her here. She will reduce this place to ash," said Natalie. David sighed and looked at her. She didn't want to tell David what they had talked about during their sessions regarding her mother. From what Regina had told them she was cruel beyond words.

"Henry made plans to meet back with Aurora soon. Gold has a way for them to stop her and Henry is going to tell them. I don't know if I can let him go back there. It's physically hurting him to go to that place," said David.

"I don't think you'll have any luck stopping him. All he wants is to have Mary Margaret and Emma back. We have to be there for him," said Natalie.

"I have to head back to Gold's soon...never thought I would have to trust my grandchild to Rumpelstiltskin or Regina," said David.

"Things are different here and we have to work together on this," said Natalie. David sighed and looked at her.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said David.

"Do you want me to go with you to play peacekeeper?" asked Natalie.

"For Henry's sake I'll play nice," said David. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Ruby helping me out I think I would have lost all this a long time ago."

"Well behind every great man is a great woman and well you seem to have a lot of them," said Natalie with a small smile. David nodded and headed out. Natalie dumped her cold cup of coffee and went to get a fresh one. She poured herself a cup and frowned at how horrible the coffee smelled. Natalie dumped the whole pot out and fought the urge to gag. _Maybe the coffee was just old,_ thought Natalie as she cleaned out the pot and decided to have a cup of tea instead. She really hoped she wasn't coming down sick.

…...

"It's just really unfair that he's gone," said Ruby sitting down on Archie's sofa. Archie poured her a glass of water and she chugged half it. "I know that killing George won't bring Billy back...a part of me really wants him dead, but it just means that his suffering ends. It would be like sending him across the town line, it wipes the slate clean. I wish that George could feel the way I did when I thought I had killed Billy and that he felt it all the time," said Ruby.

"You wish that he felt guilt or remorse at what he had done," said Archie. Ruby nodded and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I felt so guilty about Billy I was ready to let the town kill me. I guess I also felt guilty about the people I had hurt before I got control of myself and wanted to pay for those mistakes too," said Ruby.

"Guilt is something that is incredible hard to get over and for some of us we carry it forever. The important thing is finding a way to move on and knowing that we can become better people," said Archie.

"I killed a lot of people. I killed my boyfriend and he was trying to help me...it's a lot to carry," said Ruby.

"But look at all the good things you've done once you got control of the wolf and since The Curse has broken. You helped keep Snow White and others safe during the war. You helped David when we wanted to leave and you've been helpful to almost everyone in town trying to get their lives back together," said Archie.

"They were still willing to go after me," said Ruby.

"Fear makes people do stupid things," said Archie.

"Like going into the mob hoping they kill you," said Ruby.

"Yes," said Archie and Ruby nodded.

"Sometimes remembering our old lives is the worst curse of all. I know Regina thought it was a punishment, but really for awhile there not remembering all the people I ate was pretty good," admitted Ruby.

"I know that remembering the past can hurt terribly," said Archie.

"Henry showed me his book once and I read your story. About who you were before you were a cricket and I guess we've both come a long way," said Ruby.

"Yes we have," agreed Archie. Ruby gave him a little grin.

"I still have about twenty minutes so do you mind me asking when you plan on making Natalie an honest woman?" teased Ruby. Archie turned a little pink around the ears, he knew Ruby was trying to change the topic to something more upbeat to cheer herself up.

"I really hadn't thought about it," admitted Archie and Ruby stared at him stunned and he went on. "I love her with all my heart and back home we never had the option of being together. Since the curse has broken many people are just getting divorced and remarried for paper trail and legal reasons in this land, but in their hearts they were already married their True Loves. Natalie is the only person I want to ...she's the only person I've ever wanted to be with," admitted Archie.

"You know she would look really pretty in a white dress. I bet you look good in a tux too," teased Ruby enjoying how red his ears were getting,

"I think our time is up now," said Archie looking at his watch and Ruby smiled.

"Thanks for the chat Hopper," said Ruby picking up her coat and getting ready to head out. "Seriously...she would say yes if you asked her." Ruby left his office and Archie went to start a file for Ruby in case she decided to come back. He added a few more of his thoughts from their brief session and put the file away. He went to make himself a cup of coffee and thought about what Ruby had said. _She would say yes if you asked her._

He didn't have any doubts that she would say yes if he asked her. It would just be so unreal to him to have her be his forever. He sat down and sipped his coffee. _We could have our happy ending here...after all this time we could finally have our happy ending._

"She would look pretty in the white dress," said Archie to himself sipping his coffee. It was getting close to lunch time and Natalie was supposed to meet him for lunch. He looked out his window and saw Natalie walking on the other side of the street quickly and he watched her head into Mr. Gold's shop. He saw that David's truck and that Regina's car were parked outside of the shop and he sighed. Even here they were tasked with making sure others came before them, at least they had each other again.

…...

The bell jangled as Natalie walked into Mr. Gold's shop. Henry was sitting on a small sofa with his book and Regina next to him. Mr. Gold and David came out of a back room and Natalie couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when Gold looked at her with a very small smile.

"It's good to see you Dr. White...you are still a doctor right? Or have you become the Royal Nanny?" asked Gold.

"Ignore him," said Regina standing up and looking a little annoyed. David rolled his eyes and walked over to Natalie.

"We just need you to watch Henry for a little bit," said David.

"I can watch myself," said Henry softly from the sofa.

"I have to help Mr. Gold make the curse and while David is under the Curse we have to make sure he's ok," said Regina. "Natalie is going to make sure your ok while this is going on."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," said Natalie.

"I have to go under the curse to find Snow," said David. He had called her when she was getting ready to leave for lunch and had told her that they were unsure if the message had reached Snow and Emma. Henry had been badly hurt during this last time in the dream and they couldn't let him go back in again.

"I could do it," said Natalie and David looked at her shocked. "I could go under the curse, find Snow and have Archie bring me back. He broke the curse..curses I was under before. I'm sure he could do again."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea dearie," said Gold still looking at her with a small creepy smile.

"Why not?" asked Natalie.

"I will grant that you have a very close bond with Snow, but it is no where near what Charming has with his wife. Not to mention the fact I'm not sure how well Dr. Hopper would take to you just volunteering yourself for something so dangerous without asking him first...well maybe you could ask him youself in a minute," said Gold as the door opened and Archie walked in.

"I'll let you all talk amongst yourselves," said Gold and he went into the back. Natalie felt her loathing for Gold/Rumple rise another level as he left the room. Natalie looked at Archie and knew how much he hated being in this shop and she kicked herself for forgetting they were supposed to meet for lunch.

"I'm sorry...I forgot to call you," said Natalie taking his hand and they went outside to talk. They both felt better the second they walked out of small cramped shop.

"I saw you come in here and was worried about what was going on," admitted Archie. Natalie look up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Natalie filled him in quickly about what was happening and what David planned to do.

"He wants to go under the Sleeping Curse so he can find Snow and tell her how to stop Cora. They asked me to watch Henry while this was going on," said Natalie.

"Hopeful this will work," said Archie.

"What if I went under the Sleeping Curse?" asked Natalie and Archie's face went white and Natalie went on. "I could go under, find Snow and than you could bring me back. You've broken curses I was under before."

"No...just no," said Archie trying to stay calm.

"Why not?" asked Natalie.

"Why not?" repeated Archie looking at her shocked. "What if this doesn't work and you can't find Snow? This curse has been hurting Henry since he's come out of it and you know what it did to Snow and you want to do that to yourself? You could get seriously hurt and I...you have no idea what it was like back in Enchanted Forest to watch you get hurt and I don't want to see you in that position again."

"Jiminy," said Natalie softly trying to calm him down. She could never recall seeing him this upset before.

"I know you want to help, but this is...I can not let you do this. Odette...please..." whispered Archie. Natalie felt his hand shaking in her's and he only called her Odette when they were alone. She had only seen him look this worried about her once and she kicked herself again for making him look at her that way again.

"Natalie," said David and he approached them. "Listen I appreciate you trying to help, but I need to do this. I can find her and bring her home. I need you here because I know you and Archie will keep Henry safe while this is going on."

"He'll be fine," said Archie.

"Thank you," said David and he went back inside. Natalie looked up and hugged Archie. She felt him hug her tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," whispered Natalie. His grip on her got tighter and she looked up and kissed him.

"I love you and..." Archie couldn't seem to get the words out and she kissed him again.

"I won't scare you like that again," said Natalie and Archie nodded.

"Will you be ok here?" asked Archie.

"I'll be fine. I know you can't stand being in there and I don't blame you," said Natalie.

"Thank you. I'll see you and Henry later," said Archie. He kissed her again and watched her head back into Gold's shop.

"She is a rather remarkable young woman isn't she?" asked Gold. Archie turned around to see him standing there.

"How did you..." started Archie.

"The backdoor. I needed a bit of fresh air before we start working. You needed of worried. I wouldn't have let her go through with it," said Mr. Gold.

"Why?" asked Archie giving him a look.

"My reasons are mine doctor. Just consider it a freebie," said Gold and he went back inside. Archie started the walk back to his office and worried about what a freebie from Gold meant.

Notes-Sorry about the delay...writer's block is a bitch.


	24. Chapter 24

"It smells funny," said Henry watching Regina mix the potion. Natalie had to agree and she wished she could open a window. She had tried to talk Henry into going for a walk and he refused. He wanted to be here where everything was going on. Regina carefully placed the ingredients and turned to Henry.

"I know sweetheart. It's a curse...it's not meant to be pleasant." Regina added some more powder to a tube and Henry looked over her shoulder.

"So Mr. Gold had everything you needed?" asked Henry.

"Yes, we're almost ready," said Regina. To the untrained eye and because of some lingering false memories it reminded Natalie of a high school chemistry experiment one that if done wrong could result in more than just a big bang. She had never seen magic performed this way before and it was a little fascinating to watch, even with the smell of rotten eggs in the air.

"So this is how you do it? Magic?" asked Henry.

"There are many ways," said Regina.

"Scrolls, potions, wands, and books were some of the most common in our land," said Natalie recalling what she could remember. Regina nodded and mixed the potion a little more.

"It's never easy though," said Regina.

"Have you been using magic?" asked Henry and Regina turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I told you I wouldn't and I haven't. Expect for with Daniel and now and once this is done I will never use it again. I've really been trying to change for you," said Regina.

"It's ok if you're using magic to help people now and not to hurt them," said Henry. Regina took his hand and she smiled at Henry.

"Well if a curse is helping..." teased Regina and even Natalie had to chuckle at that. Regina added the last compents and the mixture changed colors.

"Will David be ok?" asked Henry.

"He'll be asleep and in there he won't die. Gold is explaining everything to him right now." Regina poured some light blue liquid into a vial and smiled. "This is perfect."

"It should be me," said Henry. "I could go in there without a curse and still come back."

"David and I have many differences, but on this we agree. We can't have you getting hurt again," said Regina.

"We know you want to help and you have helped a lot by letting us know about Cora. Now it's time for someone else to step in. We have to work as a team to bring Emma and Mary Margaret home. You can't win a baseball game with just one player right?" asked Natalie.

"But he won't wake up," countered Henry.

"Unless he succeeds and if I know anything about your grandparents it's that they always find each other," said Regina.

"No matter what," said Natalie. Henry gave both of them a smile and looked at the potion.

"So are you going to bake it into a tart?" he asked. Natalie had to fight back a smile and even Regina had to hid her amusement.

"That would take far too long. Mr. Gold has a more direct method," said Regina and Natalie had a feeling what was about to be used. _She pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and went to sleep until her prince found her._ Regina took the potion and they went out front to see Mr. Gold had a spinning wheel set up.

"The classics never die," said Natalie and Gold gave her a look.

"Before the invention of the apple the curse require a direct approach, thought blood. By pricking your finger on the needle of the spinning wheel one falls under the spell," said Gold holding out the needle to Regina. Regina dipped the needle into the potion and it started to glow. She carefully placed the needle into the wheel and stepped back

"It's all yours," said Regina. Gold sat down to start spinning the wheel and David looked nervous.

"Good luck," said Henry hugging him tightly. David hugged him back and he gave Natalie a look that clearly said, _Take care of him no matter what. If this fails I'm counting on you to look after him. _

"Natalie," started David and she shook her head.

"I understand" she said and David nodded. Henry gave David the necklace to control the flames and David gave him another hug. Henry came over to her and Regina and Natalie gave Henry a hug before Regina put her hands on his shoulders. David sat down and Gold started spinning the wheel and Natalie watched as David braced himself to prick his finger. He was just about to when he jerked back.

"When I wake up, I'll be in the firey room?" he asked.

"No. That is a place that only people who have awoken from the curse return too. You are going under it for the first time," said Gold.

"Than how will I get into a room with no door?" asked David and Natalie had to bite her lip to keep from voulnteering herself again. _Archie will never forgive me if I do this..._

"That dearie is the problem we're counting on you to figure out," said Gold getting annoyed. "Now I say this with the upmost sincerity...good luck." Gold gave the wheel a spin and David pricked his finger. The second the blood drop appeared David's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell over onto a sofa Gold had made up for him.

"Now we wait," said Gold heading to the back. Natalie got David's legs on the sofa and sat down next to him. Henry sat down next to her.

"The waiting part always sucks," said Henry.

"Yeah it does," agreed Natalie.

…...

Archie was sitting in his office and found his mind drifting. He didn't know how long Natalie would be over at Gold's with Henry and the rest of them. But he knew that she wouldn't leave Henry and if Henry didn't want to leave she wouldn't leave either. Archie smiled a little to himself, she was loyal and in the absent of Emma, Mary Margaret and in some ways Regina, Natalie had stepped in to be a surrogate mother figure to Henry. Archie thought about what Ruby had said about asking Natalie to marry him and what it would really mean for them.

If he were to be competely honest he had never thought about getting married before. He thought about his own parent's marriage and how disfunctional it really was. It was a marriage based on selfishness, making other people miserable and hurting them. His relationship with Natalie was just the opposite, they had placed others happiness before their own time and time again.

"_You can't quit a family son," mocked his father._

_ "Which is why we forgive you," said his mother not sounding the least bit forgiving._

_ "We are were you came from and where you'll end up," said his father plainly._

_ "Now get in the back and remember who you are," ordered his mother._

_ "Our son...just like us," said his father. They both started laughing and they started driving the carriage away. Jiminy stood there and felt his heart sink, he wanted so badly to not be them and yet he could see no way out and after what he had done who would want to love him._

Archie shook his head at the memory...he was their son, but they had been wrong about him. He had not ended up where they were. He had found someone who loved him, someone who shared a home with him, shared his life with him...a person who saw the best in him even when he wasn't a person. Archie was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his office door open until Marco spoke to him.

"I swear my friend sometimes you are hopeless," said Marco and Archie jumped a little. Marco held up a bag from Granny's and sat down. "It's been awhile since we've had lunch. It's nice to see you taking a break." Archie sat down across from his friend and took a sandwich. Marco had been busy too helping to rebuild some of the homes in town that had been damaged during the wraith attack.

"So other than taking on new patients what have you been up too?" asked Marco.

"I...I...I'm thinking about asking Natalie to marry me," Archie blurted it out and his friend's face went blank before breaking into a smile.

"Really. Oh that is wonderful news! When are you going to ask her? Oh let me see the ring," said Marco barely containing his excitement. He reminded Archie of a little boy who was excited to see the puppets.

"I don't have a ring yet," said Archie and Marco just shook his head.

"You are a very good conscience my friend...but you are clueless at times," said Marco. He stood up and packed up his lunch. "Come with me."

"But..." started Archie, but Marco wouldn't hear of it.

"Right now," he said. Archie stood up and together they left the office. Archie followed his friend to his home. "Wait here." Marco went into the back of his house and Archie heard him rustling around and muttering to himself. "Ah! Here it is!" Marco came back out and was holding a small wooden box in his hands.

"Give her this," he said handing the box to him. Archie opened it up and inside was a small gold ring with and a small dark blue stone in the setting.

"Marco," said Archie.

"It's not much, but I think she'll like it," said Marco.

"But this belonged to your wife...I can't take it. It should go to your son," protested Archie. He could remember a young Geppetto working day and night to save up enough to buy a young village girl, Judy this ring. They had married and it was the happiest he had ever seen him since he was a young boy. The marriage was a very happy one, even though the couple never could have children. The day she died nearly destroyed his friend and it took weeks before he was even able to speak or even function. The day he finally left the house was the day he started working on making the little wooden boy named Pinocchio.

"I don't think he wants to be found. He was here," said Marco.

"Wait he was here?" asked Archie.

"You remember August?" asked Marco and Archie nodded. With everything going on the past few weeks he had forgotten about the writer who had come to town. "He told Henry that he was my boy and when I went to see him he was gone. He left his hat behind. He's mad at me and I don't blame him. I put a terrible burden on him. You were right to try and talk me out of sending him. He was a child and I sent him here alone with no one to guide him. You two...you remind me of how Judy and I were. We're family and she deserves this more than anything. Someone deserves a happy ending here." Marco pressed the ring box into his hand. Archie cluched it tightly in his hand and shook his head.

"You are a good friend...thank you," said Archie. Marco hugged him and Archie hugged him back.

"You take good care of her. She was always good to us," said Marco. Archie smiled at the memory. Back in the Enchanted Forest when they were living in Snow and Charming's castle while Geppetto was building the wardrobe. Odette was always the one to bring them meals and would tell Pinocchio stories for hours about young Snow and the adventures they had taking back the kingdom.

"She's the same way with Henry here," said Archie.

"I better get a front row seat when you marry her," teased Marco.

"You'll have the best seat I promise," said Archie.

…_..._

It had been over an hour since David had gone under the Sleeping Curse and there didn't seem to be any change other than the charm breaking. He didn't seem to be freaking out the way Henry did when he dreamed.

"Is he ok?" asked Henry. Natalie didn't know and she looked at Regina for any hint and couldn't find any.

"Tea dearie?" asked Gold offering her a cup. Natalie gave the cup a look. "Don't worry I didn't add anything other than sugar." Natalie took the cup and took a sip. Gold took a seat next to her and was giving her an odd smile. "How are you feeling dearie?"

"Fine," said Natalie sipping her tea.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked and Natalie forced herself to act natural. "You've been feeling under the weather lately."

"It's just a cold," said Natalie sitting her tea down.

"Is he ok?" asked Henry unaware of Gold's questioning of Natalie. Regina had been paying attention to Gold and wondered what game he was trying to play with her.

"They're just catching up," said Regina giving Gold a look. He shook his head and motioned that they should go to the back. Natalie went to follow them and Regina shook her head no and nodded to Henry. Natalie took her seat back again.

"I guess they have a lot to catch up on huh," said Henry.

"It's been a long time," argeed Natalie.

"When they come home we'll all be together again," said Henry.

"It would be nice," said Natalie.

"Thank you," said Henry.

"For what?" asked Natalie.

"For being nice to my mom. I don't think she's ever had a friend before and maybe she just really needed one all along. She's trying really hard to be a good person now and you've been helping her too haven't you?" asked Henry.

"We all need someone to be our friend. We all get lonely from time to time and I think your mother has been lonely for a very long time," said Natalie.

"So when my mom and grandma come back...will you and Archie get married than," teased Henry and Natalie tapped him on the head.

"For a boy your age you are far to into weddings. You have some bridal magazines for me?" asked Natalie. Henry opened his book and flipped to the back a picture of Snow and Charming's wedding.

"You were there for my grandparents wedding. You should have one too. It's only fair...it's how all the happy endings happen," said Henry.

"Actually that's just where it starts," said Natalie with a smile. Henry gave her a smile back and flipped back several chapters.

"You know my grandma woke him up when she read this too him. I know it won't work again, but it's worth a try," said Henry. Henry started reading the story of how Snow and Charming met and Natalie looked at the door of the backroom where Gold and Regina had gone and worried about what they were doing back there. _You have to trust her. She'll never change if someone doesn't trust her._

Regina and Gold where back there for several minutes and when they came out Regina looked determined and Natalie hoped it was good news.

"I need you to stay here with Natalie while Mr. Gold and I prepare for Mary Margaret and Emma's return. Opening a portal won't be easy so we need to make sure we have everything in place," said Regina.

"Really...you're really going to help them?" asked Henry with a smile on his face.

"I promised you I was going to do better. So I'm going to do everything in power to make sure they come home safely," said Regina.

"You really have changed," said Henry proudly and he gave her a hug.

"I have to get going. Be good for Natalie," said Regina. She went to head out and Natalie followed her.

"Is everything ok?" asked Natalie.

"It is. We just thought that True's Love kiss would wake him up. However, it must not work in dreams so we need to get Snow back here," said Regina.

"I should have gone under. This would have been easier," said Natalie.

"You think the cricket would have approved?" asked Regina.

"He didn't...but considering what's at stake," said Natalie.

"It's going to be ok. I promise," said Regina. Natalie looked at her and for the first time in a long time she saw the girl who just wanted an apple tree.

"It's good to see you again," said Natalie.

"What?" asked Regina and Natalie shook her head.

"You'll understand later. I promise to make sure Henry doesn't touch anything." Natalie took her seat back with Henry and Regina looked at them. _They might be the only people to not see me as the Evil Queen...no...I have to make sure my mother doesn't come through. _Regina turned quickly and walked out of the shop.

Henry sat there reading his book and would pause while reading to ask Natalie to give him more details about the story. She was reminded of another little boy from a very long time ago asking her to tell him more about the story.

"Did you make this dress?" asked Henry pointing to a drawing of Snow in her coffin.

"Did you think Grumpy made that?" teased Natalie. The door burst open and Ruby stormed in with six of the dwarfs. All of them looked worried and angry.

"Where are they?' demanded Ruby.

"What's going on?" asked Henry.

"All the magic is gone!" said Ruby and Natalie felt her heart sink.

"How?' asked Natalie.

"They snuck in after our shift and took everything! No one steals from a dwarf!" snapped Grumpy.

"Let's calm down and talk this through," said Natalie.

"No offense sister, but you have spent far too much time with Dr. Cricket trying to help her and right about now it's biting you in the ass," said Grumpy.

"If they're not doing it to help Mary Margaret and Emma than what are they doing with it?" asked Henry sadly. "She lied to me." Ruby bent down next to Henry and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby.

"If it's not to help someone get through a portal...it's to stop someone. Cora...they don't think Emma and Snow stand a chance against her so why risk it," said Natalie feeling sick to stomach about this. _You fool...you trusted her again and look where it as gotten you again._

"We have to stop them," said Henry determined.

"But where would they go?" asked Happy.

"The place where lost things return from. The well. You six stay here and watch David," ordered Natalie.

"Watch him sleep?" asked Grumpy.

"We need someone here in case anything happens to him. Ruby and I are going to try and stop this," said Natalie. Dopey started heading for the door. "And don't you dare tell Archie where I'm going." He stopped at the door and went to stand next to Doc. Natalie could only imagine what he would do to try and stop her and while she loved him very much, she had a do this to bring Snow and Emma home.

"Let's do this," said Ruby.

"I'm coming too," said Henry.

"You stay here with them," said Natalie.

"I can help and you either let me come with you or I tell Archie what you're doing," snapped Henry.

"What's it going to be sister?" asked Grumpy looking at her. Natalie looked at the wall and for the first time noticed her quarterstaff hanging on the wall. She went over to the wall and took it down. She hadn't been on the front lines with Ruby and the Seven, but she had held her own in battle and now she would have to do it again.

"If I tell you to run...you run. Do you understand me?" asked Natalie looking Henry in the eye. "Promise me you will do what I tell you."

"I promise," said Henry. Natalie looked at Ruby.

"Let's bring our friends home," said Natalie.

…...

The clouds got darker and it felt like a storm was going to happen any minute by the time they got to the woods.

"I hope we're not to late," said Ruby taking off into a sprint. Natalie was feeling the urge to throw up the closer they got to well.

"Are you ok?" asked Henry looking at her.

"I'm fine," said Natalie clenching her quarterstaff tighter. It had been enchanted by the Blue Fairy to deflect magic back in the Enchanted Forest and she hoped it still worked. They got to the well and saw Regina and Gold standing by it and bits of green light coming out of it.

"Mom. What are you doing?" asked Henry. Regina glared at Natalie. "You aren't helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?"

"I'm helping you Henry. Natalie, take him home," said Regina.

"No," said Natalie.

"Take him home right now," ordered Regina.

"He wanted to see his mother and now he's going to," said Natalie. Ruby was eyeing Gold and trying to figure out what to do.

"We have to do this," countered Regina.

"You're going to kill them," protested Ruby making a move to rush forward.

"Sorry dearier," said Gold. With a flick of his he knocked Ruby backwards. Natalie ran over to Ruby and saw that she was still breathing, just out cold.

"I don't want to hurt you dearie...not in your condition. Just take your friend and Henry home. We're doing this for all of you," said Gold standing over her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natalie standing up and looking Gold in the eye. She was scared, but she wasn't going to show him that fear. Gold gave her a small smile and grabbed her wrist, his touch froze her in place. Gold leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You still haven't guessed yet? It surprises me how you haven't guessed yet. You have the cricket's child inside you. Congratulations," whispered Gold and he let go of Natalie's wrist.

"Good always wins and you should know that more than anyone," said Henry. Gold and Natalie had been so distracted by what was happening between them they had forgotten about Regina and Henry. Regina was looking at Henry sadly and than she turned around and started absorbing the magic from the well.

Gold looked furious about Regina was doing and Natalie was still trying to wrap her head around what Gold had just told her. _I'm pregnant...we're going to have a baby...no he's just saying that to mess with me. _Natalie was snapped out of it by Regina falling against a tree and the strom clearing.

"No," cried Henry.

"I'm sorry," said Regina fighting her own tears. A second later a hand was over the side and than Emma pulled herself up and out of the well along with Mary Margaret.

"Mom?" whispered Henry and he ran towards her.

"Henry," cried Emma and she hugged him tightly. Mary Margaret hugged Emma and Henry and Natalie helped Regina up.

"Natalie!" cried Mary Margaret and she hugged her. Natalie couldn't help but hug her back just as hard.

"You never could stay out of trouble," muttered Natalie.

"It finds me," countered Mary Margaret. "What happened?"

"She saved you! She saved both of you," said Henry.

"Thank you," said Emma looking at Regina stunned.

"You're welcome," said Regina.

"Oh my god you're ok," cried Ruby picking herself up and running over to them. She hugged Mary Margaret tightly and both of them were crying.

"Oh my god. I have to get to David," said Mary Margaret. She and Ruby took off leaving Natalie, Regina, Emma and Henry behind.

"Your mom...she's a piece of work," said Emma. Henry was still hugging Emma and Emma hadn't let him go yet.

"Don't I know it. Welcome back," said Regina with a tight smile. The group of them followed Regina back to her car and headed back to Gold's shop to see Mary Margaret kiss David and wake him up from sleeping curse.

"You did it," said David.

"Did you doubted me," teased Mary Margaret.

"The burning room did give me pause," muttered David. Natalie and Regina stood off to the side watching the reunion and Regina looked over a her.

"Are you alright?" asked Regina. She had briefly seen Gold whisper something to Natalie and how pale she had gotten when he stepped away from her.

"I'm ok," said Natalie. Henry came over to Regina.

"You really have changed,"he said. He hugged her and Regina paused a second before hugging him back. "Thank you." Natalie watched Regina smile and for a second felt something she couldn't put her finger on. _Understanding...longing..._

Emma rejoined the group and David hugged her tightly.

"We have some catching up to do," said David.

"You have no idea," said Emma with a smile and Natalie could see how much Emma looked like David when she smiled.

"Dinner at Granny's. On me," said Ruby.

"Has long as it's not Chimera," said Emma. The group laughed and Emma looked over at Henry. "Hey kid are you in?" Henry broke away from Regina.

"Yeah. See you later," Henry aid and he took Emma's hand and Natalie felt her own heart hurt for Regina as the group walked out.

"You coming Nat?" called David.

"I'll meet you there," called Natalie. They left and Natalie turned to Regina who was fighting disappointment.

"Congratulations. You've just reunited mother and son. Maybe one day they'll ask you dinner," mocked Gold.

"Shut up," snapped Natalie before addressing Regina. "You did the right thing and I'll talk to them."

"Are you always going to be the one to play peacekeeper between us all?" asked Regina barely hiding her bitterness.

"Besides don't you have good news to tell Dr. Hopper," said Gold.

"You're a lair," said Natalie.

"Not about that," said Gold.

"What are you going on about?" asked Regina. Before Natalie could say anything Gold spoke up.

"The maid and the cricket are going to have a baby," said Gold. Regina looked at her stunned.

"You're pregnant," said Regina.

"I don't know what game you're playing and I don't want apart of it Rumpelstiltskin," snapped Natalie. Regina placed a hand on Natalie's stomach and Natalie felt a small tingle go through her.

"It's no joke...however your interest in this does bother me," said Regina.

"I need my amusement somewhere," said Gold. Natalie walked outside to get some air and leaned against the exterior wall of Gold's shop.

"Are you ok?" asked Regina.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air," said Natalie.

"You didn't know did you?" asked Regina.

"I hadn't been feeling well for awhile...I thought it was just a cold. How did he know?" asked Natalie.

"The Dark One did like to deal in children," said Regina and Natalie had to laugh at that. "Congratulations." Regina hugged her tightly.

"You did the right thing you know that. I'm proud of you what you did and so is Henry."

"So proud of me he leaves me behind," said Regina.

"He got caught up in the moment. I'll talk to them and make them see that you have changed," said Natalie. Regina looked at her and shook her head.

"Go talk to the Bug first and let him know what he's gotten you into," said Regina walking away. Natalie walked over to Archie's office and found him working on one of his files.

"Are you ok?" asked Archie standing up. She looked pale and in shock.

"I'm fine...Emma and Mary Margaret are home," said Natalie. Archie smiled and gave her a hug.

"How?" he asked.

"It's a long story that we can hear at Granny's," said Natalie. She took his hand and they headed over to Granny's. She would tell him...when she was ready. But right now she wanted to welcome her friends home and set things right for another friend.


	25. Chapter 25

_The Enchanted Forest_

"I feel horrible," moaned Regina and Odette stroked her hair

"The doctor is on his way," whispered Odette. For the past few days Regina had been waking up ill and hardly able to keep anything down. Regina moaned again and started getting sick again in the chamber pot while Odette held her hair back. Regina got back into bed and Odette braided her hair back. It had only been a few weeks since the wedding and Odette was worried about Regina.

"Thank you," whispered Regina. The doctor finally came and started to exam Regina.

"Do you remember the last time you had a cycle?" asked the doctor when he was finished. Regina paused and had to think.

"Before the wedding I think,"

"When was the last time her ladyship stayed overnight with his Majesty?" asked the doctor.

"I believe it was a few weeks ago. Right after the wedding," said Odette. The doctor smiled and patted Regina's hand.

"Congratulations my dear girl you're going to have a baby," said the doctor. Regina looked stunned and Odette smiled.

"I think some mint tea will help her ease the morning illness. Take a few days to rest and than see how you feel," said the doctor.

"Of course," said Odette and she went to see him out of the chambers.

"You said it was a few weeks ago," said the doctor.

"I believe so. I sometimes lose track," admitted Odette slightly embarrassed.

"Well these things aren't always correct," said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Odette worried.

"Nothing. Nothing at all dear girl. Just see to it that she gets plenty of rest and lots of fluid," said the doctor before taking his leave. Regina was sitting up in bed and was looking stunned.

"I'm going to have a baby," whispered Regina.

"This is very good news," said Odette and Regina gave a small smile.

"Yes it is," she said.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie quietly got out of bed so she didn't wake Archie up and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the sink to drown out the sounds of her getting sick. She remembered this part of pregnancy very clearly and how horrible it was. There was a light tapping at the door and Natalie wished she could have made it to the downstairs bathroom.

"Natalie...are you ok?" asked Archie through the shut door.

"I'm fine," called Natalie trying to do the math in her head. _It must of happened sometime before or right after the curse broke. I've just been so busy I haven't been paying attention. I'm going to have to see Doc...he tended to Snow when she was expecting Emma. _Natalie wiped her mouth off and flushed the toilet. She took a moment to brush her teeth before opening the door.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Archie frowning and he touched her forehead. "Geez you're burning up." Natalie remember that Snow always ran a little fever when they found out she was expecting Emma.

"I promise I'm ok," said Natalie and Archie frowned at her. She hadn't been herself for the past week, she seemed to be tried all the time and now this.

"Maybe we should just skip dinner tonight," said Archie. Red and Granny were throwing a private party tonight for Emma and Mary Margaret. They had tried to get together last night, but it just turned into a zoo. Red insisted that tonight's dinner was just for family and that Granny's was closing at six just for them.

"Honey...I promise everything is ok. I'm going to see Doc and..." Natalie cut herself off with that slip.

"Why are you going to see Doc if everything is fine?" asked Archie his voice rising in concern. Natalie sighed and looked down at the floor. This really wasn't how she wanted to tell him, however she didn't see any way to calm him down other than telling him. _Just take a deep breath. _Natalie took his hands and placed them on her midsection.

"It's fine," she said slowly looking at him.

"We're up at six a.m on a Saturday and you're getting sick so how is everything fine?" asked Archie confused. Natalie shook her head and pressed his hands down again.

"It's fine," she repeated and couldn't help but smile a little at this situation. _Someday we're going to tell this story and just laugh until we cry._

"I don't..." started Archie and Natalie just hugged him.

"We're going to have baby," she whispered in his ear. Archie took a step back in shock.

"You...we're what?" asked Archie.

"I'm pregnant," said Natalie. Even now saying it out loud it felt surreal, she had never planned on having children of her own. Back in the Enchanted Forest when she and Jiminy had gone their separate ways, she had no intention of ever being involved with anyone ever again. She had made a promise to him and she was going to keep it. Even it meant going to her grave an old childless spinster. Beside who else would love her and know her the way he did.

Here in Storybrooke, she hadn't planned on children either. She didn't think anyone would want a relationship with her, let alone children because she was in the wheelchair. Now...but now the possibilities were endless. She had found someone who loved her no matter who she was, be a maid to a queen or a doctor stuck in a wheelchair.

"You're pregnant," whispered Archie shocked.

"Yes," said Natalie and before she could say or do anything else Archie was hugging her tightly.

"Oh my god...I...I...oh Natalie honey." He took a step back and kissed her hard. Natalie found herself against the wall and Archie wouldn't stop kissing her.

…...

"We're going to have a baby," whispered Natalie and it felt like time had frozen for second. He looked at her stunned and tried to wrap his head around what she was telling him.

"You...we're what?" asked Archie.

"I'm pregnant," said Natalie starting to smile a little.

"You're pregnant," whispered Archie. He was beyond stunned. There had always been apart of him that had wanted to have family, but considering how his own family was he didn't think it would happen to him. After being turned into a cricket he pretty much wrote off having that in his life, he didn't deserve a family after what he had done to an innocent family. Here in Storybrooke he just assumed that it wasn't in the cards for him, until he reunited with Natalie and with the breaking of the Curse he wondered if he could finally have what he only hoped for.

She was always so good with children, he had seen with her with Pinocchio back home and with Henry here. She was always so patient and understanding with them. Some people assumed that Natalie was a bit short with people, but when it was just them he saw this side of her that was warm and funny. She had just been scared of letting people get to close to her, she didn't want to get hurt. Even with the Curse blocking her memories there was still that part of her that was Odette. He loved her no matter who she was.

"You're pregnant," whispered Archie shocked. _This is far too good to be true...I have to be dreaming. I'm going to wake up any second now._

"Yes," said Natalie and she couldn't stop smiling. Archie pulled her close and hugged her tightly. He felt her hair in his hands and her arms around his neck. _This isn't a dream...oh god_

"Oh my god...I...I...oh Natalie honey." He took a step back and kissed her hard. He pulled her close and let his hands press down on her midsection. Natalie broke the kiss and looked at him with a grin.

"So I take it your happy," teased Natalie.

"I think happy is an understatement," said Archie hugging her again. "I can not wait to tell everyone tonight."

"Not tonight," said Natalie.

"Why not?" asked Archie looking slightly fallen.

"Tonight is about Emma and Snow coming home. I want us to have our own thing when we tell everybody. Ok," said Natalie. Archie sighed and hugged her again.

"We'll tell them when you're ready. It's going to be hard though to keep this from everyone...when did you find out?" asked Archie. Natalie sighed.

"Ok don't get upset," said Natalie.

"That doesn't sound promising," said Archie.

"Gold...he told me and Regina confirmed it. I debated getting a test from the drug store, but Sneezy always looks at me weird when I walk in. He wants to know why I'm walking now," said Natalie. Archie's eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"I really don't like him knowing this," said Archie. _So that was his freebie, not letting Natalie take the curse because it might of hurt the baby._

"I think Belle is keeping him in line now. If we can trust Regina to change...maybe he can too. Maybe he just needed someone to change for," said Natalie. Archie gave her another hug.

"Ok. Ok...you have no idea how happy I am right now," said Archie. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"I can guess," said Natalie as they went back to bed.

…...

Natalie went to take Bear for a walk while Archie worked on a cake for tonight's party and tried to stay focus on what he was doing. His mind kept drifting to what Natalie had told him this morning. _We'll have to clean out the guest room, turn into it a nursery. Back in the Enchanted Forest you would just have a midwife come to you, now you go to the hospital...just relax you have time to figure all this out. I should focus on picking up the ring first._

He had taken the ring to Happy the other day when he was at Granny's and asked him to clean it and work on resizing it. Happy grinned at him and pocketed the ring. He promised it would be ready by Sunday. Archie was taking the cake out of the oven when there was a knock at his door. He sat the cake down and answered the door. Emma and Henry were standing there.

"Hey Archie," said Emma. Emma looked a little nervous for some reason.

"Come in," said Archie. They came in and Pongo pounced on Henry.

"Hey Henry, why don't you and Pongo go play outside for a minute," said Emma.

"Ok," said Henry, he grabbed one of Pongo's toys and they went outside.

"Can we talk for minute?" asked Emma.

"Sure," said Archie. They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Ok. Henry wants to invite Regina to the dinner tonight and I'm not sure if it's for the best. I mean I know she helped us get home yesterday, but look at all the other crap she did before," said Emma.

"I know that letting go of the past is very hard to do, but it's important to try and see the good things that she has done," said Archie.

"Which are?" asked Emma.

"Well she did help you guys get home the other day. She has her magic back and we're all still standing. She's been trying to not use magic," said Archie.

"How do you know that?" asked Emma. Archie sighed, he wanted to help Regina and he wanted others to see the change in her and no one was going to see that if they didn't know the truth.

"She's been coming to see me recently to work trying to stop using magic. Think of it has an alcoholic trying to stop drinking. She's really been trying to do this for Henry. She does love him and sometimes you need someone to change for. I think this would be good to show her that people are recognizing her change," said Archie. Emma gave him sigh and looked outside where Henry was playing with Pongo.

"Ok. I guess we can give it a try. I'll have Henry call her when we leave. Thanks Archie," said Emma.

"Anytime," said Archie.

"So anything else new and exicting happen while I was gone?" asked Emma. _I'm going to ask Natalie to marry me and she's expecting._

"Not much," said Archie and Emma gave him a look.

"You are a terrible liar," said Emma. Before Archie could say anything he heard the door open and Bear come bounding into the house and Natalie calling out to him.

"It smells really good in here. Is that chocolate?" asked Natalie coming into the kitchen and stoping when she saw Emma.

"Oh hey Emma," said Natalie. Bear came up to Emma and jumped on her. Emma looked back and forth between them and grinned.

"I guess I'll see you two at the party," said Emma. She went to the back door and called out to Henry that it was time to go. Henry came inside with Pongo and smiled at Natalie.

"You coming tonight?" asked Henry.

"That's the plan," said Natalie.

"I'm gonna see if my mom would like to come," said Henry.

"That would be really nice of you," said Natalie.

"Come on kid. We have to go buy taco shells," said Emma. They said their good byes and headed out. Natalie got a glass of water and sat down.

"So what did Emma want?" asked Natalie.

"She wanted advice on moving forward with Regina," said Archie.

"That's good," said Natalie sounding excited.

"Well I can't have you playing peace keeper all the time. It's too much stress on you," said Archie. Natalie gave him a look.

"I'm barely two months in and you are already in daddy mood," teased Natalie.

"It's never too soon to start," said Archie with a grin. He turned to start making the frosting for the cake and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave her that ring.

…...

Later that night they walked to Granny's and were greeted by Ruby when they walked in. Ruby took the cake from him and sat it on the counter. She turned and gave Natalie a hug.

"You look so pretty. Did you make that?" asked Ruby. Natalie was wearing the white and yellow flowered sundress she made with a yellow sweater. Her hair was half up with her cricket hair pin.

"I finally got the hang of a sewing machine," said Natalie.

"I do love some of the things we got here," said Granny handing them both a beer.

"Oh...I can't have this," said Natalie sitting it down.

"You want some wine instead?" asked Ruby going behind the counter.

"I'm the sober party tonight," said Natalie. Ruby raised an eyebrow and poured Natalie a coke instead. She figured a coke wouldn't be that bad and took that instead.

"If you aren't going to drink it," said Dopey and he took her discarded beer. Natalie breathed a sigh of relief and sipped her drink.

"I just got a call from Emma and they are on the way," said Ruby. Granny started passing out drinks to everyone and a few moments later David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry walked in and everyone started clapping and Ruby hugged Mary Margaret the second she walked in.

"You know I wasn't worried one bit," said Ruby.

"I can tell," said Mary Margaret hugging her back.

"We all missed you," said Archie hugging. Natalie hugged Mary Margaret and just shook her head.

"I will have you know that you are the cause of all three of my gray hairs," said Natalie. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and Emma handed off the tacos to Granny.

"Tacos. You have no idea how great it is to cook something I didn't have to kill first," said Emma.

"Don't I know it. Meatloaf back home was a bitch," said Granny. David grabbed a mug and tapped it with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"I just want to thank you all for joining us this evening. Mary Margaret and I have a saying, that we will always find each other. While I believe that with all my heart...here's to not looking for awhile," said David raising his mug. "To Mary Margaret and Emma," Everyone else raised their glasses in the toast when the door opened and there stood Regina looked embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm late." The room dropped ten degrees as Regina sat her dish down. Grumpy grabbed a knife out of a turkey.

"What is she doing here. Did you invite her?" asked Grumpy looking over at Natalie.

"No I did," said Emma. Regina was staring at her dish and Archie could see she was counting to ten in her head. Mary Margaret and David pulled Emma off to the side while everyone else gathered into little groups away from Regina.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"She did help them get home," said Natalie.

"After she almost killed them," hissed Ruby. Natalie felt her stomach clench and she had to take a deep breath to stay calm.

"We have to try," said Archie watching Henry go over to Regina. Ruby looked over to see Henry taking a plate from Regina and her dish out a piece of lasagna to him.

"Ok. Just this once," said Ruby and she went to go crave the turkey. Natalie squeezed Archie's hand and they got in line to get their food.

"I made lasagna," said Regina putting another piece on a plate.

"What's the secret ingredient. Poision?" asked Grumpy.

"Red pepper flakes. Gives it a little kick," said Regina and Natalie snort chuckled as Grumpy took a piece.

"It's not too spicy is it?" asked Natalie. She had managed to keep down her lunch, however her stomach was started to act up again.

"You might want to pass on this," said Regina and Natalie gave her nod and grabbed some turkey. She looked at Archie and handed him a piece.

"Thank you," said Archie and he was gave Regina a nod before taking a seat with her. Dinner was dished out and Regina took a seat with them and Henry.

"So I hope it tastes ok...I think I burned the sausage," said Regina.

"It tastes great," said Henry taking a huge bite.

"It's perfect," said Archie.

"Why aren't you having any?" asked Henry.

"Spicy and me don't mix," said Natalie and Henry shrugged and went back to his food.

"I really like your dress. I take it you made it," said Regina.

"Just finished it a few weeks ago," said Natalie. The party went on and Archie noticed that no one came to the table they were sitting at with Regina as they ate dinner. Henry didn't seem to notice and he talked about school and what he and Emma had done this morning. Natalie sort of picked at her food, nothing seemed to taste right and she sort of pushed it around her plate.

"You ok," asked Archie and she shook her head.

"I'm just gonna go use the ladies room," said Natalie getting up from the table and walking quickly towards the back.

"I'll be right back," said Regina getting up and following Natalie to the bathroom. Natalie was trying to hold her hair back while getting sick. Regina came up behind her and held her hair back. Natalie sighed and flushed the toilet when she was finished. She looked up at Regina and just shook her head.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when a queen would hold my hair back while I got sick," joked Natalie.

"Well you held mine," said Regina sitting down on the floor with her. Both of them sat their in silence for awhile before Regina spoke up again. "So have you told anyone yet?"

"Just Archie. I figured we would tell everyone later," said Natalie.

"Didn't want to steal the thunder," said Regina

"More or less," said Natalie. It got quiet between them again each one lost in their thoughts.

"I still have lots of Henry's baby things if you want some of them. I don't know why I kept it. Silly really considering," said Regina.

"Well if you had adopted another baby it would have made sense," said Natalie.

"Henry was it for me," said Regina. Natalie got up and went to the sink to wash her mouth out. "I'm really happy for you."

"Really?" asked went over and hugged her.

"You deserve this and I hope this makes up for how I hurt you in the past. You've always been a good friend...at times my only friend," admitted Regina.

"Things are going to get better. You just have to give it time," said Natalie. Regina nodded.

"This is the first step I guess," said Regina.

"You should get back to Henry. I'm going to sneak outside for some fresh air," said Natalie. Regina nodded and went back out to the dining area while Natalie slipped outside. It was a little chilly and she pulled her sweater around her. _She did seem worried once that this would never happen for me._

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Snow carefully touching Regina's stomach. It was now clear to all that the new queen was with child and the Odette couldn't recall the this level of cheer in the air since it was announced that Queen Eva was expecting.

"I don't know. We'll all find out together," said Regina rubbing her stomach.

"I really want a sister," said Snow smiling.

"Well we can't make promises," said Regina laughing and Odette couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was what Regina needed to cheer her up. She was more than upset after her mother's disappearance. The King had searched high and low and offered rewards and nothing came to pass. After the wedding Regina seemed to spend more and more time away from the castle and seemed to distant with everyone. Now with the announcement of the baby she seemed truly happy.

"If you were going to have a baby what would you want Odette?" asked Snow. Odette was re sizing one of Regina's dresses to fit the growing bump.

"I think I would want a little boy," said Odette and Snow made a face.

"Boys are gross," said Snow.

"You won't be saying that in a few years," teased Odette and Regina laughed.

"I have to try on this dress and you are late for lessons. Off with you," said Regina and Snow left the room.

"Do you mind me asking what her ladyship is hoping for?" asked Odette standing up with the finished dress. Regina got up and Odette helped her out her dress and into the new one.

"I would also like to have a little boy," said Regina touching her stomach. Odette got on her knees to start hemming the dress.

"Have you decided on name?" asked Odette.

"Dan...Henry. After my father," said Regina her face turning pink for a second and Odette couldn't figure out why.

"I think that would be a lovely name for our new prince," said Odette. She worked on the hem and noticed the far away smile on her face.

"So do you have any ideas for a girl's name. I'm at a lost," said Regina.

"I've always that the name Elisa was pretty," said Odette.

"Henry for a boy and Elisa for a girl," said Regina and Odette shook her head.

"Don't tell the others you got the name of a princess from a maid," said Odette.

"I don't care what they think. I'm the Queen and if I want to get my names from my maid so be it," said Regina. Odette laughed at little and Regina looked at her thoughtful. "Do you have anyone courting you?"

"Me? No...I don't have the time for courtship. You and Snow keep me far too busy for that," teased Odette.

"Do you think you'll ever get married or fall in love?" asked Regina looking a bit sad.

"If it's going to going to happen I'm sure it will someday. I just haven't found anyone yet to fall in love with me. Until than I have you, Snow and possibly a second princess to tend too to keep me busy," said Odette finishing the hem and standing up. Regina went over to a miror and studied the dress.

"I think this will work for now until I...oh my," said Regina looking worried.

"What is it?" asked Odette.

"I...I think it kicked me." Regina put her hands on her midsection and waited. A few moments passed before she broke out in a smile. "It kicked me. Come here." Odette went over to Regina and Regina put one of her hands on her stomach. Odette waited for a few moments before something pressed against her hand hard.

"Well with a push like that I think you just might get a Henry," said Odette. Regina smiled and pulled Odette into a hug.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy. I hope this happens for you someday," said Regina.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Natalie came back in a few minutes later to see the party had picked up a bit while she was gone. Henry was playing a game with Dopey and Happy. Granny was sitting with Doc and other five drinking. Archie was talking with Emma and Ruby was talking with David and Mary Margaret.

"You ok?" asked Emma looking at her.

"I just needed some air. Where's Regina?" asked Natalie.

"She decided to go home," said Emma.

"Oh," said Natalie and Emma just shook her head.

"Um...Archie was telling me that you helped David look after Henry,"said Emma.

"Well it was just making sure he stayed out of trouble. Getting him to and from school on some days. It was nothing really," said Natalie.

"No. Thank you really. I also heard David made you his unoffical assistant too. I had to admit there was a small part of that was dreading going back to the station and seeing the paperwork waiting for me...almost made me want to stay in the Enchanted Forest," joked Emma.

"Well with you back I might see if Thatcher needs any help at the shelter again. I sort of miss all my four legged patients," said Natalie.

"You sure you can do that?" asked Archie and he quickly caught himself and took a sip of his drink. Emma looked back and forth between them and raising an eyebrow.

"You two are hiding something," said Emma.

"No we're not," said Natalie and before Emma could say anything Mary Margaret grabbed Natalie's arm. Natalie had never seen Mary Margaret tispy before and it was a sight to see.

"I really missed you," said Mary Margaret.

"I missed you too," said Natalie trying not to laugh. Mary Margaret pulled her over to the counter.

"Ruby. Get us a bottle," said Mary Margaret sitting down on of the stools. Ruby just smirked and opened a bottle and poured all three of them a glass.

"Ok on the count of three," said Mary Margaret taking her glass.

"I'm not drinking tonight...one of us has to be sober," said Natalie and Mary Margaret got a serious look on her face.

"I am your queen and I am ordering you to drink with me," laughed Mary Margaret.

"You're back twenty four hours and you're already pulling rank with me," said Natalie trying to joke.

"Yes. Pulling rank. Now drink up," ordered Mary Margaret.

"It's just one," said Ruby pushing the glass towards Natalie.

"I can't," whispered Natalie glaring at Ruby and pushing it back.

"Why not," asked Mary Margaret. Natalie sighed, she really didn't see any way out of this.

"It's not good for the baby," whispered Natalie. Ruby's eyes got wide and Mary Margaret started laughing and fell off her stool.

"Oh my god Snow!" cried David.

"Is she ok?" asked Henry.

"Good one Natalie. That is the funniest thing I've heard all night. Not good for baby," laughed Mary Margaret as David helped her up. Natalie looked at Archie and shrugged.

"I'm sorry," said Natalie and everyone started looking at them stunned and Mary Margaret stopped laughing.

"Wait...you're not joking," said Mary Margaret. Archie came over and stood next to Natalie.

"No she's not. We're going to have a baby," said Archie taking Natalie's hand. Mary Margaret looked stunned and then she hugged Natalie hard.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked David.

"Tonight was about Emma and Mary Margaret," said Natalie and Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No it's about celebration and family and this is worth celebrating because you are family," said Mary Margaret.

"I'll drink to that," said Grumpy.

"You'll drink to anything," said Doc and everyone started laughing.

"Congratulations," said David shaking Archie's hand.

"Thank you," said Archie. Natalie just shook her head.

"Nothing ever goes as planned," said Natalie.

"Sometimes that's the best part," said Mary Margaret.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Henry grinning.

…...

"I'm telling you he's far to intrested in our relationship," joked Natalie.

"Well he is sort of the reason we found each other again," said Archie taking her hand.

"I hate it when you use logic," said Natalie leaning against him. They were walking home from the party and the temperature had dropped a little more. Archie took his coat off and drapped it over her shoulders.

"I hate to say this, but I think we're in debt to an eleven year old," said Archie.

"Just make him your best man and we'll call it even," said Natalie. Archie looked down at her and smiled. He really didn't care if he didn't have the ring on him right now. Nothing about their relationship had been normal since the day they met. He was about to say something when Natalie spoke first.

"Hey can I talk to you about something."

"Of course," said Archie.

"I just want you to know that...that there is no pressure on you from my end. Whenever you want to marry me I'm fine with it," said Natalie.

"I just..." started Archie and Natalie shook her head and took his hands as they got on the porch.

"I know you love me and that you will always love me. You don't have to prove it to anyone else. I don't want others making your decsion," said Natalie.

"I wanted to ask you before you told me about the baby," said Archie and Natalie looked stunned. "I never thought in all the years I've been alive that I would meet someone who made me feel the way you do. When I look at you...I see love and passion and hope. You make me happy and I haven't felt that way in a long time before I met you. I love you and I would be honored if you would marry me." Natalie hugged him tightly and she kissed him.

"Do you think we could keep this between us until we're ready to tell people?" asked Natalie.

"I think so," said Archie. Natalie rested her head on her shoulder and Archie kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette was working on an outfit for the baby and Regina was sitting by the window reading a book. Regina looked over and she smiled.

"Could you teach me?" asked Regina.

"I don't see why not," said Odette. She got up and showed Regina the gown she was working on. "It's important to have the fabric lined up right so that everything fits together and we want to use lots of small stitches so that it stays together longer," said Odette.

"It's so soft," said Regina.

"Well it is for a baby, we don't want anything to itchy," said Odette. Regina smiled and she took the garment from Odette and started sewing. She kept missing stiches and she had to backtrack and redo her stiches.

"This is so much harder than it looks," laughed Regina and she gave it back to Odette.

"Well my mother had me doing this since I was four mending socks and blankets. So it does take time," said Odette. Regina went to pick her book back up and she winced. "Are you ok?"

"He's just kicking me the wrong way today," said Regina. There was a knock at the door and Snow came in.

"Lessons are done for the day. Can I do my reading in here?" asked Snow.

"Of course," said Regina and Snow sat down and started doing her reading outloud for Regina and Odette. Odette looked over at Regina and she seemed to be looking pale and she kept rubbing her mid section.

"Odette can you get me some water?" asked Regina.

"Of course," said Odette and she went to fetch the water and handed the cup to Regina. She took the cup and Odette noticed her hand was cold and shaking.

"I...I think I need to lay down," said Regina and she went to stand up and her knees gave away and Odette caught her and Snow gave a scream.

"Snow go fetch Johanna and have her get the doctor," ordered Odette. Snow ran from the room and Odette helped get Regina to her bed. It was only than she noticed a pool of water and what looked like blood on the floor.

"It hurts," whined Regina.

"The doctor is on his way. Just take deep breaths alright," said Odette trying to stay calm. The doctor and his assistant came in with Snow and Johanna.

"Snow let's go outside," said Odette and she went to take the girl outside.

"Odette...please don't go," whined Regina.

"Johanna I'll stay here. Take Snow and let his Majasty know what's going on," said Odette.

"Come with me Snow," said Johanna.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Snow fighting tears.

"I'm going to stay here with Regina and make sure she's alright. You go with Johanna and stay with your father for now," said Odette. Snow nodded and Odette gave her a quick hug and Johanna took her out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Odette to the assistant fighting her own panic.

"The baby is coming," he said.

"It's too soon," said Odette.

"There isn't much we can do," he said. Odette sat down next to Regina on the and started wiping the sweat and tears off her face.

"We need you to push dear," said the doctor.

"But it's too soon," whined Regina.

"You need to do what I tell you," said the doctor and Regina grabbed Odette's hand and started pushing and crying.

"It hurts," cried Regina and she rested her head on Odette.

"It's alright. You can do this," said Odette. This went on for hours until the baby was born.

"It's a boy," said the doctor.

"Why isn't he crying?" asked Regina. The doctor and the assistant took the baby off to the side and started whispering. "I want my baby." Odette went over to the doctor and noticed how small and off colored the baby looked.

"What's wrong?"asked Odette.

"He's not breathing," said the assistant and the doctor shook his head.

"We're sorry," he said.

"Odette! I want my son!" demanded Regina.

"We have to take him," said the doctor.

"She's your Queen and she wants her son. She needs to see him," said Odette and she took the baby from him. "Please just go wait outside." The doctor and his assistant left and Odette blinked back her tears as she cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a blanket.

"He's so small," whispered Regina holding him close. She kissed his forhead and stroked his blond hair. "Please wake up sweetheart...please."

"I'm very sorry," whispered Odette.

"He looks likes his father. He's so handsome. Can you give us me a minute alone?" asked Regina.

"Of course your ladyship," said Odette and she left the bedchamber and heard Regina sobbing. The doctor and assistant came a few minutes later and asked that Odette get the baby back from Regina. With a heavy heart she went back and took the baby from Regina. The king had the baby placed in a family tomb. Regina was sick and ran a fever for days after the baby was born and she seemed to be delirious and would talk wildly. Odette was staying with and trying to help keep the fever down.

"She took him from me...she took my Daniel and now I'm all alone," whined Regina,

"Shush it's alright I'm here," said Odette wiping Regina's forehead. She had no idea who Daniel was, but she had a feeling it wasn't about the baby.

"I just wanted a life of my own," moaned Regina. "I don't have anything now." Odette never told anybody what Regina had told her. When the illness broke the doctor told them that Regina wouldn't be able to have anymore children. Regina went to her family home for a month with none of the servants and when she came home Odette noticed a marked changed in their relationship. Regina held back in what she confided to Odette and there wasn't much the servant girl could do to be the queen's friend again.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Archie walked down the pier with Pongo and couldn't help but smile to himself a little. After he finished his walk he was going to meet with Happy about the ring. Archie was working out how to give Natalie the ring since he had already sort of asked her to marry him. Maybe if she was feeling up to it he would take her to the spot where they had their first date tomorrow night, he really didn't want to wait any longer. When he had left this morning after Natalie had gone back to sleep, she had woken up after a few hours of sleep and was getting sick. If he didn't have to meet with Happy or any of his patients today he would have stayed home with her.

"I'll be fine. Just take Pongo with you. The boys like to rough house when you're not home," said Natalie sipping her water. Archie kissed her forehead and watched Natalie settle into bed and Bear settled into a spot at the foot of bed.

"You take care of her," said Archie rubbing the Lab on his head. Bear let out a sigh and put his head down, a sign that he understood him.

Archie was close to finishing his walk when he saw Regina coming towards him. He noticed that she looked annoyed, but he was in such a good mood it didn't click in his head.

"Beautiful day isn't it Regina?" asked Archie.

"Why should I answer you bug?" asked Regina glaring.

"Because I'm making friendly conversation," said Archie stunned at response. They had gotten along last night at dinner, what had changed in less than twenty four hours?

"That you'll just repeat to anyone within ear shot?" asked Regina and now Archie was very confused and it must have shown on his face as Regina hissed. "You told Miss. Swan about our sessions." Archie sighed, he had saw Regina leave suddenly after Natalie had gone outside and that Emma had followed Regina out, but Emma didn't tell him what had been said. He really thought the party would help, however it seemed only him, Natalie and Henry had been the only ones to interact with her. _These things take time, one good deed does not make people forget all the other bad deeds._

"I was simply trying to help you," said Archie.

"By betraying my trust?" asked Regina.

"I only mentioned that you had been coming to see me as an exmaple of your commitment to change," said Archie.

"I came to your in confidence! Did you tell her Natalie was in these sessions and what Natalie has told you? How am I supposed to convince people I've changed when you are there to chrip in their ears and remind them of my past?" snapped Regina.

"I said nothing in specific about you or Natalie. I would never betray the doctor-patient confidentially," said Archie trying to calm her down. The truth of the matter was he didn't need to say anything, the past was still fresh in everyone's mind...they were living in Regina's past deeds now.

"Doctor?" asked Regina stunned. "Doctor! Need I remind you that you got your Ph.D from a curse?" _This is why people need time to forgive you,_ thought Archie and he was about to say something when Ruby came up to them. She did a morning run here and as a favor to David she turned it into a patrol of sorts.

"Hey! Is everthing ok here?" asked Ruby looking at Archie.

"Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk," said Regina. Archie saw that glare in Ruby's eyes and gave her a nod that it was ok. Ruby looked at him like he was nuts before going back to her run.

"I can be trusted. I assure you," said Archie looking Regina in the eyes. She was clearly upset and she nodded.

"You're lucky I've changed. It wouldn't be you I would go after if I haven't," said Regina calmly before walking away. Archie sighed and headed to his office. He got his files ready for the day and tried to calm down. He picked up the phone and called Natalie and she picked up after the third ring.

"Hello," she answer clearly still half asleep.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Archie.

"Toast is staying down and so is the tea. So we're doing ok. I'm just going to take a shower and go from there. Are you alright?" asked Natalie.

"Just checking on you," said Archie. Natalie paused and he could tell she was thinking, but she said nothing.

"I'm fine. Trust me you should have seen Snow when she was expecting Emma. She took five hour naps all the time," teased Natalie. There was a knock on his door and Archie saw that it was eleven and that it must be Happy.

"My first patient is here so I'm going to have to let you go. I'll see you tonight," said Archie.

"Ok. I love you," said Natalie.

"Love you too," said Archie and he got off the phone as Happy opened the door.

"I'm not too early am I?" asked Happy.

"No come in," said Archie and Happy shut the door. He grinned as he pulled out the ring box and showed Archie. The ring had been cleaned and the stone secured in place.

"If it needs to be re-sized it shouldn't be too difficult," said Happy.

"Thank you very much," said Archie studying the ring.

"You're welcome," said Happy. He saw Archie's smile and had to ask. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?" asked Archie.

"Being in love. Drawfs don't fall in love...well Grumpy did once and he was never the same. So what's it like?" Archie sat down and thought.

"It's one of the most wonderful things in the world. I really don't know how to describe it...when I see Natalie I feel happy...she has always been the best thing I could ever hope for. When you fall in love you could be having the worst day in the world and all it takes is that person smiling at you to change every thing," said Archie. Happy smiled and nodded.

"You know there is a girl at Granny's dinner...Mindy and she's always been really nice to me. I think I might ask her out to dinner some time," said Happy.

"Give it a try," said Archie.

"Thanks," said Happy and he left Archie's office. Archie put the ring in a desk drawer and got ready to see his patients for the day.

…...

Natalie looked over the clock and saw that it was getting close to ten. _Archie must have lost track of time, _thought Natalie sitting her sewing down. She had been home all day and had either been napping or sewing. Emma had told her they would meet up tomorrow to talk about what had been happening in the town. Mary Margaret had called her to see how she was doing and they made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow. Natalie had a feeling that she was making up for lost time with husband. _The same way we made up for lost time._ She petted Bear on the head and picked up the phone. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had a lot to work through," said Archie.

"Did you have dinner?" asked Natalie.

"No," admitted Archie.

"Why don't I call Ruby and see if she can make us something before the kitchen closes?" asked Natalie.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Archie.

"Much better and starving. I'll place the order and I'll meet you at your office," said Natalie.

"You sure?" asked Archie.

"I'll see you soon," said Natalie.

"I love you," said Archie.

"I love you too," said Natalie. She hung up the phone and got dressed. She called Ruby and placed an order for dinner. Ruby told her it would be ready by the time she got there. Bear whinned at her and nosed her hand.

"Come on boy. Let's go." She put Bear on his leash and stepped outside. There was a chill in the air and she pulled her sweater around her. She walked to Granny's and Ruby was cleaning the counter and her bag sitting next to her.

"Be careful. I just saw Regina walk in to Archie's office," said Ruby. Natalie sighed and paid Ruby for the food. Natalie walked across the street with Bear and up the stairs to Archie's office. The door was shut when she got there, but she heard Pongo bark and than he stopped. Natalie opened the door and let out a small scream.

She saw Regina holding Archie by his throat and was choking him.

"Regina!" screamed Natalie and she took a step forward. Regina waved her hand and Natalie felt herself being thrown backwards and her head hit the wall and everything went black.

…...

Archie got off the phone with Natalie and went back to his notes. He opened the desk drawer and looked at the ring box. Maybe he would give her ring now...after all they had many a talk about in this office about there relationship in this room. He looked at the sofa and thought about the first time they had fallen asleep on that sofa. He heard a knock on the door and assuming it was Natalie he opened the door. It was Regina standing there looking ashamed.

"I know it's late, but I was hoping we could talk," said Regina.

"Of course. Come in," said Archie. Pongo stood up in his bed and started growling and barking. "Hush Pongo you know Regina." Archie shut the door and went to his file cabient to get his notes on Regina.

"I know how hard it can be...change is never easy," said Archie.

"I couldn't agree more," said Regina standing right next to him and it made him shiver.

"Regina is there..." he was cut off by her wrapping her hand around his throat. She was stronger than he imagined and he tried to get her hand off him. She lifted him off the ground and he heard Pongo bark and than he became silent and frozen in place. He dimmly heard the door open and than a scream. _Natalie._ Regina waved her hand again and he didn't hear Natalie again. Before he could do anything else a cloud of smoke was around him and everything was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Natalie felt someone touching her face and brushing her hair back.

"Natalie...Natalie wake up...what happened?" asked a voice.

"Is she ok," asked another voice sounding near tears.

"She has a pulse...Natalie wake up please," said the voice again. _Emma..._

"Emma?" asked Natalie and she felt someone squeeze her hand and Natalie opened her eyes slowly and everything was blurry and than went dark again. She didn't know how long she out, but she soon felt someone holding her hand tightly and stroking her hair.

"My poor sweet girl...please wake up," said a voice. Natalie felt her head was pounding, but she slowly opened her eyes and after a few moments the blurriness went away and she saw it was Marco standing there.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marco and Natalie winced as she tried to sit up.

"Sore," she said and she could feel a large bump on the back of her head and her back hurt. _My baby._"Is the baby alright?" She didn't know if Marco knew, but it was her main concern considering she was waking up in a hospital bed

"The doctor said everything is alright," said Marco.

"Where is Archie?" asked Natalie rubbing her head. Marco shook his head and he couldn't seem to look Natalie in the eye.

"Let me go and get the doctor to check on you," said Marco and before Natalie could say anything he left the room quickly. _Where is Archie? We were in an accident...I went to go and see him. What is going on?_

"Natalie," said a voice and Natalie looked to see Regina coming in a shutting the door behind her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. What happened?" asked Natalie and Regina frowned.

"No one has told you anything?" she asked.

"I just woke up. Have you seen Archie?" asked Natalie and Regina took her hand.

"I am so sorry...he is...he's dead," said Regina and Natalie shook her head.

"It's not true..." said Natalie fighting her tears.

"He was attacked in his office last night and so were you. Do you remember what happened?" asked Regina.

"No...no I don't. I want to see Archie," said Natalie her voice rising. Regina squeezed her hand again and she went to speak when the door opened and there stood Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Ruby.

"It's none of your concern why I am here. I am here for my friend," said Regina.

"Your friend is here because of you," snapped Ruby and Natalie looked at Ruby confused.

"I want to see Archie...what is going on?" asked Natalie.

"Get out before I call Emma!" ordered Ruby. The doctor and Marco stood at the door glaring at Regina.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did?" spat Marco and Natalie was beyond confused. Regina shook her head and looked at Natalie.

"I am very sorry for your loss," said Regina and she left the room. Marco and the doctor came in and Ruby shut the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Ruby.

"What is going on?" demanded Natalie. Ruby sat down and she took Natalie's hand.

"I am so sorry...Archie is dead and I saw Regina fighting with Archie yesterday on the pier and I saw her go into his office before you did. Pongo came out of Archie's office this morning...I could tell he was upset. Emma and I found you outside of Archie's office... you were out cold and we were so worried that you wouldn't wake up. Bear wouldn't leave your side, he had stayed with you all night and we found Archie dead. I am so sorry Natalie," said Ruby and Natalie felt she couldn't breath. Marco had to sit down and Natalie could tell the older man had been crying.

"I need to see him," said Natalie and Ruby shook her head.

"You don't want to see him like this," said Ruby.

"Please. I need to see him," said Natalie. Ruby sighed and she helped Natalie out of bed and the doctor went to get a wheelchair for Natalie and she shook her head.

"I can walk," said Natalie and she leaned on Ruby and she helped Natalie out of the room and to the elevator. Ruby hit the button that would take them to the basement. Natalie felt her hands shaking and her head was starting ache again. She followed Ruby down the hall and through a set of double doors. Ruby shivered as if she was cold and Natalie couldn't feel it though. Natalie noticed a body on a slab covered by a sheet and suddenly she felt numb. Natalie stepped away from Ruby and walked over to the slab and carefully pulled the sheet away from the face. Archie was laying still and he almost looked like he was sleeping.

"Archie...Archie...Jiminy," whispered Natalie touching his forehead and than she kissed his forehead. "Please wake up." She kissed his lips and nothing happened and Natalie felt tears burning in her eyes. She laid a hand on his chest and felt nothing. The night before she had laid next to him, her arm wrapped around him, her hand resting on his chest and she could feel his heart beat. Now it was gone and True Love's Kiss wasn't going to bring him back.

"I don't understand," whispered Natalie. "We were trying to help her."

"She's not going to get away with this. Emma, David and Mary Margaret are looking into this," said Ruby putting an arm around her.

"I just..." Natalie felt herself get dizzy again and she started to fall.

"Come on. You need to lay now and rest. This isn't good for your baby," said Ruby. Ruby carefully covered Archie up with the sheet and Natalie followed Ruby out of the room and back upstairs to the room were the doctor and Marco were waiting.

"We would like to keep you another night to make sure you and the baby are ok," said the doctor as she got back into bed.

"Alright," said Natalie flatly.

"I think the young lady needs to get some rest. You can come see her later on tonight," said the doctor.

"I'll be outside the door, but I'm not leaving her alone," said Marco.

"Argeed," said Ruby. "We'll be right outside the door if you anything," said Ruby.

"Thank you," said Natalie.

"Please. She needs to rest," said the doctor and he ushered them out of the room and shut the door behind him. Natalie settled in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Archie...I...I don't understand. You promised...you promised that you would never leave me and you did.._Natalie burried her face in her pillow to muffle her crying. The only person to see her cry was gone...no one needed to see her cry now.

…...

Archie woke up and his arms hurt and his throat was dry. His arms were tried slightly above his head and he was gagged. It was clear to him that he was on a boat somewhere and it was tied up on the docks. The boat kept rocking back and forth and it was making him a little ill.

"I'm sorry about these horrible conditions Dr. Hopper. I normally keep my prisoners in better dungeons, but we do what we can," said Cora sitting down across from him. Archie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was Regina's mother and she had murdered countless people for her own gain while trying to say it was for Regina.

"I'm going to take the gag off so we can talk. I ask that you not scream or make a lot of noise," said Cora and she took the gag off. "Would you like some water? Don't worry it's not poisioned I need you alive." Cora held out a cup of water and Archie took small sips.

"Thank you," said Archie. He remembered what Regina told him about her mother and that she was one who was very serious about people respecting her.

"You are welcome. Now before you think that anyone is going to come for you I would like you to know that someone who looks very much like you is going to be found dead in your office this morning and they are going to think Regina played a part in your death."

"Why?" asked Archie feeling his heart sink. The last thing he had seen before being taken away was Natalie being thrown out of his office. She would have seen what looked like Regina attacking him and he hoped more than anything she was alright.

"From what I overheard my daughter and you talking about yesterday is that you know a great deal about the secrets of this town. So I made a deal with the gentleman who brought me here to help him with a little issue of his. I'm hoping for your sake you have what my ally needs. The added bonus is that by framing my daughter for your murder is that it turns all the people she's been trying to win over against her and she'll need me. As a soon to be parent I hope you will understand this," said Cora smiling.

"You left Natalie alive?" asked Archie trying to keep his tone even.

"Odette was always a faithful wench to Regina, her turning against my daughter will add salt to wounds. Besides by keeping her alive I hoping it keeps you from doing anything too rash. She's very heartbroken over your death...I'm sure that she would be very happy to join you in the afterlife," said Cora. Archie felt his heart stop, he nodded and Cora smiled. Archie didn't like the use of the word crazy, but for Cora he was willing to make an expectation. _She's mad and will do anything to have Regina back. I can't let her hurt Natalie...I can't let her do that._

"Good I'm glad you and I understand each other. Now I'm going to put your gag back on and you can sit here and think about everything you know and how it might be of use to my ally. Think very hard cricket about what you have at sake," said Cora and she put his gag back on and left the hull. Archie closed his eyes and tried to ignore the rocking motion around him. _They think I'm dead...she's tricked them all. _He could only imagine how Natalie was coping with his 'death'. _If I thought Natalie was dead I don't think I would be able to cope with the loss. Please be stronger than me._

…...

_I don't know how I'll explain to our baby what happened to you...I don't know how I am supposed to do this without you. You promised me..._thought Natalie. She put her hands over her midsection and thought about all the things she had wanted to have with Archie and now they would never happen. _I was so foolish to think we could finally have a happy ending. I thought this time we could all be happy here. _She was beyond tears and she pretended to be asleep anytime she heard the door knob rattle. She didn't have it in her to deal with anyone right now, it was Graham all over again only a thousands times worse. _Did I really think she could change? I was too trusting again and now it's cost lives. It doesn't make sense...she wouldn't hurt Henry this way. She killed Graham when he started to remember who he was, but why kill Archie she had nothing to gain from it and everything to lose? _Her head was starting to hurt again and she wished she could have something stronger for the pain, they were worried it would hurt the baby. _I just don't want to feel anything. _

The door knob rattled again and Natalie closed her eyes. A few seconds later she felt something jump on the small bed and she opened her eyes to see Pongo was on the bed with her.

"How did you get in here?" asked Natalie sitting up and rubbing the dog's head.

"We figured you might want the company," said Gold coming into the room with Belle and Bear on a leash. Pongo whined at her and nosed her hand.

"How did you get them?" asked Natalie.

"They helped Sheriff Swan with Dr. Hopper's murder," said Gold. Belle came over to Natalie's bedside and hugged her.

"I am so sorry that she did this to you," said Belle.

"In the hurry to bring Regina in they forgot the dogs who broke the case. You and Dr. Hopper have very loyal friends," said Gold.

"Regina did this?" asked Natalie and Belle nodded.

"Rumple helped the sheriff use a spell to get their memories about what happened last night and...it was her," said Belle.

"What happened?" asked Natalie and Belle shook her head.

"You don't want to know," said Belle.

"She came into Dr. Hopper's office and when he went to get her file for a session she attacked him. She choked him to death and when you walked in she used her magic to remove you from the situation. She must of have thought you were dead when she left," said Gold. Natalie closed her eyes and she wished Regina had killed her, just so she wouldn't feel this way for another second.

"Belle, why don't you go wait outside for a moment while I talk to Dr. White," said Gold. Natalie heard the door shut and a chair scoot up to the bedside.

"I am truly sorry my dear for your loss," said Gold. Natalie looked over at him and glared.

"I don't want your fake pity for me," said Natalie.

"It is anything but fake...Regina was also the cause of me and my love one being separated. When I lost Belle it was all I could do to not rip my own heart out so I could stop feeling the hurt," said Gold.

"You didn't?" asked Natalie.

"I hurt her and I deserved to feel every second of that heartbreak I caused her. You on the other hand have done nothing to deserve this and that is why I am sorry for your loss. You made him a better man. You were the person who he wanted to be better for." Natalie didn't know what to say and she just rubbed Pongo's head. "I spoke to the staff and the dogs are to stay with you. If anyone tries to remove them, call Belle and I'll take care of it. Get some rest, you're going to need your strength." Gold stood up and started to leave the room.

"Thank you," said Natalie. Gold just nodded and he left the room. Bear stood up on his hind legs and started demanding attention. Natalie rubbed his ears and the dog settled on the floor. Pongo jumped off the bed and settled next to Bear. Natalie settled back into bed and wondered where she going to find the strength to get through this.

About an hour later David came into to visit her with a small bag of food and a travel mug of tea.

"We confronted Regina and unfortunately she got away, but we are going to catch her and she will pay for this," said David.

"It won't bring him back," said Natalie without emotion. David sighed, this was a woman he had trained to fight back in the Enchanted Forest and a woman who had been willing to stay and fight for this town and for his family. Now he was looking at someone who had been broken and the fight was gone.

"It will stop her from hurting another person though," said David.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Natalie.

"Why would you think that?" asked David.

"I trusted her again David...I thought this time everything would be different and it's just the same. I thought she would change for her son...all she ever wanted was a family and this time she could have it. She threw it away and for what? For what David? I can't make sense of it. She looked me in the eye and told me she was happy for me and I bought it. Like a blind fool and now Archie's dead because I'm stupid," said Natalie. David went to take her hand and she pulled it away.

"Listen to me. You believed she could change because like Snow you saw the good in her and maybe there was once some good and maybe she changing, but she is who she is and this wasn't because of you trusting her," said David. David watched her eyes water and she shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I would like to be alone now please. Could you tell Ruby and Marco that they can go home and rest too. I have Pongo and Bear here and I just really need to be alone to think," said Natalie. David went to say something else and Natalie just shook her head. "There is really nothing you can say to make this better David. You should go home and be with Henry." David just patted her hand.

"Mary Margaret and I will come and get you in the morning and take you home. We'll take care of the arrangements and..." Natalie cut him off.

"I'm really tired David and I want to go sleep," said Natalie. David left the room and he shut the door behind him. Natalie forced herself to go to sleep this time and in her dreams she was home with Archie.

…...

Archie heard Cora talking to a man above him a long time after she had come to see him. There wasn't any light down here so he had no clue how long he had been down here. He heard their footsteps first and than the voices.

"Who is that?" asked the man.

"Someone privy to all of Storybrooke's deepest secrets, including Rumpelstiltskin's. Someone who can help us determine his weaknesses here. Isn't that right Dr. Hopper?" asked Cora. _What do they want with Gold,_ thought Archie and than he noticed the hook on the man's hand and felt his heart sink. He had never met Captain Hook back in the Enchanted Forest, but he had heard the stories about the priate and his ruthlessness. If he wanted Rumpelstiltskin he was going to get him.

"Than who did you kill to frame Regina?" asked Hook stunned.

"How do I know it's my first day here," said Cora.

"And made the body look like his. As if death wasn't punishment enough," laughed Hook. "Nice work."

"Thank you," said Cora and she looked down at him. "It might take some work, but this cricket will chrip." Hook's smile got bigger.

"Aye, that he will," said Hook and he came down to the hold.

"I'll let you have your fun. Remember the ship is hidden, it's not sound proof," said Cora and she disappeared with a puff of smoke. Hook sat down across from him and took a sip from a flask.

"So you know everyone's secrets here. How do you come to get them cricket?" asked Hook and he took Archie's gag off.

"I'm a doctor," said Archie. His throat hurt and his voice squeeked when he spoke. Hook gave him a sip from the flash and the rum burned his dry throat.

"What sort of doctor gets secrets?" asked Hook.

"In this land when people are upset or worried about something they come and talk to me about what is wrong and I try to help them," said Archie.

"With magic or potions?" asked Hook confused.

"Sometimes with medicine, but most of the time it's just talking it out," said Archie. Hook snorted and than he started laughing out loud.

"That is the studipest thing I've ever heard of. People just talk to you about their problems...they tell you all their secrets and they think you help them," laughed Hook and he took another sip from the flask. Archie didn't say anything he would normally defend his profession, but he didn't know what to say to this man.

"I take it Rumpelstiltskin came to you at some point than?' said Hook. Archie said nothing and Hook grabbed Archie by the collar to the point it was almost choking him. "Listen to me and listen well cricket. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to, but you will tell me everything I want to know," hissed Hook and he punched Archie in the gut. Hook put the gag back in and left Archie in the dark.

…...

"I think I might stay with Natalie tonight," said Mary Margaret as they walked down the hall to Natalie's room. David squeezed his wife's hand and Mary Margaret sighed. "I should have checked on her last night."

"You had Emma and Henry to worry about...I'm sure Natalie will understand," said David.

"She was with me when my mother died, when my father died, when you took Emma to the wardrobe she was with me. At times when I was growing up she felt more like an older sister than a maid. She needs family right now, more than anything." David walked into Natalie's room and saw it was empty and a nurse was cleaning the room.

"Where is she?" asked Mary Margaret her voice rising in panic.

"The lady that was here?" asked the nurse.

"Her name was Dr. Natalie White," said David.

"She left this morning," said the nurse and she went back to cleaning the room. Mary Margaret turned and started to run down the hall and David had to run after her.

"I swear to god David if she's hurt her..." David grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and pulled her into one of the side hallways.

"Calm down. We'll find Natalie and we'll get her home. She had Pongo and Bear with her. She might have taken them home. Let's see if she went home and we'll call Emma to see if she went to the sheriff station," said David. His phone rang a second later and it was Emma.

"Did you guys take Henry with you to get Natalie?" asked Emma.

"He was in his room when we left," said David and Mary Margaret's face went whiter. _God where are they?_

…...

Natalie picked up another box and placed another stack of files in it. She didn't have any clue what she should do with them, but she knew Archie would want his patients taken care of. Pongo kept pawing at one spot on the floor and he would whine a little bit. Bear refused to come in and laid outside in the hall.

Natalie had woken up early this morning and for one brief second she had forgotten what had happened and she went to roll over to reach for Archie and he wasn't there. Than she remembered where she was and why she was there and she felt her heart breaking all over again. Unable to go back to sleep she got up and found her clothes from the night before and got dressed. The nurse wasn't happy that Natalie was leaving, but there wasn't much she could do to stop her. Natalie had started walking and found herself outside of Archie's office. Natalie ducked inside before anyone could spot her and went upstairs to the office. Someone would have to clean up his office and she couldn't bear the thought of anyone in his office touching his things. She found some boxes in the storage area and started with the files.

Natalie went to see if Archie had any case notes in his desk and opened a drawer in his desk and there was a ring box. Natalie stared at the box for a very long time before picking it up and opening it. Inside was a gold ring with a blue stone. She took it out of the box and put it on, surprisingly it fit perfectly. _This was to be my engagment ring...was he going to give it to me here or at home? _Natalie felt her eyes water and she put her head down on Archie's desk and started to cry.

"You promised...you promised me that you wouldn't leave again," cried Natalie outloud.

"Natalie," said a small voice and she sat up quickly wiping her eyes. Henry was standing there with his own eyes red rimmed.

"What you doing here? Where's Emma?" asked Natalie.

"I just...Archie said I could always come here and talk and I wanted to talk. Since the curse broke I really haven't been coming to my sessions," said Henry sitting on the sofa. Pongo jumped on the sofa and nosed at Henry. "Are you mad me?" asked Henry.

"Sweetie why would I be mad at you?" asked Natalie.

"My mom hurt you and she hurt Archie...you were helping her to help me and she hurt you both. I'm sorry," said Henry trying not cry. Natalie moved Pongo out of the way and sat with Henry.

"This is not your fault and I could never be mad at you. You were the reason Archie and I met in this land before the curse broke and you're the reason the curse broke. The reason we found each other again. If anything Henry I'm sorry she hurt you too." Henry hugged her tightly and started crying. Natalie wiped her eyes and let the child cry. When he was finished he sat up and Natalie handed him a tissue.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you home to Emma. I'll finish this later," said Natalie. She wrapped an arm around Henry and with the dogs they headed outside only to run into Mary Margaret, Emma and David.

"Kid you scared me," said Emma hugging him.

"Sorry," said Henry. Mary Margaret gave Natalie a look.

"I couldn't sleep," said Natalie.

"Let's get you home," said Emma. Henry gave Natalie another hug before leaving with Emma.

"You scared me," said Mary Margaret.

"It wasn't my intention," said Natalie. "I just...I didn't want...Archie would want his patients taken care of."

"We'll get in touch with someone at the hospital to see about giving them the records. We should get you home," said David. Natalie got in the back seat of Mary Margaret's car the dogs and they drove her home. When they reached the house Natalie felt her stomach churn and she forced herself out of the car. _This was our home...we were us here. _Natalie's hand was shaking as she got the key in the door and let herself in. The dogs rushed passed her and started looking around the house for they couldn't find him they came to her and looked to her.

"It's ok boys...it's going to be ok," said Natalie rubbing their heads.

"I'm gonna head back home and check on Henry and Emma. Call me if you need anything," said David. He headed out and Mary Margaret looked at Natalie who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I'm going to make us some tea," said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded.

"I...I'm gonna go change," said Natalie and she headed upstairs to the bedroom. She shut the door and went to the closet when she heard a voice behind her.

"Thank you for being so kind to Henry." Natalie turned and there stood Regina.

"Did you come to finish the job?" asked Natalie flatly and Regina's face fell.

"I expected this from the two idiots, but I thought you were smarter," said Regina.

"I don't know what to think at this point in time. All I know is that Archie's gone and I'm going to have to explain to my child someday what happened," said Natalie.

"I didn't kill Archie. I swear on Henry's life I didn't do this," said Regina.

"I really don't care who did it or why," said Natalie and she took the ring box out of her pocket and just shook her head. "I thought with the curse broken we could have happy endings...it's just not meant to be for me. Why did you come here?"

"You might be the only one with some sense here. I need help. I didn't kill Archie," said Regina.

"I can't help you...not this time," said Natalie. Regina glared at her.

"If I did kill him than why did I leave you alive," snapped Regina.

"You did like seeing me suffer. You've curse me before," said Natalie with a bitter smile.

"How long will my past be beaten over my head," yelled Regina and Natalie heard a tea cup crash and footsteps running up the stairs.

"We're living in your past Regina! None of us would be here if it wasn't for your past," snapped Natalie. The door brust open and Regina disappered in a puff of smoke.

"Did she hurt you," asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't think she can hurt me any further," said Natalie. Mary Margaret hugged her tightly. Natalie hugged her back and she closed her eyes. _I was supposed to be happy here with you. _

Love it, hate it, review it...please


	27. Chapter 27

"_Well look at you being all anti social," said Graham sitting down next to her._

_ "I just needed a moment," said Natalie twisting her ring. Graham took her hand and squeezed._

_ "Come on let's go for a walk," said Graham and he helped her up and they started walking down Main street together. _

_ "It's nice to see you out of the chair," said Graham with a smirk. _

_ "I missed you," said Natalie and she could feel herself tear up and Graham shook his head. _

_ "Come on...none of that. It's going to be ok," said Graham._

_ "Nothing is ok," said Natalie. _

_ "I know it's been hard for you and I am sorry," said Graham. _

_ "Does it ever stop hurting?" asked Natalie._

_ "Does what stop hurting?" asked Graham._

_ "The pain from having your heart ripped out. It just won't stop," said Natalie. _

_ "I know it hurts...you just have to keep going. You're strong and you have to strong for that," said Graham pointing at her stomach. _

_ "I'm scared," said Natalie unable to keep her tears in check._

_ "Don't be," she felt Archie take her hand and he pulled her into hug. "We're here for you." _

Natalie rolled over in the bed and rubbed her face in the pillow. Bear whined at her and he nosed her hand. Pongo sat up for a second and than let out a deep sigh before laying back down. Natalie rubbed Bear's head before getting out of bed. She had been sleeping in the guest bedroom ever since she had come home. She couldn't sleep in their bed, it hurt too much.

"Come on boys," said Natalie and she headed downstairs to feed the dogs. Bear followed her, but it took some coaxing to get Pongo out of the bed. "I know sweetie," said Natalie rubbing his ears. The dogs followed her downstairs and she feed them before putting them outside. Natalie went outside with a bowl of cereal and sat down. It was going to a beautiful day and they were going to bury Archie. Natalie finished her breakfast and headed inside to shower and get dressed for the burial. The dogs followed her inside and laid down.

They had a public viewing for Archie the night before and it was a supreme effort of will to keep herself in check and accept everyone's condolences. They kept telling her they were sorry for her loss and she wanted to ask them if they really knew what she lost. She went to put on skirt and noticed it was a little snug. Mary Margaret had made her go and see Doc to go and see how the pregnacy was going. He pegged her at about eight to nine weeks along, he said that everything looked to be alright. They had done an ultrasound and it showed what looked like a small bean. It was so hard to believe that this was theirs. _It's ours and he'll never hold it or see it...that's what I lost. _

Natalie finished getting dressed and put on some make up to try and hide the dark circles. She picked up her cricket hair pin and pinned her hair back. _He'll never touch my hair again._ She went downstairs and got the dogs leashed and sat down to wait for Marco. He showed up a little while later and gave her a hug.

"I think this should be with Archie," said Natalie and she handed Marco the umbrella he had given Archie.

"You're bring the dogs?" asked Archie.

"They miss him too," said Natalie. Marco nodded and they headed out. They headed out and the dogs went into the back seat. They had to go to the funeral home first to meet with everyone and than to the burial site. She felt her stomach start to clench and she started twisting the engagement ring on her hand, she hadn't taken it off yet. They reached the funeral home and rolled down the windows for the dogs before heading inside. They were greeted by Sean the director of the funeral home.

"We have him resting in the parlor to your right. Once everyone else gets here we'll move him to the car and drive him to the site," said Sean.

"Thank you," said Marco and Sean left them alone. Marco went in and right up to the open casket. Natalie hung back, she hadn't been able to look at him last night during the viewing. She hadn't looked at since she had seen him in the morgue and she didn't know if she could look at him.

"You need to say good bye," said Marco touching her shoulder. Natalie sighed and the walk to the front of the room seemed to never end. She took a deep breath and looked down at him and he really did look like he was sleeping. His glasses were tucked into his coat pocket and his tie was crooked. Natalie went to fix it and decided not to, it was who he was. Natalie reached into the coffin and touched his hand, she almost pulled away when she felt how cold it really was.

"I miss you. I can't do this without you...please come back," said kissed him on the forehead and once again nothing happened.

"Nat," said Mary Margaret touching her shoulder. Natalie stepped back and closed the coffin lid. She turned around and saw that everyone was standing there waiting on her. "Are you ready?" _No...no I'll never be ready. _She nodded yes and Mary Margaret took her hand leading her away from the coffin so the dwarfs could carry his coffin to the hearse. Emma was holding Henry's hand and standing next to David. Belle, Ruby and Granny were standing off to one side and that Marco and Blue were walking behind the coffin.

"We should get going," said Mary Margaret squeezing her hand. Natalie followed her and she stopped to give Henry a hug.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" asked Natalie.

"With what?" asked Henry.

"Pongo is with me. Do you think you can handle him at the site for me?" asked Natalie. Henry nodded and they all headed outside and the coffin was already inside the hearse. Natalie got back in Marco's car and he started driving behind the hearse. Marco's hands were shaking and Natalie asked him if he wanted her to drive.

"I'm fine," said Marco and his gripped tighten on the wheel. They got to the cemetery and Natalie headed Pongo's leash to Henry.

"Thanks," said Henry. Natalie took Bear and Marco took her hand as they made their way to the site. The coffin had been placed on the lift and Blue laid down some white flowers. The tombstone read _ Archibald Hopper-Friend and Conscience._

Natalie felt Marco take her hand and squeeze it hard and she could feel his hand shaking in hers. Between herself, Marco and Henry she didn't know which one of them was taking this the hardest. Jiminy had been in Geppetto's life since he was a child, looking out for him even when the child hated him. They had been his best friends here in Storybrooke just like Graham had been hers. _I know your pain,_ thought Natalie and she turned to look at Henry who was leaning against Emma and holding on tightly to Pongo's leash.

Before Charming had come into Henry's life the only real man in his life had been Archie. Henry had confided everything to Archie over the years and now that constant listener and support system was gone and she had a feeling that even though she told him not to blame himself for what happened he still did.

"Before we go I would like to say a few words. Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy. But we all knew him as a true friend...and although he might be gone he will always live on inside of us. Reminding us to be our best selves. To do the right thing and to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying...Archie we'll be listening," said Mary Margaret and when she couldn't hold back her tears anymore she turned to David and he hugged tightly. Marco let go of her hand and went to place the umbrella on his tombstone.

"I miss you so much my friend, but at least your in a beter place," said Marco wiping his eyes. Emma had taken Henry and Pongo away from the site. Belle came up and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry," said Belle her eyes filled with tears. At this point in time, Natalie was beyond tears and she was just numb. They might hear Archie in their head, but she heard him in her heart and it was never to going to fade.

"Thank you," said Natalie. The others were starting to walk away and Natalie found she couldn't walk away. Blue put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"You have to let him go now," said Blue softly.

"They say you should be careful what you wish for...that the worst thing is getting what you want," said Natalie looking at Blue before walking away. Blue sighed and followed the young woman who had a very long time ago made a wish that she had granted. Sometimes even faeries can't forsee what granting a wish will do in the long term.

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

Odette closed the door to Rothbath's room and fought the urge to cry. If she had any courage she would kill him where he slept for what he had done to her. He was careful not leave marks on her face, a small gift considering what would happen to him if Regina found out what he had just done to her. She went to her room and changed. She threw her ruined dress out and made her way back to the pond. The night was clear and she could see all the stars even the blue one. She remembered how her mother had told once if she wished on it a fariy might grant it. Odette closed her eyes and wished.

"Do not fear anymore dear girl," said a voice and Odette opened her eyes and saw a fairy dressed in blue flying there.

"I didn't think anything good could be here," said Odette stunned.

"The queen doesn't think anyone would try to come here or flee from here. I wish I could help you flee, but only you can do that," said the Blue Fairy.

"It's been so long and I'm so tired of being alone here...being scared. I just want someone who won't hurt me...who will always be there. Can't I at least have that here?" asked Odette.

"You will find that if you flee this place. I can't help you here, but there is someone here who will and once you flee this place you will find what you wished for," said the Blue Fairy. "There is still hope here Odette, don't lose it yet." The Blue Fairy touched her with her wand and Odette felt the pain leave her body and the fear leave her. The fairy was gone and Odette twisted her mother's necklace. She had no idea how she was going to leave this place, but if she were to keep her hope alive she needed to leave this place.

…...

_Storybrooke_

Archie had no clue how long he had been down here in the hold of the ship. There was really no light down here so he had no way of telling time. Cora hadn't been back since she had told Hook who he was and Hook only came down once a day to give him some water and to untie him once a day to use a bucket because in the Captain's words 'He wasn't going to clean that mess up' . It was clear that he was doing this to torture him into breaking. Archie tired to move his hands again and tried to ignore the pain from how the ropes dug into his skin. The last time Hook was down here he brought a newspaper down that had his obituary in it and read it out loud.

"Apparently you were engaged cricket to a Dr. Natalie White. I wonder how she's dealing with your lost. Grief does odd things to people...maybe I should go and try to console the grieving bride to not be," laughed Hook as Archie tried to stand up and glared at him. The door to hold opened and down came Hook.

"Your funeral's today...happy death day," teased Hook as he ungagged him. Archie didn't say anything and Hook sat down. "I'm sure you had a nice turn out and that your woman threw herself on your coffin and cried until they carried her away."

"No. No...she's strong. I can't imagine how hurt she is, but that isn't her," said Archie. Hook punched him in the gut again and grabbed him by the collar.

"Maybe I should just leave your body on her doorstep than," said Hook.

"No please don't hurt her," pleaded Archie.

"Shush," said Hook grabbing his face hard. "As your patient the Dark One must have told you all manor of secrets. Where is his dagger?"

"I don't know anything about a dagger," snapped Archie. _Why the hell would he talk to me about a knife?_ Hook looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and was disappointed to see that he was.

"No you don't do you. It's his weakness. Now tell me does he have any others?" asked Hook and two quickly came to mind against his will for they were Archie's own weaknesses. _The woman he loves and his child. I don't want to die and I don't want anyone to get hurt. _Hook saw Archie stalling and he grinned.

"Very well. I've always wanted to dissect a cricket," whispered Hook and he took his hook and placed it on Archie's forehead and started to drag it down towards his eye.

"No...no wait please," pleaded Archie feeling the hook scratch him.

"There. That's more like it. Now tell me cricket what are his weaknesses here. No more stalling or so help me I will find your betrothed and I will bring her here and you can listen to her screams and she can listen to yours until one of you tells me what I want," said Hook.

"His son...he's looking for his son. He's been trying to make a spell to leave town and find him," said Archie.

"Tell me one more thing...is there a woman named Belle in this land and where can I find her? Your choice...his woman or yours," said Hook with a grin. _Forgive me._

"She's here...she lives at the library," said Archie.

"There doctor now that wasn't so hard. You have spared your love even more heartache. I'll just let her keep thinking your dead," mocked Hook and he left Archie back in the dark.

"What have I done?" whispered Archie in the dark. He could only imagine what Rumpelstiltskin would do if anything happened to Belle or to his son. Archie tugged at his bonds and still couldn't get loose. At least his gag was off and he could breath normally for a change. He sat there in the dark and thought about the fact that his funeral was today and how Natalie was dealing with all of this. He had seen how hard she had taken Graham's death and how lost she had been. It was true that Cora had let her live, but was the baby ok. God if she lost the baby and him it would break her completely. _Please...please let her be ok. _

…...

"You need to eat," said Marco sitting a plate of pasta and salad in front of her. Despite all the madness of the last few days her appetite hadn't gone away and she had feeling if not for the baby she would have stopped eating.

"Thank you," said Natalie and she looked over to where Henry was sitting away from everybody else. Emma had warmed up a Pop Tart for him and was trying to coax him into eating. Emma sat the plate down and looked at her mother sadly.

"Well that went well," said Emma.

"Just give him some time," said Mary Margaret.

"Ladies. We have to ask...when do we go back?" asked Leroy adressing Mary Margaret and Emma. Everyone stopped talking and Natalie pushed her food away.

"Back where?" asked Emma.

"The Enchanted Forest, our home," said Leroy.

"You want to go back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We fought really hard to get back here," said Emma.

"Yeah, but what Regina did to Archie and what George did to Billy...Storybrooke isn't safe anymore," countered Leroy. Natalie felt her stomach clench again as Mary Margaret and Emma tried to assure Leroy that they would find Regina and she would pay.

"But it's not just her! The curse is broken and there is a whole world of people who don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one them were to come pay us a visit?" asked Leroy.

"He's right," said Ruby. "What if they see magic. Like a girl turning into a werewolf...people didn't take to it back home." Natalie could barely focus on what Emma was saying to reassure them. _What would they do to a child of a woman who used turn into a swan and a man who used to be a cricket? _ Natalie pushed away from the table so fast it knocked a glass over.

"Natalie?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I can't deal with this right now...I just need some air," said Natalie and she ran out of the apartment before anyone could stop her. She was two blocks away before she was out of breath and had to lean against a building for air.

"Dr. White," said a timid voice and she looked up to see Tom Clark, the drawf known as Sneezy was standing there looking at her confused and worried. Ever since he had crossed the town line he kept giving her the oddest looks when he saw her since he only had memories of her being in the wheelchair.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just needed to get away for a minute," said Natalie and Tom nodded.

"I am very sorry about Dr. Hopper. I never would have thought Regina would kill someone," he said. Natalie just nodded and Tom went on. "Sometimes I think this whole town has gone mad. Spencer killing poor Billy, that wolf on the loose, that freak storm that tore up everything. I think I might head out of town for a few days..." Natalie stopped paying attention as the last sentence clanged around in her brain. _Leave town...the curse is broken and we can leave town...Archie had wanted to leave town. If we had left town he would still be alive. What if outsiders do come to Storybrooke and find out what we are? I can't stay here and be safe anymore. She's already killed Archie...what's to stop her from trying to hurt me again. I can't risk it. I need to leave this place. _

"When are you leaving?" asked Natalie.

"Maybe next week," said Tom.

"Would you be willing to leave tonight?" asked Natalie.

"Tonight?" repeated Tom confused.

"I need to leave Storybrooke and I need to do it as soon as possible. Just a ride to the airport and ...I'll give you money for gas and everything. I just need to leave tonight and you cannot tell anybody that we're leaving. Please," said Natalie.

"Ok. Tonight. I won't tell anybody," said Tom. They agreed to met at his shop by four and he would take her to the airport. He walked away and Natalie put her hands over her midsection and took a deep breath.

"I won't let her hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." She would cross the townline and it would mean losing her memory. She had no idea of how much of her memory she would lose. _Will I forget that Archie is dead? I'll forget that I'll loved Jiminy and all we had to go through to be together. I can't stay here anymore with all this hanging over me._

"Natalie," called Marco and she felt bad that the old man had to run after her. "Come on...all this stress isn't good for you. You need to rest." Marco took her hand and they headed back to his car.

"Don't let Leroy upset you. Nothing is going to happen to us. Snow and Charming will keep us safe. I promise to keep you safe dear girl," said Marco. Natalie got into the car and sighed, he was far too kind of a soul, but she had already made up her mind. She was leaving Storybrooke with her child.

…...

Archie felt a twist in his heart and wondered if this was how Charming felt when Snow ate the apple. Charming said he could feel her pain as she started to fall under the curse and this was the first time he had felt Natalie in pain since he had been here. _Oh please let her be alright...please, _thought Archie. She was always the strong one, the person who had manage to escape from the Evil Queen, the woman who learned to fight and had fought next to Snow and Charming during the war, the woman who had wanted to stay when everyone wanted to flee even him.

After he had tried to leave town and Charming had stopped them he had come home and she agreed to stay with him. They laid together that night and Archie watched her sleep as he had done countless times before. This was different though, this time he had more than an hour to be with her. He could be with her forever now. He twisted a strand of her hair around his finger and she smiled at him.

"So this isn't a dream," whispered Natalie.

"No," said Archie and he kissed her forehead.

"Good," said Natalie. She looked very thoughtful for a second. "I tried to keep my promise to you...I think I broke it." Archie gave her a look.

"You promised that no one other than Jiminy would lay his hands on you. I think there was a part of you that remembered that promise to me and I consider it kept," said Archie. Natalie took his hand and squeezed.

"I had dreams about you and now they all make sense," said Natalie and she drifted back to sleep. Yes he had to agree, he had dreamed about her to and now it made sense and it felt right to be with her. He had made her a promise too, that he would always be there for her and that he would never leave her. _I swear I will keep that promise to you._

Archie heard footsteps above him and they weren't Cora's and they were too light to be Hook's. _Could someone had found the ship? _He thought it was hidden from sight, either way he had to take a chance.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello," called a female voice confused.

"I'm down here," called Archie and the hold door opened to reveal Belle.

"Oh god Belle is that really you?" asked Archie. Considering Cora had disguised herself to look like Regina he had to be sure.

"Archie?" asked Belle looking relieved and confused all at once. "You're ok?"

"In a manner of speaking. Can you help me?" asked Archie showing his bound hands. Belle stepped away for a moment and came back with a sword to cut his ropes. Archie climbed quickly out of the hold.

"Go and find Mr. Gold and tell him where to find me," said Belle.

"Wait you're not coming with me," said Archie and than he heard the heavy footsteps.

"Go and find him. There is no time to argue I'll be ok," said Belle pushing him towards the stairs. Archie made his way up the stairs and hid behind some crates until Hook had his back turned. He quickly made his way to the ship's gang plank and down to the docks. He noticed it was dock four they were at and started making his way towards Gold's shop. He was half way there when he ran right into Gold.

"Dr. Hopper?" asked Gold looking confused.

"I'll explain later! Belle told me to find you. She's on Hook's ship on dock four!" said Archie and Gold took off before Archie could say anything else. Archie took a moment to catch his breath and noticed everyone in the street was looking at him confused and relieved all at once.

"They said you were dead," said Whale.

"Well the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," said Archie and he turned and started walking towards Mary Margaret's apartment. He had a feeling Natalie might be there with her and Henry. He made his way upstairs and tried to brace himself for what reaction he might get. After all he had been assumed dead for close to a week, a body that looked like his had been found and burried today. He hoped they believed him and that they were going to be ok.

Archie knocked on Mary Margaret's door and heard Pongo whining and pawing at the door. He heard Emma call to the dog before she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Archie?" she asked stunned and her face going white.

"Hi," said Archie and he let Pongo sniff him and stepped past Emma into the apartment.

"How?" asked Emma and Henry looked happy.

"It was Cora...she set the whole thing up," said Archie.

"Archie," cried Henry and he ran over to him and Archie hugged the boy tightly "You're ok."

"It's alright. I'm fine," said Archie. He could only imagine how upset he must of have been thinking his mother had killed him.

"God we were wrong about Regina," said Emma.

"I knew it! Maybe we should tell her," said Henry.

"Yeah. Something tells me that either way we're going to pay a price," said Emma worried.

"I'll go with when you talk her and..." Arche had to lean against the wall. The adrenaline of getting away was crashing and he was feeling the effects of not eatting and barely drinking for three days.

"You need to sit down," said Emma and she took him over to a chair and got him a glass of water.

"Thank you," said Archie and he downed the whole glass.

"Where was she keeping you?" asked Emma.

"Hook's ship," said Archie.

"Hook is here!" said Emma astonished.

"I promise I will answer all your questions in time, but for now I really need to see Natalie. I thought she would be here with Mary Margaret," said Archie.

"Marco took her home to get some rest," said Emma. There was another knock at the door and it opened a second later.

"I thought you might like some of Pongo's things and..." Marco dropped the bag he was carrying and the old man's eyes watered up. "I'm seeing things."

"No old friend. You were all tricked by Cora. I promise you I'm fine," said Archie getting up and hugging his friend. After a moment of hesitation Marco hugged him hard and his voice shook.

"I missed you so much friend. You have no idea how much," said Marco.

"We really should get you to a doctor," said Emma.

"I need to see Natalie," said Archie.

"She's at home...come I'll take you to her," said Marco.

"Hey we brought home some pie and oh my god!" said Mary Margaret looking at Archie.

"Archie?" asked David.

"Cora tricked us," said Emma as Mary Margaret hugged him.

"It is really good to see you," said David.

"It's good to see all of you too, but I really need to see Natalie," said Archie.

"I'll take you home right now," said David. Archie, Marco and David made their way downstairs and to Marco's car.

"Has she been alright?" asked Archie.

"As well as one can be after burying a loved one. She was heartbroken, but she's been coping," said David.

"Is the...is the baby alright?" asked Archie.

"Fine. Mary Margaret went with her for a check up with an ultrasound. Everything looked fine," said Marco.

"Thank god. I was so worried about her," said Archie trying to stay calm. The pulled up to the driveway of the house and Archie got out of the car and into the house.

"Natalie," he called and Bear came down the stairs and jumped on Archie. "Hey boy...hey...Natalie!" Marco and David came into the house behind him.

"She was going to lay down for a nap when I left," said Marco. Archie went upstairs and into their bedroom only to find the bed hadn't been slept in for what looked like days. He went back down the hall to the guest room where the bed had clearly been slept in, but no Natalie. There was an envelope on the bedside table next to her cricket hair pin and the engagment ring. Archie opened it up and pulled out a letter.

_Snow, _

_ This is for you because I think you might be the only one to truly understand why I'm doing this. When you drank the potion to forget Charming you did it to ease your pain and when you sent Emma through the wardrobe it was to protect her and now I must do the same for myself and my baby. To do that I must say good bye to you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I must do. _

_ Please don't send anyone to look for me, this is for the best that I leave to protect what I love. I love you Snow and hope you find your happiness again and I must go and try to find mine again. _

_ Natalie. _

"Forget...forgetting her pain...David!" yelled Archie and David and Marco came running up the stairs.

"Where is she?" asked Marco.

"She's going to cross the town line," said Archie fighting his panic. David got on the phone and called Emma and Mary Margaret. Archie felt everything was coming at him through a tunnel and once again everything went black for him. _Natalie..._

…...

Natalie was sitting in Tom's car and suddenly felt very dizzy and panic striken. She rolled down the window for air. _Don't second guess this. This is for the best and it's going to keep the baby safe._

"Are you alright?" asked Tom.

"Just needed some air," said Natalie. She fiddled with her necklace and looked in the backseat where her suitcase and wheelchair were. Tom was confused when he saw her put the chair in the car, but was wise enough to not say anything.

"We can still turn around," said Tom seeing how ill at ease she looked.

"I have nothing back there. I need to do this," said Natalie. She looked out the window and noticed that dark storm clouds were coming there way. Natalie let her hands rest over her midsection and wondered what kind of life she would have outside of Storybrooke with her child. _I promise you that I will give you the best I can._

They were getting closer to the town line when they heard a loud crashing sound and a car horn. "What the hell was that?" asked Tom.

"I don't know," said Natalie fearing the worst. _ I thought the curse was broken and we could leave._ As they got closer they noticed a car was crashed into a rock and that a man was laying a few feet away and another car was parked and a man was holding a woman. Tom parked the car and they both got out. It was than that Natalie noticed it was Mr. Gold holding Belle who was crying and bleeding from the shoulder.

"Belle?" asked Natalie coming towards her.

"Who is Belle?" she asked crying.

"I'll take care of her," said Gold pushing her away. Natalie got up and went over to the man in the car and opened the driver door and didn't see anyone else inside. The driver looked to have a nasty head wound and was slumped over the steering wheel.

"Tom call for help!" ordered Natalie and he went back to the car and grabbed his cell phone. Natalie took off her sweater and carefully moved the man so she could stop his head from bleeding. He groaned and opened one eye.

"It's alright we're going to help you," said Natalie and the man passed back out. Natalie saw another man laying a few feet away and went over to him and turned him over carefully. He was oddly dressed and had a hook for a hand. _What in the world, _thought Natalie. He woke up and groaned.

"Hello beautiful...is this heaven?" asked the man.

"Natalie I swear to god you help that man!" yelled Mr. Gold.

"So are you the Natalie the cricket chriped about?" he asked and Natalie just froze and she grabbed the man by the jacket.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The sreins were getting close and he just smirked.

"You are far to pretty to be with a bug and...where did you get that?" he asked grabbing her necklace. Natalie pulled away from him and went back to the man in the car to make sure he was ok. The police car parked and out came Emma, David and Mary Margaret.

"What are you doing here!" asked David grabing her arm. Emma was calling for help and Mary Margaret was going to comfort Belle.

"I have the right to go and you have no right to stop me," hissed Natalie.

"He's alive," said David.

"What?" asked Natalie.

"Archie is alive...he's at the hostpial waiting for you," said Mary Margaret after she helped Belle into the car.

"Don't play games with me," said Natalie hiding her tears.

"It's true and we'll explain everything. Just please don't leave," said Mary Margaret trying not to cry.

"I have nothing here to stay for," said Natalie.

"You have us...your family. Archie is waiting for you...please come with us," said Mary Margaret hugging her. Natalie hugged her back and Tom looked around stunned.

"This whole town is madness...we can still leave," he said.

"I have to stay for now," said Natalie. "But if this isn't true...I'm leaving and you won't stop me again," said Natalie and she got into Tom's car. He got back in the car and just looked at her and he started the drive back to Storybrooke. _They said he's alive...Archie..._

…_..._

Archie woke up in a hospital bed and he had an IV in his arm for fluid and Marco was sitting next to him and was on the phone.

"You found her. Oh thank god. I'll tell him...thank you." Marco hung up the phone and smiled at Archie. "They stopped her from crossing the town line and they are bring her here." Archie slumped back on the pillow and he felt at peace.

"She's ok and that is all that matters," said Archie. He closed his eyes and felt a flutter in his chest it was Natalie he felt and he couldn't wait to see her again. _I kept my promise to her. _

Love it, hate it, review it...


	28. Chapter 28

Mary Margaret took Natalie up to the third floor where Archie's room was. Marco was waiting outside the room for her and he hugged tightly.

"Don't you every scare me like that again! I've already lost my boy...I don't want to lose you too. He's been in and out of it since we heard from you, but I know he wants to see you," said Marco. Natalie took a deep breath and she walked into the room. There in a narrow bed laid Archie sound asleep. He chest rising and falling with each breath with his glasses resting on his face.

"If you need us we'll be down stairs," said Mary Margaret. Natalie nodded and Marco and Mary Margaret left. Natalie shut the door softly behind her and carefully approached the bed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and found she couldn't move. She looked at him and she couldn't figure out what she was supposed to do now. _I buried you. I said good bye to you and to all the hope I had for us. I was going to leave this town to keep the last bit of you safe. _

Archie felt the change in the room the second she entered, it was like something peaceful was coming over him. He dimmly heard the chair next to his bedside being moved and she sat down next to him. He kept waiting for her to wake him up or take his hand, but nothing happened other than someone trying to be quiet.

Archie opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Natalie and was taken aback about how sad and hurt she looked.

"Hi," said Archie and he sat up slowly. "Oh god I missed you." He went to take her hand and she pulled it away.

"Who are you?" asked Natalie looking at him confused.

"Natalie...it's me...it's Archie," he said.

"No. I buried Archie Hopper this morning. I went downstairs to the morgue and saw your body. They gave me your personal effects, I planned your funeral and cleaned out your office. So I don't know what game you're playing with me...if you're a casting some sort of spell to look like him, or from another world or time or if Whale brought you back like Daniel but I'm not having any of this until you prove me that you are really him and..." Natalie trailed off and she had dug her nails into her hands and was trying not to cry.

Archie frowned, she sounded so bitter and heartbroken it hurt him. She was clearly angry and was still greiving for him. He could only imagine how he would feel if he thought she was dead and than she wasn't dead.

"I want to know who you are!" she demanded. Archie grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You made me a promise once...that I would be the only one to ever touch you. I tried so hard to talk you out of it...do you remember?" asked Archie. Natalie looked at him stunned, it was a conversation between only her and Jiminy back in the Enchanted Forest after they won the war. _He never would have told anyone about that...it was just between us._

…...

_The Enchanted Forest_

"So you're heading home soon?" asked Odette sitting down on rock near the shore. They were just outside the castle grounds and Odette was taking a break before dinner. Jiminy landed on her shoulder and thought about home. He missed Geppetto and Pinocchio very much, they were his family after all and he had been away for some time now.

"I'll be leaving in the morning after the dinner," said Jiminy. Odette nodded, Snow and Charming were having one last dinner with the counsel before everyone went home. He thought it was silly that Snow insisted he stay for dinner, considering he was a cricket.

"Well I promise you it will be a good meal and worth staying for," said Odette.

"You'll be joining us?" asked Jiminy.

"Even though I'm not part of the counsel Snow also insisted I have dinner with her and the others. My mother would be shocked to see the maid dining with the royal family," teased Odette. Jiminy just shook his head.

"Your mother would be proud of what you've done. You stood along side the royals and helped them take back what was theirs," said Jiminy.

"We all do what we must," said Odette. Jiminy looked at her and was almost taken aback by how beautiful she really was. How kind and wonderful she was and that she had made a promise to be faithful only to him.

"Odette. I've been thinking...about the promise you made me before the final battle happened and it's unfair of me to ask you to keep such a promise," said Jiminy. Odette looked at him and she gave him a sad little smile.

"It was my promise to make and I intend on keeping it," said Odette. Jiminy flew off her shoulder so they could be face to face.

"You are going to miss out on the chance to have a family of your own. You might have a chance to find someone who can love you back and you're choosing to stay faithful to a bug," said Jiminy sadly.

"Do you not love me?" asked Odette.

"I do...very much. That's why I am asking you to not keep this promise to me," said Jiminy.

"I could look for years and never find anyone who would love me the way you do. This is my choice and I don't regret it and I never will. You are my true love and that is who I'm staying faithful too," said Odette with a smile. Jiminy landed on her shoulder and she felt his wings on her face.

"I will never understand what I did to deserve you," said Jiminy.

Later that night when he saw Odette at dinner she looked so beautiful to him, she was dressed in a light grey dress with her hair down past her shoulders. The guards had their eyes on Red and Charming only had eyes for Snow. But for Jiminy the only woman in the room was her and that was the way it would always be for him.

…...

_Storybrooke_

"You told me that you were staying faithful to your True Love and that nothing would change that for you. You have no idea how happy I was to hear you say that. You told after the curse broke you were worried that you hadn't kept your promise to me. You did keep your promise, just like I'm keeping mine to you...to never leave you," said Archie. He watched as Natalie's face changed from angry to shock to stunned.

"Is is really you?" asked Natalie trying not to cry. Archie took her hand in his and he squeezed it. Unlike the hand she had touched this morning it was warm and comforting.

"Yes," said Archie softly. It was like a dam breaking, she put her head down and started weeping. Archie pulled her close to him and she buried her head in shoulder. She hugged him tightly and he tried to calm her down.

"It's alright...shush...I love you so much," whispered Archie stroking her hair.

"It hurt so much," whispered Natalie. Archie felt his own tears starting to fall and he just pulled her closer to him. Archie made her look at him.

"It's ok now. I'm fine...just a little tired and dehydrated. They told me I could leave in the morning," said Archie.

"Who did this?" asked Natalie.

"Cora made her way to this relam with Hook. She framed Regina for my 'death' and for the attack on you. She wanted to turn us all against her. She also wanted me to tell Hook about Rumpelstiltskin's weaknesses...oh god is Belle ok. She helped me get away from Hook," said Archie.

"When I went to cross the town line she was there with Mr. Gold. There was some sort of accident and she went over the town line. Wait...there was a man there with a...did he hurt you! I tried to help him and he might have hurt you!" cried Natalie standing up. Archie grabbed her hand and made her sit down.

"He didn't hurt me that much...poor Belle," said Archie.

"I'm sure Gold will find a way to bring her memory back...True Love's kiss should work," said Natalie. She had been so wrapped up in seeing Archie she had forgotten about the poor girl. She would check on her first thing in the morning. Right now the only thing that mattered was the man in front of you.

"I promise to check on her in the morning. Just for right now can we just...be selfish for just one moment?" asked Natalie. Archie brushed her hair back and kissed her. He moved over in the bed and Natalie took off her shoes and crawled in. It was a tight fit, but neither one really cared as they drifted off to sleep.

…...

"Hey...hey...guys," said a female voice and Archie woke up with a start and Natalie sat up carefully. Emma, Mary Margaret and David were standing there.

"Sorry to wake you guys up like this," said Emma. Natalie got out of the bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"What is it?" asked Natalie.

"Well two things. You remember the guy who was in the accident at the town line?" asked Emma.

"The guy in the car? Is he ok?" asked Natalie.

"He's going to make it thanks to Dr. Whale, but he's asking to see the lady who helped him out," said Emma.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Natalie.

"He said he didn't see anything. That he was texting during the accident so he missed Mr. Gold trying to magic Hook into the next life. But still, he might ask why you were out there," said Emma.

"I was just going for a drive with a friend and that is all I'll tell him," said Natalie. Emma nodded.

"We also have to ask you some questions Archie. Like where is Hook's ship...Bashful and Dopey looked and they couldn't find it," said David. Archie shook his head.

"Sorry...I was just so distracted," said Archie. "Cora hid the boat with magic. It was at dock four."

"Other than framing Regina did Cora say anything else?" asked Mary Margaret.

"They thought I might have information on Gold. Something about a dagger," said Archie.

"What dagger?" asked David.

"There is some sort of dagger that controls him or in Hook's case kill him. They thought I knew he where it was since I'm a doctor. I didn't...but...he threaten me and he threaten Natalie and I told him that Gold has a son he's looking for. Hook also knew about Belle and I told him where to find her," said Archie sadly.

"It wasn't your fault...trust me...I've spilled secrets under less stress," said Mary Margaret.

"From the sounds of it the fued between Hook and Gold started a very long time ago and either way someone was going to get hurt," said Emma.

"We're just happy to see again," said David.

"If you remember anything else about Hook or Cora call us," said Emma.

"I will," said Archie.

"Right now I think we all need some rest. We'll see you later," said Mary Margaret and she hugged Natalie tightly. David and Emma waved goodbye to them. Natalie sighed, she would love a cup of coffee, however she was going to have to give it up and she unconsciously put her hands over her midsection. Archie reached over and placed his hands over hers.

"They told me you went to the doctor for a check up and that everything looked ok," said Archie.

"Yeah. They did an ultrasound. It's so tiny," said Natalie. Archie hugged her.

"I was so worried about you..." Archie just shook his head and just hugged her harder.

"Well isn't this a touching a reunion," said a voice and they looked over to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. "You look rather well for a dead man Dr. Hopper."

"Cora framed Regina for my death," said Archie.

"Right now I could care less about the details. I'm about to do something I rarely do and I don't care to do. I need to ask you both for a favor," said Gold.

"What?" asked Natalie. Gold came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Belle doesn't remember me and I don't have a spell to bring her memories back," said Gold.

"But True Love's Kiss should work," said Natalie.

"Only if they remember you. And since Regina didn't give Belle a curse identity she has nothing to go on," said Gold.

"She gave her a name. Lacey," said Natalie and Gold sighed.

"God what a horrible name. I have a way to keep your memories if you cross the town line and I intend to use it to find my son...I'm sure you understand my desire to leave this place Dr. White," said Gold.

"You have nothing here to stay for," said Natalie.

"I don't know how long it will take me to find him, but while I'm gone I need someone to look after Belle. I'm asking that you two look after her and if you could...try and bring her back," said Gold. Natalie looked at Archie and both of them knew that they were going to do this, but not because of Gold request.

"We'll look after Belle, but understand that we might not be able to bring her back. Memory loss is a difficult thing to treat. I'm not even sure how to start with memory loss caused by magic," said Archie.

"All I ask is that you try," said Gold.

"Just to make this clear. This is for Belle. I owe her a debt since she helped save Archie," said Natalie.

"We're doing it because it's the right thing to do," said Archie.

"That's why I asked. Thank you. I know she'll be in good hands with you two. Now I'll let you be alone for a bit, I have a favor to collect from someone before I can leave town. Take care," said Gold leaving the room. Natalie sat down on Archie's bed and took his hand.

"Well at least we had a little bit of peace," said Natalie. Archie sat up and kissed her.

"At least it was something. Could you find a doctor so I can get discharged please?" asked Archie.

"Before we go home we have to see if we can find Regina. She should know that you're alive. I was so mad at her when I thought she had hurt you," said Natalie.

"I would have been the same way had it been you. I might be a conscience for a lot of people...but with you I'm just a man," said Archie. Natalie hugged him and went to see if she could find a doctor to release Archie. Dr. Whale came in a few moments later and raised an eyebrow.

"You look a lot better than others brought back from the dead," said Whale.

"I'll take that has a compliment," said Archie. Whale did a quick exam of Archie and declared that he could leave.

"Don't over do it though. You had a rough couple of days. Go home and get some rest," said Whale. He wrote up Archie's discharge papers and unhooked him from the IV before taking his leave of them.

"Maybe you should stay for another day just to be sure," said Natalie. Archie got out of bed and stood in front of her.

"I promise you that I'm ok and once we talk to Regina I'll go home and get some rest," said Archie. Natalie kissed him on the cheek and Archie went into the bathroom to get changed. He opened the bag and went to get dressed when the ring fell out of the bag. Archie pick it up and looked at it. Natalie must have found it when she was cleaning up his office. It_ must have broken her heart to see this._ Archie finished getting dressed and put the ring in his pocket. He would give it to her when they found another moment. He came out of the bathroom and Natalie was waiting for him.

"I'll take you home after we talk to Regina, but I should check on Belle afterwards," said Natalie.

"Of course," said Archie and he felt Natalie take his hand as they left. Archie thought it had been odd that Gold had asked them to look after Belle, but as Archie looked at Natalie it was like looking in a mirror. He and Gold were both old men who had done horrible things in their past and for some reason fate had given them a chance to change and had given them very kind and wonderful women who loved them despite all the wrong they had done. Archie squeezed her hand and started the walk to Regina's house.

Writer's Notes-Was I the only one who found it odd that Gold threatened the Charming's to watch Belle and they failed to do so? She was always alone...only Ruby and Regina came to visit.

Love it, hate it, review it.


	29. Chapter 29

Natalie rang the bell and waited a few moments before ringing it again.

"Do you think she's still here?" asked Archie.

"Well she has no cursed memories so all she would lose is her magic if she left, but she wouldn't leave without Henry," said Natalie.

"Maybe she's at her family vault. Henry said there were rooms underground," said Archie.

"It's worth a shot," said Natalie. They turned and started back down the walk and turned the corner when they nearly ran into Regina. She looked at them stunned.

"So it is true. It's good to see alive Dr. Hopper," said Regina.

"That's why we were coming to see you," said Archie. "Your mother disguised herself to look like you when she came to my office. She gave me to Hook for information about Rumpelstiltskin...it's a long story but..." Natalie cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I was upset and hurt after they told me what happened and I lost it. You were right I should have known better," said Natalie. Regina looked at her stunned.

"I think that is the most honest and sincere apology anyone has given me in years. I understand how heartbreak can cause one to lose themselves. After all my mother did present an air tight case complete with a body. Are you sure this is him? My mother was always one to play games," said Regina.

"It's Archie," said Natalie taking his hand.

"Well it is good to see you alive again Dr. Hopper. Now if you would excuse me I am very tired and I would like to sleep in my own bed," said Regina and she started to walk towards her home and she paused. "Did you know that Emma was taking my son out of town with Rumpelstiltskin?"

"No. When Emma spoke to us she didn't mention leaving town," said Archie.

"Well it's nice to know I'm not the only one kept in the dark about things. He knows I didn't hurt you though," said Regina.

"Yes," said Archie.

"Good. That's all I needed to know," said Regina.

"I really hope this doesn't ruin you coming to our sessions," said Archie.

"We'll see," said Regina and she turned and walked towards her house. Natalie looked up at Archie and sighed.

"I think I really messed up," said Natalie.

"You were upset and grieving. You were hardly in your right mind. Come on let's go home," Archie squeezed her hand and they started walking home. They let themselves into the house and Pongo and Bear came running at them.

"Yes. Yes I missed you too," said Archie bending down to pet the dogs.

"All Pongo did was whine and mope when you were gone," said Natalie.

"I saw you slept in the guest room," said Archie.

"I couldn't sleep in our room, in our bed without you," said Natalie. Archie stood up, wove his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a kiss. It was still a little surreal to her that he was here kissing her again. She pulled away from him slowly and looked up at him.

"I never thought I would be able to kiss you again," whispered Natalie. Archie reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"All I thought about was you. This suits you," said Archie studying her hand.

"I never really noticed how pretty it was," said Natalie. He kissed the top of her head and let his hands settle on her waist. Natalie took his hand and they went upstairs to bed. Natalie settled into their bed and Archie laid down next to. Natalie put her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat speed up as she kissed him.

…...

Archie was making himself some tea while Natalie was taking her shower. He sat down and Pongo was right at his side.

"I missed you too boy," said Archie taking a sip of his drink. Despite trying to keep his mind from thinking about it, there was someone in a coffin with his name and they could have people looking for him or her. Cora didn't know who she killed and made to look like him. _We need to find out who this is._

Natalie came downstairs and saw how sad Archie looked. She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ok?" asked Natalie.

"Were there any missing person reports when I was gone?" asked Archie.

"I really don't know. I was so focused on everything else that if there was no one told me," said Natalie.

"Cora said she didn't know who she killed to look like me and I can't help but think of how the people who love that person feel right now," said Archie.

"I'm sure Blue could find out who it is," said Natalie.

"I need to find out," said Archie and he hugged her.

"I have to go and check on Belle. After I do that we'll go see Blue and find out who we said good bye too," said Natalie.

"Ok," said Archie. "I think I'm going to take dogs for a walk and see Marco." Natalie nodded.

"I don't know which us took your death the hardest...myself, Marco or Henry. You are very loved and don't you ever forget that," said Natalie. Archie gave her a kiss on the forehead and Natalie took the keys to the car and headed to the hospital. Archie went upstairs to take his own shower and got dressed. He leashed Pongo and Bear and started his walk to Marco's. It was so surreal to be stopped repeatedly on his walk to have people tell him they were so happy he wasn't dead.

"Dr. Hopper!" cried Grace running up to him and giving him a hug. Her father, Jefferson looked at him amused. Grace had been coming to see him since the curse broke to deal with her family issues.

"Well it's nice to see the Queen is getting soft in her old age," said Jefferson.

"It wasn't Regina it was her mother," said Archie for what felt like the thousandth time.

"All that matters is that we can still talk," said Grace petting Pongo and smiling at him.

"As soon as I get my office back I'll see you first thing," said Archie. Grace gave him another hug and they went their separate ways. Archie couldn't help but smile to himself. _Natalie was right and I never will forget it. _

Archie knocked on Marco's door and he opened the door and he smiled.

"It is so good to see you again. Come in," said Marco. The dogs flopped down as Marco got them some coffee.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marco.

"Happy to be home," said Archie.

"Where's Natalie?" asked Marco.

"She went to check on Belle," said Archie and he quickly filled Marco in on what happened to Belle at the town line, how Gold had asked them to look after her. and Marco shook his head.

"That poor girl. You agreed to look after her," said Marco.

"I owe her my life and looking after her is the least I can do until she gains some sort of memory back," said Archie.

"You and Natalie will do a good job...you two are going to be good parents," said Marco. Archie felt himself turn a bit pink around the ears. He had been concerned about Natalie and the baby, but he had hardly had a second to think about the fact that he was going to be a parent with her.

"I would have looked after her for you and I had no idea that she wanted to run away from here," said Marco.

"She wasn't really thinking and she was scared for a lot of reasons. I know you would have looked after her and the baby. Thank you," said Archie. "I know this is going to sound odd, but after Natalie is finished checking on Belle I wanted to find out who Cora killed and try to help that family."

"I'll be there," said Marco.

…...

Natalie went up to the second floor where the nurse told her Belle was and braced herself. The nurse said Belle had to be sedated a lot since she was easily upset and that she kept talking about seeing a man holding a fireball. She had clearly seen Gold using magic and they weren't telling her what happened. Natalie knocked on the door before poking her head in. Belle was sitting up in bed looking at a book, but clearly not reading the book in her lap. She looked up at Natalie and looked puzzled

"Hello," said Belle.

"May I come in?" asked Natalie. Belle shrugged and motioned for Natalie to come in. Natalie sat down next to her.

"I take it we know each other," said Belle slightly bitter.

"We do. My name is Natalie."

"What's mine?" asked Belle looking at her.

"It's Lacey, but everyone calls you Belle. It's a nickname we gave you," said Natalie and Belle looked at her relieved.

"You really do know me!" cried Belle happily sitting her book aside.

"Me, you and Ruby used to have movie nights together. You were talking about joining a book club my fiancee runs," said Natalie.

"I wish I could remember," said Belle.

"What do you remember. From before last night?" asked Natalie. Belle looked thoughtful and she sighed.

"I was in a room with a tiny window and people would come in and bring me food and medicine to keep me quite. Than one day a man came in and he gave me a coat and told me to find Mr. Gold and to tell him that Regina locked me up. I found him and than...I don't remember the rest. I remember being hurt and than I woke up here and he was kissing me. He kept talking about a castle and a cup and..." Belle was starting to get upset and Natalie knew the nurse would drug her again if she didn't calm down.

"It's alright. He's left town for awhile and we don't know when he'll be back," said Natalie. Belle gave her a small smile.

"Good. He was giving me the creeps. I mean who just comes in and kisses a stranger while they're sleep?" asked Belle. Natalie twisted her ring and Belle caught the pause.

"Did I know him?" asked Belle.

"You did...it's a very long story, but believe me when I say he didn't mean to scare you," said Natalie. Belle looked thoughtful again.

"You were there last night when I was hurt. Did you see him holding the fire or how he healed my shoulder with just a touch?" asked Natalie.

"No. I was worried about the man in the car," said Natalie. Belle sighed.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy. They keep telling me that I didn't see what I saw and I know I did," said Belle.

"This town...it's hard to explain. With time though I'm sure you'll remember," said Natalie. Belle looked towards her left at the window.

"When I get better they'll put me back in my room with tiny window. It's nice to see so much of the sky again. I wish they could open the window though" said Belle.

"When you get better and if you want to, my fiancee and I would like you to come and stay with us. We have an extra bedroom and it has a big window that opens," said Natalie.

"You would do that for me?" asked Belle.

"Well my fiancee is a psychiatrist and I'm sure he might be able to help you with some of your memory loss. Plus even though you don't remember you helped me not too long ago and I owe you for that," said Natalie. Belle looked at her puzzled and than smiled.

"I would like that very much. Thank you," said Belle.

"Ok. I'm going to let you get some rest. If you want I can come and see you tomorrow," said Natalie.

"Yes please," said Belle. Natalie gave her a hug and left the room. She started walking down the hall she noticed another man in a hospital robe and gown with an IV pole next to him walking down the hall towards her and he got a confused look on his face.

"I've seen you before...last night. Thank you very much," said the man. "I'm Greg Mendell." He offered his hand and Natalie shook it.

"I'm Natalie. Natalie White."

"I honestly can't thank you enough for helping me. Maybe when I get out of here I can take you out for dinner," said Greg with a small smile on his face. Natalie bit her lip, he seemed very nervous and for some reason he reminded her of how nervous Archie was when he went to ask her out of the first time. _We should nip this in the bud._

"I'm sure my fiancee would like to meet you," said Natalie and she was right about nipping it in the bud when she noticed Greg's smile slipped a notch and than came back.

"Well as soon as I'm out of here we'll all have to go out. Really thank you. I should be getting back to my room and get some rest," said Greg.

"Get better soon," said Natalie and she headed out. Greg watched her walk away and shook his head. He remembered her, only she had been in a wheelchair than and she told him and his father that she was Dr. Natalie White. She had let him play with a dog named Bear and was willing to allow an out of state of adoption. His father said he would have to think about it.

_I wonder if the dog is still alive...she looks the same...they all look the same. It's a shame she's so nice...it doesn't matter we have a mission. _


	30. Chapter 30

Natalie took Archie's hand and they followed Marco and Blue to the grave site. It was a bit unreal to Archie to be walking to what was supposed to be his own grave site. They came to site and he felt Natalie's hand start to sweat it in his.

"It's alright," whispered Archie and he kissed her forehead. He noticed that his umbrella was leaning against the tombstone. He walked over and picked it up and read his tombstone: _Archibald Hopper-Friend and Conscience, _he noticed the little grass etchings on the tombstone and was more than touched at the detail and inscription.

"Are we ready?" asked Blue.

"Yes," said Archie. Blue pulled out her wand and with a wave of it she brought the coffin back up to the surface. Blue walked over to the coffin and she waved her wand over the coffin.

"This should have taken the enchantment off the body," said Blue and she carefully opened the coffin lid. Archie went over to the coffin and looked at the body.

"It's Jaq," said Blue sadly. Since Gus's death Jaq had been spending a lot of time on his boat alone so it made sense that no one had reported him missing.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car," said Natalie walking away.

"Archie, I think we can handle this from here. Why don't you take Natalie home," said Blue.

"Are you sure?" asked Archie feeling horrible for Jaq and the other mice who had just lost another family member.

"The both of you have had a very stressful week and from what I heard it's not going to get any easier," said Blue. Marco must have told her about how they agreed to look after Belle. "Go home and get some rest," said Blue. Archie realized he could fight with her, however he imagined fighting with a fairy who had magic would get him nowhere. _Not to mention all the stress this could be putting on Natalie. She was just here yesterday burying you and now she's out here trying to find out who she buried and mourned. _

"Alright," said Archie and he headed back to the car. As he got closer to the car he heard the sounds of retching and than he saw Natalie near the bushes trying to hold her hair back. He went over to her and carefully pulled her hair back. "Hey...hey...it's ok."

"Stupid morning sickness," muttered Natalie trying to catch her breath.

"Right now wouldn't it be afternoon sickness," said Archie trying to joke.

"Please don't make me laugh," said Natalie. Archie touched her forehead and noticed she was running another fever.

"Come on let's go home," said Archie. He got Natalie in the passenger seat and started driving home. He was halfway home when he noticed that Natalie was asleep. He parked in the driveway and got out the car quietly, unlocked the front door and opened it. He went back to the car and opened the passenger door. He carefully picked Natalie up and carried her into the house. He laid her on the sofa and covered her up with a blanket.

He went back and shut the front door and started picking up the house. He went over the table they used for mail and started sorting out the mail. He tossed the junk mail out and sat the bills aside to be dealt with later. There was a bunch of cards on the table too, sympathy cards and another stack of Thank you notes waiting to be mailed out. Archie scooped up the cards and Thank you notes and placed them in a drawer. _We'll take care of those later,_ thought Archie. He went to toss some more junk mail in the trash when he found a picture. Archie studied it and at first he couldn't figure out what it was than he read the fine print at the bottom: Patient- White, Natalie. Sonogram. Fetus-Estimated 9 weeks. The tiny little white speck that was circled must be their baby.

"Oh my god," whispered Archie. He was stunned to be seeing this, they never got this chance back in their land. He was so focused on looking at the picture that he didn't hear Natalie whining and he was only snapped out of it when he heard her screaming from the living room. He ran into the living room and saw that Natalie was sitting up on the sofa and was shaking.

"Hey...hey shush. Take deep breaths. It's ok. It was just a bad dream," said Archie.

"They were putting your coffin in the ground and I could hear you screaming and pounding on the coffin to be let out and they wouldn't let me help you," cried Natalie. Archie took her hand and placed it over his heart so she could feel it beat.

"It's ok. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here," whispered Archie. Natalie looked at him and saw how he smiled at her. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He held up the picture of the sonogram "I found this...this is...wow. It's so tiny." Natalie took his hand and placed it on her midsection.

"They don't stay that way for long," said Natalie. She took the photo from him and looked at. "I was so sad when I saw this the first time and I thought you would never see it. I never thought I would have a baby."

"Well we are and I promise to be there," said Archie. Natalie curled up next to him and she went back to sleep. He imagined she hadn't slept very much the last couple of days and needed the rest. Archie settled down next to her and he drifted off to sleep.

…...

Archie woke up the next morning and found himself covered up with the blanket on the sofa. He could hear the hum of the washing machine and the dish washer. He heard Natalie moving around upstairs and got up. He found her cleaning up the guest bedroom.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Natalie smoothing out the sheets on the bed.

"Not really. How long have you been up?" asked Archie.

"About an hour or so. I don't know when Belle will be coming to stay with us so I thought I would just try and get the room ready now," said Natalie putting a blanket on the bed and tossing the dirty sheets in a hamper.

"How was she?" asked Archie.

"She doesn't have a lot of memories of before the curse broke. She remembers being called Lacey and that she locked in a room with a little room with a small window. That people would come in with food and meds to keep her quiet. Someone let her out and told her to find Gold and tell him that Regina locked her up. The next thing she remembers is waking up at the town line with Gold. Other than that she's a blank slate," said Natalie.

"If Regina brought her over and just locked her up than she had no need to give her fake memories like the rest of us," said Archie.

"So how do we go about this? I mean my memories of almost three decades are sort of a blur. The only reason I have some sort of hard memories before Emma came is because of Henry and Pongo. Even than those are a mess," said Natalie.

"We just go by what we really remember than and go from there. Her family situation is going to be tricky to explain though," said Archie.

"Oh that her father tried to do this to her a few months ago. I don't think anyone has told him what has happened to her," said Natalie.

"Maybe we should keep it that way. I don't think he would influence her memories for the best," said Archie. They went downstairs and sat down to have breakfast.

"I was thinking about going to see Belle this morning and than see Mary Margaret to see if she has any Cora news," said Natalie.

"I should have a meeting with Whale about Belle to see if she can be released to us," said Archie.

"Just tell him that if he likes having both arms he'll do it as soon as possible," said Natalie sipping her juice. Archie gave her look that was trying to be disapproving and doing it poorly.

"You might want to talk to him about getting your files back too," said Natalie.

"You gave him my files," said Archie worried.

"I didn't know what else to do with them! I knew that you would want to make sure your patients were taken care of and that the hospital had counseling so it made sense to take them there and I made sure that I called everyone in your files to let them know and..." Archie cut her off.

"It's ok. Thank you for thinking about them for me. It might be awhile before I start seeing patients again. I imagine my office is a bit of mess right now," he said trying to tease her.

"I didn't want anyone in your things like with Graham..." said Natalie softly. Archie hugged her tightly.

"We'll sort it all out later. It's going to be ok," said Archie. They finished breakfast and got ready to head to the hospital. It might be to early to visit, but they could talk to Whale about getting Belle released to their care and getting the files back. They found Belle was still asleep when they got there.

"She only had to be sedated once during the night. She woke up screaming, but she couldn't tell us what she was upset about," said Whale handing her chart to Archie.

"These are really high doses of sedative. I want her weaned off this," said Archie.

"With all due respect..." started Whale.

"Gold asked us to look after her and I'm sure all we have to do is make one phone call to him and he will turn right back around and I don't wanna see the results," said Natalie. Whale sighed and made some notes on the chart.

"We'll start weaning her off the medication this morning. Her shoulder wound doesn't appear to be infected. I would like to keep her here one more day to make sure she's alright physically. Mentally...well that's your department," said Whale.

"I would like my files back as soon as possible," said Archie.

"I'll have a clerk box them up and you can get them later on today," said Whale and he left to do his rounds. Natalie peaked in on Belle and saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

"We should let her rest," said Archie.

"Even when we were cursed I would have dreams...flashbacks of our old lives. Maybe that's what she was dreaming about," said Natalie.

"We'll talk to her about it when she wakes up," said Archie. He took her hand and they left the hospital and starting driving back towards Main Street. "I would like to get started on getting my office back in order. Why don't you go and talk to Mary Margaret to see if she has any news about Cora?"

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" asked Natalie.

"This is something I need to do on my own for right now," said Archie. It was his office and it was almost like a second home to him. He hated the fact that Cora had made it such a horrible place and he just needed to make it right again.

"Alright. If you need anything please call me," said Natalie. Archie dropped Natalie off at Mary Margaret's and than walked across the street to his office. He was taken aback by the small make shift memorial set up outside on the sidewalk. He would pick it up when he was finished with the office. He went upstairs and unlocked the office door. It appeared that Natalie had boxed up almost all the personal effects, but the furniture was still there. Archie opened one box and found it was things he kept on his desk. He started fishing though it until he found the thing he wanted, it was a framed picture that Ruby had snapped of him and Natalie at the welcome home party after she and Mary Margaret were released from jail. He placed the photo on his desk and smiled to himself. The next photo he pulled out was of him, Henry and Pongo after he had adopted the dog. He sat that photo next to the one of him and Natalie. Archie went to pull some more things out of the box when his office phone rang. He was tempted to let the phone go to voice mail, but something inside said he should pick it up.

"Hello," said Archie.

"Archie?" asked a tearful voice on the other end, it almost sounded like Henry.

"Henry is that you?" asked Archie.

"Yeah," said Henry. "She lied to me Archie! She's just like Regina!"

"Hey...hey slow down and tell me what happened," said Archie sitting down.

"Me and Emma went with Mr. Gold to find his son. We found him in New York and...he's my dad. She told me he was dead and he was alive the whole time!" cried Henry. Archie remembered when Henry had told him about his father.

_"Emma said he was firefighter and that he died in fire saving a family. He was a hero...but if he had lived I might not be here in Storybrooke and Emma wouldn't be here to break the curse. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel. I'm a little sad that he's gone and I won't ever meet him, but I guess I never really thought about having a dad. Mom said it wasn't important," said Henry. _

_ "Do you think it's important now?" asked Archie. _

_ "A little. He might have believed in Curse and we could have broke it together," said Henry sounding a little sad. _

_ "Even when we don't have our fathers in our lives they still shape a bit of who we are," said Archie. _

_ "You didn't want to be like your dad," said Henry and Archie was a bit stunned._

_ "Why do you say that?" asked Archie. _

_ "You wanted to be a good person and he didn't. Is that how he shaped you?" asked Henry._

_ "Yes it is," admitted Archie._

It had been a little frightening how well Henry had him figured out, but when your life story is written in a book the reader has the upper hand. Archie didn't want to be like his father, but in the end hadn't his father pushed him into a better life?

"What did she tell you?" asked Archie.

"That he was a bad person and that he hurt her and she never wanted to see him again. I could have taken it if she had told me the truth. She told me that she was only thinking about herself and Regina does that all the time and it's not right!" snapped Henry.

"I am sorry Henry that she lied to you. Sometimes it's hard to look back on your life and be honest about everything," said Archie feeling that little dig in the back of his mind that he had never told anyone about the deal made between Blue and Geppetto. Than again at this point in time he wasn't sure anything good could come from telling anyone about the deal. Blue seemed to not want to break silence and neither did Marco. Out of respect for his friend he kept this from everyone even Natalie.

"But this was about my father! I had the right to know," said Henry.

"You did and you have the right to be upset with her. Just try to understand where Emma was coming from," said Archie.

"Which was where?" asked Henry.

"When Natalie thought I was dead. She wanted to leave Storybrooke because of how much being here hurt her. I don't know what she would have told our baby about me because it would have hurt her. Emma was clearly hurt and she wanted to protect herself from feeling that hurt again. She does love you very much, but she's been hurt before and she didn't want you to be hurt too," said Archie.

"I'm still mad at her," said Henry.

"I know and that's ok. Just don't let it be all you feel," said Archie.

"Ok. I have to go, my phone is about to die so I have to go. Thanks for listening to me," said Henry.

"It's my job," said Archie.

"You're going to be a good dad," said Henry and he hung up his phone. Archie hung up his end and looked at the photo of Henry and hoped his young patient was going to be ok with the newest upheaval. _Oh my god...his father is Rumpelstiltskin's son._

"I'm going to have to start having family sessions," muttered Archie putting things back in his desk.

…...

Natalie knocked on Mary Margaret's door and hoped she was home. School was on break right now, but maybe she was with David at the sheriff's office. Mary Margaret opened the door and smiled.

"Hi. It's really good to see you. Come it," said Mary Margaret and she let her in. David was sitting at the table looking very puzzled.

"What's a matter with you?" asked Natalie.

"We're related to Rumpelstiltskin," said David. He got up, went over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Wait. What?" asked Natalie.

"Emma owed a favor to Rumpelstiltskin and he called it in so she would help him find his son. When they found him it turned out that he was an old boyfriend of Emma's and that he's Henry's father," said Mary Margaret. Natalie sat down at the table and tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told.

"So Mr. Gold is also Henry's grandfather...and your step mother is his adopted mother," said Natalie.

"She's also his great-grandmother," said Mary Margaret. David took a long pull from his beer and sat back down.

"You need a chart of some sort to figure it all out," said David.

"It's going to be ok," said Mary Margaret hugging David.

"I had almost forgotten how positive you could be," teased Natalie and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"But really think about it. This could be a really good for everyone," said Mary Margaret.

"It's like Romeo and Juliet were allowed to get married and everyone tried to get along," said Natalie.

"I'm hoping it goes better than that," said Mary Margaret.

"Let's hope so," said Natalie. "Is there any news about Cora," asked Natalie.

"We're still looking for her. However she did bring us something good," said David and Mary Margaret started to frown as David told her about the giant, Tiny that Cora had shrunk and brought to Storybrooke. That he had magic beans that could create portals.

"We can all go back to the Enchanted Forest," said David smiling.

"We could go back?" asked Natalie stunned.

"Only if you want too," said Mary Margaret and she noticed the looks exchanged between David and Mary Margaret. It was one Odette knew well from when Charming and Snow were disagreeing, but not saying it out loud.

"Until we have a crop we're keeping it quiet. I mean you can tell Archie, but we really don't want it out in the open," said David.

"You don't want to get people's hopes up," said Natalie.

"You know I still owe you a lunch and a shopping trip. Why don't we go now," said Mary Margaret quickly.

"Well this might be the only chance we have before Belle gets out of the hospital," said Natalie and Mary Margaret and David looked confused. "Gold asked if Archie and I would look after her while he's gone and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have found Archie. I owe her a lot. Actually I'm going to have to step down from being your right hand for a bit," she teased.

"Take all the time you need. Gold actually threatened our lives if anything happened to Belle so if she's with you we know she's ok," said David.

"So I guess we're having lunch today than," said Mary Margaret grabbing her coat and purse. It was clear to Natalie that Mary Margaret needed to talk and she couldn't do it with David in the room.

"Sounds good," said Natalie. She waved goodbye to David and headed out with Mary Margaret.

"What?" said Mary Margaret has they got outside.

"I know that look. You and David are having a disagreement and you both are terrible at fighting with each other," said Natalie. Mary Margaret shoved her hands in her pockets.

"The beans. David wants to go back so badly and I don't know if I want to. If Emma stays here than I'm staying. I've spent too many years away from my child and I don't want to spend anymore time apart. Is that wrong?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No. I know how much you wanted to be with her and now you don't want to let her go," said Natalie.

"It was weird being there again and seeing her room and it just hit me how much I missed. It's like David thinks if we go back we can have that again and we can't," said Mary Margaret.

"I wish I knew what to tell you to do. We've been here for so long and we've started new lives here that we couldn't have back their. I don't know if I would want to go back now," said Natalie. Mary Margaret grinned at her.

"So have you bought any baby stuff yet?" teased Mary Margaret. Natalie shook her head.

"You and your grandson are both far too interested in me," said Natalie.

"You always took care of me. You put your own life at risk to do so more than once. You were there for my family when I couldn't be. You gave up your own happiness time again for me and my family. It's time you get to have a happy ending," said Mary Margaret hugging her. Natalie hugged her back tightly.

"Here. Let's find out what it is," said Mary Margaret. She started going through her purse and pulled out a silver pendent with a bird on it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Natalie.

"I found it in my jewelry box. Magic is here so it should work. It I remember right, north to south means it's a boy. East to west and it's a girl," said Mary Margaret grinning.

"Shouldn't I wait so Archie and I can find out together?" asked Natalie.

"You can always act surprised. Humor me...you want to know too," said Mary Margaret. Natalie smiled and held out her hand. Mary Margaret let the pendent hang over Natalie's hand and than it started to swing on it's on. It started swinging north to south.

"You did say that you wanted a boy once," said Mary Margaret grinning. Natalie smiled and hugged Mary Margaret.

"I know this might be asking a lot, but when the time comes for me to have the baby I would like it if you would be there with me," said Natalie.

"You were a little girl when I was born and you and your mother stayed with my mother when she had me. You stayed with me when I had Emma and I know if and when David and I have another baby you will be there for me. I would be honored to return the favor," said Mary Margaret.

"Well at least here we have really good pain killers for labor," said Natalie. They both started laughing uncontrollably as they made their way to Granny's.


End file.
